La dama blanca y el escorpión dorado
by VegaAndShadow
Summary: 243 años después de la guerra santa contra Hades surge una nueva amenaza, Athena ha vuelto a la Tierra y un nuevo grupo de caballeros se unirá a ella para defender la paz y la justicia. Una chica albina y un príncipe desterrado deberán encontrar su lugar en la orden de caballeros de Athena y su lugar en el mundo. Tal vez ese lugar que buscan es el uno junto al otro.
1. Chapter 1

**La dama blanca y el escorpión dorado:**

Es el siglo XXII, luego de la guerra santa con el ejército de Hades 243 años atrás, una alianza de paz se llevó a cabo entre ambos bandos. Athena ha vuelto a reencarnar, pero nuevas amenazas surgen para intentar acabar con la vida en la Tierra y en medio de esa amenaza un grupo de jóvenes de distintas partes del mundo se unirán a la diosa para defender la paz y la justicia. Los caballeros de la esperanza se reunirán nuevamente: Rin, Ryu, Alena, Kane, Natassia y Sahir deberán luchar para proteger a su diosa y en el camino vivirán muchas experiencias que romperán sus corazones o los harán más fuertes. Dioses de otras tierras, aliados y enemigos inesperados surgirán. ¿Podrán triunfar? ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes?

 **Personajes principales:**

 **Athena:** La diosa de esta era ha reencarnado en una joven italiana llamada Seline. De tez blanca y ojos verdes, su cabello color lavanda evoca al de su anterior reencarnación Saori Kido. Una diosa que creció entre humanos y por lo tanto aprendió a apreciar el valor que estos poseen.

 **Kaia de Aries:** Alquimista y reparadora de armaduras proveniente de Jamir. Peliroja y de ojos verdes, con cejas peculiares y un temperamento fuerte que espantaría a cualquier enemigo. De baja estatura, mejor amiga de Koji de Libra y maestra de muchos caballeros.

 **Gregory de Tauro:** Antiguo mercenario griego, su vida cambiaría al convertirse en padre adoptivo. De gran altura y apariencia intimidatoria, mentor de Kaia de Aries. Lo llaman el "papá" del santuario debido a su actitud sobreprotectora.

 **Zarek de Géminis:** Llegó al santuario desde Polonia, un caballero de actitud seria aunque despreocupada. De tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules. Entrenado por el mismísimo patriarca.

 **Renzo de Cáncer:** Joven italiano de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y tez blanca. Una cicatriz en su mejilla le recuerda su violenta niñez, es retraído y la única persona con la que comparte su tiempo de manera voluntaria es Marion de Piscis.

 **Hans de Leo:** Cabello castaño y ojos color miel, un caballero encantador y amable de origen alemán. Llegó al santuario voluntariamente para convertirse en caballero y es conocido como uno de los guerreros más veloces.

 **Nihal de Virgo:** Un chico de tez morena, cabello largo y castaño y ojos color marrón rojizo. Proveniente de la India, Nihal llegó al santuario impulsado por una visión que tuvo mientras meditaba. Es la reencarnación del dios Ganesha.

 **Koji de Libra:** Proviene de la nación del sol naciente, su tez blanca y su largo cabello negro son sus rasgos distintivos. Bastante entusiasta y bromista, mejor amigo de Kaia de Aries. Koji es experto en artes marciales y sigue el camino del dragón.

 **Nao de Escorpio:** Japonesa de nacimiento aunque vivió en Grecia la mayor parte de su vida. Se caracteriza por su largo cabello castaño y una inusual condición que hace que uno de sus ojos sea negro y el otro verde. Su vida y sus actos son un misterio completo para la orden.

 **Arsen de Sagitario:** Joven griego de piel morena y cabellos castaños. Ejemplo de justicia y sacrificio para sus compañeros. Es gran amigo del caballero de Capricornio y tiene una inusual lealtad hacia su diosa.

 **Takeshi de Capricornio:** Nacido en Japón y criado para ser un samurai. Su inusual cabello azul oscuro es su distintivo, hábil con la espada y disciplinado en cada aspecto de su vida. Takeshi siempre dice ser el camino para que algo grande suceda.

 **Artyom de Acuario:** Nacido en Francia pero crecido y entrenado en Rusia. Rubio y de ojos azules, el misterioso mago de los hielos oculta un secreto a sus compañeros. Sin saberlo, él junto a su compañera de vida han ayudado a forjar una de las "armas" para derrotar a la oscuridad que amenaza al mundo.

 **Marion de piscis:** La belleza francesa del santuario. Rubia, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, es hermosa pero peligrosa como las rosas de su jardín. Proveniente de la nobleza y desterrada por un suceso trágico, busca venganza pero en el camino entablará un lazo inesperado con el caballero de Cáncer.

 **Rin** : Caballero de Pegaso, de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Rin es proveniente de China y fue adoptado por el santuario a temprana edad luego de que sus padres perecieran producto de la guerra. Noble, leal y persistente, Rin nunca sabe cuándo rendirse e inspirará a sus compañeros a ser iguales a él.

 **Ryu:** De origen japonés, al principio sus compañeros pensaron que era un chico debido a su corto cabello negro. Haciendo uso de su gran habilidad con la espada se ganó el respeto del santuario y la armadura del dragón. Es la mejor amiga de Rin y ambos comparten su tiempo entrenando.

 **Alena:** Proveniente de los místicos bosques escondidos de Alemania, de cabello negro y ojos azules que guardan un secreto. Aliada del bien en general y para ella el fin justifica los medios. Portadora de la armadura de Andrómeda y hermana de Kane.

 **Kane:** Con apariencia similar a la de su hermana menor Alena, ojos azules y cabello negro. Portador de la armadura de Fénix, guerrero despiadado en todos los aspectos de su vida.

 **Natassia:** Nacida entre montañas y nieve, criada en Siberia y posteriormente entrenada en el santuario por el caballero de Acuario. Albina y poseedora de una mirad amatista, despreciada por su apariencia y llamada "copo de nieve" por sus amigos. Portadora de la armadura del cisne y de un poder inmenso que las estrellas revelarán al santuario, pues ella es pieza clave en la guerra santa.

 **Sahir:** Nacido en Egipto y criado en el santuario. De piel morena, ojos verdes y un inusual cabello violeta. Alumno de Gregory de Tauro y sucesor de Nao de Escorpio. Conocido por su velocidad y por su sangre fría en el combate, posee un inusual poder que le hará blanco para muchos enemigos. A pesar de ser como el agua y el fuego, logra entablar un lazo muy fuerte con Natassia de cisne.

 **Rigel:** Proveniente de Estados Unidos, desde muy pequeño viajó hacia el santuario para comenzar una nueva vida luego de que la antigua fuera destruida por completo. Posteriormente se convierte en caballero de Orión.

 **Sigrid:** Nacida en las islas Feroe, viajó al santuario junto con Rigel mientras escapaba de una guerra que se libraba en su nación. Obtiene temporalmente la armadura de Coma Berenice, aunque después su destino la llevaría a luchar por la misma causa pero en diferente ejército y con un ropaje nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

En algún lugar de Asgard.

"¿Quieres que me vaya después de esto Ava? Yo no soy un desalmado, tengo sentimientos y mi corazón me dice que me quede a tu lado aunque tenga que luchar contra todos los guerreros de Asgard, lucharía incluso contra Odín mismo con tal de estar a tu lado."-Decía entre lágrimas aquel rubio joven de ojos azules.

Lo lamento mucho Artyom, pero debes entender que mi deber es con mi pueblo y a mi pueblo puedo unirme solamente. Desde un principio sabías que Markov y yo nos vamos a casar, como futura reina de estas tierras debo cumplir con mi deber para mantener a mi pueblo unificado."-Decía Ava, una hermosa joven rubia y de ojos grises.

Cuando ponga un pie fuera de este lugar mi corazón deja de ser tuyo."-Dijo Artyom en respuesta a lo dicho por ella.

Ava sintió que una gran fuerza oprimía a su corazón aunque mantenía aquella imagen de seguridad, tanta que le hacía parecer fría. Artyom tomó aquel silencio como respuesta y con lágrimas en sus ojos emprendió su camino fuera de aquel castillo, ni siquiera le importaba que afuera la nieve caía de manera intensa y que una dama del castillo le suplicaba que se quedara.

Joven Artyom por favor no sea imprudente, la tormenta es muy fuerte allá afuera y es muy peligroso."-Suplicaba aquella dama.

No te preocupes por mí Elisa, he soportado peores condiciones durante mi entrenamiento. Esto no es nada para mí.

Salió de aquel lugar y comenzó a caminar entre la nieve, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por aquella triste despedida y en medio de su llanto pronunció:-Fue un error y lo lamento tanto Athena, lamento no haber sido fiel a ti únicamente. Desde hoy yo, Artyom de Acuario prometo servir a ti únicamente y dejar atrás a esta mujer que intentado romper mi voluntad.

En algún lugar de Egipto...

Mi pequeño príncipe, lamento tener que hacer esto pero es por tu bien. Allá en el santuario podrán protegerte y crecerás para ser muy grande y fuerte como tu padre o como yo, mi pequeño Sahir.-Decía una madre entre lágrimas.

¿Estás seguro de que nada pasará a nuestro hijo?-Preguntaba la gran reina entre sollozos./p

Completamente seguro mi amada Bashira, te doy mi palabra como rey, como esposo y como juez del inframundo. Tengo plena confianza en los caballeros de Athena, además quedará a cargo de mi viejo amigo.

Gracias por tu confianza amigo mío, desde que hay paz entre nuestros bandos yo te ofrecí mi amistad sincera así que puedes tomar esto como muestra de ello./p 

Ante el rey Hatim y la reina Bashira se postraba aquel imponente caballero dorado, Gregory de Tauro. Ofrecía llevar al pequeño príncipe al santuario para poder protegerlo. Su comportamiento paternal y sobre protector hicieron que Hatim lo considerara como la mejor opción para que su hijo fuera protegido. Los reyes asintieron y luego de entregar a su hijo a aquel caballero, lo vieron partir mientras sus corazones se llenaban de tristeza.

Pequeño Sahir, sin dudas posees un gran cosmos y tu futuro será brillante.-El guardián del segundo templo zodiacal se dirigía de vuelta al santuario donde el patriarca le esperaba. Quería ser testigo del supuesto cosmos que poseía aquel niño y por el cual su vida corría tanto peligro si se quedaba en su nación. 

Eminencia, lamento llegar un día después de lo establecido.-Excusó Gregory mientras hacía una reverencia ante el patriarca.

Caballero, no importa si ha sido un día más o un día menos, lo importante es que lograste regresar a salvo junto con el pequeño.-Explicaba el patriarca. Aquel hombre de cabellos grises y mirada acogedora era Karan, antiguo caballero de Géminis y como su nombre indicaba era un hombre puro y de noble corazón.

Sahir es el nombre del chico, sus padres me han encomendado su cuidado.-Dijo Gregory al patriarca. 

Sahir, nacido bajo el signo la estrella Shaula. Escorpio sin dudas, este niño posee un gran cosmos y será un gran guerrero. Pero su vida corre peligro incluso aquí sino aprende a manejar tanto poder. Serás su mentor, nadie mejor que Gregory de Tauro para hacerse cargo de esta noble tarea.-Sentenció el patriarca mientras Gregory asintió con una reverencia.

Gregory se dirigió de vuelta a su templo y decidió tomar asiento en la intimidad de su habitación. Era de carácter rebelde y muchas veces descuidado, desde que se convirtió en caballero dorado su vida dio un giro total y su comportamiento pasó a ser ejemplar. Una enorme responsabilidad yacía dormida entre sus brazos, de un momento a otro él se había convertido en algo así como un... padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Un año después...

¡Ya he dicho que no! Yo no quiero a esa niña, si Markov se entera de este grave error, todo estará arruinado para mí.-Gritaba histérica la joven Ava.

Pero mi señora, vea lo hermosa que es. Es tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos parecen joyas de la corona.-Replicaba la humilde ama de llaves.

Así era la pequeña de dos meses de edad, blanca como la nieve y como ojos violetas que la hacía lucir como una muñeca de porcelana. Tanto su piel como su cabello eran completamente blancos, este hecho hacía pensar a Ava que se trataba de alguna especie de maldición que fue lanzada a ella por aquella relación ilícita que mantuvo con un caballero de Athena a pesar de estar comprometida con un guerrero de Asgard.

Querida Elisa, lo diré una vez más, yo no quiero a esta niña. Solamente me recuerda lo estúpida que fui en dejarme enredar por un caballero dorado. Si tanto la quieres te puedes quedar con ella, pero fuera de este castillo, no quiero seguir viendo a este monstruo que solamente me recuerda a ese error que cometí.-Sentenció la joven para posteriormente abandonar la habitación.

Lo siento mi niña, pero tendré que dejarte con alguien más para que cuide de ti.-Pronunció Elisa con mucho dolor. Ella emprendió un largo viaje hacia un lugar donde sabía que la niña podría estar a salvo.

Aquel viaje le había tomado días, se sentía cansada pero no podía hacerse cargo de la niña. Aquello haría que la echaran del castillo y al ser el único sustento para su familia ella no podía darse ese lujo. Avanzaba entre la nieve y al ver un destello dorado cerca de una cabaña, supo que había llegado al lugar que estaba buscando.

¡Joven Artyom! ¡Joven! ¡Soy Elisa!-Gritó ella de manera imprudente, sin darse cuenta que aquellos gritos habían provocado una avalancha que se dirigía directamente al lugar.

Artyom corrió tan rápido como pudo y confirmó su título de mago de los hielos al detener aquella avalancha antes de que los golpeara de lleno. Protegió a aquella conocida mujer y logró que aquel alud de nieve regresara a la montaña. Cuando pudo calmar su agitada respiración pronunció: 

¡Maldita sea Elisa! ¿Qué rayos piensas viniendo a gritar así a este lugar?

Lo lamento mucho joven, no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones, debo volver a Asgard ya mismo.-Dijo Elisa mientras entregaba una cesta cubierta con mantas al joven caballero.

¿Qué es esto? ¡Dime qué es esto!-Exclamaba Artyom con visible molestia.

Es su hija, cuide de ella ya que su madre la ha despreciado.-Dicho aquello la mujer comenzó a correr rápidamente.

¿Hija? Elisa dime qué...-No pudo continuar, escuchó un llanto leve proveniente de aquella cesta. Se sentó sobre la nieve y comenzó a retirar las mantas una a una, entonces la pudo ver. Era tan blanca que Artyom pensó que la nieve se veía pálida al lado de ella.-Albina... eres albina mi pequeña, eres tan hermosa.-Pronunció el caballero entre lágrimas.

La pequeña abrió los ojos y esos ojos violetas se encontraron con sus azules ojos. Se maldijo mentalmente al recordar la última vez que estuvo en Asgard y tuvo la osadía de ir tras aquella mujer. Cuando salió de aquel lugar juró que no quería tener cerca nada que le recordara a ella, pero una parte de ese amor que le tuvo ahora vivía en aquella pequeña niña. Con la niña en brazos se adentró a aquella cabaña que compartía con alguien más.

¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué traes a una niña en brazos? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-Preguntaba aquella mujer muy confundida.

Yo... pensé que todo lo de Ava había quedado atrás. Elisa ha venido y me la ha entregado, esta pequeña es mi hija. Ava la ha botado a la basura justo como hizo conmigo-Decía Artyom mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

¿Qué harás ahora? Mejor dicho ¿qué haremos ahora?-Cuestionó la mujer.

Debo cuidarla, es mi hija y es mi obligación cuidar de ella. No mereces esto Irina, yo no quiero hacerte infeliz con esto y si deseas marcharte, si es demasiado para ti yo entiendo.

Jamás te abandonaría, a ella tampoco. Sé lo duro que es vivir siendo albino incluso en este siglo y creo que es nuestra oportunidad de... de ser una familia después de todo.-Pronunció Irina.

Se sentía identificada con la pequeña, después de todo ella era albina también. Se acercó a su amado y los tres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento las cosas podrían cambiar para ellos. De un momento a otro se habían convertido en una especie de familia, una familia un poco inusual pero una familia después de todo.

 **Soy Vega, para esta historia me he inspirado un poco en mi mejor amiga. Ella es muy fangirl de Saint Seiya y siempre fantasea con convertirse en caballero. Esto es un regalo para ella. Te amo mi pequeña Ana y que tu cosmos siga ardiendo hasta el infinito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recorriendo las 12 casas**

¿Viste eso maestro? Soy tan genial.-Decía aquel pequeño a su maestro con mucho entusiasmo.

Lo sé, algún día te convertirás en un gran caballero y quién sabe, tal vez te conviertas en caballero dorado y te mudes a tu propio templo.-Decía Gregory mientras revolvía los cabellos de su alumno.

¡Genial! Así podrás recibir la visita de las damas sin tener que esconderme.-Dijo el pequeño a su maestro mientras se soltaba a correr entre las escalinatas que conectaban al templo de Tauro con el templo de Aries.

¡Ven acá bicho inmundo!-Gritaba aquel caballero mientras se echaba a correr tras su escurridizo discípulo.

El pequeño Sahir, ya de siete años se adentró en el templo de Aries sin permiso alguno. Pensó que sería un buen lugar para ocultarse de su enfurecido mentor ya que no había guardián en el templo o eso era lo que él imaginaba.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? Uhhh tal vez un fantasma es quien cuida el templo porque se ve abandonado.-Susurró Sahir.

¿Fantasma? ¿Hablas en serio pequeño idiota?-Se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Sahir se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de aquel oscuro lugar y decidió acercarse lentamente para ver de quién era. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver a una niña peliroja de aproximadamente diez años de edad, no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver las peculiares cejas de la chica. Eran dos puntos púrpura que adornaban la frente de la chica, tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía furiosa.

¡Soy Kaia de Aries y nadie entre a mi templo sin permiso!-Exclamó la pequeña mientras lanzaba un fuerte ataque que mandó al pobre chico a volar contra uno de los muros del templo.

Para cuando el chico despertó ya habían pasado algunas horas desde aquel suceso y sentía un inmenso dolor en toda su integridad. Se encontraba recostado en una cama y a la orilla le observaban su maestro y su agresora.

Lo lamento tanto Greg, sabes que no me siento lista para salir ante los demás caballeros. He estado muy a la defensiva porque siento que no van a respetar el hecho de que todavía soy una niña. Además casi mato a tu discípulo, no ha sido lo correcto y me siento muy avergonzada por ello-Decía Kaia mientras escondía su rostro tras sus manos.

Entiendo, pero ahora eres nuestra compañera así que siempre serás más que bienvenida y sé que todos pensarán exactamente lo mismo que yo. No te dejes engañar por este viejo, hay mucho jóvenes caballeros y no te preocupes por mi discípulo, creo que ya ha aprendido la lección y no volverá a meterse a donde no lo han invitado.-Replicó Gregory mientras brindaba un cálido abrazo a su compañera.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me duele todo?-Preguntaba el pobre Sahir a su maestro.

Estamos en la casa de Aries, entraste sin permiso e insultaste a su guardiana. Me alegro que recibieras escarmiento por ello.-Explicaba Gregory a su alumno.

Creo que sería buena idea que le dieras un recorrido por los otros templos, así él podrá conocer a los demás caballeros y podrás evitar más altercados como este.-Expresó Aries.

Gregory asintió, sabía que Kaia tenía razón y que había llegado la hora de mostrar muchas cosas a su discípulo. Pasó por su mente comentarle sobre su verdadero origen, hablarle sobre sus verdaderos padres y decirle que en realidad él era un príncipe. Pero tenía siete años todavía, irían por pasos y el primero sería mostrarle los diez templos restantes del santuario. Al día siguiente el pequeño Sahir se sentía mejor y junto con su maestro se disponía a recorrer los templos zodiacales. Empezaron su viaje dirigiéndose al templo de Géminis, ya que le aterraba la idea de volver a ver a Kaia.

Hemos llegado al templo de Géminis.-Explicaba Gregory al chico.

¡Vaya viejo! Por fin pones un pie aquí pidiendo permiso y no a escondidas como siempre.-Dijo en tono burlón el ocupante de la tercera casa.

¡Oh vaya! Que grande te ves ahora Zarek, la última vez que te vi tenías doce años ¿cuántos tienes ahora?-Preguntó Gregory al chico de origen polaco.

Tengo veinte años ya, poco a poco me voy a sentir viejo como tú.-Dijo Zarek mientras brindaba un apretón de manos a su compañero de armas.

Luego de una corta y trivial conversación con su compañero, Gregory y Sahir continuaron con su recorrido hacia el templo de Cáncer. Cuando se adentraron al templo del cangrejo, Sahir se sorprendió ante lo lúgubre y tenebroso que lucía aquel lugar. Se detuvieron en su marcha al escuchar que el guardián del templo se acercaba a ellos.

Sii benvenuto a mi casa, la casa de Cáncer.-Proclamó la voz del guardián.

Gracias amigo Renzo.-Dijo Greg para luego dar un apretón de manos a su compañero.

Sahir, como niño que era, sintió curiosidad al ver una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba todo el rostro del chico de manera diagonal. El chico de trece años se veía triste y solitario, aterrador en cierta manera. El italiano hizo una mueca de incomodidad al darse cuenta que el niño le veía directamente al rostro y encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas le hizo sentir mucha más incomodidad. Luego de aquel breve saludo, Renzo brindó permiso al caballero y su alumno para atravesar su templo. Mientras se dirigían a la casa de Virgo, Gregory comentaba a su alumno que aquel chico provenía de la India y que era la reencarnación del dios Ganesha. Al llegar al templo encontraron a aquel chico moreno de largos cabellos meditando con los ojos cerrados, por su apariencia Sahir imaginó que tendría al menos diez años al igual que Kaia. Con una mano el joven caballero del templo de la virgen les indicó que podían pasar.

Maestro, ese chico es muy pero muy muy raro.-Dijo el pequeño Sahir algo asustado.

Nihal es un caballero muy peculiar, su destino lo ha traído hasta aquí y según dice el patriarca está destinado a la grandeza.-Explicaba Greg.

Al llegar a la casa de Libra pudieron ver que su guardián se encontraba impartiendo una lección teórica a sus discípulos. Ambos prestaban atención a las palabras de su maestro y luego de interrumpirlos por un momento, el caballero se acercó de manera muy amistosa a ellos.

Hola pequeño, yo soy Koji y aquí están mis discípulos Ryu y Alena.-Dijo el caballero mientras señalaba a sus alumnos.

Sahir estaba sorprendido, el chico tenía catorce años y ya era un caballero dorado e incluso tenía alumnos a su cargo. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado por una cinta roja que le parecía muy conocida. Mencionó que Ryu venía de Japón y Alena de Alemania. Luego del breve encuentro se encaminaron a la casa de Escorpio, pero el pequeño se sorprendió al ver que pasaron de largo por aquel templo.

¿Por qué está vacío este templo?-Preguntaba Sahir mientras señalaba el lugar del que acababan de salir.

Quien custodia este templo está en una importante misión en Siberia.-Explicaba Greg.

Woooow ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es hombre o mujer? ¿De dónde es?-Preguntaba el chico bastante entusiasmado.

Tranquilo pequeño, te emocionas demasiado. Su nombre es Nao, tiene casi treinta, es mujer y viene de Japón.-Respondió Greg.

¡Genial! Yo soy escorpio también ¿verdad? Algún día quiero usar esa armadura.-Decía el chico con mucha ilusión.

Tal vez algún día no muy lejano seas el portador de esa armadura dorada.-Dijo Greg mientras abrazaba a su alumno.

Avanzaron hacia el templo de Sagitario y en las afueras del templo se encontraron con dos caballeros teniendo una amena charla. Eran los grandes amigos Arsen de Sagitario y Takeshi de Capricornio. El griego y el japonés interrumpieron su charla momentáneamente para presentarse y dejar pasar a los inesperados visitantes. Luego de aquella rápida visita, Greg llevó a su discípulo a conocer el templo de Acuario. Aquel templo de techo circular se encontraba totalmente vacío y el pequeño Sahir no pudo evitar hacer preguntas.

¿Por qué el templo está vacío, maestro?

Hace años que este templo está vacío, nunca tuve el gusto de conocer a este caballero. Recuerdo que mencioné su nombre... Artyom.-Mencionó Gregory.

Maestro ¿por qué no bajamos último templo?-Preguntó el niño.

Es un lugar muy peligroso y no tiene un guardián aún. No quiero arriesgarte a entrar a ese lugar, tal vez algún día cuando ya portes tu armadura puedas visitar el templo y tal vez ya tenga un guardián al cual saludar.-Finalizó Tauro.


	5. Chapter 5

**El despertar del cisne blanco**

Siberia, 4 años más tarde...

¿Ves que tenía razón? Te dije que ella sería buena en esto, me equivoco ella no es buena, ella es lo mejor en esto.-Exclamaba Irina muy emocionada al ver a su "hija" patinar sobre aquella pista de hielo.

Lo sé cariño, parece que ella nació para ser uno mismo con el hielo. Prefiero esto y no que arriesgue su vida como tú y yo solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos en el santuario.-Respondió Artyom.

Aquel comentario le hizo recordar su infancia y adolescencia en el santuario, entrenando junto con su inseparable compañera Irina. En aquellos años él portaba la armadura de Orión y ella la armadura del lobo. Su amistad había sido inquebrantable y cuando él volvió de Asgard con el corazón roto, su mejor amiga estuvo para él en esos malos momentos. Diez años atrás la pequeña niña había llegado a sus vidas, hacía ya ocho años que decidieron unir sus vidas en definitivamente al contraer matrimonio. Ahí se encontraban ellos viendo patinar a su pequeña hija a la cual decidieron llamar Anastassia o como ellos le llamaban cariñosamente: Natassia. En secreto él se imaginaba que un día ella podría portar su armadura dorada, pero prefería su vida de esa manera: normal y sin enemigos que combatir. Después de todo, para los caballeros de Athena está terminantemente prohibido mantener relaciones amorosas entre ellos o con otros y sobre todo tener hijos.

¿Vieron? Les dije que el triple axel* no era tan difícil como me habían dicho.-Presumía la pequeña Natassia a sus padres. 

La felicidad del rostro de Artyom fue borrada totalmente cuando a la salida de aquella pista se encontraron con un rostro que hacía tiempo no veían: era Nao de Escorpio, se acercó lentamente a ellos para saludarlos.

¡Qué linda familia! Son unos malvados, no me han invitado a la boda y yo moría de ganas por ser madrina.-Decía Nao mientras se acercaba a dar un abrazo a sus antiguos compañeros.

Luego de una breve conversación, presentación y algunas cosas más, Nao fue invitada a cenar con la familia en aquella bella cabaña en la que habitaban. Luego de la cena y una charla algo trivial, Natassia fue enviada a su habitación y Artyom contó a Nao la historia de todo lo que había sucedido durante todos esos años en los que él e Irina habían estado ausentes del santuario.

Me alegra mucho el saber lo felices que están siendo en este momento, la chica es hermosa y ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja. Pero mi querido Arty tú eres un caballero dorado y tienes un deber para con tu templo, Karan está furioso e Irina ha sido solicitada para una misión. He sido enviada para llevarlos de vuelta al santuario.-Informó Nao con tristeza.

Iremos contigo al santuario, pero iremos para desistir de nuestros cargos para tener una vida normal junto a nuestra hija.-Propuso Artyom.

Chicos, no creo que puedan hacer eso, ustedes saben el castigo que se impone a quienes quieran desertar. Aunque tal vez podrían intentar hablar con el patriarca y así llegar a un acuerdo.-Argumentó la guardiana de la octava casa zodiacal. 

A la mañana siguiente, ambos caballeros desempolvaron sus armaduras y decidieron volver al santuario para exponer sus intenciones ante el patriarca Karan. Encomendaron a su hija quedarse en casa, ya ellos darían razón de su ausencia en el colegio. Irina tenía un mal presentimiento que no quiso hacer notar a su esposo, una fuerte corazonada la mantenía inquieta. Dejaron a la pequeña confinada en casa mientras ellos partían a Grecia. Los primeros días de aquel viaje la chica obedeció y se quedó encerrada en casa.

No entiendo por qué me quieren aquí encerrada si yo soy completamente capaz de ir al colegio sola.-Argumentaba Natassia en la soledad de su casa mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de la casa. Tropezó con una caja de madera que su padre celosamente custodiaba en la sala y que muchas veces le fue prohibido abrir. La abrió y dentro de ella encontró fotografías de gente y de lugares que ella no conocía. Hubo una que captó su atención, eran su padre y su madre portando una especie de armaduras, lucían muy jóvenes en esa foto. La armadura de Artyom era dorada y la de Irina era plateada con tonalidades negras. Recordó entonces aquella historia que su padre le contaba antes de dormir cuando ella era más pequeña:

 _"Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el mal surge en la Tierra, reaparecen los caballeros de la esperanza, los caballeros de Athena. Ellos visten armaduras que representan las 88 constelaciones y mantienen la paz incluso a costa de sus propias vidas. Dicen que sus puños desgarran el cielo y con sus patadas estremecen la tierra."_

Caballeros de Athena... mamá y papá son caballeros de Athena y Nao también lo es.-Decía Natassia mientras seguía revisando aquellas fotografías.

Luego de analizar por completo el contenido de la caja, decidió guardar todo para no dejar evidencia de haberlo revisado y contrario a lo que sus padres indicaron, tuvo el atrevimiento de ir sola al colegio. Tomó las llaves que su madre escondía bajo la alfombra y empezó su camino hacia su centro de estudios. Mientras caminaba tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, pensó que era producto de la inseguridad que sentía al salir sola por primera vez. Llegó al colegio sin novedad alguna, el día pasó bastante rápido aunque aquella extraña sensación no la abandonaba.

¿Vendrán tus padres por ti Natassia?-Preguntó la señorita Dayan a su alumna.

Han ido a un viaje y no sé cuándo volverán así que volveré sola a casa.-Explicó la chica para luego despedirse de su maestra y emprender el camino de vuelta a su morada. En el camino dos presencias la observaban sin que ella lo supiera.

¿Es la chica que el amo Deimos pidió eliminar?

Claro que lo es, idiota. Al menos sino podemos eliminarla podemos llevar un brazo o una pierna para la buena suerte, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los albinos.-Decía uno de los misteriosos guerreros mientras reía ante su comentario.

De pronto Natassia pudo ver como dos enormes hombres que portaban armaduras negras con detalles rojo sangre interceptaron su paso y la rodeaban meticulosamente.

¿Armaduras? ¿Son caballeros de Athena o algo así?-Preguntó la niña visiblemente confundida por el encuentro.

¿Caballeros? No nos insultes de esa manera, mocosa de las nieves.-Dijo uno de los guerreros mientras corría hacia ella para golpearla.

Aquel instante pasó en cámara lenta ante la chica, lo único que supo hacer en aquel momento fue cruzar sus brazos justo sobre su rostro para evitar ser golpeada por aquel misterioso guerrero. Sintió un inusual aire frío recorrer su cuerpo cuando adoptó aquella posición, simplemente cerró los ojos y al abrirlos su atacante yacía en el suelo con sus extremidades congeladas.

¡Esta mocosa tiene cosmos!-Gritaba el guerrero mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar aquella recién descubierta fuerza, Natassia resultó muy herida por los golpes que esos misteriosos atacantes le propinaban. Se defendía de manera instintiva y aquel cosmos lograba ayudar aunque sea un poco para reducir los daños, pero luego uno de los guerreros se cansó de aquel "juego" que había entre los tres y sacó una enorme espada. Uno de los guerreros tomó a la chica por los brazos mientras ella pataleaba para soltarse, mientras el otro alistó aquella enorme espada y con un movimiento certero y a sangre fría cercenó la pierna derecha de la chica desde la mitad del muslo hacia abajo.

Nuestro señor tendrá que conformarse con un amuleto solamente.-Decían ambos mientras reían.

Wolf claw!-Aquel ataque lanzado a distancia golpeó de lleno a uno de los guerreros e hizo que soltaran a la pequeña Natassia.

Mientras eso sucedía, Artyom corrió lo más rápido que pudo para estar al lado de su hija. Quedó horrorizado al ver que a su pequeña le habían mutilado una pierna y yacía sobre la nieve roja por la sangre. Se mantenía consciente y sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo aterrador.-Aurora Execution!-Gritó Artyom mientras lanzaba aquel ataque.

Uno de aquellos misteriosos guerreros logró escapar, mientras el otro yacía moribundo por los ataques que había recibido por parte de los caballeros de Athena.

¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a ella?-Preguntaba Artyom furioso mientras golpeaba a aquel hombre.

Todos quieren algo de suerte para la guerra, incluso si saben que triunfarán. ¿Sabías que los huesos de albino dan buena suerte?-Dijo aquel hombre antes de fallecer ante un poderoso golpe del caballero de Acuario.

La chica yacía inconsciente y rápidamente fue llevada por sus padres a un centro asistencial para ser atendida. Luego de varias horas de cirugía, los médicos salieron para informar a los padres sobre el estado de la chica.

Lamentablemente no pudimos hacer más que cerrar la herida que había quedado abierta, ella tendrá que aprender a vivir sin su pierna. Afortunadamente no había perdido tanta sangre como esperábamos y se encuentra estable, pueden verla si desean.-Explicó el doctor a la pareja. Asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde reposaba la chica. Parecía desaparecer entre la blancura de aquel cuarto, ya no dormía y ellos se colocaron uno a cada costado de la cama.

Volvieron... pensé que se quedarían en Grecia para siempre.-Dijo Natassia mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. 

Claro que volvimos mi amor, ¿por qué no íbamos a volver?-Decía Irina entre lágrimas.

Escuché su charla con Nao, vi sus fotos y pensé que regresarían a donde pertenecen. Ya sé que son caballeros de Athena, sé que existen y que todas esas historias que papá contaba sobre caballeros legendarios y dioses son verdad.-Respondió la niña.

Yo... es algo que tu madre y yo creímos que habíamos dejado atrás. Cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas decidimos que dejaríamos eso atrás para darte lo mejor y evitar ponerte en riesgo.-Explicó Artyom a su hija.

Pero padre, yo quiero una armadura como tú o como mamá. No me importa dejar el patinaje para hacerlo... aunque dudo que siquiera vuelva a caminar después de esto.-Dijo la niña con tristeza.

Mamá y yo hablaremos luego sobre el tema, mientras tanto debes descansar y recuperarte. Nos alegra que estés con vida, no sé que habríamos hecho si algo más grave te pasara en ese instante.- Decía Artyom tratando de consolar a su hija.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación, se sentían aliviados de que su pequeña estuviera bien, pero sabían que aquel ataque era solamente el principio de algo terrible que se acercaba y necesitaban respuestas. Artyom estaba sorprendido por el despliegue de cosmos que vio por parte de su hija. Haberle escuchado decir que quería ser caballero le llenaba de orgullo y le dolía a la vez, sabía a todo lo que debía renunciar para hacer eso posible y eso quemaba en su alma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primeros pasos**

Habían pasado algunos meses de aquel incidente en que Natassia había sido mutilada por aquel misterioso atacante. La recuperación fue lenta y tortuosa, la chica ya de once años se sentía sumamente deprimida por no poder caminar. Sus sueños se habían esfumado y su vida no sería igual ahora. Jamás podría patinar nuevamente, no era capaz de utilizar las muletas que sus padres habían conseguido para ella. Los tres se mantenían distantes y en silencio, los padres de la chica sintieron que aquel ataque era el principio de algo horrible que se avecinaba.

Cariño, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos meses.-Pronunció Irina a su hija.

Mamá y yo decidimos que debemos protegerte lo más que podamos, para eso necesitaremos ayuda de... de más personas. Debo regresar al santuario de Athena para cumplir con mi deber y tú vendrás conmigo.-Añadió Artyom.

"¿Y mamá?-Preguntó la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Yo... lo siento, yo debo cumplir con una misión antes de poder ir con ustedes. Mi hogar está en peligro y he sido enviada a protegerlo.

Sin decir más palabras, ambos salieron de la habitación de su hija y comenzaron a empacar lo necesario para el viaje que harían. A la mañana siguiente, la familia emprendió aquel largo viaje y más pronto de lo que esperaban, Irina se acercaba a su destino. Entre las nevadas montañas la esperaban unos guardianes, tuvo unos minutos para despedir a su esposo e hija. Desapareció entre aquella espesa neblina y Artyom continuó con aquel trayecto junto con su hija. Antes de llegar al santuario hicieron una parada en un pueblo cercano, se ubicaron en una humilde posada y descansaron luego del largo trayecto. Él narraba algunas historias para ella y comenzaba a introducirla a los temas concernientes a los caballeros.

¿Cosmos? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la chica a su padre.

Es un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, la raíz del espíritu. Los auténticos caballeros reciben una energía sobre humana gracias a la explosión cósmica que se produce en su interior, con esa energía abren la tierra y aplastan las estrellas.-Explicó Artyom a su hija.

Desde ese momento sintió el cambio, desde ese momento dejaría de ser su padre y se convertiría en su maestro y su mentor. Fantaseaba con enseñarle tantas cosas y algún día verla portando su armadura dorada. La chica prestaba atención a la narración de su padre hasta que este se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida, mañana sería otro día y se dirigirían al santuario.

¿Caballero dorado de Acuario? ¿Hay más como tú?-Preguntaba Natassia a su padre.

Así es, somos doce caballeros dorados. Cada uno representa a una de las doce constelaciones zodiacales.-Respondió Artyom ante aquella pregunta.

Habían llegado, después de muchos años fuera por fin estaba de vuelta en aquel lugar que lo vio crecer y se sentía nervioso, aunque mantenía su semblante serio. Natassia por su parte se sentía bastante sorprendida, el lugar era enorme y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por él. Se encontraban en el siglo XXII, pero aquel lugar mantenía su estructura parecida a los templos que ella conocía eran típicos de la antigua Grecia. Era la primera vez que estaba fuera de Siberia, el clima cálido y el sol hacían arder su piel, pronto su rostro lucía sonrojado.

Tenemos que recorrer los doce templos para llegar con el patriarca y con Athena.-Explicó Acuario.

Se adentraron en el templo de Aries y luego de un breve saludo, Kaia los dejó pasar. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tauro se encontraron con Greg y su alumno.

¿Acuario? Pensé que nunca iba a conocerte. Soy Gregory.-Dijo el caballero mientras saludaba de manera efusiva al recién llegado al santuario.

Ehhh es un gusto, soy Artyom.-Respondió él con algo de incomodidad. Aquel caballero poseía un entusiasmo casi tan grande como él y lo invitó a tomar asiento un momento en su templo. Le había informado que el patriarca aún no volvía de una misión en Star Hill y podían hacerle algo de tiempo si se quedaban un momento en la casa de Tauro.

Sabía que había escuchado bien tu nombre, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de cruzar caminos.-Decía Gregory mientras charlaba con el caballero del onceavo templo. Mientras ellos dos charlaban en la sala principal, la pequeña Natassia fue acomodada por su padre en uno de los sillones de aquella sala.

Tomó asiento justo frente a ella y la observaba de arriba a abajo. Había conocido a personas con distintos colores de piel dentro del santuario, pero nunca había visto a alguien con la piel tan blanca como ella. Incluso su cabello, cejas y pestañas eran completamente blancos. Ella lo observaba de la misma manera, piel morena, ojos verdes y un cabello bastante peculiar. Él le brindó una sonrisa y tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado mientras sus maestros conversaban.

Hola... ¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó él con bastante curiosidad.

Anastassia, pero puedes decirme Natassia por favor. ¿Y tú eres?-Preguntó ella de vuelta.

Yo soy Sahir y no voy a preguntar por qué eres blanca como la nieve si es lo que piensas.-Anticipó el chico.

Lo dices para que responda a tu pregunta, soy albina no ingenua.-Respondió ella mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Artyom se acercó a ella para que pudieran seguir con su camino por los templos restantes. Se despidieron de aquel caballero y su discípulo. Su padre marchaba a paso apresurado por aquellas escalinatas, saludaba de manera breve para seguir su camino. Llegaron a aquel peculiar templo circular, Natassia se sintió maravillada ante lo amplio de aquella estructura. Por dentro era más hermoso y ella se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío.

Es la casa de Acuario... ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella.

Estamos en casa, a partir de hoy tú y yo viviremos aquí.-Explicó Artyom.

Luego de unos breves momentos en aquella morada, se dirigieron hacia el templo de Piscis y fueron sorprendidos por su custodio. Natassia pensó que aquel ser era un ángel, de tez blanca y hermosos cabellos dorados. Su apariencia era muy andrógina y su armadura no revelaba detalle sobre su identidad. Sostenía una rosa roja entre sus labios y se veía amenazante.

Bienvenue dans ma maison, soy Marion de Piscis.-Dijo aquel bello ser.

Merci mon pote, soy Artyom de Acuario y ella es mi alumna Natassia.-Respondió Artyom.

¡Oh vaya! Nunca pensé encontrarme con un compatriota en este lugar. Claro que pueden pasar por mi templo.-Dijo Marion. Bajo su orden, se abrió un camino entre las rosas que rodeaban el templo y entonces Artyom pudo pasar.

Llegaron a la cámara del patriarca, Artyom se encontraba nervioso y sentía que el tiempo se detenía mientras se acercaba al trono. Ahí se encontraba Karan, su cabello se veía gris debido al paso de los años y algunas arrugas ahora eran parte de su rostro. Pero mantenía aquella amigable sonrisa que le brindaba siempre que lo visitaba.

Atry, bienvenido nuevamente al deber.-Expresó Karan al verlo.

Es un gusto volver, aunque ahora ya no lo hago solo y es justo por eso que he acudido a usted. Ella es mi hija, ella es la razón por la que deseaba desertar y tener una vida normal.-Respondió Artyom. Mientras él decía eso vio cómo Karan bajaba de su asiento y se acercaba para saludarle a él y a su hija.

Lamento que una vida "normal" ya no les sea posible, veo que la chica es poseedora de un cosmos tan grande, no entiendo cómo es esto posible.-Explicó Karan.

Debe ser entrenada, debe aprender a manejar ese poder y solamente así conocerá de dónde proviene.-Una cálida y femenina voz se escuchó dentro de la sala. Era Athena quien se acercaba a ellos para recibirlos.

Natassia estaba sorprendida, hacía un año era una chica común y corriente que asistía al colegio y ahora se encontraba en Grecia frente a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. La diosa caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar.

Natassia ¿verdad? A partir de ahora este es tu nuevo hogar, una nueva vida empieza para ti.-Dijo la diosa con una gran sonrisa.

Conversaron con la diosa y el patriarca. Llegaron a un acuerdo, la chica podría quedarse en el santuario pero deberían mantener en secreto su parentesco, para evitar ser mal vistos por los demás.

Deberías llevarla con Kaia, es una excelente alquimista y reparadora de armaduras, pienso que se le puede ocurrir algo para ayudar a la chica.-Mencionó Karan.

Al finalizar aquella junta, Artyom llevó a la chica con Kaia de Aries como indicó Karan. Saludaron nuevamente y ella les dio la bienvenida a su templo. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de herramientas y libros, lucía como un auténtico taller.

Como pueden ver soy una experta en esto, me dedico a reparar armaduras y ya tengo experiencia con lo que ustedes me piden. Esta sería la segunda vez que lo hago.-Dijo Kaia muy orgullosa.

¿Segunda vez? ¿Fabricaste otra prótesis?-Preguntó Artyom con sorpresa.

Fue hace un año, un aprendiz sufrió un grave accidente y fue necesario amputar su pierna derecha de la rodilla hacia abajo.-Contó Aries.

Ambos veían con curiosidad a Kaia mientras ella tomaba medidas, seleccionaba materiales y los forjaba con las llamadas "herramientas celestes". Vieron como utilizaba su cosmos para realizar su trabajo y una especie de polvo estelar lo cubría por completo. Habían pasado casi dos horas y ella se detuvo.

Un trabajo hermoso como siempre ¿no creen?-Decía Kaia mientras mostraba aquella prótesis. El proceso de ensamblaje fue doloroso y tortuoso para la niña. Dio algunos gritos pero luego de ello sintió un gran alivio.

Ahora ella necesita descansar, puede quedarse en mi templo durante su recuperación.-Ofreció Kaia.

Se despidieron del caballero de Acuario, conversaron por un momento y luego Kaia la dejó sola en aquella gran habitación. Desde allí pudo ver el cielo, justo por una ventana de la habitación. Era el principio de una nueva vida, era momento de cumplir al menos uno de los sueños que creía perdidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo en la orden**

Durante las siguientes semanas, Natassia se mantuvo bajo un arduo trabajo de recuperación para volver a caminar. Tanto Kaia como su padre la ayudaban con aquella labor. Cuando menos lo esperaban, la chica había empezado a caminar y luego a correr, había recuperado sus energías y su entusiasmo por la vida.

¡Rayos chica! Veo que eres muy activa, quizá tu maestro me permita llevarte al coliseo más tarde para algunas lecciones.-Ofreció Kaia.

Supongo que sería lo ideal, el entrenamiento es muy intenso y será mejor empezar cuanto antes.-Artyom aceptó la propuesta de su compañera.

Más tarde ese día, Kaia se encontraba recitando una lección para algunos discípulos de otros caballeros. Los chicos escuchaban las palabras de aquella mujer, algunos con atención y otros más bien con miedo.

Suficiente charla por hoy, pasemos a la parte física. Veamos si son tan capaces como sus maestros han dicho.-Anunció Kaia.

¡Puños por fin!-Exclamaba uno de los aprendices mientras se lanzaba a golpes contra otro de sus compañeros.

Natassia observaba a los aprendices mientras entrenaban, ella se encontraba sentada en las escalinatas del coliseo. Había decidido vendar su pierna, quería mantener en secreto aquella prótesis y eso la hacía sentir más cómoda. Ella observaba embelesada aquel entrenamiento cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro: era el chico de la casa de Tauro, se había acercado a ella para saludar. La observaba detenidamente sin retirar la mano de su hombro, tomó un mechón del cabello de la chica para sentir su textura y ante una furiosa mirada de ella, se alejó.

La chica de la onceava casa ¿qué te trae por ese lugar?-Preguntó el chico.

Observo el entrenamiento ¿y tú qué haces por acá?-Preguntó ella.

Descanso, mi entrenamiento ha finalizado por hoy y decidí visitar a los chicos por un momento.-Respondió el chico.

Tomó asiento al lado de ella sin dejar de observarla, aquella acción provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, ella decidió observarle de la misma manera para hacerlo sentir incómodo. En lugar de obtener una reacción de incomodidad, su curiosa mirada fue recibida por una enorme sonrisa por parte del chico. Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, aquella cercanía se había hecho habitual luego del entrenamiento de ambos.

Natassia se había sometido a un exhaustivo entrenamiento con su maestro el caballero de Acuario, estaba aprendiendo el manejo del cosmos pero su parte favorita era ir al coliseo para entrenar con aquel peculiar grupo de aprendices.

Cuatro años después...

¿Mujer? Toda la vida pensé que era un chico.-Se burlaba un aspirante a caballero.

No tengo que ser un chico para patear tu trasero, vas a arrepentirte de tus burlas pedazo de idiota.-Respondía Ryu mientras se lanzaba contra su oponente.

Era una de esas armaduras legendarias, la competencia había sido dura pero ella había logrado vencer a todos sus rivales y solamente uno se interponía entre ella y esa armadura. A puño limpio y sin usar su cosmos, Ryu había sido capaz de derrotar a varios contrincantes, pero esta vez quería demostrar que ella no era fuerza física nada más. Su rival lanzó un poderoso ataque de cosmos que se dirigía directamente a ella, era hora de utilizar aquella técnica aprendida por su maestro. Sería la primera vez que utilizaría su poderosa espada contra alguien en un combate real y era para obtener la armadura legendaria del dragón. Había gran expectativa en el santuario por conocer a los nuevos portadores de aquellas legendarias armaduras: pegaso, dragón, fénix, cisne y Andrómeda.

¡Ryu es la vencedora!-Exclamó el patriarca al finalizar aquel combate.

Ryu brindó apoyo a su oponente para levantarse del suelo, luego de un respetuoso apretón de manos, la chica se acercó a aquella armadura de bronce y esta más rápido de lo esperado cubrió su cuerpo. Sus compañeros aplaudían y su maestro, Takeshi de Capricornio aplaudía muy complacido de verla con aquella armadura que desde hacía más de 243 años no tenía un portador. La última vez que aquellas cinco armaduras habían sido usadas fue durante la última guerra santa contra las fuerzas del inframundo.

¡Felicidades Ryu! Sabía que esta armadura sería tuya.-Dijo Rin a su amiga para luego abrazarla.

Ya somos tres, espero que mi hermana Alena regrese con la armadura de Andrómeda.-Mencionó Kane, quien ahora portaba la armadura de fénix.

¡Chicos! Tenemos que volver, hoy nombrarán a un caballero dorado.-Mencionó Sigrid de coma Berenice a sus amigos.

Casi todos estaban presentes, vieron al patriarca acercarse al coliseo para anunciar a quien había recibido una armadura dorada. Había muchas especulaciones al respecto, hacía tiempo que el guardián del templo de Libra había partido a una misión de la cual nunca regresó y Nao de Escorpio había "desaparecido", dejando su armadura dentro del templo. También especulaban sobre el caballero de Virgo, se había visto a un guardián en esa casa, pero tan pronto como llegó se fue. Había tres posibles opciones y ellos no conocían quién podría obtener alguna de esas armaduras doradas.

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento, luego de mucha perseverancia y mostrar un manejo del cosmos digno de un prodigio. Luego de demostrar destrezas físicas excepcionales y sobre todo un sentido de lealtad y justicia dignos de un caballero dorado. Sal a presentarte ante tus compañeros y tu diosa, sal al frente y con orgullo: Sahir de Escorpio.-Pronunció el patriarca Karan ante la multitud.

¿En serio el tipo ese es caballero dorado ahora? Yo merezco más una armadura dorada que él.-Mencionó Kane con mucho desdén en sus palabras.

Para sus amigos no era novedad la rivalidad que existía entre ellos dos, era una especie de competencia que había entre los dos por probar quién era el mejor y el orgullo de Kane se vio diezmado al ver que su "rival" ahora estaba en un rango más alto que él. Aún se veían rasgos aniñados en su rostro, su peculiar cabello violeta atado con una coleta y avanzaba con seguridad ante la multitud. Portaba aquella reluciente armadura, todos los detalles del casco le hacían amenazador y al llegar al frente se postró en una reverencia ante su diosa.

A partir de este momento tú ya eres parte de la orden de caballeros dorados, tu deber es proteger los ideales que se te han inculcado durante tu entrenamiento y de ser necesario, entregarás tu vida para que la paz y la justicia prevalezcan.-Sentenció Karan.

Cuando el chico se puso de pie para incorporarse a las filas de los caballeros dorados, aquella multitud aplaudió y aquel sonido hizo eco en la mente del nuevo caballero. Vio de reojo a su maestro y pudo notar que este le observaba con un gesto de orgullo y felicidad. Estuvo entrenando desde que pudo ponerse en pie y todo se resumía en ese momento, su maestro, su "padre" lo había convertido en un guerrero. Cuando aquella ceremonia finalizó, él decidió acercarse a sus amigos para compartir su experiencia y para felicitar a Ryu por su logro.

Aposté por ti obviamente, Rin y yo imaginamos que ibas a cortarlos por la mitad para hacer el juego interesante, pero me alegra ver que lo consiguieras.-Dijo Sahir mientras daba un apretón de manos a su compañera.

La más reservada del grupo evitó contacto cuando todos estaban juntos, le brindó una amable mirada y luego de ello se retiró a un lugar más solitario. Ambos frecuentaban un gran árbol que se encontraba al lado del antiguo gran coliseo y fue justo a ese lugar que ella se dirigió. Él la siguió a aquel lugar y la observó recostada contra el árbol. Cuando lo vio, ella se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Lo mereces, nadie mejor que tú para portar esta armadura.-Decía Natassia mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

Debía cumplir la promesa que te hice mi querida Annie, te dije que lo haría por ti y así fue.-Aquella frase pronunciada por el caballero causó un enorme sonrojo por parte de ambos, rompieron el contacto y tomaron asiento bajo aquel gran árbol. Él era el único en el santuario que conocía su nombre y solía llamarla Annie en privado, cosa que le hacía sentir extrañamente cómoda.

Tengo miedo de no lograrlo, seguramente Alena lo logró pero yo temo no ser capaz de hacerlo.-Decía Natassia.

Haces muchas cosas y haces cada una de manera perfecta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?-Preguntó Sahir.

Tengo miedo de volver a Siberia, sabes lo que me sucedió allá y volver hará que todos esos recuerdos se activen en mi mente.-Explicó ella.

¿Es a caso el único recuerdo que tienes de Siberia? No creo que en diez años de vida eso fuera lo más interesante que pasara en tu vida.-Preguntó el chico.

Sabes... yo solía patinar, ya sabes patinaje sobre hielo. No es por presumir pero yo era muy buena, a veces sueño con esos días y yo...

¿Tú qué? Si dices que eras tan buena seguramente lo sigues siendo.-Respondió él.

Yo quisiera volver a hacerlo al menos una vez más, me hacía sentir increíblemente bien y quiero volver a sentir eso. Pero dudo encontrar un lugar para hacerlo-Ella afirmó mientras veía al atardecer.

Hay uno a las afueras del pueblo, tal vez algún día puedas visitarlo cuando tengas tiempo y tal vez yo pueda acompañarte si tú me lo permites.-Ofreció él, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado ante la propuesta que hizo a la chica.

No me imagino visitando ese lugar con nadie más que tú.-Dijo ella totalmente sonrojada. Ambos lo estaban y el ambiente era tenso, él se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

¿Quieres enseñarme alguno de esos movimientos que usabas al patinar? ¿o a caso es necesario que estemos en una pista?-Cuestionó él, intentando distraerse de aquella acción inesperada para ambos.

No, no es necesario. La mayoría son movimientos de gimnasia y de ballet que tuve que aprender para luego ponerlos sobre hielo.-Explicó ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Se adentraron en el viejo coliseo y ella comenzó a realizar movimientos básicos. Luego de un breve calentamiento ella comenzó a realizar algunos saltos, él se sorprendió al ver la destreza y elasticidad que ella mostraba en sus movimientos. Comenzó a correr desde un extremo y al llegar al centro del lugar realizó un salto que le permitió realizar tres volteretas en el aire, cayó al suelo en posición casi perfecta. A diferencia de los rudos movimientos de combate que había aprendido, aquellos movimientos eran rápidos, ágiles y agraciados. Nadie se imaginaría que ella sería capaz de algo así, después de todo era uno de esos secretos que solamente él sabía.

Sabes que podrías partir muchos traseros con esos movimientos si los dirigimos en batalla.-Comentó Sahir.

¿Eso crees? Lo estuve pensando pero nunca pude plantear esa idea a mi maestro.-Dijo ella.

Por supuesto, yo podría ayudarte a adaptar esos movimientos si tú lo permites. Después de tu entrenamiento con Artyom podemos encontrarnos aquí para que te ayude con tu arma secreta.-Dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del coliseo. Ella aceptó y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas moradas. A partir de la noche siguiente ella comenzaría aquel secreto entrenamiento para poder ganar su armadura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caer y levantarse**

Mañana partiremos a Siberia, somos cuatro los aspirantes y no sabemos por cuál armadura vamos a luchar.-Dijo Natassia a sus amigos.

¡Vas a conseguirla! Sea cuál sea, vas a lograr vencerlos amiga.-Alena había vuelto de aquel viaje y justo como su hermano Kane deseaba, ella volvió portando la armadura de Andrómeda.

Alena de Andrómeda, ya era hora de que consiguieras una armadura. Al menos esta vez pude ganarte en algo.-Mencionó Kane mientras se acercaba a su hermana para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

Aquel grupo se había reunido para despedir a su amiga que partiría a Siberia junto con el caballero de Acuario y los demás aspirantes para la fase final de su entrenamiento y para el combate por la misteriosa armadura. Ella supo que estaban cerca de Siberia, sentía como la temperatura descendía de manera abrupta en el lugar y veía los rostros de preocupación de sus contrincantes.

Yo vengo de un lugar muy frío también, pero está del otro lado del mundo.-Mencionó uno de los aspirantes.

Levantaron un sencillo campamento para suplir sus necesidades básicas y entrenaban para mejorar su resistencia a las bajas temperaturas. Tres chicos y una chica: Yuu, "Rigel", Ian y Natassia, deberían enfrentarse los unos a los otros para probar que eran dignos portadores de una armadura que aún no conocían. Pensaron que sería sencillo, después de todo la chica tenía una "desventaja" por el hecho de no tener una pierna y utilizar una prótesis. Artyom era un maestro implacable y frío, los chicos se preguntaban cómo podía un hombre ser tan frío y calculador. Natassia sabía que era su fase de caballero, pues Artyom siempre fue un padre amoroso y protector.

Deberán enfrentarse mañana, así que por hoy daremos por finalizado el entrenamiento.-Pronunció Artyom.

Los aspirantes asintieron y se dirigieron de vuelta al campamento para descansar. Natassia decidió quedarse afuera por un momento, amaba ver la aurora boreal y hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Caminó un poco para ver las estrellas, el cielo podría ser el mismo pero la sensación no lo era. No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que surgió al ver la constelación del escorpión y recordar a su amigo Sahir.

Hace muchos años en una misión conocí a un hombre al que llamaban el "rey escorpión", nunca supe por qué hasta que lo vi sobrevivir a un intento de envenenamiento. El tipo era muy amigable aunque nunca supe su nombre, recuerdo que lo último que me dijo fue: "los escorpiones son venenosos y de naturaleza indomable, como muchas personas en esta vida". Luego de eso tuve que volver al santuario, era un santo de plata cuando lo conocí y nunca volví a verlo.-Dijo Artyom a su hija.

¿Qué insinúas padre?-Preguntó Natassia arqueando una de sus blancas cejas.

Son criaturas venenosas e impredecibles, algunas personas lo son y a veces podemos salir muy lastimados. A veces confiamos demasiado y solamente somos heridos, es un dolor que no puedo describir.-Respondió Acuario.

Natassia simplemente volvió al campamento intentando no tomar importancia a aquellas extrañas palabras de su padre y al llegar encontró a todos sus compañeros profundamente dormidos excepto a uno. Era un guerrero confiado y era el favorito de todos para obtener la armadura. Cabello negro y ojos color miel, su tez era muy blanca y sus brazos llenos de cicatrices. Se hacía llamar Rigel, como una de las estrellas de la constelación de Orión, pero de un tiempo a acá ella sospechaba que no era su nombre.

Muy tarde para estar afuera, necesito que estés al 100% si vamos a enfrentarnos.-Dijo él a la chica.

Muy tarde para estar pensando en lugar de estar profundamente dormido, necesito que estés al 100% si vamos a ser contrincantes.-Mencionó ella también.

¿Extrañas a alguien? Sé que es prohibido y he roto una regla muy importante si lo hago, pero no dejo de pensar en ella.-Compartió aquel chico con mucha honestidad.

He tenido que salir a caminar porque no dejaba de pensar en esa persona, la única persona que me llama por mi nombre. Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar-Respondió ella a su compañero.

Yo... soy Ryan y ella es la única que me trata como tal, no como "Rigel" el despiadado al que todo mundo teme.-Continuó el chico. Ambos compartieron una conversación sobre ese delicado tema y se dieron cuenta que sin darse cuenta habían roto la misma regla. El sueño por fin los venció y decidieron descansar.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en un desolado paraje rodeado por blancas montañas, Artyom les indicó que la armadura por la que lucharían sería la armadura del cisne. Todos se miraron unos a otros visiblemente sorprendidos, era la última de aquellas cinco armaduras legendarias. Artyom los organizó en parejas para el combate: Yuu se enfrentaría a Rigel y Natassia pelearía contra Ian. Las peleas serían simultaneas y los dos vencedores de esos encuentros se enfrentarían para obtener la armadura.

Tengo una pierna más que tú, será sencillo derrotarte pequeña albina lisiada.-Dijo Yuu de manera muy despectiva a su contrincante.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, Yuu se lanzó para golpearla de lleno con su puño. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica esquivó aquel golpe con una gran velocidad y un movimiento lleno de gracia. Yuu recibió un golpe inesperado en su espalda que le hizo perder el balance y casi caer al suelo.

¿Flotas o qué carajo?-Gritó Yuu visiblemente fastidiado por la frialdad con la que la chica llevaba el combate. Mantuvieron la lucha en un constante tira y afloja de golpes.

No podrás ganar sino usas tu cosmos, un caballero es más que habilidad para los golpes.-Advirtió Yuu mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque. Diamond dust!-Yuu lanzó aquel ataque y la hizo caer al suelo. Si ella no se levantaba estaría arruinada.

¡Kholodnyi smerch!-Lanzó Natassia contra Yuu. Aquel ataque como su nombre en ruso indicaba, formó un tornado de hielo que lanzó fuertemente a Yuu contra el suelo. Este no pudo levantarse y entonces ella supo que había ganado.

Se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse, aquel encuentro había finalizado y Yuu se puso de pie con su ayuda. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Artyom ayudando a Ian a levantarse, Rigel había sido el vencedor del otro encuentro y tendría que enfrentarse con Natassia. Tomaron un breve descanso para limpiar sus heridas y recuperarse del cansancio de sus encuentros iniciales. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad al ver que tras la amistosa charla de la noche anterior, hoy debían enfrentarse por aquella armadura. Luego de aquel pequeño descanso, ambos se posicionaron para la lucha y su maestro y compañeros los observaban.

Aurora thunder attack!-Sin ceremonia ni anticipaciones, Rigel lanzó aquel ataque contra la chica.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando aquella nube de nieve se dispersó y pudieron ver que la chica había detenido aquel ataque creando una especie de escudo de hielo que la protegió. Rigel se sintió complacido al ver que no quedaban rastros de la inocente chica enamoradiza de la noche anterior, era el campo de batalla y su semblante era sospechosamente muy parecido al frío y aterrador semblante de Artyom de Acuario.

Nice job girl! Me encanta que den pelea, así es más satisfactorio derrotarlos.-Dijo Rigel ante tal acción.

Diamond dust!-Lanzó Natassia contra su rival, pero este pudo detener aquel sencillo ataque sin problemas y se posicionaba para devolverlo de lleno.

Recordó las palabras que Sahir le brindaba cada vez que entrenaban juntos: "En el campo de batalla el enemigo se deja llevar por tu armadura o por lo que cree que harás, sé tú misma porque nadie es como tú y eso es algo que ningún enemigo esperaría. Ten el valor de crear algo que nadie espera."

¡Ledovyy tanets!(danza del hielo)-Lanzó la chica contra su rival. Corrió hacia Rigel y antes de llegar a él dio un salto y un aire frío lleno de pequeñas lanzas de hielo golpearon de lleno al aspirante.

Rigel cayó al suelo herido, no fue capaz de levantarse y entonces supo que había sido derrotado por aquella chica a la que desde ese momento consideraría como una amiga. Ella se acercó a brindarle apoyo para levantarse, al hacerlo él le brindó un amistoso apretón de manos y unas cuantas palabras.  
p

You totally deserve it, my friend. Debería mejor decirte Natassia de cisne.-Dijo Rigel a su compañera.

Se acercó a aquella caja y pudo sentir como resonaba casi dándole la bienvenida. Cuando pudo poner su mano sobre ella vio cuando esta salió de la caja y se colocó frente a ella en su forma de objeto. "¿Me aceptarás como tu portadora?" Dijo ella para sus adentros. En respuesta a aquella pregunta, la cloth de cisne cubrió su cuerpo, de manera bella y estilizada se adaptó a su figura. Volvería al santuario portando una de las cinco armaduras legendarias, aquella que hacía 243 años portaba Hyoga.


	9. Chapter 9

**El adiós de un padre**

Yacía en el suelo con una enorme herida en su pecho, sangraba profusamente y sabía muy bien que no podría recuperarse de aquello. Tomó la mano de aquel chico y la apretó con fuerzas, sabía que era el momento de revelar aquella verdad oculta. Pensó que no lloraría, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al hacerlo y sabía que sería la despedida.

-Yo no soy tu padre...-Dijo aquel caballero mientras sostenía la mano del chico.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada. No hagas esfuerzos, vamos a salvarte.

-A este viejo toro le queda poco tiempo hijo, quiero que busques a tu familia y que tomes el lugar que te pertenece...

-Tú eres mi familia, el santuario es mi familia y este es mi lugar. Tú vas a vivir, deja de decir esas cosas.

 _Flashback..._

-Empecé a tener esas visiones, al principio eran algo así como ver una vida pasada y ahora es diferente. Veo gente y lugares que no conozco y siento que algo horrible se avecina. Alguien me ha dicho que el peligro se avecina.-Explicó aquel caballero al patriarca.

-¿Alguien?

-En mi sueño puedo ver a un ser extraño, es un chacal negro de ojos rojos. Viene a mí en sueños y esta vez me ha advertido que un peligro se acerca a este mundo.-

Conversaron acerca de aquellos extraños sueños y visiones que el chico tenía. A pesar de haber finalizado con aquella conversación, ninguno de los dos se sentía tranquilo. Karan siempre supo que la paz no sería eterna y Sahir por su parte se sentía bastante inquieto por los sueños que le atormentaban cada noche. Escorpio decidió dar una vuelta por el coliseo para calmar sus ansias, su amiga no volvería hasta unos días después de aquel importante viaje a Siberia. La atención de los guardias, aprendices y caballeros se centró en un extraño personaje que se había adentrado al santuario buscando un a alguien conocido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué me buscas?-Era Gregory de Tauro quien hacía preguntas a aquella persona.

Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y se alejó justo a tiempo para no recibir un fuerte ataque por parte de aquel desconocido. Era un hombre alto y moreno, de cabello y ojos negros. Llevaba una especie de armadura y blandía una espada curva, su cosmos era poderoso y oscuro.

-Sé que lo escondes aquí y te ordeno que me digas dónde lo tienes.-Dijo aquel guerrero.

-¿Khalid? Eres un gran traidor si viniste hasta aquí para atacar al hijo del rey.-Dijo Gregory mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Solamente con la muerte de ese falso heredero nuestra nación renacerá. ¡No me importa pasar sobre un amigo para lograrlo!-Gritó Khalid ante las palabras de su antiguo amigo.

Antes de poder si quiera llegar a tocarse, fueron separados de manera abrupta por otro atacante. Cuando el polvo se disipó pudieron ver que ese desconocido atacante era el caballero de Capricornio, Takeshi se había interpuesto entre ellos.

-Lamento hacer el mal tercio aquí, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de probar el filo de mi espada y de paso ayudar a un viejo amigo.-Dijo Takeshi mientras se posicionaba entre ambos.

-¡Deja de llamarme viejo! No seas idiota y ve a proteger a los demás, esta batalla es mía.-Reclamó Gregory.

-Estás herido Greg, no te puedo dejar pelear de esa manera si puedo ayudarte.-Explicó Takeshi a su compañero.

Greg pensó que había esquivado aquel ataque, pero al ver su pecho se dio cuenta de que su armadura había sido rota en esa parte y que tenía una herida sangrante.

-No me importa si tengo que matarlos a los dos para llegar a ese impostor. Gravitational collapse!-Aquel ataque de Khalid parecía aumentar la fuerza de gravedad y empujaba a sus enemigos violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡No voy a quedarme en el suelo si eso esperas! ¡Tobiishi!-Exclamó Takeshi. Aquella técnica hizo que las rocas que los habían impactado en el ataque anterior, fueran lanzadas de manera rápida y violenta contra Khalid.

Gregory sabía que Takeshi no iba a retirarse de aquella pelea y aprovechando la distracción que este tenía con el enemigo lo golpeó fuertemente para dejarlo inconsciente. Logró arrastrarlo lejos para volver a luchar contra su antiguo amigo Khalid. La última vez que se vieron fue cuando el rey le encomendó el cuidado de su hijo, Khalid era el más leal guardián de la guardia del rey. Era a quien menos imaginaba traicionando a su gente y su amistad. Habían continuado con aquella lucha, ambos se herían y parecía que nunca habría un vencedor.

-No podemos luchar para siempre, revela la identidad del príncipe impostor y pediré a mi señor que te perdonen la vida.-Ofreció Khalid a su antiguo amigo.

-Sabes muy bien que no será posible, tendrás que matarme para llegar a él y estoy seguro de que si llegas a él, te arrancará la cabeza. ¡Esto acaba ahora! Titan nova!-Greg se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre su oponente en aquel ataque.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Khalid clavó aquella enorme espada en el pecho del caballero, si él iba a morir iba a llevarse a su amigo con él. Una espesa nube de polvo cubría el lugar donde la batalla se había llevado a cabo. Desde la casa de Aries, Kaia pudo sentir cómo el cosmos de su amigo y compañero se debilitaba al punto de casi desaparecer.

-¡Padre!-Gritaba Sahir desesperado mientras corría hacia donde se había dado el encuentro.

Llegó al lugar y encontró a ambos hombres moribundos, Khalid le llamó haciendo una seña con su mano y dudando un poco se acercó. Se arrodilló para estar a nivel del hombre y este comenzó a llorar al verlo.

-Eres el único que lo puede derrotar, nuestra gente depende de ti y de lo fuerte que seas.-Dijo Khalid para luego fallecer.

 _Fin del flashback..._

-Tu padre se llama Hatim y tu madre Bashira, tienes una hermana mayor y una menor. Viven en Lúxor, tienes que ir con ellos para tomar tu lugar... tu lugar como príncipe, por fin estarás en casa hijo mío...

-Esta es mi casa, tú eres mi padre y no necesito a nadie más que no seas tú. Te amo, eres el mejor padre que pude haber pedido en la vida.-Decía Sahir sollozando.

-Te amo hijo mío, siempre que te sientas solo yo cuidaré de ti. Ya sabes en qué parte del cielo puedes encontrarme...-Tras aquellas palabras, Greg cerraría sus ojos para siempre.

Podría ser un caballero dorado, pero era un chico de 17 años que acababa de perder a la única familia que tuvo toda su vida. Aquel llanto conmovió a Takeshi, no pudo evitar llorar ante aquella escena. Por las escalinatas bajaba Kaia y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ella al ver la cloth de Tauro en su forma de objeto. Habían perdido a un compañero y amigo, pero aquel chico había perdido a un padre. Esa noche se llevó a cabo una ceremonia en memoria del caballero caído. Athena pronunció algunas palabras con mucho dolor mientras muchos de los presentes derramaban lágrimas. Sahir decidió no estar presente en dicha ceremonia y en cambio fue a aquel lugar donde encontraba paz y tranquilidad.

-Sabía que no era la única a la que no le gustaban las despedidas públicas.

-¿Marion? ¿Qué te trae por acá?-Preguntó Sahir a su compañera.

-Sabes, no preguntaste pero yo sé perfectamente cómo te sientes. Perdí a mi familia entera cuando todavía era una niña y es algo que atormenta mi alma.-Pronunció Marion.

-Creo que ningún caballero ha tenido una feliz vida familiar.

-La única razón de mantenerme con vida era vengar su muerte, pero con el tiempo aprendí que la única manera que tenía de honrarlos era luchando por la justicia. Mi padre jamás habría aceptado que entregara mi vida al odio y a la venganza. Portar esta armadura y luchar por un mundo mejor es mi manera de honrar su memoria y tú debes hacer lo mismo por Greg. Él se merece que lo hagas, un padre quiere ver brillar a sus hijos, no los quiere ver llenos de oscuridad y de odio.-Dijo Marion para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Él sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, su padre nunca habría deseado ver su alma consumida por la venganza y por el odio. Al ver al cielo recordó unas palabras que le dedicó en una de las últimas charlas que tuvieron: "Me gustaría que pudieras tener familia algún día, tal vez suena un poco extraño que diga esto debido a nuestra condición de caballeros. Pero un día soñé que tenías una linda esposa y un par de bellos hijos, estaba más que feliz de verte con una familia y sobre todo de verte tan feliz." Vio al cielo, la estrella más brillante de la constelación de su maestro: Aldebarán, brillaba con fuerzas y al verla se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas.

 **Lúxor es una población egipcia edificada sobre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Tebas, la que fue la capital del Imperio Nuevo del Antiguo Egipto y se ubica en la ribera oriental el Río Nilo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reencuentros agridulces**

-Veo que no lo lograste campeón.

-No, pero recibí una muy necesaria lección de humildad y me alegra haber ganado una amiga.

-Nunca imaginé escuchar al gran Rigel admitiendo una derrota.

-Pero Ryan si acepta sus derrotas, es mi verdadero nombre y desde ahora quiero ser llamado de esa manera.

-Ryan, seguramente hay una armadura destinada para ti.-Dijo Kane a su compañero.

Ian, Yuu y Ryan habían vuelto de aquel viaje, pero Artyom y Natassia habían sido enviados a una corta misión. Se dirigían hacia Asgard, era parte de un acto diplomático para mantener intacta la relación que existía entre el santuario y aquel lugar. Lo mismo sucedía periódicamente con la Atlántida y con el mismísimo inframundo. Esta vez era el turno del caballero de la onceava casa y de su aprendiz, debían acudir a una pequeña gala que se llevaría acabo en dicho lugar. El característico semblante serio de Artyom había desaparecido, se notaba nervioso e incluso maldecía en varios idiomas para evitar que su aprendiz comprendiera el motivo de su molestia.

- _I don´t give a damn! I can't believe it, I'm going to the same fucking place again*_.-Decía Artyom bastante molesto mientras avanzaba entre la nieve.

-Parece que si te importa, de no ser así no estarías tan molesto. Pareciera que tú tienes 17 y no yo.-Respondió su aprendiz ante aquella frase pronunciada en inglés.

-Nunca te enseñé inglés ¿cómo me entendiste?-Preguntó Acuario, intentando desviar el tema.

-Sahir y yo lo aprendimos juntos, aprendimos eso y otras cosas más como pasatiempos.-Dijo la chica.

Su pregunta había logrado lo que él deseaba, había desviado el tema pero lo había hecho a uno que le incomodaba de igual manera. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginar todo el tiempo que su hija había pasado junto a aquel caballero. Tenía fama de ser un gran guerrero, era muy competitivo y le conocían por tener una personalidad muy seductora con las doncellas del santuario. En su opinión aquel joven era destructivo como el fuego, no lo quería cerca de su hija. Le hizo recordar a Ava, esa mujer explosiva y seductora que lo atrapó por completo hace años.

-Ese chico... ese chico es muy peculiar. Me hace recordar a alguien que conocí en mi juventud.-Dijo Artyom intentado desviar el tema nuevamente.

-¿Un ligue? ¿Alguna aventura? ¿Me contarás la historia de algún fracaso amoroso?-Preguntó Natassia.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que no le gustaba decir las cosas directamente y prefería ir dejando pistas para que los demás ataran los cabos sueltos.

-Ella era como una chispa de luz que iba iluminando cada lugar en el que estaba, su personalidad era muy seductora y eso sin contar su belleza física. Su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos plata eran lo que más me gustaba de ella. Cuando nos conocimos ella fue directamente hacia a mí, era una mujer muy segura de sus cualidades, me sorprendió su belleza y lo mucho que podíamos compartir juntos.

-No puedo imaginarte como un casanovas, pero es interesante.-Comentó Natassia entre risas.

-Acababa de ser ordenado caballero dorado y tenía tu edad cuando la conocí. Me sentía orgulloso, que una mujer así se hubiera fijado en mí completaba mi felicidad en la vida. Era joven, tonto e impulsivo, yo me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y no escuché a la razón. Me terminé enredando con ella, fui un hombre débil y... pasó lo que tenía que pasar.-Explicaba Artyom con mucha pena, su rostro se había teñido de carmesí al contar aquel suceso a su hija.

-Ehh... no te detengas a explicar los detalles, ve a la parte de "era demasiado bueno para ser verdad". Después de todo es la parte con la que vas a darme un gran sermón.-Pidió Natassia.

Después de dar un largo suspiro de alivio, Artyom continuó con su historia. -Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella simplemente quería liarse con un caballero dorado para tener una historia interesante que contar a sus amigas más íntimas. La peor parte fue cuando me dijo que iba a casarse con un viejo amigo mío, un guerrero de Asgard que no se merecía estar en medio de ese asunto. Ella me echó de su vida como si yo fuera nada y yo me sentí el hombre más imbécil de este universo. Irina estuvo para mí, luego de abofetearme mucho y decirme mil veces: "te lo dije, idiota".

-Ohh entonces te quedaste con la segunda en línea, estoy empezando a sentir que estaba mejor sin conocer esos detalles.-Dijo Natassia sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-Irina era mi mejor amiga, yo no pude evitarlo... ella es una mujer tan única y tan fuerte. Esa mujer fue como una chispa en mi vida, comparada con ella, Irina era un incendio que quemaba mi alma y mi piel.-Dijo Artyom.

-Padre... insisto que puedes reservar esas memorias para ti nada más.-Dijo la chica con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Justo cuando Irina y yo empezamos una relación y una vida estable juntos...

-Supiste que la otra chica estaba embarazada.-Interrumpió Natassia.

-No precisamente, no supe de ti hasta que un ama de llaves del castillo te llevó ante mí.-Respondió él con mucho nerviosismo.

-Basura... me botaron como basura. Gracias por esperar 17 años y que mi madre no estuviera para contarme. Felicidades hija por tu nueva armadura, felicidades por haber aprendido tanto, tan sólo déjame añadir que la mujer que conoces no es tu madre y eres producto de la aventura de un adolescente imprudente y una tipa manipuladora.-Dijo ella con mucho dolor.

-Quería contarte en un momento más apropiado, pero sé que ella te verá y te va a intentar reconocer. No quería que ella te hiciera pasar un mal momento y decidí decirte todo ahora.

-¿Mal momento? Me botaron, eso sí que es un mal momento y me sigue pareciendo injusto.-Replicó ella mientras ingresaban a aquella enorme fortaleza.

-Ella intentará manipularte, es muy buena con las palabras y con el engaño.-Explicaba él mientras eran conducidos por aquellos pasillos.

-Yo no soy tú.-Se limitó a responder ella mientras mostraba una sonrisa colmada de ironía.

-¿Arty? ¡Amigo, el tiempo no pasa por ti! Te doy la bienvenida a mi hogar.-Dijo aquel hombre sentado en el trono. Tenía 43 años y su cabellera castaña ya mostraba algunas canas, aquella cálida mirada y amable sonrisa les daba la bienvenida a los caballeros.

-Markov, hace más de 15 años que no nos vemos y sigues siendo el mismo entusiasta de siempre. Como verás hoy he venido acompañado por mi aprendiz, ella es Natassia, caballero de bronce del cisne.-Respondió Artyom con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Markov bajó del trono y se acercó a saludar a su viejo amigo y a su aprendiz. Cuando terminó de llenar de abrazos a su amigo se dispuso a saludar a su acompañante, la veía fijamente. Parecía inspeccionar a la chica de pies a cabeza y eso incomodaba a ambos caballeros.

-Cabello ondulado, ojos casi rasgados, nariz respingada y cara redondeada. La típica pose estoica con los brazos cruzados y la vista al frente cual soldado, amigo esta chica obviamente es tu hija. Su rostro es muy parecido al tuyo, su cabello también y de no ser por el albinismo sería tu versión femenina.- Decía Markov entre risas.

-Eres muy observador como siempre, pero preferimos ser discretos con el tema y nos encantaría que hicieras lo mismo.-Pidió Artyom a su amigo.

-¡Claro! Me debes un interrogatorio y muchas explicaciones, pero mientras tanto quiero que conozcas a mi familia.-Decía Markov mientras los dirigía entre aquellos pasillos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a los invitados del santuario. Se veía más alto y más fornido que la última vez que se vieron. Sus rizos rubios estaban atados en una trenza desenfadada, su rostro ya mostraba alguna que otra arruga y seguía manteniendo aquel semblante serio. Portaba con orgullo su armadura dorada y a su lado se encontraba una chica con una armadura de bronce. La chica era blanca como la nieve, su blanco y rizado cabello se encontraba suelto y llegaba a la altura de su cintura. Al verles sintió escalofríos y una punzada en el corazón. Ambos portaban armaduras, era obvio que habían sido enviados por Athena a atender aquel compromiso.

-Ava, cariño ven a saludar a nuestros caballeros invitados de esta noche.-Pidió Markov a su esposa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rompiendo el hielo**

-Es un gusto estar ante su presencia, majestad.-Dijo Natassia mientras hacía una reverencia a la mujer.

Artyom le imitó y luego ambos fueron dirigidos hacia el gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. Esa noche se anunciaría a la primogénita de la reina como la nueva gobernante de aquellas tierras. Según la tradición del lugar, el primogénito de alguno del rey o de la reina era el legítimo heredero al trono. Al llegar al salón, fueron presentados ante el resto de la familia real. Tonya, con 16 años era la hija mayor de la pareja, con un rostro muy parecido al de su madre y largos cabellos castaños como los de su padre. Se encontraba también el hijo menor de la pareja, Pavel, un chiquillo de a penas 10 años. Llamaba la atención que el chiquillo compartía una característica única con Natassia: el pequeño también era albino, pero sus ojos eran casi grises y no violetas como los de la chica.

-Felicidades por tan merecido título, majestad.-Dijo la portadora de la armadura del cisne a Tonya. Hizo una muy obviamente sarcástica reverencia a la chica, esa acción desató un aura de incomodidad que los acompañaría durante toda la velada.

Las miradas de odio que Tonya lanzaba a los invitados eran más que evidentes, había algo en esas personas desconocidas que no le agradaba nada. Ava mostraba su cínica sonrisa y presumía como Artyom recordaba. Markov contaba con sincera felicidad lo bien que la vida los trataba y Pavel se mostraba entusiasmado al conocer a alguien con su misma condición.

-Eres la primera albina que conozco ¿cuántos años tienes? yo tengo 10.-Preguntaba Pavel a la invitada.

-Tento 17 años y eres el segundo albino que conozco a parte de mi madre.-Respondió la chica mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño.

-¿Tu madre es albina?-Preguntó Ava con una enorme sonrisa.

-En efecto, soy muy parecida a mi padre pero ha sido mi madre de quien heredé el albinismo.-Respondió la chica con orgullo.

-Pensé que tu padre era albino, me imagino que tu padre debe ser un hombre muy bien parecido, lo digo porque tú eres realmente hermosa y no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto.-Dijo Ava con malicia.

-Cariño, deja de acosar a la pobre chica. Recuerda que los caballeros de Athena no tienen permitido exponer esa información a desconocidos.-Dijo Markov a su esposa.

El resto de la velada se dio con tranquilidad, hubieron algunas charlas triviales entre los invitados y Tonya seguía lanzando miradas iracundas a los invitados. Ava intentaba disimular su incomodidad al ver la familiaridad con la que su esposo trataba a los invitados, en especial a la chica. En un momento las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y la chica portadora de aquella armadura de bronce simplemente sonrió de manera hipócrita. Al finalizar la velada, Ava se tomó la molestia de acompañar a los invitados a sus habitaciones. Ellos partirían a la mañana siguiente y querían brindarles "el mejor de los descansos" o eso fue lo que Markov mencionó.

-El tiempo te ha sentado muy bien, te ves más atractivo que antes definitivamente.-Mencionó Ava en tono seductor al caballero de la onceava casa.

-El tiempo nos cambia por dentro y por fuera, nunca volvemos a ser los mismos de antes. Veo que Mark y tú no perdieron el tiempo-Respondió él ante aquel comentario.

-Tú tampoco, es un hermoso anillo de bodas el que traes colgando del cuello y eso me pone celosa.-Decía ella con sarcasmo.

-Ha sido un matrimonio hermoso.-Dijo Artyom con una tímida sonrisa.

-Vamos cariño, deja de fingir. Sé muy bien que todavía te duele que te rechazara a ti y me quedara con Markov. Además no me creas idiota, sé que esa chica es mi hija, yo reconozco a la basura que deshecho y más si tiene un rasgo tan peculiar como ella.-Decía Ava mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al caballero.

-Esa chica es hija mía y de mi esposa, dejó de ser tuya desde que la sacaste de este castillo al igual que a mí. Sobre tu rechazo, Markov es un gran tipo y es una pena que cayera en tus redes al igual que yo. Olvidarte fue sencillo, lo fue más cuando conocí a mi esposa, ella no tendrá corona pero es más digna de ella que una ramera embaucadora como tú.-Respondió el caballero esbozando una victoriosa sonrisa.

-¡Maldito cretino!-Dijo ella mientras intentaba abofetear al caballero, su mano fue detenida por la del hombre y entonces ella comprendió que ya no quedaba rastro de aquel chico que se había dejado enredar años atrás.

-Jeu terminé*.-Dijo Artyom antes de adentrarse en aquella habitación y dejar a Ava derrotada en aquel pasillo.

Partieron en la madrugada del día siguiente, su despedida fue sencilla y ambos esperaban no tener que volver a dicho castillo. Natassia sentía una mezcla de enojo y tristeza al salir del lugar. La llenaba de enojo la manera en la que había sido desechada por su madre biológica y la llenaba de tristeza el hecho de que ella siempre deseaba tener hermanos y de pronto supo que tenía dos. Le causaba ternura su pequeño hermano Pavel, ella conocía muy bien el estigma bajo el que seguramente vivía el chico por su condición.

-Admiro que salieras de ese castillo con tu cordura intacta.-Dijo Acuario a su aprendiz.

-Aprendí del mejor maestro.-Se limitó a decir ella.

El camino de regreso al santuario fue en completo silencio, él no quiso abrir paso a ninguna conversación pues sabía muy bien que su hija necesitaría algo de espacio tras aquellos inesperados sucesos. Al llegar al santuario se dirigieron directamente a la cámara patriarcal a brindar reporte de aquella misión, la reunión fue breve y luego ambos se dirigieron al templo de Acuario. Habían pasado algunas horas y el atardecer se hizo presente, ella decidió salir del templo y su maestro se lo permitió sin protestar, era su manera de brindarle espacio personal. Sus pies la dirigieron casi por inercia hacia aquel árbol que se ubicaba al lado del viejo coliseo, bajo aquel cerezo se podía vislumbrar la figura de una persona que se encontraba sentada observando el atardecer.

-Ryan me contó que lo conseguiste, él es muy fuerte pero tú... tú siempre logras lo que deseas.

-Yo... lamento mucho no haber estado para ti durante esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Me alegro que Karan te contara lo sucedido, esto apesta y habría sido mil veces peor si te lo hubiera tenido que contar.-Dijo Sahir con tono desanimado.

Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, su cabello había crecido y caía unas cuántas pulgadas bajo sus hombros. No portaba su armadura y en cambio se encontraba ahí sentado con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Su voz se escuchaba cansada, sin dudas había llorado mucho y pudo notarlo al ver algunas heridas en sus nudillos. Había golpeado fuertemente alguna pared o roca para liberar su frustración, solía hacerlo desde niño cuando se sentía al límite y lo hacía donde nadie pudiera verlo. Se acercó a él y acarició su cabello, pudo escuchar el momento en que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Te necesito, te necesito tanto que me duele.-Decía el caballero a su amiga.

Ante aquellas palabras ella simplemente se posicionó frente a él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con rapidez. Ambos cayeron al suelo por aquella acción, sus cuerpos se enredaron con fuerza bajo aquel árbol y pudo sentir la desesperación con la que el chico se aferraba a ella. Lo acunaba en sus brazos, era un gesto muy común entre ambos, aunque lo mantenían en secreto para evitar las miradas y comentarios indiscretos de sus compañeros o de sus maestros. Sentarse bajo aquel árbol y ser ellos mismos, dejando de ser el chico "misterioso" y la chica "demasiado seria" para poder ser dos personas normales. Se soltaron y tomaron asiento, conversaron sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Las cosas felices y las amarguras que habían golpeado sus vidas en tan poco tiempo.

-Esta vida apesta.-Dijo el caballero de Escorpio mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

-Nunca he querido pensar de esa manera, pero tienes razón. La mayoría de las veces la vida es un asco, pero hay fragmentos de ella que nos llenan de alegría y nos hacen sentir que somos personas normales.-Respondió la chica mientras imitaba la acción de su compañero.

-Personas normales... si tan sólo pudiéramos. Yo quisiera pretender ser un chico normal de 18 años por al menos un día, olvidar el peso de mi armadura y olvidar que tal vez muera antes de cumplir los 20.-Dijo él entre risas.

-Ya que lo ves de esa manera, probablemente vamos a morir antes de los 20 y no habremos vivido muchas cosas. En estos momentos siento envidia de mi padre.-Respondió ella.

-Yo también tengo envidia de tu padre, se casó con una mujer hermosa, tuvo familia y pudo vivir una vida relativamente normal aunque sea por algunos años.

-Hace unos días cumplí 17 años y no estuve contigo para recibir un lindo regalo.

-¿Qué regalo desea mi mejor amiga en la vida? Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz.-Dijo el chico, recuperando algo de su entusiasmo.

"Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz." Aquella frase la hizo sonrojarse, se sonrojó más al notar la cercanía que ambos mantenían, se había hecho tan habitual en ellos que no lo notaban y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y aquello provocó que ambos se sonrojaran y deshicieran el contacto entre sus manos.

-Quiero un día normal, quiero salir algún lugar por el pueblo y esas cosas que hacen los chicos de nuestra edad. Quiero un día contigo, sin pensar en todo esto.-Propuso ella mientras se ponía de pie y recostaba su espalda en aquel árbol.

Su compañero se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro muy pensativo. Ella lo veía con curiosidad y no pudo evitar reír un poco al verlo pensar en voz alta, alzaba las manos y parecía escribir en una pizarra invisible. Ordenaba sus ideas y sus planes de manera extravagante. Detuvo su marcha y caminó directamente hacia ella, ella pegó por completo su espalda a aquel árbol y se sonrojó al ver que su amigo se dirigía hacia ella con intensiones desconocidas. Al estar completamente frente a ella, se tomó la libertad de acariciar el rostro de la chica con suavidad, pudo notar el sonrojo de aquella blanca y hermosa piel. Aprisionó las manos de la chica por sobre su cabeza y se tomó unos segundos para apreciar aquella imagen: sonrojada e indefensa, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo que los hacía parecer rojizos, su cabello tenía algunas flores de cerezo enredadas en él debido al tiempo que estuvieron recostados bajo el árbol, su respiración era agitada y al cruzar sus miradas pudo ver como la chica entreabría sus rosados labios para hablar. Con algo de nerviosismo acortó la distancia entre ambos y rozó sus labios, fue un leve roce al principio y con el paso de los segundos pudo sentir como la chica correspondía ante aquella caricia. Soltó sus manos para posarlas en la cintura de la chica y ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello. No era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y ella lo sabía muy bien, eran confidentes después de todo y él sabía que era la primera vez que ella recibía esa clase de contacto. Acarició los labios de la chica con su lengua y ella accedió a profundizar el beso, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse y ella lo empujó luego de un momento, aquel mágico momento había terminado y había que volver a la realidad.

-Te veré en el mirador, ven al atardecer.-Dijo ella mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sin mediar más palabras ella lo dejó bajo aquel árbol, con muchas preguntas sin responder.

Esperó unos minutos y volvió al octavo templo. Se sentía sumamente confundido por el actuar de la chica, supuso que por ser su primer beso no supo de qué manera actuar. Decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse y dejar de pensar en ese momento, había vivido un días llenos de emociones fuertes y confusas. Se había dedicado a entrenar más fuerte de lo habitual ese día y necesitaba descansar. Al llegar a su habitación intentó leer antes de dormir pero no era capaz de concentrarse y decidió ir a la cama sin más preámbulo. No podía sacarse aquella imagen de la mente, paseó sus dedos sobre su boca y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquel beso.

No podía dormir, se dirigió a la biblioteca del templo para perderse entre las páginas de aquellos interminables tomos. Encontró un libro con una portada sencilla y decidió que ese sería el elegido. Al tomarlo pudo ver un trozo de papel caer al suelo, era una carta y se veía bastante antigua. Leyó aquel contenido escrito en una hermosa letra cursiva:

 _"Todo el mundo intenta domar aquella chispa, pero nosotros tenemos fuego que arde brillante a escondidas. Atrapa el resplandor de aquel baño de estrellas, el cielo se atenúa y muestra tu luz. Eres la visión que he estado buscando, hazme recordar lo que he olvidado. Mírame convertirme en un animal, desnudo para nada más que lo que somos. Todo el mundo intenta cegar nuestro camino a casa, pero nosotros tenemos un refugio secreto muy dentro. Doma el susurro del viento mientras este sopla, siente como tiemblo entre tus brazos. Corazones salvajes en la noche, amando como si hubiéramos estado cautivos y libres para brillar. Corazones salvajes vuelven a la vida, amando como si hubiéramos estados cautivos y ahora libres para amar."_

Era una hermosa declaración de amor, de autor desconocido y por lo visto, nunca había llegado al destinatario. Había sido escrita para algún caballero tiempo atrás o eso imaginaba ella, decidió devolverlo a su lugar y volver a su habitación. Ya dentro no pudo evitar revolverse en entre las sábanas al recordar aquel beso, ese cúmulo de sensaciones que había estado ocultando y negando desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Aquella carta había clavado un pensamiento en su mente: ellos seguían siendo simples seres humanos que eran propensos a amar y a odiar. Sin darse cuenta, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y un extraño sueño le esperaba en el mundo onírico.

 **Jeu terminé: Fin del juego en francés.**

 **La carta es en realidad fragmento de una hermosa canción que me encanta, se llama "Feral hearts" y es de Kerli. Cosas extrañas se avecinan para nuestros chicos y no todo es felicidad, después de todo un enemigo se acerca. Saludos, se despide Vega :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un día "normal"**

Su negra cabellera se encontraba atada en una coleta alta, vestía un sencillo kimono de color púrpura y unas sencillas zapatillas bajas. Todo el mundo la veía con asombro, normalmente portaba su armadura o sus ropas de entrenamiento y eso le daba una apariencia bastante masculina. Se encontraba conversando con su inseparable amigo Rin, quien simplemente vestía jeans y una sencilla camiseta negra. Una conversación "demasiado" amistosa según Alena de Andrómeda, la química que existía entre el par de amigos era innegable y a menudo el grupo bromeaba sobre ellos. Todos parecían conocer los sentimientos entre ambos, excepto ellos mismos así que Alena decidió tomar la delantera y actuar como una especie de cupido entre ellos dos.

-Rin, Ryu está enamorada de ti y yo sé que tú lo estás de ella también.-Mencionó la chica al acercarse a sus dos amigos.

Se hizo el silencio en aquella conversación, Rin y Ryu se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron a su amiga Alena. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos ambos se echaron a reír. Andrómeda se mostró confundida ente la actitud de sus amigos y no tuvo más opción que preguntar.

-¿Qué es gracioso? No estoy bromeando chicos.

-¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?-Preguntó Rin.

-Está bien, agradecemos tus intenciones pero nosotros lo sabemos ya. Lo sabemos desde hace mucho para ser sinceros, somos lo más cercano a una pareja que se puede ser en este lugar, intentamos ser discretos y esperamos que tú también lo seas.-Pidió Ryu a su amiga.

Alena no pudo evitar reír ante la confesión de sus amigos. Pegaso y dragón siempre habían sido caballeros muy dedicados, todos sabían que eran mejores amigos y en batalla siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro. Se veía como una fuerte amistad, sabía que debía mantenerse con esa apariencia o ambos estarían en problemas. Andrómeda abandonó aquel lugar y comenzó a vagar por el santuario, hundida entre sus pensamientos y viendo hacia el suelo pronto chocó contra algo fuerte que le pareció un muro. Se frotó el rostro con el dorso de la mano al sentirse algo aturdida, se encontraba sentada en el suelo y al ver hacia arriba se encontró con una mirada de desprecio por aquel pequeño accidente.

-No entiendo cómo un grupo de niños torpes puede ser capaz de portar armaduras e ir a una guerra.-Espetó aquel hombre con fastidio.

-Debemos ser más que simples niños, después de todo el arte de la guerra no es algo para todo el mundo.-Dijo Andrómeda mostrando su sonrisa.

Aquel hombre siguió viendo con desprecio a aquella chica que yacía sentada en el suelo, extendió su brazo para darle una mano y que se pusiera en pie. La chica aceptó gustosa y agradeció haciendo una reverencia. Luego de aquello ella le observó detenidamente y con aquella curiosidad que le caracterizaba no pudo evitar hablar.

-Soy Alena de Andrómeda, lamento mi estúpida imprudencia señor... ¿quién rayos es usted?

-Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, mocosa insolente. Soy Rhadamanthys de Wyvern, estrella celeste de la ferocidad y obviamente soy un juez del inframundo. Estoy aquí para cumplir con esas estupideces diplomáticas que existen entre nuestros bandos.-Explicó el hombre.

-Inglaterra, Islas Feroe obviamente. ¡Vaya! soy muy buena recordando cosas después de todo.-Dijo la chica en voz alta.

Aquel detalle había perturbado el furiosos semblante del juez, nadie sabía sobre su origen y aquella chica lo mencionó de manera tan casual, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Se tomó un momento para observarla: tendría 21 años aproximadamente, cabello negro y ojos azules, aquellos rasgos resaltaban con su blanca piel. Sentía que la conocía de alguna manera, pero verla portando una armadura de bronce... lo confundía.

En la casa de Escorpio...

Se encontraba nervioso como nunca antes, estaba listo para salir y se dio una última mirada en el espejo de su habitación. Se propuso mantener todo simple: jeans, zapatillas deportivas, playera blanca y una chaqueta negra. Cualquier chica del santuario le diría que lucía realmente atractivo, el chico era la atracción foránea favorita de las chicas. Al ser de diferentes nacionalidades, todos los caballeros tenía rasgos distintivos, pero aquella piel morena en combinación con sus ojos verdes y su peculiar cabello le hacían el centro de atención. Sintiéndose inseguro y minúsculo, salió de su templo y se dirigió al lugar que su "amiga" había indicado la noche anterior. Pasos antes de salir se encontró con una de las personas con las que no deseaba encontrarse ese día: Kane de fénix.

-Espero que no te citaran para rechazarte igual que a mí.-Dijo el caballero entre risas.

-¿Igual que a ti?-Preguntó Sahir deteniendo su marcha de manera abrupta.

-Fue hace unos meses, le pedí una cita y ella accedió. Pensé que sería un triunfo para restregarte en la cara, pero cuando llegué ella me dejó muy en claro que no le interesa estar con nadie y que simplemente quiere cumplir con su deber. No creo que sea diferente contigo.-Decía Kane.

Simplemente vio partir al caballero de la octava casa, había sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre. Después de todo él creía saber lo que sucedería, aquella chica no era como las demás. No lo era como amiga, compañera ni siquiera como mujer y él fue testigo de como los aspirantes caían derrotados al intentar cortejarla. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente con ese patán? se preguntaba fénix.

Él caminó por las calles de aquel pueblo cercano al santuario, pensó en comprar flores y luego recordó una de esas charlas que solía tener con ella: "No me agrada la idea de regalar flores, me parece cruel arrancarlas del suelo para luego darlas a alguien para que las vea morir.". Flores no, decidió llevar solamente su presencia y en menos tiempo de lo esperado había llegado a su destino. La vio de espaldas, estaba en aquel modesto mirador desde el cual se veía el atardecer. Algunas miradas indiscretas se posaban sobre ella: portaba un vestido azul de mangas cortas y espalda descubierta, era entallado en la parte de arriba y la falda era suelta, llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Se sorprendió al verla con zapatillas bajas en lugar de sus tradicionales zapatos deportivos, no llevaba medias y mostraba sin miedo alguno su prótesis, tenía el cabello atado en un moño de bailarina y reposaba sus brazos sobre el barandal del mirador.

-Llevo media hora esperando por ti caballero, espero que esto no sea un intento por hacerte el interesante.-Exclamó ella al sentir que su amigo se acercaba a ella.

-Me pasaron cosas muy estúpidas antes de salir, lo siento Annie.-Dijo él sintiéndose muy apenado.

Ella volteó y al ver a su amigo totalmente sonrojado no pudo evitar reír un poco. Ofreció su mano y ambos comenzaron su marcha por aquel lugar, las miradas caían sobre ellos cual gotas de agua en tormenta, una pareja de foráneos caminando por las calles griegas y eran una pareja de foráneos muy peculiar, aquel chico con aspecto de medio oriente y una chica albina sin una pierna. Los prejuicios y las miradas poco decorosas de la gente parecían no importarles, ambos conversaban y sonreían con naturalidad mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por aquellas calles. Él recordó entonces la promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás, quería llevarla a aquel lugar a donde la gente iba a patinar sobre hielo. Pagó las entradas y ambos se adentraron en aquella modesta pista, había algunas familias y parejas entretenidas sobre el hielo mientras la música sonaba.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no hacía esto, es tan emocionante.-Expresó la chica mientras ayudaba a su amigo a entrar al hielo. Ella como toda una experta, lo tomaba como algo sencillo, pero su compañero se sentía torpe y temía caerse, así que ella lo tomó de las manos para entrar a la pista.

Luego de varios minutos y de varias caídas, ambos lograron avanzar juntos y parecían pasarla bien. Sahir no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chica, la veía sonreír y cerrar sus ojos. Ella reía como una niña pequeña, aquella actividad sacaba un lado de ella que nadie había visto excepto él.

-¡Dioses yo amo esa canción!-Gritó ella, se soltó del agarre del chico y comenzó a avanzar sola y con mucha rapidez.

La gente que antes la observaba con algo de morbo ahora la veían con sorpresa, aquella chica patinaba como una profesional y se movía al ritmo de la música, una improvisada rutina que hacía a la gente gritar y aplaudir de sorpresa. Las personas se acercaron a las orillas de la pista para dejar el centro libre y vieron cómo aquella extraña chica se adueñaba del hielo. Luego de aquel performance, ella invitó a a las demás personas a seguir patinando y ella volvió a tomar las manos de su acompañante. Entre los aplausos de la gente, ambos salieron de aquel lugar: tomados de la mano. Caminaron nuevamente por las hermosas calles griegas y un pequeño puesto ambulante llamó su atención. Una mujer de piel morena y cabellos negros les hacía la invitación a acercarse.

-Ver a una pareja de enamorados caminar de la mano sigue siendo la más bella representación del amor que yo puedo encontrar.-Dijo aquella mujer.

-Ahhh verá, nosotros no...-Sahir intentó explicar, pero aquella mujer le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y comenzó a sacar algunas cajas y pequeñas bolsas de terciopelo.

-Esta es para ti joven impertinente y esta es para ti jovencita insegura.-Dijo la mujer mientras extendía una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo a cada uno.

-No las abran todavía, es un lindo regalo que deben abrir esta noche antes de dormir y lo deben usar cada día para pensar el uno en el otro. El destino de ustedes dos está entrelazado con el mío de todas maneras, no creo que sea hacer trampa si les doy un pequeño empujón.-Dijo aquella misteriosa mujer. Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer alguna pregunta, la mujer se retiró del lugar y dejó el puesto en manos de otro vendedor.

Llegaron nuevamente al mirador, el caer de la noche y el firmamento lleno de estrellas le daba un toque mágico a aquel lugar. Bajaron por las escaleras de piedra del lugar y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del mirador y por fin había llegado la hora de aclarar lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. Sin mediar palabra y sin ceremonia alguna él se aventuró a besar los labios de la albina nuevamente, ella no rechazó el contacto y lo afianzó aún más con un abrazo. Se separaron cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar y al verse a los ojos supieron que era momento de hablar, sería él quien haría el intento.

-Ana quiero ser sincero contigo, siempre he sido sincero contigo de una manera tan ciega que si un día un enemigo quieres destruirme... ya te he dado el arma para que lo hagas. He sido débil, la primera regla que mi maestro me enseñó fue la primera regla que rompí con toda la intención. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos a los ojos, sentí que eras capaz de ver más allá de lo que todos pueden ver y yo te permití entrar sin darme cuenta.-Expresó él con la mirada totalmente fijada en ella.

-Ambos tuvimos la guardia baja y podría tratar de huir, pero sería inútil. Es tu culpa, sólo un toque tuyo y supe que nunca jamás volvería a ser la misma.-Respondió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas e intentando desviar la mirada.

-Cuando estuviste lejos me di cuenta lo necesaria que eres en mi vida, aprecio mucho la amistad de los chicos pero lo que tengo contigo es completamente diferente y no tuve que pensar mucho para notarlo. He sido cobarde y egoísta, se supone que la única mujer a la que debo amar y serle fiel es nuestra diosa pero yo... fallé porque yo. ¡Maldición! ¡Te amo! He soñado con oírte decir esas palabras, no necesito oro ni plata, te necesito a ti y que me digas que...

-¡Te amo! y te necesito, cuando me dijiste que me necesitabas tuve miedo, miedo de que fuera un sueño nada más. Pero es la verdad, yo te amo y te necesito.-Dijo ella para luego besar al pobre y sonrojado chico.

Al caer más la noche, ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al santuario, caminaron entre los templos zodiacales y no pudieron evitar reír con complicidad al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso el guardián del templo de Cáncer al verlos "demasiado sonrientes". Se despidieron con un furtivo beso en los labios en el interior del templo del escorpión dorado. Ana, cómo él la llamaba, se dirigió al templo de Acuario a descansar luego de aquel día lleno de emociones. Dio las buenas noches a su maestro y sin ánimos de dar más explicaciones, se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Recordó aquel peculiar regalo de la mujer misteriosa, tomó la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y vació su contenido sobre la almohada. Pudo ver un pequeño papel con una frase y un sencillo collar con una hermoso dije en forma de luna con centro verde. "Me recuerda a sus ojos." Pensó ella al ver el color del centro del dije. En la habitación del octavo templo, el guardián realizaba exactamente la misma acción y se encontraba con un contenido parecido, pero este encontró un dije con la forma de un sol y en el centro una hermosa piedra color violeta. "Para recordar siempre tus bellos ojos." Pensó al ver el hermoso dije, ambos notaron aquella hermosa nota que acompañaba su regalo, aquella nota simplemente decía:

 _"Al amor le pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para que no vea los obstáculos y con alas para que pueda salvarlos."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Deuda pendiente**

Sabía muy bien la fecha en que su mejor amigo regresaría al santuario, mientras llegaba a su destino recibió la tan esperada llamada. Lo felicitó por haber obtenido la tan anhelada armadura y le comentó lo incómoda situación en la que se encontraba. No se sentía como la "indicada" para aquella misión, no se sentía como una fuerza destacada en combate o como una mujer llena de elocuencia. Viajar le traía recuerdos de cuando tuvo que huir de las islas Feroe, su rubia cabellera la delataba y decidió teñirla de un extraño color lavanda. Seguía siendo extravagante, pero dejaba de lucir como la gente de su pueblo y eso le daba ventaja para huir. A sus 20 años se seguía sintiendo perdida, era difícil comunicarse con los demás pero hacía el intento y por eso le parecía ridículo el ser enviada a un acto diplomático. Aquella provincia era hermosa, las calles empedradas y los edificios hacían parecer que el tiempo no pasaba por aquel lugar. El mar se mostraba extrañamente furioso ese día, decidió seguir adelante cuando los gritos de la gente llamaron su atención.

-¡Aiuto per favore! Quell'uomo è pazzo.-Exclamaba la gente a la orilla del mirador.

-¡Alguien ayude a ese pobre hombre!-Gritaban algunos otros mientras corrían en diferentes direcciones.

Sigrid se acercó curiosa a ver lo que sucedía y pudo ver a un hombre de unos 25 años aproximadamente, estaba parado al borde del precipicio y parecía decidido a lanzarse al mar. Sin más pensarlo ella saltó aquel barandal y corrió en dirección al hombre, los atlantes tendrían que perdonarla después, definitivamente se retrasaría por aquella inesperada "misión". Se detuvo a unos pasos de aquel hombre, nunca fue buena con las palabras y eso se sentía como una prueba de fuego para ella.

-Ni lo intentes, he escuchado suficiente de toda esta gente que me rodea y si intentas acercarte más yo saltaré.-Pronunció aquel hombre antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-Supongo que deben ser horribles los problemas que aquejan tu vida, esto es algo a lo que se llega luego de demasiado sufrimiento.-Dijo Sigrid.

-Supongo que vas a llamarme cobarde o inútil, es lo que todo el mundo dice al respecto.

-No te consideraría cobarde, es de valientes pararse a la orilla del precipicio. Odio las alturas y esto es un poco difícil para mí. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó la chica, intentando centrar la atención del hombre en algo más.

-Fabián, es todo lo que debes saber de mí. Después de todo ya no necesito que la gente sepa más de mí.-Respondió el hombre.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Sigrid y a veces pierdo el miedo a las alturas. Pierdo el miedo a las alturas cuando hay algo que me da más miedo, también me paro a la orilla del precipicio cuando tengo miedo del futuro y a todos esos sueños locos que me atormentan. Sólo soy una extranjera que a veces no sabe qué hacer con su vida, tuve que dejar mi tierra desde muy pequeña y vagué por muchos lugares de los cuales fui echada. No sé lo que te ha llevado hasta esta instancia, pero quiero que sepas que yo también tengo motivos para saltar al vacío. Tengo muchos motivos para saltar al vacío, pero también tengo muchos motivos para permanecer en tierra firme y sé que tú también los tienes querido Fabián.-Expresó la chica de cabellos lavanda.

No recibió respuesta, aquel hombre se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo, tenía hermosos cabellos celestes y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como el mar. La tristeza era evidente en el rostro del bello hombre, al llegar frente a ella cayó de rodillas y sus manos apretaban el pasto fuertemente, estaba sollozando y decía algunas palabras incomprensibles. Ella simplemente atinó a posar sus manos sobre los hombros de aquel desconocido y se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo. "Todos necesitamos un abrazo alguna vez." Se dijo a sí misma mientras abrazaba a aquel extraño. Le ayudó a salir de aquel lugar y se ofreció a acompañarlo por la ciudad, conversaron cosas triviales y unas cuantas cosas personales. Al fin y al cabo nunca volverían a verse pensó ella.

-Tengo que aprender a aceptar mis responsabilidades y dejar de tratar de huir de ellas. De no ser por ti, seguramente estaría muerto y todo sería un desastre en estos instantes. Tengo una enorme deuda contigo, prácticamente te debo la vida. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, haré lo posible para que lo obtengas.-Ofreció Fabián.

-¡No! Digo, no necesito que hagas algo por mí yo he querido ayudarte porque... simplemente he querido ayudarte sin motivo alguno y no estás en deuda conmigo.-Replicó ella con sorpresa.

-No necesitas algo de mí por ahora, pero pueda ser que algún día así sea y quiero mantener en pie la oferta. Desde hoy estoy en deuda contigo y si algún día necesitas algo, yo estaré para ti.-Siguió insistiendo el de cabellos celestes.

Luego de un poco de insistencia ella aceptó aquel trato, se despidieron con un apretón de manos en una de las muchas calles de la ciudad y ella se apresuró a llegar a su destino. Para cuando ella se hizo presente, fue recibida de mala gana por algunos soldados y los generales marinos. Había llegado con mucho tiempo de retraso, pero corría con suerte, ya que el dios de los mares no se encontraba presente en aquel lugar todavía. Fue dirigida por varios lugares de la bella ciudad atlante, se sentía maravillada ante tanta belleza. Los generales marinos lucían imponentes, le parecía extraño ver solamente a 6 de ellos en lugar de 7 y al preguntar supo que había un puesto vacante.

-Mi señor, el santuario ha enviado a uno de sus caballeros. Es una mujer que dice llamarse Sigrid y porta la armadura de coma Berenice.-Informó uno de los soldados al rey de los siete mares.

Aquella imponente figura salió al encuentro de los presentes, portando sus ropajes sagrados. Sigrid pudo sentir aquel enorme cosmos que emanaba de él, su casco le impedía verle el rostro y para ella era mejor de esa manera, sentía terror de ver a la cara a un dios que no fuera su querida Athena. Aquel protocolo se llevó a cabo sin ninguna novedad, ella pasó 3 días en aquella hermosa ciudad y aprendió un poco acerca de la cultura y forma de vida que allí dentro se daba. Cuando ella se disponía a marcharse del lugar fue interceptada por algunos soldados y llevada ante el dios de los mares. Se encontraba sentado en el trono y no podía distinguir su rostro desde esa altura.

-Veo que ya no es imperativo el uso de máscaras para las mujeres del santuario, hace muchos años habrías tenido que usar una máscara para cubrir tu bello rostro.-Explicaba el dios.

-Hace mucho tiempo que esa ley fue abolida y somos libres al igual que los hombres, incluso hay mujeres en la orden de caballeros dorados.-Respondió la chica.

-Vivimos en lo más cercano a la paz e igualdad que existe, pero me temo que no es algo duradero. Tal vez a una humana como tú le suene a pragmatismo extremo, no soy alguien muy idealista y mucho menos en situaciones como las que se han estado desencadenando. Mis soldados te siguieron durante una misión que tuviste hace unos cuantos meses y pudimos corroborar que una guerra se avecina.-Explicó Poseidón.

-Supongo que ustedes tampoco tienen una respuesta, fui la única sobreviviente de esa misión y vi con horror la manera en la que esos seres corrompían a mi gente hasta dejarlos sin alma. Ha sido el sacrificio más grande que he tenido que hacer y desde ese día decidí no utilizar ese poder nunca más en la vida.-Comentó Sigrid al dios.

-Serías muy egoísta si guardas ese hermoso regalo de los dioses para ti nada más. Hace algún tiempo tuve a una persona muy fiel a mi servicio, era un artista con don excepcional, veo muchos rasgos suyos en ti. Sería de mi total agrado que aceptaras un lugar en mi ejército, odiaría que tanto talento se desperdiciara en el santuario.-Ofreció el emperador de los mares.

-¿Está probando mi lealtad hacia Athena? No renunciaré al puesto que ahora tengo para servir a un dios al que no conozco.-Respondió ella.

-¿Es que a caso la conoces a ella? No la conoces y aún así le sirves. No intento probar tu lealtad, tampoco pretendo insistir. Mantendré mi oferta, cuando no tengas un lugar al cual regresar, será un gusto recibirte.

-Yo... si algún día lo pierdo todo y necesito un nuevo comienzo, será un gusto servirle.-Respondió ella mientras hacía una reverencia.

Partió de la ciudad atlante de vuelta al santuario. Al llegar brindó el respectivo informe sobre lo ocurrido y omitió la oferta que el dios le había hecho. Había aceptado indirectamente y eso podría considerarse como traición a su diosa, se reunió con sus amigos y charlaron por un breve momento. Hacía tiempo no veía a su amigo Ryan, luego de un abrazo y un apretón de manos ambos decidieron compartir sus experiencias.

-Tuve un sueño extraño, quería decírtelo en persona y no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo.

-Ve al grano, sabes que odio las indirectas.

-Te vi caminar a la orilla del mar, te veía tan lejos que apenas y podía distinguirte. Quise acercarme a ti pero unos hilos atrapaban mi cuerpo y me evitaban alcanzarte. Parecía que estabas cantando, pero yo no podía escucharte y luego el mar comenzaba a cubrirte, tú simplemente te dejaste atrapar y luego desperté. Ha sido tan frecuente que empiezo a asustarme, temo que algo pueda pasarte y yo no sé que haría si eso sucede.-Explicaba Ryan muy afligido.

-Supongo que han sido muchas emociones juntas en poco tiempo, no pudiste obtener la armadura que querías pero se te fue otorgada otra. Pasamos mucho tiempo lejos del otro y supongo que te encuentras algo perturbado.-Intentaba explicar Sigrid.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste lo mucho que extrañabas el mar, espero que algún día vuelvas a sentir la felicidad de estar entre las olas. Simplemente deseo lo mejor para ti.-Se limitó a responder el ahora caballero de Orión.


	14. Chapter 14

**La espada y el escudo**

-Ame no murakumo no tsurugi... tú eres la espada más poderosa, tú lograste alcanzar la perfección.

-¡Noooo! hermano tú no puedes hacerme esto, eres la única familia que me queda. Tengo tanto que aprender de ti.

-Ryu... mi pequeña, lo lograste. Mi destino no era ser la espada más afilada de todas, mi destino era ser tu escudo y eso es lo que he sido.

 _Flashback..._

-¿Estás seguro? Son acusaciones muy serias las que haces y de ser verdad, esto es muy grave.

-Hablo en serio Arsen, no son simples corazonadas. Yo mismo lo escuché hablar, el viejo se ve muy confiable pero siento que algo anda mal en él.-Explicaba Takeshi a su compañero.

-No sería la primera vez que un patriarca loco intenta destruir a nuestra diosa, pero no podemos simplemente acusar al viejo y ya. Empiezo a creer que Gregory tenía razón sobre esto. Él nunca se sintió cómodo con el hecho de que un hombre tan misterioso fuera el patriarca, decía que su benevolencia se veía falsa.-Argumentaba el caballero de Sagitario.

Todos veían a Karan como la representación misma de la lealtad y la justicia, todos lo respetaban y admiraban. Especialmente su discípulo Zarek, el caballero de Géminis. Nada en su comportamiento parecía sospechoso, eso pensaba Takeshi hasta el día en que escuchó una extraña charla en los pasillos de la tercera casa zodiacal.

-Eres Zarek, recuerda muy bien tu deber. Eres un simple subordinado y debes actuar nada más cuando yo lo ordene.

-Sí majestad.

-Es hora de mostrar a los humanos el camino, para que dejen de doblegarse a los dioses y alcancen el máximo poder. Este mundo debe cambiar y dejar de temer a los dioses, nosotros podemos ser más poderosos que ellos.

Escuchar aquella conversación lo había desconcertado y la única persona en quien confiaba en ese instante era en su amigo Arsen de Sagitario. La sorpresa lo invadió al ser llamado a la cámara patriarcal, mientras su amigo Arsen había sido enviado a una importante misión en compañía de Zarek. Se dirigió a la cámara patriarcal y ahí se encontraba Karan con su tranquilo semblante. Le invitó a acercarse, tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Al caballero de Capricornio se le conoce muchas veces como el caballero más fiel a Athena. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será tu lealtad hacia tu diosa, después de todo tú vienes de lejanas tierras, con diferentes creencias y cultura.-Dijo Karan.

-Deseo proteger este mundo tanto como ella y la seguiré mientras sus ideales sigan siendo esos. No me interesa doblegarme ante los dioses, -Explicó Takeshi.

-Pude sentir tu cosmos ese día en la casa de Géminis, sabes demasiado y por eso tengo una propuesta para ti. Terminemos con este orden estúpido, mi señor desea ayudarnos. Él ha sido castigado injustamente por los dioses y por eso nos ayuda a romper ese yugo que nos oprime. Con alguien tan talentoso de nuestro lado, podremos dejar de ser peones de los dioses y crear nuestro propio juego.

-Jamás aceptaría pelear por su egoísta causa, va en contra de mis principios y valores.

-No me refiero a ti, me refiero a tu querida alumna. Ella posee un poder muy conveniente para nosotros.

-Ryu nunca aceptaría, soy su maestro y ella obedece a mis órdenes.-Decía Takeshi con orgullo.

Karan no estaba dispuesto a seguir con la charla y lanzó un poderoso golpe que hizo caer a Takeshi al suelo. No más palabras entre ellos dos, solamente el más fuerte quedaría en pie. Mientras aquella batalla se desarrollaba, Zarek y Arsen habían sido enviados a Star Hill. Al llegar se encontraron con una horrorosa escena, los guardias y las personas que custodiaban el lugar habían sido asesinados. Un chico y una chica de 20 años aproximadamente luchaban entre sí. Zarek atacó al joven y luego dirigió su atención hacia su compañero.

-Es tu turno de elegir, supongo que en este momento mi maestro ya ha cuestionado a tu querido amigo Takeshi. Puedes aceptar la verdad y unirte a nosotros o puedes simplemente negarte y morir. Considero que eres más honorable que el cobarde de Nihal de Virgo, supo la verdad y simplemente escapó sin importarle nada. Podemos dejar de ser los peones de los dioses y comenzar a mover las piezas para crear nuestro propio juego. Deja de ser el perro faldero de esa diosa y ayúdame a acabar con este par de entrometidos.-Ordenó Zarek.

-Eres un idiota, estoy seguro de que tu maestro y tú están siendo engañados por algún dios corrupto y tramposo. No voy a matar a un par de chicos por tu estúpida causa.-Seguido de aquellas palabras, Arsen comenzó a atacar a su compañero.

No le importaba librar una batalla de los mil días si era necesario, simplemente deseaba detenerlo y que aquellos dos jóvenes desconocidos pudieran escapar. Mientras los dos caballeros se encontraban en medio de su batalla, aquellos dos chicos comenzaron a escapar.

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo Áyax! Es nuestra oportunidad de ayudarte de una vez por todas, no tienes que cargar con este peso sola.

-Lo lamento Pólux, no puedo arriesgar tu vida por complacer tu deseo.-Dicho eso, aquella joven desapareció en un camino de polvo estelar.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, la lucha entre Karan y Takeshi había llegado a niveles inesperados. Los demás caballeros pensaban que se trataba de alta traición por parte del caballero de Capricornio y que Karan intentaba defender a la diosa. Se trataba de todo lo contrario, los demás simplemente observaban mientras Takeshi era abatido por los poderosos ataques del patriarca, hasta que una voz intervino.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué sucede maestro?-Exclamó Ryu con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Esta vez era la diosa de la sabiduría quien preguntaba.

-¡Traición! ¡Este caballero ha sido desleal y desea acabar con su vida!-Mintió el pontífice.

Ryu pudo notar que algo andaba mal, corrió para cubrir a su diosa. Pudo ver casi en cámara lenta cómo Karan lanzaba su ataque contra Athena y luego todo se nubló. Una nube de polvo los envolvió y cuando por fin se disipó pudo ver con horror que su maestro se interpuso y atacó a Karan mientras las defendía a ellas. Ryu dio un grito de horror y sin esperar órdenes se abalanzó sobre el patriarca para terminar el ataque que su maestro había iniciado.

-¡Excalibur!-Gritó ella mientras su brazo derecho atravesaba el pecho de Karan y luego con su brazo derecho cortaba su cabeza.

 _Fin del flashback..._

 _-_ Hermano, Athena por favor haga algo para salvarlo.-Suplicaba Ryu.

La diosa intentó usar su cosmos para ayudar a sanar las heridas del caballero, pero era demasiado tarde y con una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro, él dejó de respirar. El silencio se hizo en aquella sala, una enorme ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No era capaz de llorar y apretaba los puños con fuerzas mientras su diosa intentaba acercarse a ella. Comenzó a elevar su cosmos y de manera inesperada, la armadura que perteneció a su hermano ahora comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Ella salió de aquel lugar y se encontró con las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros. Se dirigió a un pequeño riachuelo cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento, recogió su cabello en una coleta y con un movimiento certero de su mano derecha lo cortó y lo lanzó al agua. Era su manera de honrar a su hermano, era su manera de decirle que renunciaría incluso a su feminidad con tal de alcanzar la perfección en el arte de la espada: Ryu de Capricornio no derramó lágrimas, pero estaba dispuesta a vengar a su maestro.

Arsen yacía en el suelo muy malherido, había logrado sobrepasar el poder de Zarek y herirlo con certeza. Ambos se encontraban moribundos, cuando por fin vio a su compañero dar su último aliento... se sintió listo para partir también.

-¡Jovencito! Necesito que lleves estas dos armaduras al santuario, por favor no te dejes engañar por las palabras y promesas de embaucadores. Puedo ver que tu corazón es puro y digno, cuida de ella y cuida de todos los caballeros.-Pidió Arsen al joven Pólux.

-Takeshi... amigo, espero que a dónde sea que vaya pueda encontrarte. Tal vez en otra vida tú puedas ser más observador y yo menos cobarde.-Expresó Arsen viendo al cielo, dio un último suspiro y luego su cosmos se extinguió.

Habría sido un largo camino de no haber aprendido aquella habilidad de sus maestros. Toda su vida había sido cuidado junto con su hermana por Karim, hermano gemelo de Karan y por Janis, la madre de Zarek. Sin motivo alguno ambos habían planeado el asesinato de su hermana Áyax, él intentó defender a su gemela y todo se tornó en una guerra que terminó con muchos muertos. Cuando por fin se disponían a escapar, su hermana le pidió que lo hiciera solo y ella enfrentaría sola su destino. Siempre había querido separarse de él desde que tenía memoria. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos al ver que había llegado al santuario, ahora su deber era presentarse ante la diosa Athena y entregar las armaduras de los caballeros caídos, luego de eso iría en busca de su hermana para pedir explicaciones.

Fue escoltado desde la entrada hasta la cámara patriarcal donde se encontró con la diosa. Ella irradiaba un cosmos lleno de paz y de amor, le recibió con una sonrisa y escuchó atenta cada detalle que él contaba. Ella le observaba detenidamente mientras conversaban, parecía leer cada movimiento que él hacía y parecía entender las intenciones tras sus palabras. Era capaz de ver dentro de él, o eso era lo que le hacía sentir la presencia de la diosa. Le entregó las cloths doradas a Athena, ella las tomó en sus manos y observó detenidamente el dije que representaba la cloth de Géminis y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero que seas el guardián del tercer templo.-Dijo Athena.

-¿Qué? Señorita Athena yo he entrenado por mucho tiempo pero no me siento digno de llevar ese cargo, mi hermana en cambio...

-Lo harás por ahora, hemos perdido a cuatro caballeros dorados en total y esto nos deja en una posición de desventaja en caso de que una guerra inicie. Veo un enorme cosmos lleno de bondad y de amor en ti, eres fuerte y eres un líder natural. Tu relativa juventud no será un impedimento para que cumplas tu misión de servir y proteger a este mundo. Desde hoy tú serás Pólux de Géminis.-Explicó la diosa al joven hombre.

Aquella armadura dorada cubrió el cuerpo Pólux y este no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al verse con ese nuevo título. Aquella sonrisa fue borrada por el recuerdo de su fugitiva hermana, intentó no pensar en ello y disfrutar de aquella pequeña victoria.

-Juro lealtad completa a usted diosa Athena.-Expresó el nuevo caballero de Géminis mientras hacía una reverencia a su diosa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cruce de caminos**

-Es un viaje peligroso, debe ir muy bien preparado si quiere lograrlo.-Decía la doncella muy preocupada.

-Me he preparado por años para esto y para cosas peores.-Explicó el joven.

Los escalones parecían eternos en aquella empinada montaña. En la cima se encontraba el templo Badrinath, consagrado al dios Visnú. Nihal había tenido sueños que le indicaban viajar a ese lugar y realizar una peregrinación religiosa. Dicho viaje se caracterizaba por su alta peligrosidad, debían caminar por días para llegar a la cima de la montaña, los escalones eran muy empinados y un movimiento en falso podría significar la muerte o al menos una lesión de por vida. A pesar de su arduo entrenamiento, comenzó a sentirse presa de un leve dolor muscular cuando había avanzado ya un buen tramo de aquel camino. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aún así logró reaccionar al ver que una mujer resbaló y estaba a punto de caer al vacío.

-Muchas gracias y lamento interrumpir tu camino.-Se disculpo la temblorosa dama.

-No agradezcas, veo que estás muy cansada y es normal que eso pase.-Dijo Nihal intentando sonar amigable.

-Es la tercera vez que subo al templo ¿es la primera vez que vienes?-Preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

-Es la primera vez. ¿Tercera vez en cuánto tiempo?-Cuestionó él.

-Tercera vez en esta semana.-Respondió la joven mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro.

Ambos continuaron aquel viaje juntos, él le tendía su mano para que ella no cayera durante aquel difícil tramo. Cada vez que él hacía eso, ella cubría su rostro y él simplemente intentaba ignorar aquel gesto.

-Subir una vez me suena a turismo, dos veces me suena a fe y tres veces me parece un castigo.-Dijo él mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-Hice cosas terribles, me atormentan y pensé que al hacer esto todo eso se iría.-Respondió ella.

Llegaron al templo y luego del respectivo ritual, ambos salieron del lugar. Ambos se sentían completamente exhaustos por la dura travesía que habían realizado. Ella ofreció llevarlo a un lugar para descansar y reponerse del cansancio del viaje. Era una pequeña y modesta cabaña en la que parecía vivir una sola persona, era un pequeño cuarto de madera con a penas lo básico y espacio algo reducido. Comenzó a preparar algo de té e invitó a su acompañante a tomar asiento en una de las mantas que yacía extendida sobre el suelo. Se despojó de su capucha y entonces él pudo ver por fin a aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Soy Nihal por cierto, ¿tú eres?.-Preguntó el joven.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia a él para darle una respuesta, pero tan pronto comenzó a caminar se desvaneció. De no ser por su rápido actuar, la chica habría golpeado duramente contra el suelo. La recostó sobre las mantas y pudo tomarse la libertad de observarla. Su tez era de un peculiar moreno claro, cabellos largos y de color azul oscuro. Se veía algo demacrada, pudo notar marcas de cortes en sus brazos y entonces supo que ella se había estado auto lesionando. Al cabo de media hora la chica comenzó a despertar y se sorprendió al ver que su invitado estaba cuidando de ella.

-Soy Áyax, es un gusto conocerte. Hace poco tuve un sueño en el que te conocía, pensé que sería un simple sueño pero parece que no es el caso.-Explicó ella con timidez.

-Áyax, tu inestable cosmos me ha traído ha este lugar, me llamaste y es por eso que he venido por ti.-Respondió Nihal.

-La oscuridad se apodera de mí y por eso decidí recluirme, no quiero dañar a más gente y no quiero ser usada como un arma para destruir a este mundo.-Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Déjame ayudarte, puedo liberarte de eso que tanto te aqueja.-Propuso Nihal.

Ambos se encontraban en posición del loto, uno frente al otro y entonces Nihal comenzó a irradiar un cálido cosmos que invadía las memorias de la chica. Pudo ver que tenía un hermano gemelo menor que ella, ambos eran poseedores de un gran poder, pero ella en especial era muy poderosa. Un misterioso ser de oscuridad lanzó una maldición sobre ella pensando que se trataba de su hermano y esa maldición le haría perder el control de sus acciones y ser víctima de una especie de control mental por parte de aquel oscuro ser. Ambos se encontraron en un inmenso laberinto de oscuridad y él podía escuchar cómo ella clamaba por ayuda.

-¡Ayúdame por favor!-Clamaba Áyax con mucha desesperación.

Vio una luz dorada y cegadora al horizonte y supo que debía dirigirse a aquel lugar. Atravesó aquel laberinto con mucha dificultad y cuando por fin se acercó a la luz pudo ver a una extraña figura dentro de ella. Era un hombre que se encontraba en posición del loto, tenía una peculiar cabeza de elefante y según ella pudo ver tenía cuatro brazos. Se encontraba envuelto de aquella apacible luz y le indicó que se acercara a él, ella obedeció y se colocó frente a el imitando su posición. Cerró sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir se encontraba en su humilde cabaña frente al misterioso viajero.

-Por los dioses tú eres Ga...

-No lo digas por favor, prefiero que mantengas eso en secreto.-Pidió Nihal.

Ella intentó ponerse de pie para salir del lugar pero él sujetaba y al ver que ella no obedecía a sus intenciones decidió jalar con fuerzas para que ella cayera de vuelta al suelo. Cayó sobre él y esto la hizo reír nerviosamente. Aquella risa fue contagiosa y Nihal comenzó a reír mientras ayudaba a la chica a recostarse.

-Áyax es el nombre de un gran guerrero de la antigua Grecia, es el nombre perfecto para alguien que ha vivido luchando desde el día que nació. Definitivamente serás una gran guerrera.-Dijo Nihal a la chica mientras se recostaba a su lado.

-Caballero de Athena, lo supe desde que nos conocimos. Fue un presentimiento.-Excusó ella.

-Caballero dorado de Virgo para ser más específicos.-Añadió él.

-Tengo la leve sospecha de que tú ya sabías quién era yo y te presentaste por cortesía.-Expuso ella.

-¿Algún problema con ello? He venido a llevarte al santuario conmigo, seré tu maestro y aprenderás a dominar tu cosmos.-Admitió él.

-¿Y sino quiero ir contigo? Digo, estoy en la libertad de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.-Propuso Áyax.

-Simple, sino quieres venir conmigo te llevaré por la fuerza y espero que estés en condiciones de enfrentar a un caballero dorado.-La retó el guardián del templo de Virgo.

-¡Demonios! Simplemente bromeaba, no necesitas llevarme por la fuerza. Te acompañaré a donde sea.-Respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Afortunadamente aquella frase no había sido escuchada por Nihal, se había quedado profundamente dormido por el cansancio y luego ella le siguió. Luego de descansar lo suficiente, ambos se dirigieron al santuario. Cuando por fin llegaron pudo sentir que la Áyax se llenaba de miedo y de incertidumbre, la vio tropezar varias veces en el camino y también durante el recorrido por los templos. Quiso atribuir aquello al nerviosismo de la chica, pero se le hacía demasiado difícil de ignorar.

-No quiero sonar grosero o indiscreto, pero a mi parecer sueles tropezarte con demasiada frecuencia.

-¿Es muy obvio verdad?-Preguntó ella apenada.

Lo había notado desde su peregrinaje, la chica tropezaba muchas veces y parecía andar a ciegas por todo el camino. Dentro de la cabaña era diferente, parecía conocer cada esquina del pequeño lugar.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime lo que ves.-Propuso ella

Tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraban completamente empañados. En algunas partes pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un color verdoso, pero parecían estar cubiertos por una nebulosa gris que le impedía ver.

-Soy parcialmente ciega desde que nací, con suerte y logro distinguir siluetas. El entrenamiento fue más difícil para mí que para mi hermano Pólux, siempre tuve que hacer más esfuerzos.-Explicó Áyax.

-Uno de mis antecesores era ciego, te aseguro que mientras aprendas a desarrollar tus demás habilidades, lo de tu vista dejará de ser un inconveniente.-Agregó Virgo mientras tendía una mano a su nueva alumna.

Mientras atravesaban el templo de Acuario, se detuvieron a saludar a sus ocupantes con un amistoso apretón de manos. Nihal habría deseado pasar de largo, pero Áyax insistió en saludar.

-Soy Natassia de cisne.

-Un gusto, soy Áyax. Recuerda que la luna es capaz de mover las mareas a su antojo y verás cómo todo resulta más sencillo.

-¿Qué?

-Veo un futuro dorado para ti, dorado como tu pasado. Pero tienes que ser capaz de descubrirlo por ti misma.-Sentenció Áyax para luego marcharse junto con su maestro de aquel lugar y dejando a la pobre chica con muchas dudas.

Fueron recibidos por Athena, se encontraba feliz de volver a ver al caballero de Virgo quien años atrás había partido con excusa de entrenamiento. Traía a una aprendiz a la cual la diosa reconoció al instante, supo que se trataba de quien ella tanto había pensado. Los recibió amablemente y luego de dar algunas indicaciones, el caballero y su aprendiz se dirigieron al templo de la virgen. Él la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a avanzar y aquello provocaba las miradas y comentarios indiscretos de algunos caballeros.

-¿Nihal? Desapareces un día y cuando vuelves vienes de la mano de una chica. No lo esperaba de ti.-Comentó Sahir de Escorpio entre risas.

Áyax se soltó del agarre de su maestro y fue directamente hacia el caballero. Tomó su mano y cerró los ojos. Era un gesto parecido al que había tenido en el templo de Acuario.

-Príncipe Sahir, tendrás un arduo trabajo reconstruyendo tu nación y alguien intentará arrebatarte lo que más amas. El pasado te persigue y te quiere alcanzar. Recuerda que el sol muere cada noche para dar su luz a la luna y que nace más brillante al amanecer de cada nuevo día.-Pronunció Áyax mientras soltaba la mano del caballero y se dirigía con su maestro nuevamente.

-Ella es capaz de tener visiones algo extrañas.-Excusó Nihal mientras sacaba a su aprendiz de aquel templo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Nihal dio un rápido recorrido con su nueva alumna por su templo. Le indicó el lugar en el que se quedaría y le dio un momento para acomodarse. La llamó al momento de la cena y conversaron un poco mientras ingerían sus alimentos. Se dirigieron a la sala del templo y siguieron con su conversación. Ella explicó la función de sus visiones y otras habilidades que había descubierto que tenía.

-¿Puedes ver mi futuro?-Preguntó Nihal con mucha curiosidad sobre el tema.

Áyax tomó su mano y aquellas visiones comenzaron a invadir su mente. Fue capaz de ver el pasado del caballero, el trato especial que recibió durante su niñez por ser la reencarnación de un dios y a pesar de ello él había escapado en busca de algo que faltaba en su vida. Pudo ver cómo hacía 11 años él se había aventurado a entrenar en el santuario y obtuvo su armadura dorada para luego partir a entrenar nuevamente. Vio los momentos más importantes que él había tenido en sus 21 años de vida. Comenzó a ver el futuro de Nihal y no pudo evitar su mano repentinamente debido a la sorpresa que esas visiones le causaron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué viste?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Me temo que no puedo decirte, son cosas muy específicas y si llego a revelarte alguna de ellas tal vez no sucedan.-Explicó Áyax con un semblante que mostraba nerviosismo.

-Seguramente es algo horrible y por eso te niegas a decirme.-Dijo Nihal entre risas.

-Yo... creo que es mejor no arruinar la sorpresa.-Concluyó Áyax.

Esa noche Nihal durmió bastante intranquilo "Es mejor no arruinar la sorpresa." Aquella frase rondaba en su mente y le hacía despertar repentinamente. Se sintió como un pequeño niño esperando su regalo de cumpleaños y se regañó mentalmente por tener esa actitud tan infantil. Sabía muy bien que el futuro era simplemente un manojo de posibilidades, pero al añadir a Áyax a su ecuación, supo que había muchas posibilidades. Se obligó a dormir nuevamente, ya al despertar pensaría mejor las cosas y con algo de suerte tal vez obtendría la información que tanta curiosidad le causaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Dejar todo atrás?**

-Han pasado tres meses, suena duro pero debes aprender a ser fuerte. No puedes vivir aferrada a un recuerdo, él no habría querido que te rindieras de esta manera.

-Pero él ya no está y yo me cansé de luchar.

-Sigrid... entiendo lo que sientes pero deberías considerarlo mejor. Habla con Athena si es posible.-Propuso Kane a su compañera.

-Está bien amigo, hablaré con ella en cuanto pueda.-Aceptó ella de mala gana.

Habían pasado tres meses desde ese día que la marcó para siempre. Salió del santuario vistiendo su cloth con orgullo y regresó mal herida. Nadie tuvo el valor de preguntar lo que sucedía, se veía devastada y el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada. Pronto se comenzó a propagar la noticia de lo sucedido: una misión desastrosa en la que 4 caballeros habían perdido la vida y Sigrid había sido la única sobreviviente.

 _Flashback..._

-Es nuestra primera misión juntos, me siento algo nervioso.

-¡Oh vamos Ryan! No creo que sea tan malo, simple reconocimiento.-Explicaba Sigrid a su compañero.

Ambos fueron enviados a un lugar de Siberia al que conocían como "no man's land". Alguien enviado del santuario desde hace muchos años, reportaba actividad sospechosa en dicho lugar. El caballero de Acuario había sido enviado semanas atrás y en su informe explicó que todo se encontraba en orden, sin embargo su regreso se había retrasado. Llegaron y se encontraron con un paraje blanco y desolado, ahora sabían muy bien el por qué se le conocía como tierra de nadie al lugar. Un destello metálico y un cosmos muy potente llamaron la atención de ambos caballeros. Al acercarse pudieron ver a una mujer albina portando una armadura de bronce: lobo blanco, así la conocían y su nombre era Irina. Los guió por unos pasadizos dentro de una extraña cueva, cuando por fin vislumbraron algo de iluminación, supieron que habían llegado a su destino. Le llamaban "Belaya villa" o villa blanca al lugar, se vieron tentados a preguntar el motivo del nombre del lugar pero pronto su pregunta sería respondida. Era una villa oculta bajo la tierra de nadie, vivían aproximadamente 600 personas en aquel lugar y la mayoría compartía una condición en particular: eran albinos.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar, desde hace años que cuido este lugar de manera regular y esta vez es mi turno de volver al santuario. Es el motivo por el que fueron enviados.-Explicó Irina.

Era una especie de cambio de turno, era completamente normal que sucediera. Ellos desconocían el motivo por el que el lugar era custodiado con tanto recelo por el santuario. Desde hacía 17 años el lugar estaba siendo asediado por presencias extrañas, varios de los habitantes habían sido asesinados y algunos habían desaparecido. Todos los desaparecidos habían sido mujeres y niñas de distintas edades, esas criaturas estaban en busca de algo y ellos no tenían idea de lo que era. Descansaron y los días siguientes fueron utilizados para mostrarles el lugar, debían conocer cada rincón posible.

-Nadie sabe lo que son, al principio eran sucesos aislados pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo empezamos a atar los cabos sueltos y llegamos a una conclusión.-Expuso Irina.

-Buscan a la reencarnación de una diosa, no hemos podido dilucidar de qué diosa se trata, pero buscan niñas y mujeres jóvenes.-Explicó Artyom de Acuario.

Más temprano que tarde, se dio un llamado de alerta a los caballeros. Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres estaba siendo asediado por las "misteriosas criaturas". Cuando los caballeros se acercaron al lugar abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver a las jóvenes rodeadas por...

-¿Momias? Esto me recuerda a una de las viejas películas que veía con mis padres cuando era niño.-Dijo Ryan de Orión con incredulidad.

Sin mediar palabras comenzaron a atacar y a rescatar a las jóvenes una a una. Cuando por fin habían logrado rescatarlas una voz interrumpió el júbilo por la victoria.

-Nunca es tan fácil, pero podemos evitar los daños colaterales si nos entregan lo que mi señor nos ha pedido encontrar.-Clamó aquella femenina voz.

Tras aquellas momias surgió una extraña criatura cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto por la cabeza de un cocodrilo, las patas delanteras de un león y las patas traseras de un hipopótamo. Esa voz venía de la criatura de gran tamaño que se abría paso ante ellos.

-¿A quién buscas? Si nos dices tal vez te podemos ayudar sin lastimar a nadie.-Propuso Sigrid.

La extraña criatura se acercó a Artyom de Acuario y luego de examinar su apariencia, inhaló su aroma y dio un fuerte golpe al caballero con una de sus enormes garras.

-¡Tú le diste vida! ¿Dónde la escondes? ¡Te mataré si no me dices dónde encontrarla!-Exclamó la furiosa criatura.

-Ammit... ¿no es así? Puedes largarte y decirle a tu señor que se pudra, jamás te diré dónde está ella. Mi destino siempre fue protegerla y no me importa morir si es necesario.-Decía el guardián del onceavo templo mientras se ponía de pie.

Lobo, Orión y Berenice pronto supieron a quién estaba buscando Ammit. Debían cerrar la boca mientras combatían a la criatura y a las momias, no debían saber dónde se ocultaba esa persona. Mientras Ryan y Sigrid se ocupaban de las momias y de poner a salvo a los civiles, Artyom e Irina se propusieron llevar a Ammit a la tierra de nadie, en ese lugar causaría menos destrozos. Comenzaban a cansarse, las pocas momias que quedaban comenzaron a dirigirse a la tierra de nadie para brindar apoyo a Ammit y ellos decidieron subir para ayudar a sus compañeros. Al subir pudieron ver la magnitud del problema: Uno de los brazos de Irina había sido desgarrado por completo y Artyom intentaba liberarse de las fauces de Ammit.

-Damn! Si esto sigue así tú tendrás que...

-¡No! Yo prometí que nunca volvería a hacer eso, si lo hago puedo lastimar más de lo que ayude.-Riñó Sigrid.

Ammit había sido aprisionada en un ataúd de hielo que fue roto con facilidad, los ataques de Irina habían disminuido su intensidad debido a las graves heridas que ella presentaba. Orión se lanzó contra la bestia intentado contenerla y que diera un descanso a los dos caballeros, pronto fue lanzado contra el frío hielo que cubría el suelo. Ammit debía ser contenida y luego deberían asestar un golpe muy fuerte para derrotarla.

-Ammit es una diosa, en el antiguo Egipto era temida porque... representaba la muerte segura. Devoraba a los seres que se atravesaban en su camino, no podremos derrotarla a menos que unamos nuestros cosmos para retenerla y alguien debe dar el golpe final.-Explicó Artyom.

-Yo me ofrezco a retenerla... he perdido mucha sangre y simplemente me hace falta cerrar los ojos para estar muerta por completo.-Dijo Irina de lobo mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de su esposo.

-Si lo haces yo iré contigo, te prometí que estaríamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe. Necesito ahora que uno de ustedes dos nos de una opción para acabar con esa cosa ahora.-Pidió Acuario.

-Sigrid, cariño tú tienes algo que nos puede ayudar en este momento.-Dijo Ryan a su compañera.

-Si hago esto... la mataré a ella pero también a ustedes y yo no podré soportarlo.-Se negaba ella.

-Es tu deber, portas una armadura y por lo tanto es tu obligación como caballero de Athena. Siempre me decías eso cuando yo sentía miedo de completar alguna misión solo, ahora es tu turno. A veces el camino a la victoria se forja con sacrificios.-Argumentó Orión.

Con un simple gesto ella asintió, antes de lanzarse a aquel ataque suicida, Ryan se tomó un momento para despedirse de su compañera. Le entregó la bufanda azul que con tanto recelo cuidó durante años, era un regalo de su padre. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un fugaz beso en los labios, beso que le quemaría el alma por el resto de sus días de vida. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, Irina y Ryan se lanzaron a contener a la criatura, Artyom les siguió y haciendo uso de su título de mago de los hielos, comenzó a detener los movimientos de la criatura. No resistirían por mucho tiempo, los tres combinaban su cosmos para retener a Ammit y entonces aquel ataque por parte de Sigrid comenzó.

-Lo lamento tanto...-Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Comenzó a elevar su cosmos y unos finos hilos de oricalco comenzaron a surgir. Vio a su querido Ryan guiñar un ojo en señal de que podía comenzar con su melodía mortal. Era el talento oculto de la chica, algo que había heredado su familia generación tras generación. Poseedores de voces prodigio, muchas veces las mujeres de su familia fueron perseguidas y asesinadas en las islas Feroe de donde era originaria, las llamaban "sirens" pues atraían a la gente con su canto y esa misma melodía destruía a cualquier ser vivo desde adentro. Ammit comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor al sentir aquellos hilos atrapar su cuerpo junto con el de los tres caballeros, aquella divina voz hacía eco en la mente de todos y les causaba sufrimiento desde adentro.

-Sing, my angel of music!-Gritaba Orión.

De pronto su armadura comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, se había transformado en una maraña de oricalco que aprisionaba a sus compañeros junto con aquella diosa de la muerte. Elevó su voz tan fuerte como pudo y quedaron encerrados por completo, luego una enorme explosión de cosmos la hizo caer al suelo. Había quedado inconsciente y al despertar entre la nieve se encontraba herida, al frente pudo observar las armaduras de lobo y de Orión en su forma de objeto. No pudo evitar dar fuertes gritos de dolor, se sentía una asesina.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, Anastassia estuvo inquieta la noche entera debido a un extraño sueño que había tenido. Dio vueltas por la biblioteca del templo para distraer su mente, pero pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho que la hizo llenarse de miedo y angustia. Se disponía a salir del templo cuando un destello dorado surcó el cielo, frente a ella se encontraba la armadura de su padre. Había vuelto al santuario, pero lo había hecho sin su portador. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, llevó las manos a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar sin control.

 _Fin del flashback..._

 _-_ Ha pasado tiempo sin verte ¿sucede algo?-Preguntó la diosa.

-Señorita Athena, vengo a pedir un favor muy especial y espero su compresión.-Expuso Sigrid.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que te aqueja?-Preguntó Athena.

-No encuentro razón por la cual deba quedarme aquí. Mi armadura me abandonó y no soy más que un estorbo en este lugar. Deseo marcharme, pido permiso a usted para poder abandonar el santuario.-Mencionó la chica.

-Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer aún, eres poseedora de un gran talento que podría ser explotado para un bien mayor. Comprendo tu sentimiento, pero deseo que te tomes al menos unos días para pensar sobre esto y si luego de unos días sigues teniendo ese mismo pensamiento quiero que vengas a buscarme nuevamente para conversar.-Sentenció la diosa.

Sigrid salió del lugar y se dirigió a su humilde morada, una de las cabañas donde habitaban las jóvenes aspirantes y guerreras. Espero la caída de la noche y empacó lo poco que tenía, se escabulló entre las sobras del santuario y se decidió a escapar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la detuvo.

-Sabes que podrían acusarte de traición si escapas de esta manera ¿verdad?-Preguntó aquella familiar voz.

-No soy un arma, no tengo por qué ser usada para la guerra de esta manera y además ya no tengo una armadura. Seré más útil si me largo.-Respondió ella.

-¿A dónde irás entonces? Muchas veces me contaste que no puedes regresar a tu hogar.

-Iré a donde el mar me lleve mi querida Ryu, es lo que Ryan hubiera deseado.-Respondió Sigrid a su compañera que ahora portaba la armadura de Capricornio.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, guardaría aquel secreto por ella. No le diría a nadie que la vio escapar y daría el mensaje a sus amigos únicamente. Antes de seguir avanzando vio atrás por última vez y siguió con su marcha. Ya había escapado años atrás de su hogar, ahora estaba escapando de nuevo y aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, su alma se encontraba llena de dolor. Ella no quería escapar del santuario, ella simplemente quería escapar de la vida misma y haría lo que fuera necesario para logar su cometido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pesadillas**

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamaban Inpu, seré salvado por ti y mi deber será protegerte a ti y a tu primogénito. Es muy pronto para que sepas más.-Respondió el atípico ser.

-¿Primogénito? Pero si yo ni siquiera he...

-He dicho que es muy pronto para que sepas más, tienes que prepararte para la gran guerra que se avecina. Estaré esperando por ti, espero sepas reconocerme cuando me veas.-Dijo la criatura antes de desvanecerse.

Despertó sobresaltada, salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ir en busca de su padre. La cama se encontraba vacía desde hacía meses, era una tortura observar su cloth dorada esperando portador. Con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió a la biblioteca, observó el sin número de ejemplares que allí se ubicaban. Hubo un ejemplar que llamó su atención, estaba dispuesto entre otros libros de color negro, su cubierta dorada le hacía resaltar de entre los demás. Parecía haber sido ubicado de esa manera estratégica para ser notado, tomó la escalera y luego de bajar el libro se acomodó en uno de los sillones del lugar. Varias cartas cayeron al suelo cuando ella abrió el libro, se dedicó a leer su contenido y entonces supo que las cartas y el libro habían sido dejados por su padres para que ella los encontrara.

 _"Espero que cuando estés leyendo esto tengas más de 13 años, pensamos que sería más fácil para ti comprender algunas cosas luego de esa edad y seguramente ya tendrás gente a tu lado que pueda apoyarte. Supe de ti incluso antes de que la criada del castillo te entregara, no suelo soñar mucho pero una noche tuve un extraño sueño. Una mujer salía de entre las aguas de un río y me decía sarta de cosas extrañas que al principio no entendí. Me dijo que tendría que criar a alguien capaz de estar a la altura de la guerra, que pudiera tener muchos talentos y que sobre todo fuera capaz de gobernar. Alguien importante venía en camino y mi deber sería criar a ese alguien para que luego pudiera ocupar su lugar en el mundo. Para Irina y para mí fue una misión que nos ha dejado encantados, nunca hemos sido más felices. Eres una guerrera talentosa, eres capaz de hacer cosas que muy pocos pueden y si aprendes a confiar en ti misma, seguramente serás capaz de mover a la gente si es necesario. Si estás leyendo esto, seguramente nos han encontrado y no quiero que te culpes. Seguramente hicimos lo posible por protegerte hasta nuestro último aliento y sabemos que ahora serás capaz de protegerte tú misma y de proteger a los demás. Te amaremos por siempre, dónde quiera que te encuentres haremos lo posible para que nunca lo olvides."-Con amor: I. A._

No pudo soportarlo y rompió a llorar, apretaba la carta contra su pecho y lloraba con fuerzas. Decidió inspeccionar el contenido del libro y fue sorprendida al no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que allí decía. Con dificultad pudo descifrar de qué idioma se trataba y entonces supo que debía buscar a alguien capaz de leer aquellos pasajes para ella.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca con el libro en mano y justo antes de salir del templo recordó que simplemente estaba vistiendo un sostén y ropa interior. Devolvió sus pasos a la habitación y luego de ponerse un viejo vestido suelto sin mangas, corrió cuesta arriba entre los templos. Entro a aquella morada sin permiso alguno y se dirigió a la recámara del guardián. Lo vio dormir plácidamente, debido al calor de aquellos días él dormía sin camisa y con unos sencillos pantalones de lino. Intentó llamarlo por su nombre varias veces y no obtuvo resultado, presa de la desesperación optó por golpearlo con el libro que llevaba entre manos.

-¡Qué carajo! ¿Ana? ¿Qué demonios?-Decía el caballero mientras se recuperaba de aquel fuerte impacto.

-Árabe, tú sabes árabe... yo necesito que leas esto para mí.-Dijo ella mientras le mostraba el libro.

-Sí puedo preciosa, pero no necesitas despertarme de esa manera. Funciono mejor cuando me tratan con amabilidad.-Respondió él entre risas.

-Lo... lo siento Sahir, pero en serio necesito ayuda con esto y solamente tú puedes ayudarme.-Se disculpó la chica.

El guardián del templo de Escorpio tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, mencionaba algunas palabras mientras lo hacía. La invitó a tomar asiento en aquella cama mientras él analizaba el contenido del libro. Era extraño verlo serio, siempre era el tipo bromista y junto con Rin parecían un par de inmaduros en algunas ocasiones. Se encontraba de piernas cruzadas, con la vista fija en las páginas y rascando su barbilla. Cerró el libro y se recostó nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?-Preguntó ella.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? ¿Te lo ha dado alguien?-Preguntó él.

-Mis padres se las arreglaron para que lo encontrara.-Respondió ella.

-Ya veo, es una historia de amor podría decirse. Es la historia de Usur y Ast, también conocidos como Osiris e Isis.-Explicó él.

-Soy toda oídos entonces.-Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-Isis era conocida por su gran belleza, para Osiris no fue difícil fijarse en ello. Reinaron juntos en el antiguo Egipto con mucha sabiduría en una época de prosperidad. Con cosechas ricas y abundantes, la vida transcurría feliz. Isis era capaz de que el río Nilo le obedeciera y llevaba aquella bendición para hacer sus suelos más fértiles y sus súbditos se consideraban afortunados. Ellos legaron a la humanidad muchas formas de arte. Osiris dejó como legado la astronomía, la escritura, la arquitectura, la agricultura y los calendarios rituales. Por su parte, Isis legó la pintura, la música, la danza, el arte de preparar los alimentos y tejer. Era considerada la diosa gran madre y la fuerza fecundadora de la naturaleza. Toda esa felicidad fue estropeada cuando Osiris fue engañado por Neftis, era una especie de embrujo que la hacía parecer a Isis. De la unión de esa noche nacería Anubis el dios con cabeza de chacal o Inpu como le conocían en Egipto. Seth estaba furioso por la traición y estaba decidido a vengarse.-Contaba Sahir.

-Inpu... ya veo. Continua por favor.-Pidió Ana.

-El enfurecido Seth mandó a fabricar un sarcófago con las medidas de su hermano Osiris. Cuando se celebraba una fiesta en honor a Seth, este ofreció un regalo a los presentes: se trataba de aquel precioso sarcófago. La condición era sencilla, el sarcófago sería otorgado a la persona que cupiera en él y una a una las personas iban probando suerte. Para algunos era muy grande, para otros muy pequeño. Llegó el turno de Osiris y obviamente era del tamaño perfecto. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, llegaron 72 esbirros de Seth, sellaron el sarcófago y lo lanzaron al río Nilo. Isis estaba desesperada al no encontrar a su esposo, entonces decidió salir a buscarle y por fin logró encontrar el sarcófago en un lugar de Siria llamado Biblos. Para cuando ella lo encontró ya estaba muerto, desesperada ella lo cubrió con sus besos y lágrimas. Juntos concibieron a su primogénito Horus.-Continuó el chico.

-Eso sí que es extraño... Seth suena como un tipo terrible.-Comentó Ana.

-Posteriormente Seth encontraría el cuerpo de su hermano y lo despedazaría por la ira que le causaba. Al final Neftis confesaría a Isis que todo había sido un plan de Seth para matar a su hermano debido a la envidia que le tenía. Junto con Anubis, le ayudó a encontrar todas las partes de Osiris para darle sepultura. Al crecer, Horus se enfrentó contra su tío Seth y al vencerlo perdió un ojo. Horus presentó su ojo ante Osiris y debido al poder que tenía, fue capaz de devolverle a la vida. Osiris fue conocido como el que venció a la muerte. Ese es el fin de la historia de ellos dos, supongo.-Finalizó el caballero.

-Es una historia muy extraña ¿qué tendrá que ver con Athena? o con la guerra que se avecina.-Cuestionó ella.

-No lo sé, pero mi maestro siempre me contaba historias sobre el tal Seth y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Era un dios embaucador, llevaba a los humanos a cometer actos imperdonables y él mismo los cometió con tal de convertirse en el rey de Egipto.-Explicó Sahir.

-Tuve un sueño extraño y por eso vine a despertarte, lamento haber hecho que leyeras todo eso para mí.-Se excusó la chica.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso si me golpeas en la cabeza yo haré lo que sea por ti.-Dijo él en tono burlón.

-Y yo haría lo que sea por ti... aunque puedo omitir golpearte.-Dijo ella en tono serio.

"Y yo haría lo que sea por ti..." Aquella frase le hizo sonrojarse, pocas veces podía escucharla diciendo cosas como esas. Era una chica muy reservada, pero prefirió dejar eso de lado cuando supo que Artyom había muerto. Cuidó de ella sin importarle lo que otros llegaran a pensar, pasaba más tiempo en el templo de Acuario que en su propio templo y eso comenzaba a levantar sospechas de la clase de relación que él tenía con la chica. Ella abrió la boca, parecía que estaba por decir algo, pero fue detenida por él. De un momento a otro se encontraba sobre ella y la besaba con algo de timidez, fue un contacto leve y luego se devolvió a la posición en la que se encontraba al principio. Fue grande su sorpresa al sentir como ella se acomodaba junto a él, se abrazaba a su cuerpo y eso le brindaba una sensación de seguridad. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquella comprometedora posición. No sabía si era por haber despertado en medio de la noche o por la historia que había leído, pero comenzó a tener un extraño sueño.

Se encontraba en su misma habitación, pero esta tenía una iluminación diferente, todo parecía estar inundado en tonos rojizos y naranjas. Una silueta familiar esperaba por él en un pasillo: era el antiguo caballero de Acuario y con una seña de su mano le indicó que se acercara a él.

-Nunca me agradaste, siempre pensé que había algo malo contigo.-Exclamó Artyom al verlo.

-Siempre lo noté, si las miradas mataran usted me habría matado infinidad de veces. Respondió Sahir.

-Es tu turno de cuidar de ella, no me agradas, pero confío en que sabrás cómo protegerla y sobre todo cómo hacerla feliz.-Expresaba el caballero.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo.-Ofreció Sahir.

-¿Serías capaz de renunciar a ella para que esté a salvo?-Preguntó Artyom al chico.

-Lo que sea necesario.-Repitió él con orgullo.

-Ella te necesita a su lado, hay mucho que debe aprender de ti. De todas formas su destino los une, incluso antes de que nacieran sus destinos estaban entrelazados.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó él al escuchar esas palabras.

-Llegará el momento en el que ambos deban tomar sus respectivos lugares. Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda contarte más, pero por ahora es todo.-Dijo Artyom mientras se alejaba por esos pasillos.

Siguió caminando y pudo encontrar al extraño ser que había soñado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Era el chacal negro que esperaba por él en aquel viejo sueño que tuvo días antes de que su maestro falleciera. Esperaba por él en la entrada del templo y junto a él pudo vislumbrar a un imponente halcón dorado. Ambos lo condujeron a un lugar que nunca había visto, se trataba de un río gigantesco, se asomó a la orilla de ese río para ver su reflejo. No era su propio reflejo, se parecía mucho a él pero portaba los ropajes que se portaban en el antiguo Egipto y eso le hizo sobresaltarse y alzar la mirada. Tropas comandadas por inmensos seres se apersonaban a las afueras de una enorme muralla. Pudo ver cómo alguien muy parecido a él lideraba aquel ejército junto con una mujer, presentía que eso era una importante pista. Pero ya no pudo ver más, despertó y sintió su pulso acelerado debido a la sorpresa que esa "pesadilla" le había causado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Atrapada**

-Tendrán que ir juntos, tengo entendido que tú conoces muy bien el lugar gracias a tu maestro y consideré que serías la mejor compañía para el caballero de Escorpio.-Expresó aquel hombre.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Es lo que Athena me ha enviado a decirte, simplemente cumplo con informarte. Te recomiendo tener mucho cuidado, ya sabes lo impertinente que puede llegar a ser Sahir, aunque creo que tú mejor que nadie lo sabes ya.-Respondió él.

-Está bien, prepararé mis cosas para partir mañana mismo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir a buscarme para decirme esto, últimamente haces muchas cosas por mí Pólux.-Comentó Natassia.

-¿Yo? Es... mi deber ayudar a mis compañeros, en especial si me agradan tanto como tú.-Explicó el caballero de Géminis para luego retirarse.

¿Agradar? Había escuchado esa palabra varias veces en sus 17 años de vida, los chicos y chicas solían decirla para expresar de manera discreta la atracción que sentían por ella. Visual, físico, así era todo lo que las personas llegaban a expresar de ella. Solamente una persona había llegado a expresar algo más que simple atracción física. "Eres realmente interesante", "no me canso de escucharte hablar", aquellas frases resonaban en su mente mientras intentaba dormir. Su improvisado equipaje estaba listo, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño debido a los pensamientos que se agrupaban como nubes de tormenta en su mente. Misiones, entrenamiento y muchas cosas habían abierto una amplia brecha entre ella y su "amigo". Cayó en cuenta que tal vez declarar aquel amor no era suficiente, él siempre se mostraba indiferente a la distancia, pero ella solía pensar demasiado las cosas y eso fue diezmando aquella cercanía que tenían anteriormente. Había dormido unas cuántas horas, no había sido un sueño reparador, pero era suficiente consideraba ella. Se dirigían hacia Asgard... tendría que ver a su madre y hermanos nuevamente.

-¿Te gusta el clima frío? Te encantará Asgard si la respuesta es sí.-Preguntó ella, intentando entablar una conversación con él.

-Nunca... yo nunca he visitado un lugar nevado o frío.-Respondió él con algo de nerviosismo.

El silencio se mantuvo por casi todo el trayecto, se vieron obligados a instalarse en una humilde posada debido a una fuerte nevada que se hacía presente en aquellas heladas tierras. Por falta de espacio en aquel pequeño pueblo, se vieron obligados a compartir una sola habitación y el silencio volvía más incómoda la situación. Ambos tomaron asiento en el piso de madera, frente a la pequeña chimenea que ardía levemente y sin mediar palabra compartieron un tierno abrazo.

-Supongo que estás nerviosa por verla a ella nuevamente ¿no es así?-Preguntó Sahir.

-Estoy más preocupada por ver a Markov, tengo que darle la noticia sobre lo que sucedió con mi padre y sé que será un golpe fuerte para él, después de todo eran amigos.-Respondió ella.

-Yo estoy preocupado por ti, he estado muy ocupado en otras cosas y no... mi querida Ana yo lo lamento tanto.-Decía él mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas.

-Tengo miedo... yo tengo tanto miedo de perderte y no me di cuenta de lo tonta que he sido al alejarme de ti.-Dijo ella rompiendo a llorar.

-No vas a perderme, siempre estaré contigo amor mío.-Respondió él intentando consolar el llanto de su amada.

Esa noche cayeron esas barreras que ambos habían construido de manera inconsciente, durmieron juntos como un par de niños. Al amanecer continuaron su camino hacia el enorme castillo. Ella se había acostumbrado a la indiscreta mirada de la gente, "blancanieves" escuchó decir a algunos niños y eso provocó una enorme risa en su compañero. Aquel era el cariñoso sobre nombre que él le había dado en secreto y ella lo supo de inmediato. Al llegar al castillo todo se llevó a cabo con normalidad, protocolos y presentaciones que a ambos les parecieron innecesarias. Se presentaron ante la familia real, para Sahir fue difícil mantener la compostura ante ellos, después de todo él sabía que todo aquello no era más que una farsa y eso lo llenaba de ira.

-Piel morena, eso sí que es poco común ¿de dónde eres?-Preguntó Tonya de manera repentina.

-Egipto, majestad.-Se limitó a responder el caballero.

-Lamento interrumpir majestad, pero nos encantaría saber el motivo por el cual fuimos llamados hasta este lugar.-Pronunció Natassia.

-Supimos de los ataques al santuario, también de lo que pasó en tierra de nadie. Esos no lucen como simples ataques esporádicos, en varias partes del mundo se ha registrado la aparición de extraños seres... uno de esos lugares es Asgard y por ese motivo hemos solicitado su presencia.-Explicó Markov a los caballeros.

La descripción que les daban, coincidía con la que Sigrid dio de las criaturas que los atacaron tierra de nadie. Un grupo de "momias" y un ser misterioso que parecía ser su líder. Mientras ellos se disponían a iniciar con la exploración de aquel sitio, fueron interceptados por Markov, necesitaba hablar con ellos. Más bien necesitaba hablar con Natassia y pidió un momento para compartir algo de información con ella.

-Supe lo de Artyom... ha sido un golpe duro para ti y quería decirte que yo también sé lo duro que es perder a tu familia y estar solo repentinamente.-Expresó Markov.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, supongo que es todo lo que tienes que decir así que iré con mi compañero.-Respondió ella.

-¡Espera! hay algo más que debes saber. Como padre yo confío en mis hijos plenamente, pero estoy muy preocupado por Tonya.-Dijo él.

-Es normal que todo padre se preocupe por sus hijos, no veo qué rayos tengo que ver yo en eso.-Respondió ella con algo de molestia.

-Ella está frecuentando a un hombre desconocido, al ver a tu compañero pude notar la similitud que tiene él con esa persona que mi hija frecuenta.-Explicó Markov.

-Con todo respeto majestad, debió preguntarle eso a él y no a mí.-Dijo ella zafándose del agarre de Markov.

-Esa persona está llenando la cabeza de mi hija con ideas extremistas y eso no es conveniente para nuestro pueblo. Tonya es tu hermana y pensé que te preocuparías por ella tanto como yo.-Dijo Markov mientras tomaba con fuerza el hombro de la chica para detener su marcha.

-Lo supiste todo el tiempo ¿verdad?-Preguntó el cisne a aquel guerrero.

-Lo supe al verte, te pareces mucho a él pero... tienes ese porte y esa misma elegancia que sólo Ava tiene. El padre de Ava era albino, no fue difícil atar los cabos sueltos y las reacciones de Artyom siempre fueron fáciles de leer para mí. No te preocupes yo no te culpo, tú y yo somos los menos culpables de todo esto.-Sin mediar más palabra, acunó a la chica entre sus brazos como si de su propia hija se tratara.

-¿Ella sabe que tú lo sabes todo?-Preguntó ella mientras se separaba de aquel abrazo.

-No, así que puedes estar tranquila. Ella no sospecha absolutamente nada. Simplemente deseo que me ayudes, quiero que me ayudes a liberar a mi pequeña Tonya de esa persona que la está convirtiendo en un monstruo.-Suplicó Markov.

-Haré lo posible, puedes estar tranquilo. Pero por favor no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, odio tanto que la gente me toque.-Dijo Natassia mientras hacía una mueca de molestia.

-Incluso en eso eres igual a tu padre... gracias. Suerte a ti y a tu amigo en su misión.-Se despidió aquel hombre.

No tuvieron que avanzar muy lejos para encontrar lo que estaban buscando, al poner un pie fuera del castillo vieron como los guardias habían sido neutralizados por una misteriosa fuerza oscura. El propio ejército de Asgard amenazaba el castillo y a las personas que se encontraban cerca. Un hombre con una capucha negra dirigía la emboscada, había sido suficiente y esta vez estaba dispuesto a cumplir con parte de su elaborado plan él mismo. Sahir y Natassia se posicionaron uno al lado del otro, estaban a la defensiva, simplemente esperando un ataque o al menos una explicación por parte del misterioso ser que emanaba un poderoso y oscuro cosmos.

-¡Vaya! Creciste mucho, te ves fuerte pero las dudas te carcomen por dentro mi querido... hermano.-Pronunció el misterioso hombre.

-¿Quién carajo eres tú y qué diablos quieres? Vamos al grano.-Respondió Natassia.

-Veo que te acompaña la misma insolente de siempre... siempre tuve la sospecha de que mis estúpidos emisarios habían fallado en asesinar a tu perra guardiana.-Dijo el hombre mientras se despojaba de la capucha.

Su piel era morena pero un poco más clara que la de Sahir, sus cortos cabellos azul oscuro ondeaban con el viento de aquella tormenta y sus ojos color ámbar le daban un tono amenazante a su mirada. ¿Hermano? Se parecían demasiado, la forma de sus rostros era casi idéntica y eso le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador a la escena. Portaba una ligera armadura que cubría únicamente sus puntos vitales y empuñaba un cetro dorado en su mano derecha. Su sádica sonrisa les hacía temblar por dentro.

-¡Soy Seth, par de idiotas! En vidas pasadas pude deshacerme de ustedes y esta no será diferente.-Decía el hombre entre risas.

Hermano, Seth... aquellos pensamientos se agruparon en su mente de golpe y le hicieron caer de rodillas. Las palabras de su maestro, todos los libros que había sido obligado a leer y aquellas antiguas historias con las que fue criado. Si aquel hombre parado allí era Seth, era su hermano y entonces eso significaba que él era ¿Osiris? Antes de que pudiera formular palabra alguna o ponerse de pie, su hermano levantó aquel cetro y eso lo hizo recibir un fuerte golpe de cosmos junto con su compañera de armas. Ambos golpearon fuertemente contra uno de los muros del castillo, ambos se pusieron de pie nuevamente y comenzaron a atacar, pero eran contenidos por los guardias de Asgard. Era la peor situación posible, pero pronto se darían cuenta de una ayuda inesperada.

-Vienes a mi reino a controlar a mi gente y sobre todo a llenar a mi hija con tus sucias intenciones. ¡Te mataré si es necesario!-Exclamaba Markov mientras comenzaba a atacar también.

-¡Qué padre tan bueno! Gracias por tu aporte, pero tu amada hija no es una simple niña y su lugar es junto a mí.-Pronunció Seth entre risas mientras atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

Los ataques le lanzaba eran poderosos y destructivos, el control que ejercía sobre las personas les hacía atacarse entre sí. Los esfuerzos de los caballeros de Athena y de aquel guerrero asgardiano parecían ser en vano, después de todo se enfrentaban a un dios... el dios del caos. Parecía divertirse al torturar así a las personas y estaba dispuesto a entrar al castillo para llevarse a Tonya consigo. Les era difícil atacar al dios, pues este era defendido por los guerreros de Asgard que atacaban contra su voluntad.

-Tenemos que detenerlos a ellos, tenemos que hacerlo o de ninguna manera podremos llegar a Seth.-Dijo Markov.

-Necesitamos algún truco que tengas bajo la manga querida, tengo un plan para poder restringir esos ataques por un momento suficiente.-Dijo Sahir a su compañera.

Anastassia aprendió por las malas aquel truco que su padre guardaba en total secreto. Ella siempre vio muy entretenida a su padre mientras controlaba pequeñas corrientes de agua, pero esa noche el entrenamiento sería diferente. Recordó la manera tan fría y sádica en la que su padre le mostró cómo podía controlar la corriente de agua dentro de las plantas, luego la hizo recordar de golpe que el cuerpo humano está compuesto en un 70% de agua. Pasó varios días sin salir de su habitación por el dolor y el terror que aquella técnica le causó. Su padre había bautizado aquella técnica como la "corriente roja", contó que él mismo la había descubierto mientras fue atrapado en una misión y fue su única manera de liberarse.

-¡Restricción!-Exclamó Sahir mientras lanzaba aquel paralizante ataque a una buena parte de los guerreros de Asgard.

-¡Courant rogue!-Exclamó la chica mientras comenzaba con aquel ataque que hizo gritar a las pobres víctimas.

Markov se abrió paso entre los guardias, iba con toda la intención de derribar a Seth pero detuvo su marcha en seco al ver aquella escena. Tonya se encontraba al lado de aquel impredecible dios, tomando su cetro y sin mediar palabra le atacó. Cayó al suelo y vio con horror la sonrisa de satisfacción de su hija. La peor parte estaba por venir, Seth estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermano o al menos a encerrarlo como lo había hecho vidas atrás al engañarlo para entrar en aquel sarcófago. Así era uno de sus ataques más poderosos, intentó levantar su cetro y sintió resistencia al hacerlo. Parte del cetro estaba siendo retenida por una gruesa capa de hielo que crecía hasta atrapar su mano y su brazo posteriormente.

-¡Me estás cansando pequeña estúpida!.-Gritó Seth ante aquel intento por ser retenido.

-¡No te dejaré acercarte a él! ¡Tendrás que matarme primero!-Respondió Natassia mientras se posicionaba para atacar nuevamente.

-Muy mala elección de palabras, idiota.-Dijo Tonya al escuchar a su hermana hablar de esa manera.

-Eso pides, eso tendrás entonces. ¡Altaabut alabdy!-Pronunció Seth antes de dirigir su cetro hacia Natassia.

Aquel ataque del sarcófago eterno, aquel con el que muchas vidas atrás había encerrado a su hermano, se hacía presente nuevamente. Un poderoso cosmos oscuro envolvió a la portadora de la armadura del cisne, el dolor la hizo gritar y caer al suelo. Un aura oscura la rodeaba y absorbía lentamente su energía vital, un encierro del que no sería capaz de escapar. Después de todo, una sola persona había sido capaz de abrir el sarcófago de Seth y esa persona no estaba con ellos. Sahir corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a su compañera herida y con horror vio como la vida parecía escapar del cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Voy a matarte por esto!-Gritó Sahir con desesperación.

-No lo creo, principito. Me alegra haberte hundido antes de que encontraras a tu amada Isis, cuando volvamos a vernos yo te mataré a ti. Tomaré el lugar que me pertenece en este mundo y ni siquiera tu diosa Athena podrá detenerme.-Dijo Seth, para luego marcharse en compañía de Tonya.

-No dejes que te haga daño por favor.-Pedía Natassia a su compañero, quien la sostenía en brazos.

-Cariño por favor no hables, encontraremos la manera de sacarte de esto pero por favor resiste.-Pedía Sahir a la chica.

-Tienes que... encontrarla. Tu propio hermano te ha dicho su nombre, solamente ella podrá ayudarte en esto.-Pronunciaba ella con dificultad.

-¡No! No me importan esas estupideces del destino, eres tú con quien yo deseo estar y no me importa que los mismos dioses se opongan.-Decía el chico entre lágrimas.

-Papá siempre pensó que eras un tonto por ser tan obstinado... pero eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti.-Decía ella en voz baja.

-Lo seré siempre y no descansaré hasta sacarte de esto, cuando todo esto termine quiero que escapemos juntos y olvidemos toda esta estupidez.-Propuso Sahir.

-Si tan sólo pudiera... sólo quiero que sepas que... soy muy mala con las palabras. Quiero decirte que... te amo y que pensaré en ti... no importa dónde me encuentre yo pensaré en ti siempre porque te amo...-Pronunció ella para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Él no pudo evitar lanzar un alarido de dolor ante aquella escena, encerrada en aquel invisible sarcófago que la tendría dormida y atrapada por la eternidad. La impotencia le invadía y no era capaz de pensar en el siguiente paso que daría. Tendrían que volver al santuario, estaría segura en aquel lugar pero ¿qué harían después? Definitivamente no podía sentarse eternamente esperando que ella despertara mágicamente, no era un cuento de hadas y ella no era blancanieves, no despertaría con el "beso del verdadero amor". La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, las palabras que Artyom le había dedicado en aquel sueño se hicieron presentes: "¿Serías capaz de alejarte de ella para mantenerla a salvo?" Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada en aquella situación. ¿Isis? ¿Quién era ella ahora? ¿Dónde la encontraría? ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a ayudarle?


	19. Chapter 19

**Estar lejos es lo mejor**

El estado en que ella se encontraba era un punto medio entre la vida y la muerte, se encontraba atrapada en un limbo del cual no era capaz de escapar y se desconocía el paradero e identidad de quien podría liberarla. Todo había sido repentino y al llegar al santuario sus amigos temieron lo peor. Fue llevada a aquel lugar destinado a las atenciones médicas, las misma diosa Athena se había hecho presente con la intención de liberarla de su prisión. La decepción era palpable en el ambiente, les parecía inaudito que ni siquiera su diosa fuera capaz de combatir el oscuro poder que envolvía a su amiga y compañera. Abandonaron la pequeña habitación, solamente dos caballeros decidieron quedarse en el lugar y esperar... era lo único que podían hacer.

-Esto es totalmente tu culpa, debiste mantenerte alejado de ella. Es culpa tuya y de tu estúpido egoísmo.-Decía Kane con desprecio.

-Sé perfectamente que es mi culpa, no necesito que te tomes la molestia de recordarme lo estúpido que he sido.-Respondió Sahir.

-Deberías largarte de aquí, ya hiciste suficiente y no soporto tu presencia.-Espetó aquel chico con odio mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante.

-Tú deberías calmarte un poco y respetar el rango de tu compañero. Kane, estás actuando como un niño y tendré que encadenarte si te sigues comportando como tal.-Esta vez sería Alena de Andrómeda quien interrumpiría al caballero del fénix.

Se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana y a su "eterno rival". Alena lucía diferente, no portaba su armadura y vestía ropas oscuras. Llevaba un grueso libro bajo el brazo y una expresión de tristeza adornaba su rostro, lucía totalmente diferente a la chica alegre y divertida de siempre. Tomó asiento al lado de la cama donde Anastassia reposaba y comenzó a hojear aquel misterioso libro.

-Pareciera que duerme... no sabes lo mucho que lamento que esto sucediera.-Expresó Alena.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si esto sigue así yo pasaré el resto de mis días sintiéndome miserable.-Respondió Sahir, rompiendo a llorar.

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?-Preguntó Alena.

-Sí, solamente Isis o el propio Seth son capaces de romper esta especie de maldición.-Respondió él.

¿Alguna idea de dónde encontrarla? ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser? No tenían pista alguna, su aspecto era desconocido y ni siquiera sabían si en esta era habría despertado. Varios caballeros se hicieron presentes, de distintos rangos y con distintas habilidades. Cada uno intentó sin éxito, liberar a la chica de aquel hechizo. Sus amigos la visitaban día a día con la esperanza de verla despierta, pero el tiempo transcurría y no había signos de mejora. Sahir por su parte, limitaba sus visitas, afectaba enormemente su estado de ánimo el recordar el día en que ella dio todo por defenderlo del furioso ataque de su hermano. Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde lo ocurrido, Kaia de Aries era quien se adjudicó la tarea de visitar a la chica a diario para mover su cuerpo y evitar que los músculos se atrofiaran por el estado de reposo permanente que ella tenía.

-Escuché que esto era malo, pero no me imaginé cuánto.-Pronunció aquella familiar voz al adentrarse en la habitación.

-¿Tú? ¡Por los dioses! Hace tanto que no te veía que pensaba que estabas...

-¿Muerto? No, al menos no todavía mi querida amiga.-Era el caballero de Libra, había vuelto después de una larga ausencia en el santuario.

-Koji, impertinente como siempre.-Dijo Kaia mientras saludaba a su viejo amigo, después de mucho tiempo... habían muchas conversaciones pendientes entre ambos.

-Pobre chica, estar así es parecido a la muerte. El resultado sigue siendo doloroso para las personas que la aman.-Lamentaba Koji.

-Es por eso que tenemos prohibido entablar esa clase de relaciones aquí. Podemos ser amigos, podemos ser hermanos... pero es peligroso cruzar ciertas líneas y ambos lo sabían.-Dijo Kaia.

-Somos simples humanos, bajo estas armaduras seguimos siendo simples humanos que son propensos a vivir muchas emociones y una de ellas es el amor. Son cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar e incluso la misma Athena sabe lo necio que puede ser el corazón en estas situaciones mi querida Kaia.-Respondió Koji ante lo dicho por su amiga.

-Podemos evitarlo... si tan sólo.-Ella no pudo continuar, fue silenciada de una inesperada manera.

Compartían sus grandes secretos y fue él quien más la apoyó al momento de obtener su armadura dorada. Proveniente de Jamir, tuvo una vida complicada pues tuvo que reemplazar a su padre en el arte de reparar armaduras luego de que este muriera. Discriminada por ser la primera mujer en realizar tal tarea, la primera mujer en portar la armadura de la constelación del carnero y una de las pocas mujeres en la orden de caballeros de Athena. Koji siempre había sido la figura del maestro y de amigo incondicional. Koji también había nacido en Jamir, su madre era japonesa y su padre pertenecía a aquella raza característica del lugar. Un híbrido que prefería ocultar sus raíces a todo aquel que conociera, exceptuando a Kaia por supuesto. Fuertes, dedicados y con una voluntad inquebrantable, compartían muchas características que los hacían un equipo perfecto. Dejó de lado el miedo y se acercó sin mediar palabra, sin previo aviso simplemente acunó el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos y la silenció con un beso. Pudo sentir la resistencia al principio, pero el momento de la rendición llegó en menos de lo esperado y lo supo al sentir cómo las tímidas manos de la chica subían por su pecho. Fue un momento breve que pareció eterno para ambos, especialmente para Koji.

-No es tan sencillo, tuve que irme un tiempo y todo ha sido culpa tuya mujer.-Pronunció Koji al recobrar la compostura.

-¿Qué? ¿Culpable yo? A caso yo... ¿qué hice?-Se preguntaba ella confundida.

-Hablaremos en otro momento, no quiero que termines cayendo en lo que tanto temes.-Respondió Koji antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se había hecho de noche y decidió volver a su templo, pasar por el templo de Libra le fue incómodo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar toparse con Koji nuevamente. Justo cuando se disponía a pasar por la casa de Tauro sintió una presencia familiar. Era Sahir, simplemente tomaba algunas pertenencias y parecía que estaba listo para marcharse.

-Te vas sin decir adiós, eso es muy grosero de tu parte compañero.-Dijo Aries para sorprenderlo.

-Es más sencillo de esta manera, además la única persona que podría extrañarme no... ya sabes y además he consultado mi decisión con Athena.-Respondió él.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto? Irte en estos momentos suena algo precipitado de tu parte caballero.-Expuso Kaia.

-Es algo que he estado posponiendo desde la muerte de mi maestro, debo encontrar mi lugar y tengo que buscar las respuestas a muchas preguntas. Tal vez estando lejos sea capaz de ayudarla... le debo la vida y debo encontrar a la persona que la saqué de ese encierro.

-Ve, procura no ser tan impertinente e impulsivo.-Pidió ella.

-Lo prometo, a cambio quiero que cuides de ella por favor. No sé cuándo volveré y no estoy seguro de volver siquiera. Eres la única persona a la que le confiaría el cuidado de ella.-Pidió él.

-Cuenta con ello, no pudiste dejarla en mejores manos que las mías.

-Gracias, confío tanto en tu palabra, justo cómo mi maestro lo hacía.-Respondió él.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, era su saludo de costumbre y el único acercamiento que tenían. Él decidió despedirse de su amada, se adentró en la habitación con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo el llanto. "Pareces una princesa, de aquellas que duermen y esperan ser despertadas por el beso del verdadero amor." Ese pensamiento se instaló en su mente al verla de esa manera, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y algunos rizos caían a los lados de la cama en la que se encontraba postrada. Desató la cinta azul con la que siempre ataba su cabello, se puso de rodillas frente a la cama y comenzó a organizar esos rebeldes rizos. Amaba el dulce aroma que emanaba de la chica, aquel aroma que lo enloquecía en secreto y desataba sensaciones desconocidas en él. Ató el cabello de la chica, intentando ordenar un poco aquella maraña que se había formado. Acarició el rostro de la chica con el dorso de su mano y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Debo irme mi pequeña Annie, no sabes cuánto desearía poder quedarme a tu lado pero parece que mi hermano se ha encargado de destruir mi reino y ellos me necesitan más que nunca en estos momentos. Quiero que tengas esa cinta contigo siempre, fue atada a mi brazo cuando me entregaron a mi maestro hace muchos años.-Dijo él luego de colocar la cinta en el cabello de su amada.

Decidió hacer algo más, se despojó de su collar con dije de sol y lo intercambió por aquella luna que ella llevaba siempre colgando de su cuello. Ese intercambio significaba una promesa para él, una promesa que estaría dispuesto a cumplir a toda costa.

-Será temporal amor mío, cuando volvamos a vernos podremos intercambiar nuevamente. Es una promesa, te sacaré de ese lugar y estaremos juntos por fin. Esta vez estaremos juntos eternamente, no importa si tenemos que escapar para poder lograrlo.-Dijo él mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de la habitación, era momento de emprender el viaje de su vida. Se dirigía a la tierra que lo vio nacer, por fin conocería a su familia y vería el lugar que se supone debía gobernar. Estaba ansioso por conocer a su hermana mayor y a su hermana menor, solamente conocía sus nombres: Jasim y Raissa, era lo único que sabía. Moría por conocer a su madre y a su padre posiblemente, pero sobre todo deseaba llegar y pedir explicaciones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a él y al mundo entero. ¿Príncipe? Aquella palabra le erizaba la piel, era un cargo que nunca en su vida imaginó ostentar. Muchas veces fantaseaba con cómo sería ocupar el puesto de Karan en el patriarcado, pero se consideraba demasiado impertinente y necio para ocupar el puesto. ¿Qué le esperaría en ese lugar? ¿Lo aceptaría su gente? ¿Lo aceptaría su familia? Todas esas preguntas se hacían presentes en su mente y lo hacían tambalear en cada paso que daba. "Ojalá y ella estuviera despierta para pedirle algún consejo." Pensaba eso al no obtener una respuesta a sus preguntas. Tenía el presentimiento de que en su hogar encontraría todas las respuestas que esperaba, sobre todo, sería capaz de encontrar a Isis y liberar a su amada de aquella magia negra que la mantenía presa.

-"Volveré por ti amor mío."-Dijo para sí mismo mientras iba dejando atrás la vida entera que había construido en el santuario.

Era el momento de aceptar su destino, lo haría aunque no fuera su voluntad. Deseaba salvar al mundo, ella era su mundo y estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos que fuesen necesarios con tal de verla despierta nuevamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**Renunciar**

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que Sahir había partido del santuario para encontrarse con su familia. Envió una que otra carta a Athena durante ese tiempo, la última sin embargo, sería de vital importancia. En resumidas cuentas le pedía a la diosa que recibiera a su hermana menor en el santuario, ella estaba al tanto de la situación que se vivía en aquel lugar y aceptó. La chica llegaría y sería tomada como aprendiz, se mantendría en secreto su estatus de princesa. Sería enviada para convertirse en una guerrera y aprender a defenderse de cualquier clase de ataque. Se presentó ante Athena y ella le indicó que Kaia de Aries sería su maestra.

-¿Athena te contó quién soy?-Preguntaba la joven.

-Lo supuse antes de que ella lo dijera, te pareces mucho a tu hermano. Tu color de piel, tu cabello y exceptuando el color de tus ojos yo diría que eres su versión femenina.-Respondió Kaia entre risas.

-Maestra Kaia ¿por qué no me dijo que tenía nueva aprendiz? Tal vez yo pueda darle algunas lecciones también.-Decía Kane mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres que entrenaban en el coliseo.

-Deberías aprender modales primero, luego de eso tal vez pueda solicitar a mi maestra que me permita aprender algo de ti.-Respondió la joven mientras se despojaba de la máscara que portaba.

Kane no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asombro ante la belleza de la joven. Su cuerpo delataba lo mucho que ella entrenaba, era casi de su altura y lucía como toda una guerrera. Tenía un hermoso y largo cabello violeta oscuro que caía en ligeras ondas. Su piel morena hacía un enorme contraste con su mirada ambarina y arqueaba una de sus cejas mientras Kane la veía con descaro. Hacía muchos años que la ley de la máscara había sido abolida, si ella se hubiera quitado la máscara frente a él muchos años atrás habría significado una cosa: ella tendría que matarlo o amarlo. Estaban en una situación distinta, en ese momento se sorprendió por todos los pensamientos que se agruparon en su mente al ver a la chica. A pesar de su profundo enamoramiento por su compañera Natassia, siempre se tomaba la libertad de "ir de pesca" con tal de encontrar una segunda opción ante el rechazo. Nunca se había sentido tan minúsculo ante una mujer y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban.

-¿Alguien en casa? ¿Hay vida inteligente por acá?-Preguntó la chica con sarcasmo.

-Yo... yo lamento mi falta de respeto. Soy Kane, caballero de bronce de fénix.-Se presentó con una reverencia a la chica.

-Kane... lindo nombre. Yo soy Raissa y he venido aquí para convertirme en caballero, así como todos ustedes.-Respondió Raissa.

-Ha sido muy lindo todo, pero quiero que te largues y te mantengas lejos de mi alumna.-Dijo Kaia al joven caballero.

-Pero ¿ahora qué hice?-Preguntaba Kane con algo de asombro.

-Aléjate fénix, si desobedeces te daré una paliza tan fuerte que no quedarán cenizas para que puedas renacer.-Amenazó Aries.

Kane supo entonces que sería imposible conocer más de aquella chica que lo había minimizado con unas cuantas palabras y su profunda mirada. Al alejarse pudo escuchar las carcajadas de ambas mujeres, sintió como la sangre se agrupaba en su rostro y se sonrojó a más no poder. Definitivamente había sido brutalmente botado de aquel lugar por un sencillo juego de palabras, él sentía que era algo más... algo con Raissa. Días y semanas pasaban, simplemente se limitaba a observar los entrenamientos en su tiempo libre y había dejado viejas costumbres. Visitaba a su amiga con frecuencia, sabía que ella no despertaría o al menos no tan pronto como todos quisieran. Recordó cuando eran niños y entrenaban todos juntos, recordó la especial unión que sentía con ella. Al principio fue compasión por su pierna y luego fue admiración, ella había superado lo sucedido con más rapidez que él. No se sintió incómodo al confesar que hacía tiempo él sufrió un accidente y había perdido una pierna, pronto aquella admiración se fue transformando en un sentimiento diferente. Nunca fue capaz de obtener lo que tanto deseaba de ella: su amor.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, cuando te vi así lo único que hice fue desear que no despertaras, sabía muy bien que si lo hacías irías corriendo a los brazos de... estoy seguro que lo harías. Solamente deseo que despiertes y que vayas a donde tu corazón te indique, que sigas siendo tan fuerte y tan valiente como siempre. Te amo y lo sabes, pero quiero amarte de otra manera, te quiero amar de una manera sincera y sin ser el idiota egoísta que he sido. Hoy renuncio a ti de esa manera.-Dijo Kane al pie de la camilla donde se encontraba Natassia.

-Es un acto muy noble el renunciar a un amor de esa manera.-Dijo una voz tras de él.

-Raissa... lamento que me vieras así.-Dijo Kane mientras se ponía de pie.

-No te preocupes, es bueno ver que no eres lo que todos dicen.-Respondió Raissa.

-Yo... en serio lamento que me veas de esta manera.-Dijo Kane nuevamente.

-¿A los brazos de quién correría ella? ¿Por qué no te preferiría a ti?-Preguntó Raissa.

-No tiene caso que sepas eso, no creo que conozcas a esa persona.-Dijo Kane mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mi maestra y yo conversamos sobre lo sucedido a esta chica, yo conozco a ese caballero al que tanto rencor le guardas.-Afirmó Kaia.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces? Tú no estuviste al mismo tiempo que él aquí, no deberías conocerlo.-Respondió Kane algo confundido.

-Vamos afuera, quiero contarte algo que te va a sorprender.-Ofreció Raissa.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a un punto apartado del santuario para conversar a solas. Él caminaba tras ella y no pudo evitar verla de la misma manera en la que observaba el cuerpo de las bellas mujeres que frecuentaban su compañía. Se regañó mentalmente por aquella acción y aquella mueca fue captada por Raissa, ella simplemente rió al verlo de esa manera. Esa chica le parecía muy ruda, pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir con clase y con un porte muy especial que captaba la atención no deseada de algunos aspirantes y caballeros. Tomaron asiento sobre unas rocas a la orilla del bosque que rodeaba el santuario y por fin se disponían a tener aquella conversación.

-Todo comenzó cuando nací, entre el caos provocado por una guerra que se gestaba lentamente. En lugar de aprender las típicas cosas que aprendería una mujer en mi país... yo aprendí el arte de la guerra.-Decía Raissa.

-Lo puedo notar, tu cuerpo es muy... atlético y tienes movimientos sorprendentes al combatir.-Dijo Kane en respuesta.

-Mi padre ostenta un cargo muy especial y aterrador en... cierto ejército. Él me enseñó muchas cosas y yo me sentía especial por eso. Cuando cumplí diez años dejé de sentirme tan especial, había llegado el momento de contarme la verdad y mi madre fue muy dura con ello. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Zahid, fue secuestrado años antes de que yo naciera. Tengo una bella hermana mayor llamada Jasim, resultó ser la reencarnación de una diosa que Athena conoce y tuvo que tomar el lugar que le correspondía al lado de su esposo. Estaba sola o al menos eso creí, cuando él llegó me sorprendí por el parecido que tenía con mi padre. Incluso tenía ojos verdes como él, aunque su piel y su cabello se parecían al de mamá, su rostro y sus ojos me recordaron tanto a mi padre. Me llenó de tanta felicidad el conocer a mi hermano menor... Sahir.-Dijo Raissa.

-¿Hermano? Él es un príncipe, eso significa que tú eres... eres una princesa.-Dijo Kane sorprendido.

-El título me fue otorgado, pero no soy nada especial en comparación a mi familia. Mi padre es... es un hombre muy justo que hace honor de su título. Mi madre es una gran reina, Jasim ha renunciado a su nombre y cada seis meses vuelve con nosotros a llenar de felicidad el palacio. Mi hermano tiene una misión muy importante por delante y yo a penas soy una simple humana con algo de dominio del cosmos.-Respondió ella.

-Cada seis meses ella vuelve con ustedes, los otros seis meses ellas los pasa... en el inframundo. ¡Tu hermana es Perséfone!-Decía el fénix con gran asombro.

-Cuando mi madre era una niña recibió una profecía: "Serás madre, darás a luz a dos dioses llenos de bondad y a uno cuya ambición destruirá el mundo, pero también tendrás la dicha de conocer la sencillez y voluntad que caracteriza a los seres humanos. Serás la madre de los dioses, pero también la madre de la simplicidad humana." Es obvio que yo no soy ninguna diosa, soy una simple humana que ha venido aquí para hacerse más fuerte y así poder proteger a este mundo de la oscuridad que se avecina.-Dijo Raissa con mucha determinación.

-He sentido tu cosmos, es inmenso y salvaje pero a la vez lleno de bondad y determinación. ¿Bajo qué signo naciste? Pregunto porque para mí es obvio que tanto cosmos y habilidad se merecen una armadura dorada.-Dijo Kane en un gesto amable, mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Raissa.

-Eres muy amable al decirlo. Entreno muy duro cada día porque mi misión es obtener una armadura sin importar del rango que sea. Nací el séptimo día del quinto mes, eso significa que nací bajo el signo de Tauro.-Explicó Raissa.

-Eres fantástica y sé que si luchas por esa armadura vas a obtenerla.-Dijo él.

Se dieron la mano en un gesto amistoso y sus caminos se separaron en algún punto de regreso al santuario. Kane sentía cómo algo había cambiado luego de aquella conversación, le parecía que la infancia de esa chica y su vida entera habían sido robadas por la guerra. Nació para ser una princesa y fue convertida en un soldado. Tenían la misma edad, ella era mayor por algunos meses, pero imaginaba todo lo que tuvo que sufrir hasta llegar al punto en que se encontraba. Esa noche le fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño, por razones que él no se explicaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Raissa y en lo mucho que deseaba protegerla.

En algún lugar de Italia...

Su vida era totalmente diferente a lo que conoció antes y durante el tiempo que estuvo en el santuario. Luego de quedarse sin dinero y vagar por las calles de varias ciudades, decidió hacer algo para cambiar su calidad de vida o de lo que quedaba de su vida. Extendía su bufanda azul sobre el suelo y cantaba algunas canciones populares para ganarse algunas monedas y sobrevivir un día más. El tinte lavanda había abandonado su cabello por completo y este había regresado a aquel rubio platinado que no tenía desde su niñez temprana. Se veía algo demacrada y a pesar de ello lograba cautivar a los turistas con su voz. Cuando ella lo deseaba esta podía ser un arma mortal y cuando no, era una manera efectiva de atraer a las personas. Ese día no había sido muy bueno, se negó a cantar y se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo mientras los recuerdos de Ryan y su muerte llegaban a su mente de nuevo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero la culpabilidad no le permitía darse el lujo de llevar una vida normal. Se había instalado en un pequeño lugar en Nápoles, pero la culpabilidad la hizo declinar de ello y marcharse a Sorrento. Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada y ella caminaba por la orilla de la playa, las ganas de luchar se habían desvanecido por completo. El reflejo de la luna llena se podía ver en la parte calma del mar, mientras las olas rompían con violencia hasta disolverse en las orillas. Se despojó de la bufanda azul que por tanto tiempo la acompañó y se lanzó a las olas, con algo de suerte tal vez su agonía sería mínima. Se dejó envolver por las frías aguas y cerró los ojos esperando el final, los abrió de golpe al sentir como el agua se tornaba cálida. Simplemente pudo vislumbrar una silueta a la distancia y luego todo fue oscuridad. Al despertar se encontraba dentro de una cueva creada por la erosión que las olas causaron en la roca marina, era de día y aquella bufanda azul rodeaba su cuello nuevamente.

-Me imagino que estabas muy desesperada como para acudir al mar como método de suicidio.-Pronunció una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Se incorporó lentamente y pudo darse cuenta que su ropa yacía hecha un montón en una esquina de la cueva. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca a botones que lograba cubrir justo lo necesario y la bufanda azul de Ryan estaba alrededor de su cuello como siempre. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un rostro familiar. Recordaba perfectamente esos largos cabellos celestes, esa mirada azul profundo como el mar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle con el torso desnudo. Se sonrojó más al pensar en que él la había desvestido mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente. Era el hombre que tiempo atrás ella había rescatado en el mirador, era el hombre que intentó suicidarse y fue salvado por sus palabras. Pero ¿cómo era posible?

-¿Fabián? Eres tú ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella con timidez.

-Sigrid era tu nombre si mal no recuerdo, es un gusto verte de nuevo aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo cómo pudiste salvarme si nadie sabía dónde me encontraba.-Preguntó ella.

Él sonrió ante las preguntas de la chica, un enorme cosmos comenzó a surgir y un brillo dorado y cegador comenzó a envolverlo. Un ropaje sagrado cubría su cuerpo y empuñaba un tridente con su mano derecha. Se veía imponente y amenazante. Sigrid no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, ella se puso de rodillas frente a él. Era el gesto de sumisión más grande que había tenido en su vida entera, el terror la invadió y no pudo evitar sollozar. Al ver aquello, él soltó el tridente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Sigrid! Ponte de pie... es una orden.-Pronunció él en un tono serio.

Ella obedeció aún con sus piernas temblando por el miedo. Lo reconoció de inmediato, ahora que se encontraban frente a frente pudo ver su rostro y lo supo. Era el único que podría saber que ella se había lanzado al mar, era el único que podía haberla rescatado de aquella manera. Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, sentía terror de lo que aquel dios podía hacerle, pero fue sorprendida por el extraño gesto de este.

-Ven conmigo, te daré nuevas razones para seguir viviendo. Te daré razones para que nunca más quieras renunciar a esta vida.-Pronunció el gobernante de los siete mares mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica con el dorso de su mano.

-Sssssí señor Poseidón.-Respondió Sigrid con la voz temblorosa.


	21. Chapter 21

**La rosa del "diablo"**

-¡Hey! ¡Detente! Te prometo que esta vez es algo urgente, no es alguna de mis estupideces.

-¡Basta Renzo! Quiero que te largues de mi templo, no quiero que regreses o voy a...

-¿Clavarme una de tus rosas? Ohh preciosa... simplemente he venido a informarte que mañana debemos ir juntos a una misión, luego de eso puedes matarme si así lo deseas.-Respondió Renzo, caballero dorado de Cáncer.

-Está bien... pero lárgate por favor.-Pidió Marion de Piscis.

La francesa no tenía la mejor convivencia con sus compañeros del santuario, pero con Renzo era mil veces peor y todos lo notaban. Renzo era un tipo tranquilo que no solía meterse con nadie, un poco serio y no solía conversar mucho. Nunca se esforzaba por establecer lazos con nadie, excepto con Marion, pero siempre era terriblemente rechazado por esta. Cada intento de acercamiento, cada muestra de afecto y de amistad era rechazado con violencia. Muchas veces fueron llevados ante el patriarca y ante Athena por los disturbios que causaban sus peleas desde que eran un par de aprendices. La extraña relación pasivo-agresiva que ambos tenían se debía al profundo temor de Marion por su condición. Su sangre era venenosa y optó por el aislamiento para no jugarle una mala pasada a alguien de manera involuntaria. Sin embargo, Renzo siempre estuvo lo más cerca que le era posible para apoyarla y aunque a ella no le pareciera, él la llamaba su amiga y ella entre sus pensamientos lo consideraba su amigo aunque nunca lo pronunciaba.

-Iremos a tu madre patria mi querida amiga.-Decía Renzo con entusiasmo.

-Justo el peor lugar al que podrían enviarnos juntos.-Respondió Marion con algo de molestia.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante el camino, Marion se sintió sorprendida de que su compañero decidiera no dirigir ni una palabra hacia ella durante su trayecto. Pudo ver algunos gestos de tristeza en su rostro mientras avanzaban, aquello aumentaba al ver a las familias y a los pequeños niños correr por las calles. Definitivamente algo tendría que estarlo molestando, él siempre lanzaba comentarios de todo lo que veía y esta vez guardaba un silencio sepulcral que le causaba ¿preocupación?

-¿El ratón te comió la lengua?-Preguntó Marion con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Perdón? Pero mi lengua sigue intacta señorita de las rosas.-Respondió Renzo mostrando su sonrisa.

-Llevas cayado todo el camino, eso no es normal en ti. Siempre tienes algo que decir, siempre tienes algo que comentar o alguna broma que hacer con cada cosa que miras... eres preocupante en serio.-Dijo ella.

-Mis palabras son una molestia para ti, mi presencia también lo es así que sino puedo largarme de la misión... al menos voy a callarme para que la experiencia sea menos despreciable para ti.-Dijo él en un tono serio y sombrío que sorprendió a su compañera.

Marion jamás le había visto de esa manera, se preocupaba mucho por él aunque no era capaz de mostrarlo por el miedo que sentía al acercamiento con otras personas. Según los planes del guardián de la cuarta casa, se hospedarían en una pequeña posada del lugar, pero no contaba con que su compañera tenía otros planes. Le indicó que la siguiera y caminaron por un sendero que lucía abandonado. En realidad todas las construcciones de ese lugar se veían así por alguna razón. Habían sido enviados a aquel pequeño pueblo debido a actividad sospechosa que se estaba llevando a cabo. Luego del ataque de Seth en Asgard, se registraron varios altercados similares en otros lugares y su misión era averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquello. Llegaron a una mansión enorme que parecía más bien un castillo, estaba rodeada por completo por rosas rojas. Marion supo que no se trataba de rosas comunes y corrientes, alzó su cosmos y las rosas respondieron a ella. Abrieron un camino y ambos pudieron pasar, al llegar a la puerta ella levantó una de las macetas que se encontraban en la ventana y encontró la llave para abrir. Renzo estaba bastante sorprendido por la familiaridad que su compañera tenía con el lugar, pero se negó a hacer preguntas.

-Bienvenido a la casa de mi infancia, ponte cómodo mientras busco cómo encender la chimenea.-Dijo Piscis a su compañero.

-¡No! Ven conmigo... no te preocupes por eso ahora.-Pidió Renzo.

Ella le indicó el camino y ambos llegaron a una pequeña sala, él se encargó del fuego de la chimenea y ambos se tumbaron cerca del fuego. Renzo retiró el cabello que cubría parte de su rostro y dejó ver una cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta su mejilla derecha. Ató su cabello y lanzó un suspiro al ver el fuego, se sorprendió al ver la manera en que Marion le observaba y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella se acercó y acarició su rostro, delineaba la cicatriz con sus dedos y como siempre... se alejó al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo contacto físico con alguien.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo fuiste a parar al santuario.-Preguntó Marion.

-Oh Mari... es sencillo: padres alcohólicos, violencia intrafamiliar y estafas en las calles. ¿Ves mi hermosa cicatriz? Mi madre me sostuvo mientras mi padre me daba una "lección" por llegar tarde a casa. Esa misma noche escapé y comencé a vivir en la calle, desde que tengo consciencia fui capaz de ver a las almas y de comunicarme con ellas, así que me ganaba la vida como médium o vidente. Karan me llevó al santuario, lo único que me duele fue haber dejado a mi hermana Emilia con mis padres.-Respondió Renzo.

-Hablas de ello con tanta facilidad que asusta.-Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Que no te engañe la facilidad de las palabras... pero es tu turno preciosa, quiero escuchar tu historia.-Respondió él.

-Antes de contarte esto... hay algo que debo preguntar. ¿Por qué siempre intentas acercarte a mí?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Eres hermosa, incluso cuando ocultabas que eras una chica yo pude darme cuenta de la belleza que existe en ti. Eres un ser divino y fascinante, tu porte y apariencia física ocultan muchas cosas maravillosas. Pareces un ser de la realeza, como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas... el simple hecho de alejarte de los demás por miedo, muestra la nobleza y el amor que sientes por la vida. En verdad eres como una rosa, tantos pétalos envuelven un centro misterioso y único que yo deseo descubrir.-Respondió él sin vacilar.

-Yo... sobre lo de ser de la realeza... acertaste. Soy la menor de las hijas de la familia Belrose, mi padre era un famoso y adinerado jinete al que conocían como "el diablo". Aprendí canto, danza, idiomas, combate y equitación al igual que mis 2 hermanas mayores. Había una familia que nos tenía odio a muerte, muchas veces mi padre me prohibió acercarme a ellos porque realizaban rituales extraños para "atraer a la oscuridad". Una noche, uno de los hijos de esa familia intentó entrar a la casa y al entrar en contacto con las rosas... perdió la vida. Siempre tuvimos la rosas con nosotros, pero eran solamente unas pocas, la familia Feraud juró que nos mataría a todos para vengar la muerte de su heredero. Era mi cumpleaños número 8 y habían organizado una fiesta para celebrarlo, cuando de pronto... ellos aparecieron. Fue la primera vez que sentí el cosmos, fue la primera vez que vi la maldad y la oscuridad frente a mis ojos. Mi padre supo que no saldríamos de allí con vida, entonces nos llevo a mi madre y a mis hermanas al jardín de las rosas demoníacas reales. Los cinco nos tomamos de las manos y nos dejamos caer, fue un dolor horrible, pero la agonía fue muy corta. Pero la peor parte la llevé yo... el veneno no fue efectivo en mí y al despertar me encontré con mi familia sin vida y con todo lo que conocía destrozado.-Narró Marion.

-Preciosa... yo no tenía idea yo lo lamento tanto.-Dijo Renzo mientras se acercaba a confortar a su compañera.

-La ira, el dolor y la tristeza que sentí alimentaron a las rosas. Rodearon la casa por completo y desde ese día, nadie había sido capaz de entrar. Al igual que a ti, Karan me encontró y me llevó al santuario. Descubrí que mi familia tiene un legado con el santuario y de todas maneras yo sería puesta a prueba junto con mis hermanas para que alguna de nosotras portara esta armadura. El veneno corre por mi sangre y yo no quiero herir a nadie... no quiero perder a mis seres amados nuevamente, yo no quiero perderte a ti.-Dijo ella mientras era acunada en el abrazo de su compañero.

La tenía entre sus brazos, vulnerable y confesando aquello que nunca creyó posible. Ella le amaba tanto cómo él a ella y entonces decidió arriesgarlo todo. Acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y sin previo aviso besó sus labios. Estaba preparado para el rechazo, pero nunca imaginó que sería correspondido de aquella manera tan natural y sincera. Ambos se apegaron más a medida que profundizaban el beso, él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al sentir cuando ella desataba su cabello y lo acariciaba con ternura. Se separaron para respirar, a él le parecía hermosa la visión de la bella rubia con la cálida iluminación que la chimenea les brindaba. Ella se acercó para continuar con aquel contacto divino entre sus bocas, él se sorprendió al sentir aquellas finas manos deslizarse bajo su camisa y acariciar su abdomen. Poco a poco la ropa fue dejando sus cuerpos, se acoplaron lentamente y con un dolor que les parecía mínimo después de todo el sufrimiento que los había llevado hasta ese momento. Entre besos, caricias y jadeos, ambos se profesaron amor. Luego de aquel impensable acto entre ambos, se abrazaron el uno al otro con fuerzas y cayeron presa del sueño. Marion fue la primera en despertar, esbozó una sonrisa al ver que aquello no había sido un sueño, se encontraban juntos. Acarició su rostro para despertarlo y él abrió sus ojos lentamente y al verla... sonrió también.

-No moriste... mi sangre. Tenía miedo pero no fui capaz de detenerme y te puse en riesgo.-Decía ella mientras se vestía nuevamente.

-Danzo entre la vida y la muerte preciosa, además ¿nunca fuiste a la casa de Escorpio? No sé si eres más venenosa tú o él.-Respondió él a manera de broma.

Salieron del lugar, no pasó mucho para que el deber llamara nuevamente. La pequeña ciudad estaba siendo atacada por criaturas parecidas a las que atacaron en Asgard. Ambos lograron atacar sin mayor problema a dichas criaturas, pero Marion detuvo sus ataques de manera repentina al ver quien dirigía aquel ejército. Cabalgaba con gracia casi divina, tenía un látigo enorme que destrozaba todo lo que tocaba. Una máscara negra cubría su rostro y era portador de una armadura del mismo color. Dirigió aquel látigo directamente a Renzo y lo tomó por el cuello.

-¡Suéltalo ahora! Dagger rose!-Exclamó Piscis al ver que su compañero había sido atrapado.

Una lluvia de rosas azules fue apareciendo y se clavaron cual dagas contras los extraños seres y afectaron de igual medida al misterioso jinete. Este pareció no inmutarse con el efecto de las rosas e hizo de las suyas atacando al caballero de Cáncer. El látigo parecía drenar su energía, sabía que podría morir, pero al menos le daría tiempo a su compañera de librarse del fatal destino que le esperaba si se enfrentaba a su atacante. Una rosa piraña cortó el látigo desde el mango y entonces Renzo cayó al suelo. Para su sorpresa, el látigo se armó nuevamente y esta vez intentó alcanzar a Marion. Renzo supo entonces que no tendrían oportunidad y decidió llevar la batalla a terreno conocido.

-¡Ondas infernales!-Exclamó Renzo mientras lanzaba su ataque.

Las ondas infernales los envolvieron y al abrir los ojos se encontraban en Yomotsu. Sintió su cosmos fortalecerse al estar en el lugar, vio la mueca de horror en Marion cuando el jinete se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro. Se veía como un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su rostro se veía fino y casi aristocrático. Por el horror en el rostro de su compañera, supuso de quién se trataba. Se puso de pie y bloqueó el golpe del látigo que era dirigido hacia ella.

-¡Diablo! ¡No permitiré que nos derrotes! Royal demon rose!-Gritó Marion mientras las hermosas pero letales rosas rojas se dirigían hacia el jinete.

-¡Alto! Ustedes no entienden, este mundo necesita morir en la oscuridad para poder renacer en la luz de un nuevo futuro. ¡Mi señor solamente quiere que este mundo renazca!-Explicaba el jinete.

-¿Te volviste loco? Tu señor casi destruye Asgard, casi mata a nuestros amigos y quiere acabar con este mundo.-Argumentó Renzo.

-Yo debería matarte por haberte revolcado con mi hija. ¡Tu serás el primero en morir!-Exclamó aquel hombre mientras dirigía su látigo hacia Renzo nuevamente.

Él se sentía confiado y fuerte en aquel lugar, con su dedo índice dirigió a un grupo de almas que derribaron al jinete de su fantasmagórico caballo. Mientras tanto Marion se hacía cargo de las otras criaturas. El volver a su hogar ya era bastante difícil para ella y él no quería que se enfrentara a su propio padre en aquella situación. En algún momento, entre la confusión de la batalla, Marion fue atrapada por el látigo y su rostro fue marcado por aquel material ardiente dejando una herida profunda en su mejilla. Era lo de menos, ahora ella era presa de aquel hombre y él no podría atacar sin herir a su amada.

-¡Morirás! Justo como debiste hacerlo ese día.

-No entiendo padre... no entiendo nada.-Decía Marion entre lágrimas.

-Esto no es natural mi pequeña rosa bella, debes volver con nosotros. Todos debimos partir ese día y es momento de que vuelvas a casa.-Decía el hombre mientras comenzaba a enrollar el látigo alrededor del cuello de Marion.

-Eric, arrête.-Dijo una voz que hacía eco en aquel inmenso y lúgubre lugar.

Los tres voltearon y no dieron crédito a lo que veían. Era un alma, era el alma de Artyom de Acuario. Estaba justo frente a ellos y entonces el jinete soltó a Marion. Estaba visiblemente sorprendido ante la aparición de aquella alma.

-Hermano... mi querido hermano Artyom. Han pasado tantos años y tú... tú también partiste.-Pronunció Eric, el jinete fantasmal.

-Así es Eric, partí defendiendo la luz y la esperanza. Luché junto al amor de mi vida para defender el futuro de este mundo, fui valiente, justo como tú me enseñaste mi querido hermano.-Respondió Artyom.

-Padre por favor detente, no nos obligues a hacerte daño.-Suplicó Piscis.

-Lo siento mi bella rosa, pero debo cumplir mi labor.-Respondió Eric mientras empuñaba su látigo nuevamente.

Un escudo de hielo bloqueó el avance del látigo y eso dio tiempo a Marion y Renzo para reagruparse y atacar juntos. Combinaron las ondas infernales junto con las rosas piraña. A su ataque se uniría la ejecución aurora de Artyom. Eric, el "diablo", fue golpeado de lleno con aquellos ataques y pereció en el lugar. El alma de Artyom se dirigió hacia Marion y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Conociste la verdad... tu padre y yo somos hermanos. Natassia y tú son primas, no están solas en este mundo. Se tienen la una a la otra y tienen a mucha más gente que las ama. Cuídala, yo sé que ella cuidará de ti también. No temas a tu veneno, recuerda que es a partir del veneno que los antídotos son creados.-Dijo Artyom antes de desvanecerse.

Marion se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su padre, pero este se había desvanecido. Vio su alma materializarse frente a ella, no dijo una sola palabra y simplemente le brindó una sonrisa. Acarició su cabello y desapareció entre aquellas filas interminables de almas. Renzo los sacó a ambos de allí y volvieron a aquella enorme casa donde habían pasado la noche. Al aparecer, Renzo cayó de rodillas y entonces ella pudo notar lo herido que él se encontraba. Se acercó a él y vio un profundo corte en su cuello debido al látigo ardiente de su padre. Lo recostó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos para ayudarlo.

-Ppppreciosa... ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Renzo con la voz muy débil.

-No hables por favor, intento ayudarte, pero necesito que resistas.-Suplicaba Marion.

-Mi bella princesa... ¿cantarías una canción de despedida para mí? Una de esas lindas canciones de los estúpidos cuentos de hadas.-Pedía Renzo.

Marion asintió con algo de tristeza, comenzó a concentrar su cosmos y sino funcionaba lo que tenía planeado, al menos cumpliría la última voluntad de su amado en ese lugar. Ante ellos comenzaron a surgir hermosas flores, esta vez no eran rosas... eran hermosas flores de lavanda azul las que se hacían presentes. Su fragancia inundaba el lugar por completo. Marion no veía aquel espectáculo pues se encontraba tarareando una pequeña melodía mientras tenía los ojos cerrados debido al miedo.

- _Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you._ -Cantaba Marion, mientras aquellas hermosas flores aparecían poco a poco.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver todas esas flores, la hermosa fragancia que estas despedían, hacían que sus heridas sanaran. Pronto vio cómo la profunda herida de Renzo dejaba de sangrar y comenzaba a cerrarse por completo. Incluso sus propias heridas se cerraban y ambos iban recuperando las fuerzas para incorporarse nuevamente.

 _-Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavander's green. When I am king, dilly dilly. You shall be queen.-_ Cantó Renzo para sorpresa de Marion.

Ambos rieron, se besaron nuevamente y decidieron que era el momento de regresar al santuario. Todo cambiaría para ellos luego de aquella misión, Marion pudo abrir su corazón y ser correspondida sin miedo. Descubrió sus lazos familiares, se sintió apenada por las varias ocasiones en las que argumentó en malos términos con Natassia. Eran familia después de todo, dejó de sentirse sola y volvió a sonreír... pero la guerra era inminente y toda esa felicidad corría riesgo.

 **Hi! This is Vega! La pequeña canción que Marion y Renzo tararean, es una canción que aparece en el live action de Cenicienta. Es una canción corta pero realmente hermosa. Con respecto a las habilidades de Marion, su sangre es muy venenosa y ella decidió aislarse del mundo (algo parecido a lo que vivió Albafica de Piscis en TLC), pero a diferencia de él, la sangre de Marion también tiene capacidad curativa. No es el único personaje que posee veneno en su sangre, pues como bien mencionaba Renzo. Sahir y su familia poseen sangre venenosa en gran medida, en un próximo cap. explicaré un poco más sobre esto. Sayonara, nos leemos después.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dorado como el oro**

Meses de arduo entrenamiento y combates ganados, le habían creado una muy buena reputación en el santuario. No portaba armadura alguna, pero su cosmos era impresionante y vencía a cuanto oponente la retaba. Kaia se sentía orgullosa de ser su maestra, aunque sabía muy bien que ella ya tenía conocimientos previos, le hacía falta pulir sus habilidades y lo había logrado maravillosamente. Se comportaba como una fiera guerrera en el ruedo, pero fuera de él era una mujer noble y amable que se fue ganando el cariño de sus compañeros y de la diosa a la que estaba dispuesta a servir.

-No te comportas como una princesa, parece que vas a romperle la cara al primer tipo que se cruce en tu camino.-Decía Kane mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

-No eres el primer tipo que se cruza en mi camino, pero también podría romper tu cara si así lo deseas.-Bromeó Raissa.

Se dieron un sencillo abrazo a manera de saludo y entrenaron juntos nuevamente. A pesar de compartir el tiempo de entrenamiento, nunca midieron fuerzas el uno contra el otro y eso sorprendía a sus compañeros. Pareciera que el orgulloso fénix no se sentía capaz de luchar contra Raissa, o más bien no se sentía cómodo con la idea de lastimar a la joven. Le agradaba la compañía de Raissa, pero sentía una enorme "incomodidad" al recordar su estatus de princesa y sentía culpabilidad al recordar que ella era la hermana de su antiguo "rival" en el amor. Se encargo de disimular la avalancha de sentimientos que le invadía al compartir su tiempo con ella, demasiado inteligente o demasiado aterrado para mostrar lo que comenzaba a sentir...

-¿Quisieras acompañarme esta noche?-Preguntó Kane en forma repentina.

-¿Será algo legal o ilegal?-Preguntó ella de vuelta.

-Simplemente iré a patrullar a la villa cercana, normalmente pido a Alena que me acompañe pero... últimamente parece que prefiere acompañar a cierto juez cada que viene al santuario.-Explicó él.

-Será un gusto.-Respondió Raissa mostrando su sonrisa.

"Esto no es una cita." "No la invité a salir." Repetía esas frases mentalmente mientras esperaba por su compañera a las afueras del santuario. La vio llegar con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, se veía hermosa y él no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Vestía jeans ajustados y una sencilla blusa color rosa pastel, dejó su cabello suelto y sus labios lucían teñidos de un sutil color durazno. Ni siquiera el sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo apartar la mirada de ella, ella simplemente le guiñó un ojo y esto lo hizo voltear bruscamente hacia otro lugar.

-Simplemente te acompaño a patrullar, no pienses que me he arreglado de esta manera pensando que... es una cita.-Explicó Raissa mientras caminaban por la villa.

-Supongo que una princesa no utiliza jeans para una cita.-Bromeó Kane.

-¡No! Mi madre me mataría si me viera vestida de esta manera, si esto fuera una cita... tendría que usar mis mejores vestidos para conquistar a mi pretendiente.-Dijo ella en respuesta.

Deambularon por las calles en busca de alguna actividad sospechosa, después de todo esa era la razón por la que se encontraban en el lugar. A primera vista, todo parecía estar en orden, pero ambos percibían un aura pesada y extraña en el ambiente. No podían negar que la perfecta tranquilidad de la villa les incomodaba y hacía recordar a la calma antes de la tormenta. La música ambientaba las calles, parecía que en cada lugar se festejaba algo diferente. Kane no pudo evitar reír al ver a Raissa bailar mientras pasaban cerca de una discoteca del lugar. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar en la discoteca, le obligó a ir a la pista para bailar juntos.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-Preguntaba Kane muy sorprendido.

-Es en los sitios como estos donde puedes enterarte de muchas cosas.-Explicó ella mientras bailaban.

-¡Demonios! Yo... nunca había bailado con una chica.-Decía Kane agachando la mirada.

-¿Ya bailaste con algún chico? ¿Bailaste con mi hermano?-Bromeó ella.

Kane se soltó de su agarre y caminó entre las personas que bailaban, se veía molesto y ella lo siguió de cerca. Se dirigió a la salida del lugar a tomar un respiro, se frotaba el rostro con las manos y maldecía en un idioma que ella no conocía. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, a ella no le sorprendía verlo en ese estado, era evidente que algo le tenía frustrado y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin respuesta.

-¿Fue muy estúpido lo que dije?-Preguntó Raissa sonrojada.

-¡No! No es por ti, soy alguien que no sabe lidiar con sus emociones y luego soy un mar de frustración.-Explicó él.

Raissa estaba por pronunciar algo cuando sintió la mano de Kane cubriendo su boca y fue arrastrada por él a un rincón oscuro. Entre el bullicio de la música y la gente que bailaba dentro de la discoteca, Kane escuchó una extraña conversación y decidió callar a Raissa para escuchar mejor. Se vieron arrinconados el uno sobre el otro cuando una puerta se abrió, esas personas conversaban con la puerta abierta y entonces se horrorizaron al escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-¡Imbécil! Ya te dije que no está en Asgard, yo mismo vi cuando Markov y un caballero dorado la trajeron al santuario.

-¿Pero por qué tenemos que matarla? Seth ya la ha encerrado y solamente Isis puede destruir ese encantamiento.

-Supongo que lo hace para fastidiar más a su hermano, pero debemos cumplir con la orden. Ya tenemos todo listo para atacar el santuario esta noche y matar de una vez por todas a esa chica.-Sentenció una de las voces.

Cerraron la puerta y desaparecieron en la oscuridad, era obvio que iban en camino al santuario para llevar a cabo la misión que hacía unos momentos comentaron. Raissa y Kane se separaron bruscamente al darse cuenta de la incómoda cercanía de la que eran víctimas. Fénix se dispuso a vestir su armadura y ambos se dirigieron al santuario, cuando llegaron, varios guardias estaban siendo neutralizados y algunos de los atacantes se abrían paso por los 12 templos. Grande fue la sorpresa de aquellos seres oscuros al golpear de lleno contra un muro de cristal que les impedía el paso por la casa de Aries.

-¿Creen que será sencillo? Starlight extinction!-Exclamaba Kaia mientras atacaba a esas criaturas que se abrían paso por su templo.

-Kane... yo tengo que ayudar a mi maestra.-Dijo Raissa mientras corría por las escalinatas que llevaban a la casa de Aries.

-¡No Raissa! ¡Déjame protegerte!-Argumentó fénix mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de tratarme diferente solamente por ser una princesa!-Reclamó Raissa con furia.

-¡No te trato así por ser una princesa! ¡Lo hago porque no quiero perderte!-Gritó Kane.

Raissa estaba en shock ante aquellas palabras dichas por su compañero, desde su primera conversación él se mostró sincero y desinteresado con ella. Habían entablado una fuerte amistad y un apego muy notorio el uno por el otro, pero todo ese tiempo juntos no la había preparado para esa repentina confesión y mucho menos en un momento tan crítico como el que estaban viviendo.

-Veo que eres de los que funciona mejor bajo presión, pero confía en mí esta vez. Te prometo que estaré bien y podremos hablar sobre esto luego.-Respondió Raissa mientras subía a toda prisa por los escalones del templo de Aries.

Cuando llegó a Aries, vio a su maestra conteniendo la oleada de "momias" que se adentraron en el templo. Se unió a Kaia en el combate contra esos seres, eran demasiados y ellas eran la barrera que impedía su paso hacia los demás templos. Estaban siendo sobre pasadas y luego vieron como las criaturas se escabullían hacia la casa de Tauro. Kaia vio a Kane adentrarse en su templo para ayudarlas y entonces tuvo una idea.

-¡Vete! ¡Tienes que impedir que crucen el segundo templo!-Pidió Kaia a su alumna.

Raissa obedeció con algo de temor en su interior, avanzó hacia el segundo templo mientras Kane y Kaia se dedicaban a luchar en el primero. Se sintió intimidada por la oscuridad de aquel vacío lugar, hacía tiempo que el guardián del templo había perdido la vida en batalla y su armadura se encontraba resguardada allí dentro. "Aquí creció mi hermano." "Aquí dio sus primeros pasos y se convirtió en el maravilloso hombre que es hoy." Pensó ella mientras se adentraba en el templo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y fue recibida por un enorme golpe de cosmos, eso no podía ser obra de esas criaturas, tenía que ser algo más.

-¡Princesa! ¿Pero qué hace un miembro de la realeza en un lugar tan bajo como este?-Decía una femenina voz.

-¡Tú! ¡Desgraciada!-Decía Raissa mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

-¿Sorprendida? No creas que tu hermano luchó tanto por su armadura, de no ser por mi renuncia él jamás la habría conseguido.-Decía la misteriosa mujer.

-¡No! Yo nunca imaginé que tú serías una traidora... Nao de Escorpio.-Dijo Raissa con decepción.

-Soy Nao de Sepdet y soy la guardiana de Seth.-Explicó la mujer mientras se despojaba de la capucha que la cubría y dejaba ver el nuevo ropaje que ahora portaba.

Nao conocía muy bien a aquella familia, por mucho tiempo fue enviada especial al gran palacio junto con Gregory, el antiguo santo de Tauro. Conoció a los 4 hijos de la familia real e incluso estuvo presente el día del nacimiento de Raissa, ella tuvo el honor de escoger ese nombre para ella. Ella misma se encargó de forjar el carácter de Raissa, la entrenó para convertirse en una gran guerrera y ahora estaba frente a ella: dispuesta a matarla si era necesario. Nao mostró aquella larga uña roja que antes la caracterizaba como santo de Escorpio, lanzó la aguja escarlata directamente hacia su antigua alumna, pero se sorprendió al ver a Raissa recibir el ataque con tanta tranquilidad, como si estuviera recibiendo un leve toque en lugar del veneno y el dolor que su técnica representaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie puede recibir la aguja escarlata sin retorcerse del dolor.-Decía Nao con horror.

-Es un secreto de familia... simplemente no puedes venir y atacarnos de esta manera.-Respondió Raissa.

-Solamente una de nosotras saldrá con vida de este lugar.-Dijo Nao antes de atacar nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del santuario...

Kane sabía muy bien quien era el objetivo del ataque, sabía que debía protegerla y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerla a salvo. Esas criaturas parecían estar hechas de oscuridad misma y algunos vendajes cubrían sus cuerpos. Fénix los derrotaba uno a uno, como si de un sencillo entrenamiento se tratara, pero pronto su calma se vio perturbada. Todo las momias que habían sido derrotadas, se agruparon nuevamente hasta crear una versión enorme y aterradora.

-¡Alas del fénix!-Exclamó Kane mientras lanzaba su ataque.

Una enorme onda de cosmos golpeó a la enorme criatura, las momias más pequeñas se fueron desintegrando al recibir el ardiente golpe de cosmos que Kane había lanzado. Se sorprendió al ser rodeado por unas peculiares cadenas, estas lo defendieron del golpe que estuvo a punto de recibir por parte de la criatura. Era su hermana Alena de Andrómeda, había creado aquellas relucientes cadenas con su cosmos para defender a su hermano menor. Alena no solía atacar de esa manera, esas cadenas eran diferentes a las de su armadura. Junto a ella se encontraba Rhadamanthys de Wyvern, enviado allí por protocolo y había quedado envuelto en la emboscada al santuario por tardarse más de lo debido en su misión.

-¡Haz algo Wyvern!-Gritó Alena al juez.

-¡Solamente sigo órdenes de mi señor Hades!-Respondió Rhadamanthys con molestia.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Haz algo o te voy a encadenar a una roca para que los cuervos te coman vivo!-Amenazó Andrómeda.

Era una encrucijada, no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho las cosas. Era muy arrogante para ceder ante las órdenes de un simple santo de bronce o de una "simple niña que se creía muy ruda". Pero siempre había sido del tipo de persona que se permitía romper las reglas para beneficio propio, pronto pensaría en lo que pediría a cambio de ayudar a esos dos santos de bronce. Jactancioso e imponente, se posicionó frente a Alena y su hermano para atacar a la enorme criatura que los amenazaba.

-Greatest caution!-Exclamó Wyvern mientras lanzaba aquel poderoso ataque que derribaría a la bestia.

-¡Cuídenla! Tengo que volver a ayudar a Raissa.-Dijo Kane mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia los 12 templos zodiacales.

Kane corrió rápidamente y dejó a su hermana junto con el juez del inframundo. Andrómeda y la estrella celeste de la ferocidad se sorprendieron al ver a aquella enorme criatura levantarse nuevamente. La cadena de Andrómeda los defendió a ambos de los golpes iniciales del extraño ser, pero sabían que tendrían una ardua tarea si lo querían derrotar de una vez por todas.

-Esto no es ningún favor niñita tonta, tendrás que pagar por la ayuda que estás recibiendo con esta maldita cosa.-Mencionó Rhadamanthys mientras atacaban a la criatura.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero tenemos que derrotarlo para que puedas cobrar el favor.-Respondió Alena con una cínica sonrisa.

Fénix llegó a la casa de Tauro y se horrorizó al ver a Raissa de pie sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Lucía malherida al igual que su oponente y eso le hizo entender lo dura que había sido la batalla para ambas. Nao volteó a verlo y mostró una macabra sonrisa que le heló la sangre. Quiso acercarse para ayudar a Raissa, pero esta hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que se alejara del lugar.

-¡Vete por favor! Esta batalla es mía, ella es mi oponente.-Dijo Raissa a Kane.

Mientras tanto, Nao se preparaba para dar el golpe final a su ex alumna, sería un golpe certero justo en el corazón o eso fue lo que ella imaginó. Se acercó a ella velozmente y al intentar golpear su pecho, su mano chocó contra el metal y un enorme cosmos la golpeó de lleno. Chocó de lleno contra uno de los muros del segundo templo y al levantar la mirada, sonrió ante la visión que tenía frente a ella. Aquella armadura dorada que estuvo tanto tiempo sin portador, ahora cubría el cuerpo de Raissa. Era una versión femenina y refinada pero no por eso menos imponente de la armadura de Tauro. Se veía poderosa, dorado casco con cuernos le daba un aspecto aterrador en cierta forma. Pudo verla elevando su cosmos al máximo y preparándose para atacar. Su confianza se sentía renovada y podía sentir la oleada de poder que le otorgaba su nuevo ropaje.

-Great horn!-Exclamó Raissa al atacar a Nao.

Nao simplemente cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta que sería embestida por aquella inmensa ola de cosmos dorado. El ropaje que portaba fue reducido a pedazos y podía sentir cómo sus huesos cedían y su cuerpo se entregaba lentamente al dolor de la derrota. Se dejó caer de rodillas y cuando el ataque terminó, unos dolorosos alaridos salieron de su boca. Mientras tanto, Alena y Rhadamanthys vieron a la enorme criatura desmoronarse ante la falta de cosmos que lo dirigiera en combate. Ese ser estaba conectado al cosmos de Nao y al ser derrotada ella, la criatura perdió la vida. El cosmos de Nao se desvanecía lentamente y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pidió a Raissa que se acercara a ella.

-Sensei... yo lamento tanto que la vida nos pusiera en esta situación.-Dijo Raissa.

-Yo lo lamento más, quería protegerte de la oscuridad del mundo pero al final terminé siendo consumida por ella.-Decía Nao.

-Basta sensei, somos humanos y cometemos errores.-Pedía Raissa.

-Ser humano es amar, incluso cuando resulta demasiado.-Respondía Nao con la voz entrecortada.

-Amar... es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.-Dijo Raissa.

-Rompe esa armadura, esa que te impide mostrar tus emociones. Suelta las cargas del pasado y solamente así serás libre por fin mi querida niña.-Dijo Nao entre lágrimas.

-Lo haré sensei, es una promesa.-Dijo Raissa mientras tomaba la mano de su antigua maestra.

-Cuida mucho de tu hermano, protege a este mundo. Serás una guerrera formidable, te quiero mi niña.-Pronunció Nao con su último aliento.

Raissa no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al ver partir a su maestra, no era para menos, se había convertido en una especie de segunda madre para ella y le había enseñado la mayoría de cosas que ponía en práctica durante la batalla. Pudo ver las imágenes distorsionarse y desvanecerse, pronto todo fue oscuridad. Fue llevada por Kane a las habitaciones de cuidados médicos mientras estaba inconsciente. Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y con algo de molestia al irse acostumbrando a la luz nuevamente.

-Buen día, majestad.-Decía una voz.

-Cierra la boca Kane, sabes que odio cuando me tratas de esa manera.-Respondió ella con dificultad.

-Te ves linda cuando te enojas.-Dijo Kane.

-Tú eres el único tonto que piensa eso.-Dijo Raissa en respuesta.

-Me he convertido en un tonto por tu culpa.-Dijo él en broma.

-Ya eras un tonto cuando yo te conocí.-Dijo Raissa mientras intentaba sentarse.

-¡No! Tienes que descansar, hiciste un esfuerzo muy grande y ahora tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse.-Indicó Kane.

A regañadientes, Raissa se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Kane la miraba fijamente y eso causó un leve rubor en sus mejillas. En algunas horas su vida había dado un giro total, había obtenido una armadura dorada y sentía la gran responsabilidad caer sobre sus hombros. Cerró sus ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al recordar lo acontecido con su maestra. Comprendió lo duro que debió ser para ella tener que luchar contra la persona que prácticamente había forjado.

-No llores más, las cosas sucedieron como debían suceder. A veces duele pero... el dolor nos vuelve más fuertes.-Dijo Kane intentando animarla.

-En verdad pensé que iba a morir.-Dijo ella.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte.-Confesó Kane mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Hablas como si yo te importara demasiado.-Dijo ella ante aquella confesión.

-Me importas demasiado.-Se limitó a responder. Se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación.

Esa charla quedaría pendiente por el momento, ambos tenían muchas cosas que pensar y él quería darle espacio a Raissa. Había pasado tanto tiempo aferrado a una misma persona y aun sentimiento, le parecía irreal lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Ya después tendría tiempo de confesar a Raissa el amor que había comenzado a sentir por ella, mientras tanto, esperaría su recuperación.

 **La historia de estos dos me hizo recordar algo personal, me hicieron recordar cómo conocí a mi actual pareja. Ambos estábamos aferrados a otras personas cuando nos conocimos, pero poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que a veces debemos renunciar a ciertas cosas para poder ser felices. Con el tiempo renunciamos a esos "amores imposibles" y el destino nos separó por un tiempo. Luego de casi un año, comenzamos a hablar nuevamente y el amor surgió entre nosotros. Esa es la corta historia de Vega, saludos y nos leemos después.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Limbo**

Era un lugar desconocido para ella, vestía sus ropas de entrenamiento y pudo sentir la arena caliente quemar sus pies descalzos. La luz cegadora del sol le impedía abrir los ojos por completo, su piel ardía y una sensación de impotencia comenzaba a gestarse en su interior. Comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de salir de allí, pero al llegar a la cima de una duna, abrió los ojos con horror al apreciar la extensión infinita de aquel desierto. Avanzar era un castigo, pero quedarse en el mismo sitio lo era también y eso la obligó a moverse del lugar para continuar caminando. Una sombra se proyectaba sobre la arena, era la sombra de un ave que sobrevolaba el lugar y de vez en cuando pasaba frente al sol. No fue capaz de medir el tiempo durante el que estuvo caminando, pero imaginó que era demasiado al ver que el sol se había ocultado y la noche se había hecho presente. Vio al cielo con nostalgia, en busca de las constelaciones que llenaban de calma su corazón, pero el cielo era un manto oscuro y sin destello alguno.

-¿Por qué no hay estrellas?-Dijo ella en voz alta.

-Eso no es el cielo.-Respondió una voz.

Ella volteó de inmediato, no podía ubicar de dónde provenía aquella voz y eso le aterraba. Comenzó a correr y al hacerlo escuchó unos pasos presurosos que iban tras ella. Tropezó y rodó al caer al suelo, se puso de pie con dificultad y al hacerlo vio que un ser extraño le acompañaba. Era parecido a un perro, un lobo o alguna especie canina salvaje que ella intentaba descifrar. Era de color negro y sus ojos rojos brillaban como dos joyas preciosas.

-Eso que ves sobre ti no es el cielo, por eso no encontraste las constelaciones que buscabas.-Dijo el ente.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunto ella con algo de temor.

-Estás camino a la Duat y muchos peligros le esperan a tu alma si no escapas de aquí.-Decía la criatura.

-¡Inframundo! ¿Estoy muerta?-Preguntó ella exaltada.

-No, Anastassia no estás muerta. Este lugar es un limbo, un espacio entre la vida y la muerte.-Explicó el ser.

-¿Tú quién eres?-Preguntó ella.

Cuando ella preguntó, el misterioso ser comenzó a cambiar su forma. Se veía antropomorfo, era como ver a un hombre con la cabeza de un chacal. Sus vestiduras le hacían lucir imponente y aterrador al mismo tiempo, portaba un cetro dorado en su mano derecha y sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca. Recordó los libros que había leído en el templo que custodiaba su padre, el hombre chacal, las cruces y el cetro. Muchos datos comenzaron a surgir y pudo encontrar la identidad de su acompañante.

-Anubis... tú eres Anubis.-Pronunció ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo soy y he venido para ayudarte a encontrar tu camino fuera de este lugar.-Afirmó Anubis.

Anubis explicó a Natassia que su alma se encontraba en un lugar entre la Duat y la vida terrenal. Había caído bajo el encierro de Seth y su alma no era capaz de avanzar hacia ningún sitio. Ese desierto era el lugar al cual Seth había sido desterrado luego del atentado que cometió contra su hermano Osiris. Había dos puertas en ese lugar, una llevaba a la Duat y la otra era la puerta que la llevaría de regreso al mundo terrenal. El problema era que Anubis solamente conocía el camino hacia la Duat, no tenía idea alguna de dónde podría ubicar la puerta que la llevaría de vuelta a la vida.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Preguntó Natassia.

-Siempre terminas encerrada aquí de alguna manera, a veces eres mujer y en algunas otras ocasiones eras un hombre. Lograbas salir cuando era demasiado tarde y me siento en la responsabilidad de ayudarte a salir, después de todo... si tú no sales de aquí yo no podré renacer.-Respondió Anubis.

-¿Estuve aquí antes?-Preguntó ella muy intrigada.

-En tus vidas pasadas, tu físico cambia entre vida y vida, pero sigues teniendo esos ojos hermosos como amatistas y eso me hace reconocerte.-Respondió él.

-Suena terrible.-Dijo ella muy sorprendida.

Avanzaron por el enorme desierto y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se toparan con una enorme cantidad de esbirros de Seth rodeándolos. Ella recordó las historias que Sahir narró para ella, Seth manipulaba a los demonios del enorme desierto para que le sirvieran en sus fechorías y ahora habían sido enviados para matarla seguramente. El cetro de Anubis comenzó a iluminarse y a espantar a esos demonios que los rodeaban, pero pronto fueron apareciendo más y más.

-Creo que sería un buen momento para que mostraras tus habilidades.-Dijo Anubis a su acompañante.

Mientras tanto en el santuario...

Kaia de Aries se dirigió al mismo lugar de siempre, no quería faltar a la promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás a su compañero Sahir. Iba todos los días a visitar a la chica y se encargaba de mover su cuerpo para que este no se atrofiara por el estado en el que se encontraba. Al acercarse a la habitación pudo notar que algo raro sucedía, al entrar pudo encontrarse con Ryu de Capricornio y con el ahora caballero de Sagitario, Rin. Ambos estaban alarmados pues la temperatura del lugar había descendido bruscamente e incluso había escarcha por todas partes.

-¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?-Exclamó Kaia con sorpresa.

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos el lugar ya se encontraba así.-Respondió Rin.

-Su cosmos está muy alterado e incluso había comenzado a mover sus extremidades.-Añadió Ryu.

Kaia se acercó a la camilla en la que yacía la chica y comprobó lo que sus compañeros habían dicho con anterioridad. Natassia se removía en la cama, parecía estar siendo víctima de una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. La guardiana del primer templo zodiacal acercó su mano para tocar el rostro de la chica, pero pronto sintió un helado cosmos que la golpeó de pronto. La parte de su armadura que cubría su brazo derecho estaba comenzando a congelarse y a agrietarse por acercar su mano a la chica. Retiró la mano de inmediato y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

-Rin... ve por Athena ahora mismo.-Pidió Kaia a su compañero.

De vuelta en el limbo...

Natassia había comenzado a elevar su cosmos y pronto aquellos demonios iban cayendo víctima de sus fríos golpes. Mientras avanzaban debían enfrentarse a más y más de aquellos molestos seres. Ella y Anubis habían hecho equipo para protegerse el uno al otro. Mantenían un paso firme y constante, no sabían la dirección exacta, pero el hecho de ser atacados con mayor frecuencia y ferocidad les indicaba que se encontraban cerca de su objetivo.

-Siempre tienes ese don con el agua y el hielo, esa es otra forma de reconocerte.-Dijo Anubis.

-¿Recuerdas algún nombre de alguna de mis vidas pasadas?-Preguntó Natassia.

-Mmmm hace unos 200 años aproximadamente, tu nombre era Sofie y también habías nacido en Asgard. 200 años antes de eso tu nombre... tu nombre era Rainer y eras una chica un poco pretenciosa.-Respondió Anubis.

-Y parece que por alguna razón siempre termino atrapada en este sitio.-Dijo ella ofuscada.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu destino lo sabrás.-Se limitó a decir Anubis.

Un hermoso halcón surcaba el cielo y parecía acompañarles desde arriba. Anubis elevó su cetro y al hacerlo el halcón comenzó a volar bajo para acompañarles. Natassia se sorprendió al ver que Anubis detuvo su marcha de forma repentina, parecía que algo lo desestabilizaba y comenzaba a desvanecerse. Lo mismo sucedía con el halcón dorado.

-¡Anubis! ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó ella alarmada.

-Nos estamos tardando demasiado... si tú no logras escapar de este lugar... mi hermano Horus y yo no podremos renacer nunca más.-Explicó Anubis.

Llegaron al final del inmenso desierto, se encontraron con un puente que parecía estar hecho de cristal y a los lados se encontraba el infinito vacío. Caminaron lentamente por el delgado puente y mientras avanzaban veían una enorme puerta dorada. Al llegar frente a la puerta pudo ver que Anubis y Horus se seguían desvaneciendo. La puerta estaba adornada con unas inscripciones, eran jeroglíficos que ella no conocía y un espacio que parecía ser la cerradura de la puerta.

-Es un acertijo... tienes que resolverlo para poder abrir la puerta.-Dijo Horus, el halcón dorado.

-Lo traduciré para ti.-Ofreció Anubis para luego comenzar a leer las inscripciones en la puerta.

 _"Un rey dorado se alza por lo más alto, más valioso que cualquier moneda de oro y su ardiente luz envuelve todo lo que toca. Su luz se atenúa durante el ocaso y descansa por las noches. Mientras el rey descansa, una bella dama vestida de blanco se pasea por los cielos. La luz de su rey la envuelve y le da un brillo majestuoso. Las mareas se estremecen ante su presencia y aunque muchas veces se ve carente de la luz de su rey, muchas veces se encuentra totalmente llena de ella. Destinados a no encontrarse en el mismo instante, se alinearán con perfecta sincronía. Ella se teñirá de rojo y él apagará su luz mientras se abrazan."_

-¡Maldición!-Dijo Natassia muy confundida.

-¿Sabes lo que tu nombre significa?-Preguntó Horus a la chica.

-No, simplemente sé que no me agrada y mi padre nunca me explicó el por qué de este nombre.-Respondió ella.

-Significa renacer o resurgir, es justo como la dama de esta historia. Moría, pero siempre volvía a renacer para encontrarse con su amado rey.-Respondió Horus.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en sus pensamientos, nunca usó su nombre completo. Nunca le pareció agradable, su padre se limitaba a decir que lo había escuchado en una calle de Moscú mientras estaba de viaje y se enamoró del nombre. Era molestada en la escuela y debido a esto decidió ocultar su nombre. Sahir era la única persona que conocía su verdadero nombre, siempre solía llamarla "Annie", "Ana" o "Anya" pues decía que le parecía más agradable. Era un secreto que supo mantener y deseaba que así se quedara. "Renacer" era justo lo que ella haría si lograba abrir esa puerta. La dama de la noche y el rey del día, esa frase la hizo reaccionar y se acercó a la puerta para pronunciarla.

-Son el sol y la luna.-Pronunció ella con seguridad.

Las inscripciones en la puerta comenzaron a brillar y una compartimento se abrió debido a ello. Ese compartimento mostraba la figura de un sol y una luna. Había jeroglíficos que lo rodeaban y tuvo que pedir ayuda a Anubis nuevamente. Este decía: "El sol se alzará cuando la no haya renacido todavía." Recordó entonces los dijes que compartían ella y Sahir, tocó su pecho y pudo encontrar aquel dije en forma de sol. Lo quitó de su cuello y se dispuso a encajar el dije dentro de aquel compartimento, rogando a los dioses que su corazonada funcionara.

De vuelta en el santuario...

Athena había llegado a la ahora casi congelada habitación, no pudo evitar poner un rostro de sorpresa ante lo que veía, podía ser la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, pero seguía siendo Seline: una simple humana. Se acercó y vio una extraña aura roja rodeando a Natassia. Kaia de Aries mostró su desprotegido brazo, aquel encuentro inicial había hecho que su armadura se fragmentara en la protección de su mano y brazo. Athena comenzó a utilizar su cosmos para calmar el estado de alteración en el que se encontraba la chica, pero parecía que su cosmos estaba siendo repelido. No importaba cuántas veces intentara, parecía no tener resultado alguno y eso afligía a la diosa y a sus santos.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Athena?-Preguntó Rin.

-Parece que se está liberando del poder que la tiene prisionera.-Respondió Athena.

-¿Qué? Si eso sucede... nosotros tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor.-Dijo Kaia.

-Les ayudaré a contenerla en caso de que despierte.-Dijo la diosa.

Mientras tanto, cierto juez y cierta guerrera conversaban tranquilos a las afueras de los templos zodiacales. A Rhadamanthys se le había hecho habitual el encontrarse con Andrómeda durante sus visitas al santuario, no podía decir que la consideraba una amiga, pero al menos su compañía era soportable para él. Charlaban casualmente mientras caminaban en dirección a las afueras del santuario y no pudo evitar lanzar uno de sus maliciosos comentarios a la chica.

-Tienes que pagarme el favor que te hice, no quiero que te hagas la estúpida con eso.-Dijo el juez a la chica.

-Técnicamente no lo derrotaste tú, no tengo que pagarte ningún favor.-Respondió ella.

-¡Basta Christine! Siempre quieres ganar en todo, como si la vida fuera un juego para ti.-Dijo Rhadamanthys con mucha molestia.

-¿Quién diablos es Christine?-Preguntó Alena.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero una repentina explosión en una parte del santuario los tomó por sorpresa. Era como un estallido de aire frío, la temperatura comenzó a descender y algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Alena no daba crédito a lo que veía, era su amiga Natassia, estaba corriendo desorientada y sin rumbo. Ella atacaba a cuanta persona se acercaba, entonces ella decidió hacer lago al respecto. Corrió hacia ella para intentar hablarle y hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Natassia? Tienes que calmarte querida.-Pidió Andrómeda a su amiga.

-¿Quién es Natassia?-Respondió ella con una visible confusión.

-Eres tú cariño, tú eres Natassia de cisne y estás en el santuario de Athena.-Respondió Alena.

Ella se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, parecía estar sintiendo un dolor muy grande que incluso la hizo gritar. Comenzó a lanzar una corriente de aire congelado para alejar a su amiga. Alena intentó cubrirse con sus cadenas, pero era inútil pues estas se rompían ante las bajas temperaturas que estaban enfrentando. Athena, Ryu, Kaia y Rin aparecieron para encontrarse con aquella escena.

-Lo lamento querida, pero no puedo dejar que esto siga así. Lullaby!-Dijo Alena mientras levantaba sus manos en dirección a su amiga.

Una nube de brillantes colores rosa comenzó a rodear a Natassia, pronto comenzó a sentir debilidad en su cuerpo y fue sostenida por su amiga Ryu antes de tocar el suelo. Todos se sorprendieron ante aquel inusual ataque, era algo que nunca habían visto por parte de Andrómeda, pero era lo de menos en ese instante.

-Acaba de despertar y la volviste a dejar inconsciente.-Reclamó Ryu.

-Tomará una pequeña siesta, no es como si la hubiera dejado encerrada por la eternidad.-Explicó Alena.

Fue llevada nuevamente a la habitación de la cual había salido. Dormía plácidamente y mientras ella lo hacía, Alena de Andrómeda era interrogada por su diosa sobre su misterioso ataque. Tenía actitudes extrañas, casi no utilizaba su armadura y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de una manera no antes vista. Su aparente cercanía con la estrella celeste de la ferocidad había sido la comidilla de los guardias del santuario. Incluso su hermano Kane admitió lo extraño de la situación.

-Quiero que seas honesta conmigo... sé muy bien que no eres una simple humana.-Dijo Athena.

-No lo soy, hay muchas cosas que debo poner en orden sobre mí misma.-Respondió Alena.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-Preguntó la diosa.

-Yo... ¡Rayos! Ella está despertando.-Respondió ella.

Efectivamente, Natassia había comenzado a abrir los ojos nuevamente y esta vez se encontraba en paz completa. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud e intentó incorporarse, su diosa le indicó que permaneciera recostada, había sido un largo tiempo sin moverse y cualquier movimiento brusco podría traer consecuencias. Movió sus extremidades poco a poco, notó que su prótesis había sido removida esta vez y que no sería capaz de ponerse en pie para escapar como lo había hecho momentos antes.

-Ssseñorita Athena.-Pronunció en un casi susurro.

-Estoy a tu lado.-Respondió la diosa mientras le brindaba su cálido y amoroso cosmos.

-¿La armadura de Acuario tiene ya un portador?-Preguntó ella en un tono casi inaudible.

-No, tenemos algunos aspirantes, pero no hemos llevado a cabo la batalla por la armadura. Respondió Athena.

-Ppperfecto... yo quiero luchar por ella también.-Dijo Natassia con la voz entrecortada.

-Natassia, me temo que en tu estado no es conveniente que te esfuerces.-Argumentó Athena.

-Ana... por favor llámeme Ana. Me levantaré y seré capaz de portar la armadura de mi padre.-Respondió ella con decisión.

Athena asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación junto con Alena. Recordó todo lo vivido dentro de ese mundo oscuro en el que se vio prisionera. Resolvió el acertijo y utilizó aquel dije en forma de sol como una llave. Se despidió de Horus y Anubis con una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió y una cegadora luz blanca la invadió, abrió los ojos y se encontraba nuevamente en el mundo terrenal. Durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, tuvo acceso a las memorias de sus vidas pasadas y había atado algunos cabos sueltos. Anubis le había dicho que si ella no era capaz de salir de ese confinamiento, él y su hermano Horus no podrían renacer. Recordó que solamente Seth e Isis eran capaces de terminar con aquel encantamiento, eso significaba que ella era... ¿ella era Isis?

 **Hi, this is Vega! ¿A caso será ella Isis? Tal vez sí o tal vez no, simplemente esperemos lo mejor para nuestros protagonistas. Planeo dejar la historia hasta el capítulo 30, entonces estamos cerca del desenlace. Planeo también hacer una side story de las aventuras de Sigrid y tal vez una mas sobre estos mismos personajes, pero en un futuro lejano. Todo está en un veremos todavía, no estoy segura de hacerlo. También vengo a poner una enorme excusa, tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar pues soy maestra y mis alumnos estarán en temporada de exámenes y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Haré lo posible por mantener un equilibrio con esas cosas jajajaja simplemente espero no colapsar en el intento. Saludos y nos leemos después. Que la fuerza los acompañe...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Una en un millón.**

Los meses pasaron en ese inmenso reino, el primer paso dentro del enorme palacio fue aterrador y los pasillos le parecieron interminables. Los guardias se seguían inclinando ante él, desde el primer día le parecía algo incómodo e innecesario, después de todo él había sido criado para servir y no para ser tratado de esa manera. El primer encuentro con sus padres lo hizo romper en llanto, Bashira era el nombre de su madre y ella no dudó un segundo en bajar del trono para abrazar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Se veían de pies a cabeza, de inmediato notó de dónde había heredado aquel color de cabello tan peculiar y su piel morena. Su padre, Hatim, en cambio, era de piel un tanto más clara, cabellos azul oscuro y ojos verdes. Al abrazo se unieron Raissa y Jasim, sus hermanas mayores. Tras algunas semanas de unión familiar, Jasim volvió al lado de su esposo y Raissa fue enviada al santuario para estar a salvo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, majestad?-Preguntaba Rabah, uno de sus guardias.

-Lo estoy, simplemente recordaba algo.-Respondió Sahir.

-¿Puedo saber lo que es?-Preguntó Rabah.

-¡Viejo! ¿Quieres hablar de chicas conmigo?-Dijo Sahir mientras daba palmadas en el hombro de su guardia y amigo.

-¿Es linda la chica?-Decía Rabah entre risas.

-¿Linda? Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y créeme, yo he visto muchas mujeres. Pero nunca conocí ni conoceré a nadie como ella... mi hermosa Annie, ella es una en un millón.-Dijo Sahir con mucha nostalgia.

-Suena a que de verdad la ama majestad, pero sabe muy bien que la reina sigue empecinada en que usted contraiga matrimonio con la señorita Marid.-Respondió Rabah.

-Yo no he venido aquí a casarme, estar aquí es una misión y cuando la cumpla voy a largarme de vuelta al santuario.-Sentenció Sahir, para luego perderse entre los pasillos del palacio.

Mantenía comunicación con el santuario, siempre preguntaba sobre su hermana y sus compañeros, pero se negaba a preguntar por ella. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, muchas noches se despertaba entre gritos debido a las pesadillas que tenía y pasaba los días enteros de mal humor. La culpa no le permitía preguntar por ella, la culpa no le permitía vivir, su padre lo había notado y decidió preguntar por lo que sucedía. Fue una charla muy extensa y entre ira y tristeza, Sahir pudo explicar el motivo de su agonía mental.

-¿Isis? Será complicado, tu madre y yo nunca supimos de la ubicación de Isis o la de Neftis.-Respondió Hatim.

-Lo imaginé, me siento tan inútil al no poder ayudarla.-Dijo Sahir con tristeza.

-¿Estás triste por no poder devolver un favor?-Preguntó Hatim a su hijo.

-¡No! Es sólo que yo... pasé tanto tiempo amándola y cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella... todo se fue al carajo en un instante por culpa de mi cobardía. Me niego a perder a la mujer que amo en realidad, no me importa a cuántos o a cuáles dioses tenga que enfrentarme, quiero traerla de vuelta y está vez no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe.-Respondió Sahir con decisión.

-Ahhh la nostalgia, me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando tuve que pelear para casarme con tu madre. Nuestras naciones no eran tan amigas en ese entonces, un matrimonio era como una declaración de guerra. Pero ambos luchamos y como puedes ver, lo logramos.-Dijo Hatim.

-¿Hablas en serio? Yo sería capaz de eso y más con tal de tenerla a mi lado... si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Isis y pedir su ayuda.-Dijo Sahir.

-Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte, espero que puedas encontrar respuestas a tus preguntas allí.-Finalizó Hatim.

Sin que la reina Bashira se enterara, padre e hijo se dirigieron a un lugar secreto al que solamente la familia real tenía acceso. El lugar se encontraba en la cuenca media del río Nilo, se trataba del lago Nasser. Al llegar, se dirigieron a un misterioso sitio bajo tierra, caminaron por múltiples pasillos hasta llegar frente a una enorme puerta negra llena de seguros y algunas inscripciones. Hatim abrió la enorme puerta y ambos entraron a una enorme biblioteca.

-Bienvenido a la biblioteca de Abu Simbel, este lugar lleva escondido por siglos y solamente la familia real tiene acceso a ella.-Explicó Hatim a su hijo.

-¡Rayos! Jamás sabría por donde empezar a buscar, este lugar parece infinito.-Dijo Sahir con mucho asombro.

-Hay algo que hace a este lugar muy especial. Fue construido durante el reinado del faraón Ramsés II, era un lugar destinado a la adoración de los dioses Amón, Ra y Ptah. Dicen que al venir a este lugar encuentras las respuestas a las preguntas que aquejan tu alma, la misma biblioteca te guía hacia esas respuestas. Vine a este lugar por primera vez cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a "salir". Yo no sabía quién era, había muchas dudas dentro de mí.-Narraba Hatim mientras se movía entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

-¿Encontraste la respuesta a tu pregunta?-Preguntó él a su padre.

-¡Claro! Recuerdo que una fuerza extraña me dirigió a esta parte en específico, a este libro. Jamás pensé que yo fuera... ya sabes, la reencarnación de alguien. Pensaba que mi vida sería normal, pero nunca lo fue, no lo es y no lo será. Espero que no tomes a mal lo que verás en este libro.-Dijo Hatim mientras acercaba el libro a su hijo.

Sahir lo tomó con curiosidad y con algo de temor. Era un libro que hablaba sobre las 108 estrellas malignas que conformaban el ejército de Hades, el dios y regente del inframundo. El libro explicaba detalladamente su organización y un detalle importante: esas 108 estrellas malignas siempre eran las mismas, reencarnaban y con el paso del tiempo retomaban el lugar que les correspondía. Renunciaban a su nombre, a su vida y a todo lo que tenían para servir a Hades. Un apartado importante, su padre era la reencarnación de una de esas 108 estrellas, no de cualquiera. Se trataba de la estrella celeste de la valentía, Aiacos de Garuda. Sahir soltó el libro y este cayó al suelo, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y su padre intentó acercarse a él, pero este se alejó unos pasos para impedir el contacto.

-Hatim no es tu nombre.-Dijo Sahir mientras veía el libro en el suelo.

-Es mi nombre humano, mientras estoy aquí es el nombre por el que me gusta ser llamado. Estar en el inframundo, servir al señor Hades es algo distinto. Sentí que mi vida no era mía, sentí que perdía el control. Pero la supuesta paz que reinaba en este mundo, todo eso me dio la oportunidad de cumplir con mi deber como juez y seguir siendo Hatim, el rey de un lugar que ahora comienza a caer a pedazos.-Respondió Hatim mientras la surplice de Garuda comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

-No te tengo miedo, digo... eres mi padre y sé que no me harías daño. Mamá y tú simplemente trataron de protegerme, pero es momento que enfrente mi destino.-Dijo Sahir.

Dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre, devolvieron el libro a la estantería y de pronto vieron algo peculiar rondando los pasillos. Era un pequeño destello blanco, parecido a un copo de nieve que danzaba entre las estanterías sin rumbo aparente. Comenzaron a seguirlo y pronto este se posó sobre un extraño libro dorado. Sahir tomó el libro y al abrirlo, este estaba en blanco totalmente. Parecía una broma del destino, haber llegado tan lejos para encontrar un libro en blanco. Hatim intentaba consolar a su hijo, pasaron los minutos y luego las horas, ambos seguían abriendo el libro una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Cuando de pronto, Sahir notó un detalle en la contraportada del libro. El libro tenía unos escritos extraños, Hatim tomó el libro y leyó esos escritos a su hijo.

-Bueno, según esto, tienes que elevar tu cosmos y decir la frase que está aquí para poder tener acceso al contenido del libro.-Dijo Hatim.

-La luna contará la verdad mientras el sol esté oculto.-Dijo Sahir mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos y elevaba su cosmos.

Parecía que el libro necesitaba una llave para mostrar su contenido, Sahir entonces recordó el dije que colgaba de su cuello. Antes de partir intercambió aquellos dijes con su amada y era justamente la pequeña figura de la luna la que necesitaba para completar aquel procedimiento. Al poner el dije sobre el libro, este comenzó a tener un cegador brillo, Sahir pudo ver un sin fin de imágenes inundar su mente y una voz comenzó a resonar en su mente. Era la voz de su amada o al menos era una muy parecida, demasiado para no ser ella. Era como si su alma estuviese siendo transportada a un tiempo que él desconocía, estaba siendo espectador de sucesos que nunca imaginó.

-Estuve mucho tiempo esperando por ti.-Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Annie? ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó él.

-Sí, te acompañaré durante este corto viaje, luego debo regresar a mi encierro.-Explicó ella.

Él casi rompe en llanto al verla tan cerca, intangible e incapaz de poder tocarla. Ella se acercó y ambos fueron transportados a una época distinta, parecía ser el inicio de todo. Sahir no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, su alma había sido separada de su cuerpo y se encontraba en una especie de trance. Mientras tanto, su padre se encontraba completamente consternado ante lo ocurrido.

-¿Vas a contarme una historia? Estoy muy ansioso por escucharte narrar algo para mí nuevamente.-Dijo Sahir.

-Así es... esta será una historia que aclarará tus dudas.-Explicó ella.

-Comienza por favor.-Pidió él.

-Conoces la historia de los 4 dioses: Isis, Osiris, Seth y Neftis. Recuerdo cuando contaste esa historia para mí, pero sus vidas siguientes no fueron tan afortunadas. Osiris tuvo la suerte de reencarnar en la familia real, en cambio Isis, fue abandonada por haber nacido mujer. Creció en el seno de una familia humilde y muchas veces se vio obligada a cometer actos indebidos para poder sobrevivir. Parecía que en esa vida ellos no estarían destinados a conocerse.-Comenzó a decir ella.

-Fueron separados esta vez.-Dijo Sahir.

-Así es. Isis fue vendida como esclava, pero el destino de sus almas siempre fue encontrarse, ella fue vendida como esclava para el palacio real y allí fue encontrada por Osiris. Todo había sido obra de Seth y de sus ansias por dominar al mundo con su oscuridad. Fue capaz de desafiar a múltiples ejércitos, incluso inició un conflicto con la Athena de ese entonces y sus santos. Ellos unieron fuerzas con Athena para poder derrotar a Seth, lo lograron, pero fue a costa de sus propias vidas. No completaron su ciclo, no dieron nacimiento a Anubis o a Horus. Seth los maldijo, sentenció que en cada vida que se encontraran, él los mataría y que traería la oscuridad al mundo. Si ellos morían... él traería a Apofis a este mundo para que lo devorase.-Explicó ella.

-¿Apofis? El caos y la oscuridad... él intenta que yo no la encuentre a ella.-Dijo Sahir con enojo.

-Si Isis y Osiris no se encuentran esta vez y logran romper la maldición de Seth, el ciclo se romperá para siempre y sus almas jamás volverán a reencarnar. Esto significaría que Seth tendría la vía libre para desatar el caos en el mundo y la humanidad como la conocemos dejaría de existir, ningún dios podría detenerlo.-Dijo ella con algo de preocupación.

-¿Cómo puedo encontrarla? Necesito encontrarla, yo quiero salvar al mundo, quiero salvarte a ti... tú eres mi mundo.-Dijo él al borde del llanto.

-Tienes que ser capaz de abrir tus ojos, no solamente de una manera física. Eres Osiris, tienes que aceptar quién eres y lo que puedes hacer. Tienes que ser capaz de aceptar tu destino y solamente así obtendrás las respuestas que deseas.-Afirmó ella.

-Haces que suene tan sencillo... tengo miedo de aceptar mi destino como el dios Osiris.-Dijo él con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella.

-Osiris tiene que estar con Isis, eso es un enorme problema para mí porque yo solamente deseo estar contigo.-Respondió él.

-Yo... desearía estar a tu lado eternamente, pero si nuestras almas no están destinadas a estar juntas, tenemos que aceptar nuestro deber y cumplirlo.-Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero resulta más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.-Dijo él mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Amor mío... debo marcharme ya.-Dijo ella con una mueca de tristeza.

-Te prometo que encontraremos la manera de sacarte de ese encierro.-Afirmó Sahir.

-Sé que así será, su majestad.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se desvanecía.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento y al despertar se encontró con el preocupado rostro de su padre. Había pasado algún tiempo ya desde su visita a esa biblioteca y no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Tuvo múltiples sueños en los que volvía a ver a su amada, sentía la tentación de comunicarse con su hermana y preguntar lo que sucedía en el santuario, pero el miedo se lo impedía. Se levantó de la cama y al ver la hora notó que le quedaban muchas horas de sueño por delante todavía. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín del palacio. Vio al cielo en busca de aquella constelación, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver al celestial cisne en el firmamento y entonces las palabras brotaron al igual que el agua salada por sus ojos.

-¿Me extrañas, amor mío?-Preguntaba él al cielo.

-Cada día de mi vida.-Respondió una femenina voz entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Era la fantasmal y traslúcida imagen de su amada. Era una aparición aterradora, era como en aquel trance que vivió tiempo atrás. Pronto se desvaneció con el viento, fue como los espejismos que el desierto despliega a las infortunadas almas que lo atraviesan, pero este era más real y más doloroso que un espejismo cualquiera. Esa respuesta le quemaba en el alma, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para intentar dormir. Ya mañana sería otro día, con un poco de suerte, tal vez sería capaz de olvidar lo que la noche le mostró en medio de su dolor. Se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando una fría mano le detuvo, el metal tocó la desnuda piel de su hombro y él se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto.

-Tiempo sin vernos hermano.-Dijo la suave voz.

-¿Raissa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tan sólo mírate! Seguramente mi maestro estaría completamente complacido de que alguien como tú porte su armadura.-Dijo Sahir con sorpresa al ver a su hermana.

-Ha sido un largo camino, han pasado tantas cosas en el santuario desde que te fuiste.-Dijo Raissa para luego abrazar con fuerza a su hermano.

Tomaron asiento a la orilla de una de las fuentes del patio frontal. Compartieron datos triviales y bromearon por un rato. Raissa contó su odisea para obtener su armadura dorada y uno que otro detalle sobre "odisea romántica" con cierto santo de bronce. Fueron muchos datos y muchas palabras las que salían de la boca de la joven saintia, pero él esperaba uno en específico.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó él sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella extrañada.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?-Preguntó él.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, tenemos nuevo patriarca. Ha sido la primera vez que se lleva a cabo algo así en el santuario, pero se nos pidió votar por quien pensáramos sería el mejor candidato para ocupar ese puesto. De manera fuerte y contundente, Pólux de Géminis fue elegido como nuevo patriarca. Ahora él ocupa ese cargo y su hermana Áyax es la guardiana del tercer templo y mi vecina querida.-Contó Raissa.

-Supongo que es todo ¿verdad?-Insistió él nuevamente.

-Rin es caballero de Sagitario ahora, Alena se ha estado comportando extraño según todos. No sabría decir si es verdad, no la conozco de tanto tiempo como tú.-Respondió Raissa.

-Ya veo.-Respondió Sahir con un dejo de decepción en sus palabras.

-Si quieres saber algo, tienes que ser directo conmigo. Afronta las cosas y ve por lo que deseas.-Dijo ella para luego guiñar un ojo a su hermano menor.

-Quiero saber... yo... simplemente quisiera saber si Ana está bien.-Dijo él con algo de tristeza.

-Todos estuvieron intentando despertarla desde que te fuiste del santuario, incluso Áyax y Nihal lo intentaron. Athena también trató un par de veces, incluso los santos que no la conocían iban a visitarla porque nadie creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Explicó ella.

-¿Fue tan extremo?-Preguntó Sahir.

-Así es, incluso Rhadamanthys de Wyvern la visitó una vez, con la vigilancia de Alena obviamente. Recibimos cartas de una tal Sigrid, ella siempre pregunta sobre el estado de Ana.-Mencionó Raissa a su hermano.

-¡Sigrid! Ohhh dioses ella es nuestra amiga, los padres de Ana murieron en una misión en la que Sigid estuvo y después de eso ella se fue del santuario sin dejar rastro.-Explicó Sahir a su hermana.

-Mi maestra Kaia y yo nos tomamos la tarea de visitarla a diario para mover su cuerpo. Nunca vimos mejoría, pero seguimos intentando. Pero mientras yo luchaba en la casa de Tauro, algo sucedió con ella.-Dijo Raissa con su voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Sahir con mucho temor.

-Parecía que su cosmos se encontraba inestable, casi congela el santuario y tuvieron que llamar a Athena para que pudiera contenerlo. Comenzó a nevar, parecía tratarse de un invierno despiadado e incluso fragmentó partes de la armadura de Kaia.-Narraba Raissa.

-¡Dilo ya maldita sea!-Pidió Sahir con desesperación.

-Ella despertó, está un poco débil, pero se encuentra estable.-Afirmó Raissa.

Sahir no pudo evitar romper en llanto, era lo que tanto había deseado durante todo ese tiempo. Su amada por fin había despertado, se encontraba con vida y a salvo, al menos por ahora. Miles de pensamientos dieron vuelta por su mente, Isis, su destino, lo que vio en la biblioteca tiempo atrás. Tal vez todas esas eran señales para que aceptara su destino de una vez por todas. De todas maneras, su hermana Jasim aceptó su destino como Perséfone y había alcanzado una felicidad envidiable al lado de Hades. Seline aceptó su destino como Athena y se encontraba en el santuario intentando impedir una guerra santa. Era momento de que él asumiera su responsabilidad como Osiris, ahora ella se encontraba despierta y podrían estar juntos. Todo era claro en su mente, ella había sido capaz de escapar de la maldición de Seth, ahora él no tenía dudas: ella era Isis.

 **Hi! This is Vega, casi no actualizo, pero pude salir temprano del trabajo para subir el cap xD En fin, espero poder actualizar esta semana, siempre y cuando no suceda nada bueno o malo con mi relación a distancia :'v Nos leemos luego.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Promesas**

-¿Y bien?

-Yo lo sabía.

-¿Cómo demonios sabías eso y yo no?-Preguntó Marion.

-Papá me contó su historia antes de venir al santuario, nunca usaba su apellido y cuando era necesario él compartía apellido con Irina. Me contó sobre la sangre envenenada y algunos secretos de la familia Belrose.-Respondió Ana.

-Somos lo único que queda de esa familia.-Dijo Marion con tristeza.

-Primas... cielos, jamás lo habría imaginado.-Dijo Ana mientras se ponía de pie.

Se vieron frente a frente y notaron los rasgos que compartían. Ambas eran altas y delgadas, sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados. Sus ojos eran pequeños, de no ser por el peculiar color de ellos, dirían que son asiáticas. Esto se debía a que Mishel, la abuela de ambas, era procedente de Kazakstán y sus ojos eran así. Sus rasgos faciales eran muy similares, sus voces sonaban parecidas en algunos tonos y compartían muchos gustos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas rieron, Ana fue quien dio el primer paso y luego... se abrazaron.

-Las dos somos unas grandes idiotas ¿no crees?-Dijo Marion mientras rompía el abrazo.

-Eso ni dudarlo.-Respondió Ana entre risas.

Mientras tanto en Egipto...

-¡Quiero ir con ella!-Decía Sahir muy emocionado.

-Tienes que calmarte, no puedes sólo largarte de aquí como si nada. Además ella tiene que recuperarse y tal vez desee resolver algunos conflictos antes de verte de nuevo.-Decía Raissa, intentando calmar a su hermano menor.

-Pero... ha pasado un maldito año y siento que voy a morirme sino estoy con ella.-Dijo él con tristeza.

-Sé que ella se siente de la misma manera, a penas ha despertado y ha preguntado por ti.-Dijo una voz que se acercaba.

-¡Tú! Tienes mucho valor al venir aquí, pedazo de imbécil.-Dijo Sahir al ver de quién se trataba.

-Yo... he sido enviado junto con tu hermana, no ha sido mi voluntad.-Respondió el santo del fénix mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo para hacer una reverencia.

Antes de poder levantarse, un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula y le hizo caer. Intentó incorporarse pero fue golpeado nuevamente, no sé defendía y simplemente se levantaba para recibir más golpes. Raissa decidió intervenir, los separó y se encontraba sumamente molesta y sorprendida por lo que había presenciado. Sabía que su hermano era bastante despiadado y agresivo con sus enemigos, pero Kane era su compañero y según ella tenía entendido, eran amigos.

-¡Basta ya, par de idiotas! ¿Qué carajo les sucede? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hermano?-Preguntaba Raissa con mucho enojo.

-Justo como le dije a Alena, sería más fácil dejarme golpear por ti porque nunca aceptarías una disculpa por lo que hice.-Dijo Kane mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

-Justo como le dije a Ryu, es más fácil romperte la cara porque nunca admitirías lo sucio que juegas. Debería darte vergüenza portar esa armadura, fuiste deshonesto y tramposo.-Decía Sahir mientras intentaba volver a golpearlo.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme lo que sucede?-Dijo Raissa visiblemente confundida.

-Tienes razón, lo que hice no tiene excusa y por eso estuve dispuesto a aceptar que me golpearas. Es lo mínimo que merezco después de hacerte creer por todos estos meses que Natassia... que ella había muerto cuando te marchaste del santuario.-Dijo Kane viendo al suelo.

-Es broma ¿verdad?-Dijo Raissa con una mueca de asombro.

-No Raissa, es verdad todo lo que él ha confesado. Te perdono, lo hago porque guardar rencor es algo tonto que solamente nos ata y nos limita. Quiero que me perdones también por haberte golpeado, debí dejarte hablar antes de romperte la cara.-Dijo Sahir mientras tendía la mano a Kane para que se pusiera de pie.

Kane se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sahir y luego de un breve abrazo y un apretón de manos, comenzaron a reír como en los viejos tiempos... como cuando ambos eran niños. Raissa los veía con asombro, hacía unos momentos ambos eran presas del enojo y la ira, en cambio ahora parecían un par de chiquillos bromistas. Ella llevó las manos a su rostro por un instante y sin mediar palabra dio una bofetada a cada uno.

-Par de idiotas, se me olvidaba que los hombres son así de extraños.-Decía Raissa mientras se retiraba del jardín.

De vuelta en el santuario...

-¿Cómo vas a entrenar? No tienes un guía o un maestro que te ayude con las técnicas y eso del cero absoluto se ve complicado.-Decía Rin de Sagitario.

-Será complicado, tengo algunas técnicas básicas, pero no creo que sean suficientes como para merecer la armadura de Acuario.-Respondió Ana con algo de desánimo.

-No dejes que esto te desanime amiga, yo entrené sola para dominar mi espada y algunos escritos que mi hermano me había entregado me fueron muy útiles. Tal vez deberías acercarte a una fuente de conocimiento teórico para luego ponerlo en práctica.-Sugirió Ryu de Capricornio.

-¡Lo tengo! La biblioteca del templo de Acuario será mi ayuda.-Dijo Ana.

Se despidió de sus amigos y corrió como loca por las escalinatas de los doce templos. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del onceavo templo, el templo circular del santuario, el lugar frío en el que creció con su padre y con las ocasionales visitas de su madre adoptiva. Recordó el vacío y la tristeza de vivir allí luego de que sus padres fallecieran en batalla, dio un enorme suspiro y entró. Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo al entrar, aceleró el paso y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se maravilló ante la enorme colección de libros del lugar, justo como la primera vez. Revisando estante por estante, fue encontrando manuscritos de los anteriores caballeros de Acuario, incluso encontró una especie de "diario" que su padre guardaba en un lugar muy escondido.

-Parece que todos los que han custodiado este templo han sido personas muy ordenadas y dejaban nota de todo.-Dijo Ana en voz alta mientras buscaba entre los estantes.

-Comparten estrella, es obvio que compartan algunas características.-Dijo una voz entre el inmenso silencio.

Ella se sobresaltó e intentó identificar de dónde provenía aquella voz, sonaba como una voz infantil y dulce. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito por el susto que sintió al ver una pequeña luz flotando frente a ella. Era un destello blanco muy fuerte y mientras se iba apagando, pudo ver una pequeña figura humanoide. Era una figura femenina, blanca como la nieve y con aspecto aniñado. Tenía unas pequeñas alas parecidas a las de una libélula y sus ropas parecían fundirse con su piel.

-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó ella con un toque de miedo en su voz.

-Soy una _yosei_ y he estuve esperando tu llegada.-Respondió el pequeño ser.

-Ya veo... pero ¿para qué me estabas esperando?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Necesitas un maestro y yo soy lo más cercano a eso que tendrás, aunque después tendrás que entrenar por tu cuenta.-Explicó la criatura.

Ana fue guiada libro por libro, parecía que pasaba más tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca. En una grata e inesperada sorpresa, encontró un grupo de cartas que contaban las vivencias de uno de los antiguos guardianes del onceavo templo. No pudo contener las lágrimas al leer la triste historia de aquel caballero, su madre había fallecido en un naufragio y vivió muchos momentos de dolor en su vida. Tuvo que luchar contra su propio maestro y junto con sus amigos, protagonizó varias batallas contra los dioses. Recordó cuando su padre le comentó que encontró unas cartas en su templo y en ellas leyó un nombre que le había encantado por su significado. Ella había sido nombrada en honor a la madre de aquel antiguo caballero. Sintió algo de nostalgia al haber encontrado el por qué de su nombre y le habría encantado preguntarle a su padre cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Hay algunas cosas que debes saber si quieres obtener esa armadura, quiero que seas capaz de entender a fondo lo que tu constelación representa y el poder que puedes llegar a tener con el conocimiento necesario.-Dijo la pequeña yosei.

-Mi padre hablaba de eso... entender la naturaleza de tu signo es entender el verdadero poder que posee.-Recordó ella.

-Tu constelación nos muestra a una persona sosteniendo una jarra, vaciando su contenido. Esa constelación representa a Odiseo con la jarra de los vientos. Acuario es un signo que representa las olas e incluso las ondas de energía. Como la luna, con su fuerza magnética es capaz de controlar las mareas. Así como el viento controla las corrientes y logra enfriar las cosas. La energía que hace hundirse a las rocas y hace flotar a los icebergs. Debes aprender a controlar la energía que fluye dentro de ti, tu padre lo logró y fue capaz de crear su propia técnica.-Explicó el diminuto ser mientras movía una a una las páginas de un libro.

Así, con la instrucción de su amiga secreta, Ana se dedicó a adquirir cuanto conocimiento pudiera para controlar su cosmos. Muchas veces fue presa de la tristeza y la nostalgia, se encontraba sola en el lugar que por años compartió con sus padres, pero estaba decidida a honrar su memoria al obtener aquella armadura. Comprendió que esforzarse por el cero absoluto no debía ser su límite, tendría que ser capaz de evolucionar y crear sus propias técnicas si quería vencer a sus contrincantes. Se exigió al máximo en la parte física, observaba a sus futuros contrincantes entrenar y ella no quería quedarse atrás.

-No voy a dejar que te quedes con la armadura esta vez señorita.-Decía una voz familiar.

Era la voz de Yuu, quien había luchado y perdido ante ella para obtener la armadura del cisne tiempo atrás. Entrenaron juntos y conversaron por un momento. Luego de la terrible experiencia de estar encerrada en el limbo por casi un año, algo había cambiado dentro de ella y decidió dejar la frialdad para el campo de batalla exclusivamente. Había retomado las viejas amistades y había construido algunas nuevas. Tener a Marion cerca, le hacía sentir que tenía una parte de su padre junto a ella y eso hacía menos dolorosos los días.

-¿Y bien? Empieza ya.-Pidió Marion a su prima.

-Tengo miedo.-Respondió ella viendo al suelo.

-No seas gallina, al momento de la batalla no debes dudar y mucho menos tener miedo.-Dijo Marion con algo de molestia.

-¡Está bien! Pero si sientes que te hago daño... puedes defenderte.-Pidió ella.

Ana puso las manos sobre su pecho y respiró profundo. Marion asintió con la cabeza y entonces ella comenzó a probar aquella técnica nuevamente. Se trataba de la "corriente roja", la técnica con la que su padre manipulaba el flujo de sangre de sus oponentes y los inmovilizaba. Efectivamente, Marion era incapaz de moverse, Ana siguió aumentando la intensidad y su "sujeto de prueba" comenzó a sentir terror pues no era capaz de defenderse. No era capaz de usar su cosmos para terminar con aquel ataque, Ana pudo notar el horror en su mirada y terminó con su ensayo. La guardiana del doceavo templo se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto y respiró con pesadez, como un náufrago que respira nuevamente luego de casi ahogarse.

-Sentí... sentí que iba a morirme, no pude usar mi cosmos, no pude hacer nada. ¿Qué diablos pensaba mi tío cuando creó esa técnica?-Decía Piscis mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Lo hizo por mí, cuando yo era niña sufría de pesadillas horribles y debido a mi cosmos, era la única manera de contenerme. Comprendo lo que sentiste, lo sentí por mucho tiempo y él decidió enseñarme para que lo utilizara a mi favor en el campo de batalla.-Respondió ella ante aquella pregunta.

Dieron por finalizado el improvisado entrenamiento y se retiraron a descansar. Dormir fue una tarea casi imposible para ella, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo la invadieron. Sabía que con forme pasaban las horas, se acercaba el momento de luchar y vencer para conseguir lo que ella deseaba. La mañana se hizo presente y con ella el cansancio que la falta de sueño había dejado. Vistió su sencilla ropa de entrenamiento, peinó su cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó el dije que su amado había dejado para ella. Mientras caminaba por el santuario, notó la inusual actividad entre los guardias y algunos caballeros. Se realizaría el combate por la armadura dorada de Acuario, muchos querían ser testigos de aquel acontecimiento. Al llegar al coliseo, fueron presentados los 4 aspirantes. Athena, el patriarca y todos los caballeros dorados estaban presentes, exceptuando a la guardiana del templo de Tauro y al caballero de Escorpio. Rin y Ryu le saludaban con entusiasmo, mientras tanto Marion hizo una seña con su mano para animarla un poco. Incluso su amiga Alena de Andrómeda había logrado colarse para ser testigo de los enfrentamientos.

-Ha llegado el día, ha pasado un tiempo desde que el décimo primer templo se encuentra vacío. Varios aspirantes fueron descartados incluso antes de poder llegar a este enfrentamiento final.-Pronunció Athena.

-No se enfrentarán en parejas como lo solían hacer en duelos pasados, esta vez queremos pruebas de lo buenos que son en el campo de batalla, los enemigos atacan por sorpresa y no queda espacio para el error. Esta vez se enfrentarán todos al mismo tiempo, el último en pie será el portador de la armadura dorada de Acuario.-Explicó Pólux, quien comenzaba a cumplir con sus funciones como patriarca hacía poco.

Los 4 aspirantes se vieron los unos a los otros con sorpresa, se habían preparado para un combate uno a uno y en cambio, tendrían que luchar a muerte súbita. Dos chicos y dos chicas, en el centro del coliseo y bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Al oír la señal y sin mediar palabra, Yuu fue el primero en atacar y la pobre chica llamada Karin cayó al suelo. El duelo había comenzado, se lanzaban golpes los unos a los otros y luego de un rato de estira y afloja, uno de los aspirantes fue dejado fuera del juego. Se trataba de Ian, había concentrado todos sus ataques en Ana y no fue capaz de defenderse del ataque sorpresa de Karin. Solamente quedaban 3, Ana sintió que el enojo se apoderaba de ella al darse cuenta que Ian y Yuu la veían fijamente. Era obvio que tratarían de sacarla de combate para poder luchar entre ellos y ella no lo iba a permitir.

-No vamos a dejar que te quedes con la armadura esta vez.-Dijo Yuu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella intentó moverse, pero sus piernas habían sido aprisionadas por un anillo congelante lanzado por Ian. Vio cuando ambos se acercaban para atacarla al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo mucho, amplió el alcance de aquel anillo congelante y cubrió su cuerpo con él por completo. Los puños de sus contrincantes golpearon el duro hielo y ambos gritaron de dolor. Se liberó de su helada prisión y se colocó en posición defensiva.

-Dos contra uno no me parece muy honorable chicos.-Dijo ella en son de burla mientras sus compañeros se ponían de pie nuevamente.

Esta vez sería Yuu quien atacaría, formó un tornado de hielo que impactó con fuerza a su contrincante. Ana se sorprendió ante lo súbito del ataque, la alianza entre Ian y Yuu había durado lo que un suspiro, ahora él se encontraba fuera de combate y ella tendría que enfrentarse a Yuu. El chico se veía decidido a vencer, se posicionó y elevó sus brazos. Ella supo entonces de lo que se trataba, esa pose... era la más poderosa técnica del caballero de Acuario: La ejecución aurora. El tiempo parecía detenerse, recordó las palabras y enseñanzas de la pequeña yosei que la visitaba en la biblioteca. Energía, las olas, tenía que detener el ataque o estaría fuera. Cerró sus ojos y concentró su cosmos en la palma de su mano, con suaves movimientos dignos de una ballerina, recibió de lleno el poderoso ataque de su oponente y una luz cegadora se hizo presente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién ganó?-Preguntaba Rin con ansias.

La ejecución aurora de Yuu había sido detenida por Ana, pero este yacía herido en el suelo sin razón aparente. Pronto notaron la razón, Ian había atacado a Yuu y estaba por atacar a su compañera. Su puño fue detenido por un escudo de hielo que ella formó con velocidad. Los caballeros dorados se posicionaron para defender a su diosa y al patriarca. Marion y Renzo se disponían a bajar al coliseo para ayudar a su compañera y detener a Ian, pero fueron detenidos por su compañera Áyax de Géminis.

-¡No! Ella tiene que enfrentarlo, tiene que ser capaz de vencer el miedo y usar todo su poder.-Afirmó Géminis a sus compañeros.

Ellos asintieron a regañadientes y volvieron a sus posiciones. Una armadura negra y sin brillo alguno cubría el cuerpo de Ian, llevaba una afilada espada y un escudo del mismo color que sus ropajes. Su mirada llena de ira y su sonrisa macabra la llenaron de miedo. Se alzó nuevamente contra ella, esta vez su escudo de hielo fue roto por aquella espada y ella cayó al suelo.

-Yo soy Ian de Mintaka y he sido enviado para acabar con tu vida de una vez por todas.-Dijo Ian a su compañera.

-Te mandaré al infierno primero y luego haré lo mismo con Seth. Diamond dust!-Exclamó la chica mientras atacaba a su contrincante.

Ian utilizó su escudo para cubrirse del ataque, ella se incorporó nuevamente y se posicionó a la defensiva. Esquivó varios movimientos de la filosa espada del asesino enviado por Seth. El guerrero de Mintaka era veloz y su espada estuvo a punto de alcanzarla varias veces. No podría vencer nunca sino era capaz de atacar, se defendió nuevamente con un escudo de hielo para ganar algo de tiempo.

-No podrás escapar por siempre. Galactic dust!-Exclamó Ian con enojo.

Una enorme ráfaga de viento frío rompió su escudo y la lanzó contra una de las columnas del coliseo. Se incorporó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, esquivaba una y otra vez los veloces ataques que Ian lanzaba contra ella. No podría escapar por siempre y lo sabía muy bien. Era hora de hacer uso del conocimiento obtenido en todas esas horas que pasó junto a la pequeña yosei en la biblioteca. No quería confiar más en las técnicas que todos conocían, decidió arriesgarse y probar algo nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras concentraba su cosmos para atacar.

-¡Arc de lune!-Exclamó ella mientras liberaba su ataque.

Su puño brillaba como la luna llena y un enorme arco de energía le rodeaba. Ian se escondió tras el escudo que portaba, pero poco hizo por él. Este se rompió en pedazos al igual que su armadura y un dolor inmenso se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. No sabía lo que aquello había sido, pero sintió cómo sus entrañas dolían al punto de hacerlo gritar. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, se puso de pie y decidió atacar de frente con su espada. Esta vez ella no escapó, sostuvo el filo de la espada con su mano derecha y esta se rompió en mil pedazos debido al congelamiento. Las ganas de vencerla eran inmensas, sabía que su señor le arrancaría la cabeza si fallaba en esa misión y el prefería la muerte antes que fallarle a quien le dio la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente. Su cosmos estaba lleno de ira y de frustración, la golpeó con los puños desnudos y la hizo perder el balance.

-No permitiré que sigas con vida.-Decía él entre jadeos mientras atacaba.

Aquellos potentes golpes de cosmos estaban a punto de hacerla caer, su rostro tenía la misma expresión fría que caracterizaba a su padre, pero algo había cambiado y su mirada estaba cargada con decisión. Tenía que detenerlo de una vez por todas y había una única manera. En el campo de batalla no había espacio para el miedo o para la indecisión y ella lo sabía. Se alejó y alzó sus manos en dirección a su oponente, lo señalaba sin realizar movimiento alguno y esto dejó a Ian con intriga y esperando recibir otro ataque como los anteriores.

-Couran rouge.-Dijo ella, mientras lanzaba una gélida mirada a su oponente.

Ian se horrorizó al darse cuenta que no era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo no le obedecía y peor aún, no era capaz de utilizar su cosmos para liberarse. Tenía la sensación de caer al vacío, el miedo de estar a la orilla del precipicio y estar a punto de ser lanzado. Esa energía extraña recorría su cuerpo y le impedía liberarse. Sus sentidos le fueron abandonando uno a uno, excepto el sentido de a audición, estaba incapacitado por completo y comenzó a hablar.

-Seth... él desea matarte porque sospecha que tú eres la clave de todo esto. Hay guerreros más poderosos que yo y serán enviados para matarte a ti y para matarlo a él también. Tienes... tienes que detenerlo antes de que libere a la oscuridad en el mundo.-Pidió él entre sollozos.

-Lo haremos, lo detendremos antes de que intente destruir nuestro mundo.-Afirmó ella.

-Por favor... por favor acaba con mi vida. No quiero ni imaginar lo que él haría con mi alma por haber fallado, déjame tener ese último honor aunque sea un traidor... te lo suplico.-Dijo él entre lágrimas.

Ella no deseaba que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, esta vez era una cuestión de honor y ella quería cumplir la última voluntad de alguien que por tanto tiempo sirvió al santuario. Alteró la presión sanguínea de Ian, su corazón se detendría lentamente y no sentiría dolor al estar privado de sus sentidos. Su corazón disminuyó su ritmo, se detuvo por fin y él cayó al suelo... sin vida. Ella se puso de pie, el cansancio invadió su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar y notó que las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella. Se acercó al centro del coliseo y fue recibida con aplausos por parte de ellos. Athena y el patriarca se acercaron a ella y mostraron la reluciente caja dorada en la que se encontraba guardad la armadura. Athena sonrió al ver como aquel objeto resonaba con el cosmos de la chica, un destello dorado se hizo presente y al desaparecer, aquel ropaje estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de la antes portadora de la armadura del cisne. Hermosos detalles de color turquesa adornaban el pecho de la armadura y una bella gema del mismo color adornaba el casco de la misma. Las hombreras parecían un tanto más afiladas y agresivas, el casco le hacía lucir como un miembro de la realeza.

-Bienvenida a la orden de caballeros dorados, Natassia de Acuario.-Pronunció Athena.

Sus compañeros aplaudieron, el patriarca Pólux la felicitó con un leve abrazo. No pudo evitar sonreír y derramar algunas lágrimas, había sido un largo camino y por fin logró cumplir una de sus promesas. Tendría un difícil camino por delante y una promesa más que cumplir, su destino estaba esperando por ella a kilómetros de allí.

 ***Yosei: Hada de la mitología Japonesa. *Mintaka: Estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión, en árabe literalmente significa "cinturón".**

 **Hi, this is Vega! ¡Oh dioses! Han sido días horribles, ha llovido sin parar y cuando regreso del trabajo simplemente quiero dormir. No les había comentado pero... soy profesora de Inglés xD por eso tardo en actualizar algunas veces. En fin, le esperan muchos retos y complicaciones a nuestra pareja protagonista, soy un poco cruel con esto de las cosas del amor (es porque siempre me va mal en esas cosas :c) Pero espero que mi frío corazón se derrita un poco y me permita darle a esto un final feliz y que no termine siendo algo trágico. Sin más, me despido y nos leemos hasta una próxima.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo aún sigo aquí**

Había sido acogida en aquella enorme mansión de pasillos interminables, había recibido atenciones dignas de un miembro de la realeza y eso la hacía sentirse en deuda con su salvador. Vestía ropa de mujer de la alta sociedad, no lucía como la chica perdida que deambulaba sin rumbo por las playas italianas.

-Insisto que todo esto no es necesario señor.-Dijo Sigrid con la vista en el suelo.

-Yo insisto que sí, te prometí una nueva vida y todo esto es parte de una nueva vida.-Respondió Fabián.

-Yo... no sé cómo podré pagarle todo lo que hace por mí.-Decía la chica sin levantar la mirada.

-Solamente quédate a mi lado, ya sea como humano o como un dios. Quiero que seas algo así como mi mano derecha, será tu manera de saldar tu deuda... si crees que es suficiente.-Ofreció él.

Sigrid simplemente asintió con la cabeza y él se retiró de la habitación. Sus atenciones con la chica continuaron, ella a cambio le acompañaba a todas sus juntas y sus reuniones. En muchas ocasiones era cuestionado por las demás personas de su círculo social, así que ambos acordaron que ella sería su "guardaespaldas" o al menos esa sería la respuesta si alguien preguntaba.

-¿Una mujer guardaespaldas? Tienes que estar loco cariño, eres mucho más alto que ella y no creo que una chica tan pequeña pueda defenderte.-Decía en tono de burla la bella dama que acompañaba al joven magnate.

-Ella no es una simple mujer, por eso está a mi lado.-Respondió Fabián con molestia.

-Oh vamos mi amor, odio cuando te pones a la defensiva.-Decía la chica en tono meloso mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Basta Liz! Odio cuando eres pretenciosa.-Dijo él con mucho enojo.

Pidió la cuenta mientras se levantaba de la mesa e indicó a Sigrid que le acompañara fuera de aquel lujoso restaurante. Dejaron a la bella Liz haciendo una rabieta, mientras ellos se retiraban del lugar. Él le indicó el camino a una bella y solitaria playa a la que pocas personas tenían acceso. El estrés de su doble vida parecía cobrarle factura, su rostro se veía triste y preocupado. Ella le siguió de cerca y se maravilló ante la belleza de las olas, la enorme luna llena se reflejaba en ellas.

-Elizabeth es mi prometida, no soy capaz de soportar una simple velada a su lado, no entiendo cómo sus padres pretenden que yo pase la vida entera a su lado.-Dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Nunca entendí esas estupideces de los matrimonios arreglados, no estamos en el siglo XIV y me parece tan tonto que se sigan realizando.-Dijo Sigrid en tono molesto.

-La vida del hombre rico es incomprensible incluso para mí.-Respondió él soltando una carcajada.

-No te culpo, si me dijeran que tengo que casarme con esa tonta... yo también habría elegido el suicidio.-Bromeó ella.

Ambos rieron por un largo rato, él había dejado de lado su semblante serio y se comportaba como un simple hombre. Ella poco a poco bajaba la guardia y le permitía saber más de su vida y de su antiguo entorno. Él contó historias sobre su infancia y su temprana juventud. Ella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que él tenía que contar, sintió por primera vez en su vida que alguien se preocupaba por lo que él sentía y decía.

-¿Tienes alguna historia interesante de tu pueblo?-Preguntó él.

-Oh si, una linda historia de amor que seguro recuerdas muy bien.-Dijo ella con una mirada sombría.

-No he aprendido a conectarme con mis memorias pasadas.-Excusó él.

-Tal vez esta historia te haga recordar.-Mencionó ella.

-Está bien, puedes comenzar.-Pidió él.

-Seguramente conoces los relatos románticos sobre las sirenas, las lindas chicas con cola de pez. Nadie recuerda a una clase diferente de sirena, nadie recuerda a las hermosas mujeres mitad ave... las que solían cantar y tocar instrumentos para atraer a sus víctimas. Aquellas que lucían como ángeles debido a sus enormes y bellas alas, aquellas que poseían una encantadora y a la vez mortífera voz. Esta es la historia de una sirena olvidada y su nombre era Nara.-Comenzó a relatar Sigrid.

Fabián puso su mano sobre la arena y tenía la vista fija en Sigrid. Escuchar aquel nombre le había traído una sensación extraña, era como si estuviera escuchando una historia que ya conocía. Las lágrimas fueron inevitables al seguir escuchando aquel relato por parte de su acompañante. Nara había caído presa de los encantos de un dios, al ser descubierto su romance, fueron separados.

-Nara vagó sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin encontró un lugar y decidió quedarse, ese lugar era mi hogar... las Islas Feroe. La leyenda cuenta que ella renunció a sus alas y a su inmortalidad para que aquel dios no pudiera encontrarla. Lo hizo por amor, lo hizo para que la furia de los dioses no cayera sobre ambos. Con el tiempo ella se unió a un humano y sus descendientes tenían características muy especiales: sus cabellos eran brillantes como el sol y heredaron su hermosa pero a la vez mortífera voz.-Relató Sigrid.

-¿Quién era ese dios?-Preguntó Fabián con la voz temblorosa.

-Era usted.. ella renunció a ti para que no fueras castigado. Esta guerra inició hace algunos años, yo recuerdo muy bien el día en que esas inmundas criaturas invadieron mi pueblo. Cada hombre y mujer de cabellos claros fue aniquilado, a penas y pude escapar. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos yo... renuncié a eso y teñí mi cabello. Dejé de hablar mi idioma y juré que jamás volvería a cantar.-Añadió ella.

-Supongo que el destino nos ha traído hasta este punto por una razón.-Dijo él mientras se ponía de pie.

-Quiero pensar que es así, quiero dejar de ocultarme y usaré mi voz para protegerlo, siempre estaré en deuda con usted por haberme salvado la vida.-Dijo ella mientras veía la luna.

-Tú me salvaste de mí mismo.-Dijo él mientras la confrontaba.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso por parte del dios de los siete mares. Fueron un par de segundos que para ambos parecieron eternos, ella no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Al verlo, ella no pudo evitar reír, se encontraba sonrojado por completo y su alborotado flequillo estaba cubriendo sus ojos. Lo apartó y sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus manos, devolvió aquel beso y esta vez fue más duradero. Esa tierna acción sacó al pobre Fabián de balance, cayó sobre la húmeda arena de la playa y ambos se echaron a reír como un par de niños.

-Hay algo que yo quisiera preguntarle mi señor.-Dijo ella con timidez.

-Nos hemos besado querida, deja de tratarme de esa manera tan formal.-Pidió Fabián.

-¡Entendido! Tengo tantas dudas y quisiera escuchar tu punto de vista.

-Puedes preguntar lo que sea, procuraré tener una respuesta para ti.-Dijo él.

-¿Son los dioses capaces de amar?-Cuestionó ella.

-¿Qué opinas tú querida Sigrid?-Interrogó él.

-Crecí en medio de una guerra sin cuartel, fui entrenada para ser "usada" por la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Fui testigo de lo despiadados que pueden llegar a ser los dioses para conseguir lo que desean, no les importa desatar la oscuridad en el mundo y no les importa destruir a sus propias creaciones.-Respondió ella.

-Ya lo dijiste, los humanos son creación de los dioses y fueron creados a su imagen y semejanza. Si los humanos son capaces de: amar, odiar, sentir felicidad y tristeza. Eso significa que los dioses también somos capaces de lo mismos, nuestro mundo está lleno de intrigas y de luchas por el poder. Muchas veces esas luchas y esa ambición nos impide apreciar lo bello de nuestra creación. Somos tan capaces de amar como ustedes, somos capaces de odiar como ustedes y sentimos dolor así como ustedes.-Admitió él.

-Nunca te vi a ti como a los demás dioses.-Mencionó ella.

-Yo sólo quiero el equilibrio, quiero ayudar a Athena y a quién sea necesario ayudar para vencer la oscuridad que se avecina en este mundo.-Expresó él.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Él aprovechó el movimiento de la chica y sin previo aviso haló su brazo para hacerla caer. Ella cayó de lleno sobre él y ahora ambos se encontraban reposando sobre la arena. Ella se encontraba entre sus brazos, hacía tiempo que no tenía la sensación de calidez y seguridad que un abrazo le brindaba. Él acariciaba su cabello suavemente y ella escuchaba sus latidos. Haber escuchado aquellas sinceras palabras, le había llegado al alma y no pudo evitar pensar en todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había sentido Athena. Sentía que había juzgado mal a los dioses durante mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de uno, uno que le causaba un sentimiento parecido al ¿amor?.

-Hay algo más que quisiera preguntarte.-Dijo ella con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Claro, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras.-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio necesario que te cases con Liz? ¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?-Preguntó ella mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Él acarició el rostro de la chica con suavidad y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Parecía que abría su boca para darle una respuesta, en cambio selló sus labios con un beso. Aquel beso iba lentamente convirtiéndose en un beso más profundo y apasionado. Pronto, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Deseo quedarme a tu lado, haré lo que sea necesario para que podamos estar juntos.-Prometió él, para luego besarla nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en el santuario...

Aquel ropaje se ajustaba de manera perfecta a su cuerpo y aunque ella no lo admitía, disfrutaba de las miradas de admiración que recibía por algunos de sus compañeros. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al onceavo templo, conocía cada rincón del lugar y ahora sería ella quien cuidaría de él. Se encaminó a la biblioteca, quería distraer su mente con alguna lectura ligera. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con aquella pequeña yosei que le ayudó mientras entrenaba, se encontraba vagando entre los pasillos y detuvo su marcha al verla entrar.

-Guardiana del templo, bienvenida seas.-Dijo la pequeña yosei.

-Hola pequeña, no pensé encontrarte aquí nuevamente.-Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Te esperaba para despedirme de ti.-Dijo la pequeña hada con algo de tristeza.

-¿Te irás tan pronto? Pensé que me ibas a acompañar por más tiempo.-Dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Acompañé a tu maestro desde que vino al santuario cuando era un niño y aún sigo aquí, pude ayudarte a cumplir tu promesa. Ha llegado mi momento de partir a donde pertenezco.-Explicó la yosei.

-¿Acompañaste a mi padre? Nunca me mencionó nada sobre eso.-Dijo ella visiblemente sorprendida.

-Tu maestro, tu padre... estuve con ustedes tiempo suficiente. Quiero que seas fuerte y feliz. Ten el valor de enfrentar tu destino y vencer a tus adversarios. Un caballero no depende de su armadura, depende de aquello que yace dentro de ella. Ha llegado mi momento querida... me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido.-Dijo la pequeña.

-¡Espera! Nunca supe tu nombre.-Dijo Ana con algo de tristeza.

-Soy Mishel... espero que en una próxima vida nosotros podamos ser una familia feliz.-Expresó la pequeña hada mientras se desvanecía.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, reconocía ese nombre. Mishel era el nombre de su abuela paterna y aquel ser era una manifestación de su alma. Los acompañó durante los momentos importantes de su vida y los ayudo a no tener miedo. Sintió una extraña mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia, había conocido a alguien que significó mucho para su familia y se sentía en deuda con ella.

-Cumpliré con lo que deseas mi querida nana.-Dijo ella mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Luego de un rato más dentro de su templo, se dirigió a la cámara patriarcal por petición de Pólux. La manera en que sus pasos resonaban, ese sonido le hacía recordar a los pasos de su padre mientras cuidaba de ella. Recordó los viejos tiempos en los que él había sido su maestro y su mentor. Mientras caminaba por el lugar, esa lluvia de recuerdos invadía su mente.

-Su eminencia-Saludó ella con una reverencia al patriarca.

-Me alegra que vinieras, tengo una buena noticia par ti.-Dijo Pólux con una sonrisa.

-Me han informado que seré enviada a una misión importante.-Dijo ella con una fría expresión.

Él asintió y ella se retiró luego de haber recibido las indicaciones por parte del patriarca. Esta vez no volvió a su templo, decidió visitar su lugar favorito en el santuario: bajo aquel gran árbol. Pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que mientras era iluminado por la tenue luz naranja del atardecer. Su rostro mostraba una enorme felicidad y una risilla escapó de entre sus labios al sentir las hojas caer sobre sobre su cabello.

-Yo aún sigo aquí mi amor, espera por mí... en poco tiempo volveremos a vernos.-Dijo ella en voz alta y con una sonrisa, esta vez se dirigiría a Egipto... junto con su amado.

 **Hi! This is Vega! Me puse algo "romántica" con esto porque precisamente ayer estuve cumpliendo un mes de noviazgo con mi pareja. Experimenté a sensación de ser "salvada" por alguien y de haber salvado a ese alguien también. En unos cuantos capítulos terminará esta historia, ya nos queda poco tiempo juntos :c nos leemos en una próxima ocasión. Que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	27. Chapter 27

**La luz de las estrellas**

Sus oscuros cabellos ondulaban con el viento, era evidente que había llorado y los que cruzaban por su templo intentaban ignorar su llanto. Unos conocidos pasos hicieron eco entre el inmenso vacío de la habitación y sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su cabeza y revolver sus cabellos. Era su maestro y gran amigo quien había llegado junto a ella.

-Hans me dijo que estabas llorando.-Preguntó él.

-Lamento ser tan débil maestro... en serio lo amento.-Decía Áyax de Géminis entre sollozos.

-Mi querida Áyax, no debes seguir llamándome maestro, haces que me sienta más viejo de lo que soy.-Dijo Nihal de Virgo mientras abrazaba a su antes alumna.

-Me he quedado ciega por completo, ahora todo es oscuridad y no sé si soy apta para la guerra en este estado.-Confesó ella.

-Uno de mis antecesores era totalmente ciego, eso no le impidió luchar con ferocidad y morir como un héroe.-Explicaba Nihal.

Conversaron un largo rato, entre llantos y risas. La tristeza iba abandonando lentamente a la joven Áyax, ella era poseedora de un gran cosmos y su compañero lo sabía muy bien. Sus ojos eran incapaces de ver, pero su alma le permitía observar y analizar el mundo de una manera que los videntes envidiarían. Tenía la habilidad de "ver" el flujo de energía de cada ser a su alrededor, mientras vivía en Star Hill fue instruida en el arte de leer las estrellas y a pesar de su juventud, era una persona muy sabia y analítica. Ella se encontraba entre sus brazos mientras conversaban, rompieron aquel delicado contacto al escuchar que unos pasos se adentraban en la tercera casa zodiacal.

-Solicito hablar con usted por un momento señorita Áyax.-Dijo una voz femenina en un tono calmado.

-Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión, por ahora me retiro.-Dijo Nihal mientras salía de la casa de Géminis.

-Felicidades por conseguir la armadura de tu maestro, procura honrarlo y servir al santuario de la mejor manera.-Dijo Áyax a su compañera.

-Gracias señorita Áyax, me encuentro en una encrucijada debido a eso y es el motivo por el que he venido hasta aquí.-Dijo la ahora guardiana del templo de Acuario.

-Puedes ser honesta conmigo, no hay necesidad de fachadas o apariencias. Deja esa máscara de tranquilidad y cuéntame lo que te inquieta.-Pidió Áyax.

Sin siquiera voltear y verla, sin siquiera acercarse. Áyax había logrado fragmentar aquella máscara de frialdad que la caracterizaba, ambas tomaron asiento juntas y la charla comenzó con algunos tropiezos y falta de detalles por parte de la de Acuario. Pocas personas habían logrado acceder al lado vulnerable y sincero de la chica, pocos habían logrado que ella fuera auténtica y que lo fuera sin sentirse atacada o en peligro inminente. Poco a poco fueron fluyendo las palabras y ella expresó sus inquietudes de la mejor manera posible, las dudas y el miedo de enfrentar una misión sola eran palpables en la manera de hablar de la chica.

-Tuve la misma charla con tus compañeros Rin y Ryu, no hay nada malo en ustedes o en sus armaduras.-Dijo Áyax.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿por qué lucen diferentes al resto?-Preguntó Ana, llena de dudas e incertidumbre.

-Fueron caballeros de bronce, sus cosmos eran de "bronce", por decirlo así. Al momento que ustedes alcanzaron las habilidades requeridas para usar una cloth dorada, su cosmos alcanzó un grado más alto y este se combinó con el dorado de su cloth. Puedes notar las diferencias entre la armadura que utilizaba Arsen y la que ahora porta Rin, sucede lo mismo con Ryu y es casi lo mismo contigo.-Explicó Áyax.

-¿Casi? ¿Sucede algo más conmigo?-Cuestionó ella a su compañera de Géminis.

-No puedo apreciar los bellos detalles que seguramente tiene tu armadura, pero puedo sentir el cosmos que fluye a través de ella en forma de gravados. ¿Me equivocó?-Dijo Áyax con seguridad.

-Así es... es lo que me hace pensar que algo anda mal conmigo.-Dijo Ana con algo de tristeza.

-No hay nada malo contigo, es todo lo contrario. Nunca había sentido un cosmos tan único como el tuyo, es casi como si fuera el cosmos de un...-Áyax guardó silencio y evitó a toda costa aquel comentario.

-Supongo que tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta ¿verdad?-Dijo Ana ante las palabras de su compañera.

Áyax asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y el silencio se instaló en la habitación. La de Acuario pidió permiso y se retiró del tercer templo. Ya todo estaba listo y emprendería su viaje al amanecer. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, pudo conciliar el sueño como hacía muchos años no lo hacía y su cuerpo estaba agradecido por ello. Recorrió la mayoría del viaje sin portar su armadura, quería permanecer lo más discreta posible o al menos quería intentarlo. Sus ojos se maravillaron ante los bellos matices que el paisaje árido le ofrecía, parecía que aquel lugar no había sido víctima del paso del tiempo y todo lucía como en un prolongado pasado.

-Ella se ve tan como la superficie de la luna.-Escuchó decir a varios habitantes del lugar.

Era una tierra extraña, tuvo que cubrir su piel con ropas locales para aminorar el ardor que el sol le provocaba. El dominio del idioma no era un problema para ella, no era una experta, pero sabía lo suficiente como para guiarse entre la multitud. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver una gigantesca muralla que separaba un enorme castillo del resto de la ciudad. Una ornamentada puerta de bronce abría paso dentro de la muralla y el río Nilo servía como división entre el lugar en que ella se encontraba y la muralla. Unas embarcaciones comerciales cruzaban el río y luego de ser registradas, se les permitía adentrarse en el desconocido mundo tras la muralla. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver a un grupo de niños jugar en las estrechas calles de la ciudad. Aquella piel morena que caracterizaba a los habitantes del lugar, le hizo recordar el día en que conoció a Sahir, recordó la primera vez que vio esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-¿Se ha perdido señorita?-Preguntó un niño de unos 5 años aproximadamente.

-Supongo que así es ¿podrías ayudarme?-Preguntó ella en un tono amable.

-¡Claro! Será un gusto ayudar a una señorita tan bella como usted.-Dijo el niño con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo puedo llegar tras la muralla? Por lo que veo hay muchos controles y seguridad.-Preguntó ella.

-¡Oh señorita! Para nosotros es imposible atravesar la muralla, para usted lo será también. A menos que tenga un contacto directo con alguien de la familia real, si usted es amiga o conocida de alguien de la familia real, será sencillo llegar al castillo.-Respondió el pequeño.

-Interesante, supongo que es por motivos de seguridad.-Dijo ella mientras veía hacia la muralla.

-¿Conoce a alguien de la familia real?-Preguntó el curioso niño.

-Conozco al príncipe Sahir, es el único miembro conocido de la familia real para mí.-Respondió ella.

-¡Yo también lo conozco!-Dijo el niño con mucha emoción.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?-Preguntó ella entre risas.

-¡Todos acá lo conocemos! Es por eso que no nos dejan cruzar la muralla si decimos que lo conocemos. A él no le importa que nosotros seamos diferentes, viene a visitarnos casi todos los días para asegurarse que todo esté bien. Lo admiro tanto y espero ser un gran guerrero como él algún día.-Respondió el pequeño.

Era peor de lo que imaginaba, sería imposible para ella entrar por las buenas y comenzaba a considerar la idea de infiltrarse. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al pequeño pueblo y se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño de ojos verdes seguía sus pasos. Se apresuró y al voltear pudo constatar que el pequeño seguía su marcha. Pensó que si lo ignoraba este se iría, pero no fue así.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-Preguntó ella con algo de molestia.

-Yo... llevo meses en la calle. Mi madre me dijo que volvería por mí y nunca lo hizo.-Respondió el niño mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Dime tu nombre.-Pidió ella en un tono serio.

-Me llamo Rasmi.-Respondió el niño entre sollozos.

-Yo soy Ana... Anastassia. No puedes seguirme, haré algo estúpido y tu vida corre peligro si continúas tu marcha junto a mí.-Respondió ella mientras apresuraba el paso.

El pequeño Rasmi estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero un enorme estruendo interrumpió su conversación. La gente comenzó a correr de forma errática, una enorme columna de humo se elevó sobre la ciudad. Rasmi se abrazó con fuerza a la pierna de la chica, era un pequeño niño asustado y ella debía permanecer fuerte para él. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudo verse a una enorme criatura con cuerpo de león macho alado y el rostro de un hombre. Sus ojos centellaban con un color rojo ardiente y el color azulado de su piel brillaba bajo el sol. Destruía las humildes viviendas con sus enormes y afiladas garras. Lanzó un enorme rugido que hizo a la gente huir despavorida por el lugar.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESA COSA?-Exclamó ella con horror.

-Es una... es... es una androesfinge.-Respondió Rasmi con la voz temblorosa.

La enorme criatura fue derribada por un enorme golpe en el rostro y ella se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba. No le había visto nunca y aquel casco ornamentado le impedía ver su rostro. El oscuro color de sus ropajes era inconfundible, definitivamente se trataba de algún espectro que ella no conocía. La velocidad de sus golpes era impresionante, pero pronto comenzó a ser superado por la enorme criatura contra la que luchaba. Fue atrapado por las garras de la androesfinge y fue lanzado lejos. Cayó frente a Rasmi y su acompañante, se puso de pie nuevamente y se dispuso a defender al par de civiles que se habían convertido en el blanco de la criatura.

-¡Largo de aquí niños tontos!-Pidió aquel espectro mientras se posicionaba para atacar.

-Rasmi, necesito que corras lo más rápido que puedas y te pongas a salvo. Escóndete, cierra los ojos y cubre tus oídos. Cuando todo termine, yo iré por ti.-Dijo ella a niño.

-¿Lo promete? Por favor no me abandone igual que mi madre.-Suplicó el pequeño.

-Lo prometo.-Afirmó ella en tono firme y seguro.

Rasmi comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, se unió a la multitud y volteó por una última vez para ver a su nueva amiga. Se sorprendió al ver que una armadura dorada cubría su cuerpo y se unía al otro misterioso guerrero para atacar. La enorme androesfinge lanzó un enorme zarpazo y sus garras golpearon contra un muro de hielo. Ambos comenzaron a atacar en conjunto y advirtieron al resto de la gente que escapara del lugar para evitar más bajas.

-¿Qué hace alguien del santuario por acá?-Preguntó el espectro.

-Yo también me pregunto lo que un espectro podría estar haciendo en este lugar.-Comentó ella.

-El primer rugido logra aterrorizar a todos los seres vivos que le rodean, el segundo rugido paraliza y el tercer rugido significa la muerte para todos los que lo escuchen.-Dijo el guerrero del ejército de Hades.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, ambos fueron golpeados por la enorme y pesada cola de la criatura. Se estrellaron contra un muro y fueron cubiertos por los escombros. Se incorporaron nuevamente y vieron como el gigantesco ser alado se preparaba para rugir nuevamente. Una gruesa capa de hielo se fue formando sobre el rostro de la adroesfinge, evitando que pudiera rugir de nuevo. Golpeó su cabeza contra un muro para poder romper el hielo, le era casi imposible y eso les daba algo de tiempo para planear el siguiente movimiento.

-Se supone que son seres benevolentes, el brillo en sus ojos me dice a gritos que está siendo manipulado por fuerzas oscuras.-Explicó el espectro.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!-Exclamó ella entre risas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó él muy confundido.

-Necesito que inmovilices a la criatura, si es verdad lo que dices, podremos liberarla de esas ataduras que mencionaste.-Dijo ella con seguridad.

El espectro asintió y se despojó de su casco para continuar con la batalla. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sus rasgos faciales le parecían demasiado conocidos. Su piel era un poco más clara que la característica de los habitantes del lugar, su cabello era de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Pero su rostro, le parecía una broma de los dioses encontrarse con alguien de esa apariencia justo en ese momento. Desplegó las alas de su majestuosa sapuri y un enorme golpe lanzó a la criatura por los aires. Vio su mano derecha y se sorprendió al encontrar aquella larga uña roja que solamente había visto en su compañero, el caballero de Escorpio.

¡Restricción!-Exclamó el misterioso espectro mientras dirigía su ataque contra la androesfinge.

Ella cubrió sus oídos lo más rápido que pudo, sabía muy bien el dolor que aquella técnica provocaba y seguramente la criatura lo sentiría y rugiría por ello. No fue un rugido, fue más bien un lastimero gemido de dolor el que la criatura lanzó al sentir el dolor que el veneno le provocaba. No pensó que dicha técnica funcionara a tal escala, pero se sorprendió al ver el gran alcance y dominio que el espectro mostraba.

-¡Arc de lune!-Exclamó ella mientras cegaba de manera momentánea a la criatura.

Recordó las palabras de la pequeña yosei que le acompañó durante su entrenamiento, las técnicas que había estado desarrollando para hacer fluir la energía a través del agua. Comenzó con suaves movimientos de sus manos, las gotas de agua fluían de manera tranquila y etérea. Se unían unas con otras y formaban largos afluentes que comenzaban a rodear a la criatura. Ella concentró su cosmos y los gravados de su armadura comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul claro mientras ella lo hacía. El agua emanaba un brillo dorado que hizo al espectro cerrar sus ojos, vio como una enorme aura oscura abandonaba el cuerpo de la androesfinge. La restricción había finalizado, la liberación también y el agua yacía en el suelo formando un enorme charco. Ambos guerreros sonrieron complacidos al ver que el destello rojo de los ojos de la androesfinge había desaparecido, en su lugar, podía apreciarse un color azul profundo.

-¡Vaya digno de un santo de Athena!-Dijo el espectro mientras le daba unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda a la chica.

Ella simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo ante aquella acción tan espontánea. La androesfinge se acercó lentamente y ofreció una reverencia a ambos, su mirada era diferente, se notaba el amor y la benevolencia en los ojos de aquella criatura. Curó sus heridas y las de los habitantes del lugar, después de todo, esos actos eran los que caracterizaban a dichos seres.

-Tendrás mi eterna gratitud por haberme liberado de la oscuridad que me corrompía. Tal como las profecías indicaban, sólo la luz de las estrellas será capaz de vencer a la oscuridad y veo que se está comenzando a cumplir lo escrito en los cielos.-Dijo la criatura con una profunda y grave voz.

-¿Profecía? No lo entiendo.-Respondió la chica con mucha confusión.

-Simplemente debes aceptar quien eres en realidad, ese es el primer paso que darás a la victoria en esta guerra.-Expresó la criatura antes de desvanecerse entre una luz cegadora.

Una multitud de personas se hizo presente y comenzó a rodear a ambos guerreros. Entre la multitud ella pudo ver al pequeño Rasmi saludar y sonreír. Se sorprendió al ver como la gente se arrodillaba y realizaban reverencias a aquel espectro. Él les saludaba con orgullo y les explicaba que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de protegerlos. Rasmi corrió hacia a ella y se abrazó a su pierna nuevamente.

-¡Eres uno de esos guerreros de armaduras doradas! ¡Quiero ser como tú!-Exclamaba el niño con emoción.

-Ohh cariño, créeme que no querrás pasar por todo lo que pasé para tener este trozo de oro.-Dijo ella mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño niño.

-No nos dejaremos vencer, este reino renacerá y volverá a ser el lugar próspero y poderoso que todos nosotros anhelamos.-Decía aquel hombre a la multitud.

Después de unas palabras, la multitud se fue dispersando y ambos guerreros caminaron por las calles en compañía del pequeño Rasmi. Ella no comprendía como un cosmos tan cálido y benévolo provenía de un ser portador de una sapuri. Lo analizó de pies a cabeza, por las majestuosas alas y lo ornamentado de su protección, debía tratarse de alguien de un muy alto rango en el ejército de Hades. El hombre se mostraba amable ante la gente y era un diestro guerrero en el campo de batalla, era alguien admirable en definitiva.

-No se ofenda señor, yo nací y me crié en Siberia. He escuchado mucho sobre este lugar, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién pueda ser usted y me siento muy avergonzada de no poder llamarlo por su nombre o tratarlo con el respeto que se merece.-Dijo ella de manera veloz, demostrando su nerviosismo.

-¡Qué idiota soy! Olvidé presentarme, es algo que me resulta complicado. Mi nombre de pila es Hatim, pero mis "compañeros de trabajo" y mi jefe me conocen como Aiacos... ya sabes Aiacos de Garuda, estrella celeste de la valentía.-Respondió él con un tono serio.

-¿Juez del inframundo?-Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, pero tú puedes llamarme Hatim si lo deseas. De hecho, prefiero que lo hagas, es un poco incómodo para mí ser llamado "majestad" todo el tiempo. Vivo en el palacio por cierto, mi esposa Bashira y yo somos los gobernantes de este pequeño reino.-Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente e hizo una reverencia lo más rápido que pudo. Agachó el rostro para no ver a aquel hombre a los ojos, al levantar la mirada vio como el juez le ofrecía una mano para ponerse de pie. Ella aceptó con inseguridad y aquel incómodo momento fue interrumpido por las palabras del pequeño Rasmi, quien sentía curiosidad por lo que ocurría.

-Usted es el rey ¿no es así? entonces ¿es el padre del príncipe Sahir?-Preguntó el pequeño niño.

-¡Así es! Él es mi muchacho, mi hijo menor.-Respondió Hatim.

-¿Podemos conocerlo?-Preguntó Rasmi con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro! Será un placer que nuestra valiente heroína y su acompañante nos visiten.-Ofreció el juez.

Aceptaron si vacilar, ella sabía que era su única oportunidad de cruzar la enorme muralla y la aprovecharía por más incómodo que fuera. Sería un corto viaje en embarcación después de todo, no cruzó palabra con ninguno de sus acompañantes y sintió ambas miradas curiosas sobre ella. Lo atribuyó a su albinismo, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención visual en cualquier sitio que visitaba. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y mostraron una lujosa ciudad. La diferencia entre lo que había visto y lo que veía era abismal. La pequeña ciudad fuera de la muralla parecía estancada en el pasado, mientras que la ciudad dentro de la muralla estaba llena de lujos y avances tecnológicos que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y el rey indicó que permitieran el paso a sus acompañantes. Caminaron por los enormes pasillos del castillo, era como un laberinto sin fin.

-No me dijiste cuál era tu nombre señorita.-Interrogó el rey.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna ante lo que veía. Justo al final del pasillo se encontraba él, vistiendo con orgullo su armadura dorada, esta se veía un poco diferente. Algunos gravados rojos la adornaban, era extraño velo usando su casco y parecía que su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron. Reía fuertemente ante las palabras que uno de los guardias le dedicaba, sus miradas se cruzaron y las risas cesaron. Para él, esos cuantos metros que los separaban le parecían infinitos. Al diablo con las apariencias, al diablo con los protocolos y todas esas tontas cosas que tuvo que aprender en todos estos meses. Él sentía que su vida entera se resumía en ese solo instante. Aceleró el paso, ya no caminaba, estaba corriendo sin importarle las reglas del palacio.

-Oh por Athena ¡Eres tú! Eres tú, esto es un sueño. ¡Eres tú!-Exclamaba él con emoción mientras corría a su encuentro.

Ella en cambio, se encontraba totalmente en shock y paralizada. Por fin estaban frente a frente y se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte, que sentían que morirían si se separaban nuevamente. No decían nada, se abrazaban con fuerza y derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. Había pasando tanto tiempo, pero seguían sintiendo que el estar juntos era lo mejor que podía suceder. Se separaron lentamente, al verse a los ojos pudieron ver que el sentimiento era mutuo, ambos habían llorado por aquel reencuentro. Él se acercó a ella y besó sus labios sin mediar palabra, justo como el primer beso tiempo atrás.

-Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarme.-Dijo Hatim con tono serio.

-Padre, ella es... ella es la chica de la que te estuve hablando durante todo este tiempo.-Dijo Sahir a su padre.

-¡Anastassia! ¡Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte!-Dijo Hatim mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Tengo que decirlo, el gusto es mío. Ha sido un gran honor compartir el campo de batalla con alguien tan formidable.-Expresó ella con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Tuvieron que luchar? Escuché sobre un ataque fuera de la muralla.-Dijo Sahir en tono serio.

-Así es, me temo que la oscuridad está más cerca de lo que habíamos imaginado.-Respondió el rey con suma preocupación.

 **Hi guys! This is Vega :3 No había actualizado por algunos problemas personales que he tenido en estos días, pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad así que seguiré actualizando regularmente como antes xD Nos leemos en otro capítulo donde pienso matar a alguien... okay no jajajaja o no lo sé. Me sentí sumamente complacida al descubrir que una de mis alumnas está leyendo mi historia. Te envío un fuerte abrazo Vale, no olvides enviar la tarea a tiempo jajajaja. Nos leemos en otra ocasión y que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hace muchas lunas**

Corría entre las angostas calles de la ciudad, sin duda sería sencillo encontrarla en aquel concurrido lugar. Su piel blanca resaltaba entre la multitud, era seguida de cerca por los guardias y fue interceptada antes de alcanzar la avenida principal. La gente observaba con curiosidad aquella escena, solía repetirse un par de veces al mes, pero siempre seguía siendo entretenido observar aquella persecución. Sin embargo, esta vez todo lucía diferente y un poco más serio. Esta vez lograron atraparla, sus intentos por escapar fueron en vano y esta vez sería llevada ante la justicia. Fue presentada ante el juez con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados.

-Por fin atrapan algo interesante para mí.-Decía el jactancioso juez.

-Lo hemos intentado por meses mi señor, pero por fin lo logramos.-Mencionó uno de los guardias mientras retiraba la venda de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Amsu? ¿Para qué me trajiste a este lugar?-Preguntaba la chica con furia.

-Es hora de pagar por tus pecados, te ofrecí indulgencia y tú decidiste escapar. Ahora pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos. ¡Átenla con seguridad! Al faraón le encantará este regalo tan exótico.-Decía Amsu con una macabra.

Ella recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió la conciencia. Fue encerrada en una caja de madera que posteriormente fue puesta en una embarcación con rumbo desconocido. Fue despertada por los bruscos movimientos que se producían cuando los guardias cargaban la caja. Fue puesta de golpe en el suelo y soltó varias maldiciones debido al dolor e incomodidad que sentía. Una luz la cegó por un momento y entonces supo que había sido liberada.

-¿Con qué intenciones la envió Amsu?-Preguntaba el faraón.

-Dijo que era un regalo, una esclava a su completa disposición y servicio.-Explicó uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Regalo? Amsu sabe muy bien que estas cosas me parecen desagradables. ¡Retírense de inmediato!-Ordenó el faraón con mucha molestia

Los sirvientes obedecieron y dejaron la joven en presencia del faraón. Él bajó del trono y se acercó para observar el "regalo" que el juez Amsu había enviado para él. Era una muchacha muy joven, tendría 18 años aproximadamente. Su piel era de un tono claro muy inusual en aquellas tierras, sus ojos brillaban como amatistas y sus rizados cabellos cubrían parte de su rostro. Había sido golpeada y maltratada, pero eso no restaba puntos a su exuberante belleza. Ella decidió encarar al faraón y se puso de pie, fijó su vista en el y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a un atractivo hombre con una cálida sonrisa y una encantadora mirada. Esos ojos verdes la habían cautivado sin duda y desvió la mirada tan pronto como pudo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó él con un tono amistoso.

-Soy Neith y estoy siendo acusada injustamente.-Respondió ella con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿De qué se te acusa?-Cuestionó el joven faraón.

-De llevar recursos a los que no los poseen, pero creo que Amsu prefiere llamarle robar. ¡Simplemente le doy a la gente lo que el faraón les ha arrebatado!-Respondió Neith con mucha ira.

Supo entonces que revelar su identidad a la joven mujer solamente acrecentaría el odio que ya sentía. Habían llegado rumores de las injusticias y estragos que Amsu causaba al pueblo en nombre del faraón, esta sería su oportunidad de llegar al fondo del asunto. Sabía muy bien que la figura del faraón no era muy bien vista y que su vida peligraba si algún rebelde como aquella chica llegara a conspirar contra él.

-Yo soy amigo del faraón, soy algo así como su mano derecha. Mi nombre es Haji y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte.-Ofreció él.

-Si quieres ayudarme... devuélveme mi libertad y no dejes que me entreguen al faraón, no quiero pasar mi vida como parte de su sucio harem.-Pidió Neith con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Si lo que sabía era verdad, si liberaba a la chica, ella sería capturada nuevamente por los guardias reales y enfrentaría un destino peor que ser prisionera. Algo en su interior le pedía a gritos no dejarla correr con aquella mala suerte. Analizó la situación detenidamente y deambulaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba. Neith le observaba con desesperación y suspiraba pesadamente al no obtener respuesta a su petición.

-No puedo liberarte, serías ejecutada si eres puesta en libertad nuevamente.-Sentenció Haji.

-¡Prefiero morir que ser entregada al faraón!-Exclamó ella entre llanto.

Aquella declaración provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, nunca imagino que su sola presencia provocara tanto odio y terror a una pobre muchacha. Podía ver el temor en aquellos hermosos ojos, la desesperación de su súplica. Ella realmente creía que el faraón era un monstruo y prefería la muerte antes que ser su esclava. Fue invadido por una mezcla entre compasión y tristeza al ver a la pobre chica sollozar de esa manera. La acunó en un tierno abrazo para intentar calmar su llanto, pero eso solamente logró derrumbarla aún más.

-Te prometo que nada va a suceder si te quedas aquí, no serás la esclava del faraón y yo me encargaré personalmente de ello.-Dijo Haji mientras intentaba consolar a la chica.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?-Preguntó Neith entre lágrimas.

-Puedes ayudarme en mis labores, de esa manera no tendrás que ser una esclava y tu vida mejorará mucho si te quedas en el palacio.-Respondió él mientras rompía con aquel contacto.

Ella aceptó y fue dirigida al lugar donde descansaría de ahora en adelante. Su habitación no era nada modesta, estaba colmada de los lujos que solamente la realeza podría ofrecerle. Se sintió abrumada al ser atendida por algunas mujeres que se dedicaron a darle un baño y a vestirle con lujosas ropas. Fue una tarea colosal para él encargarse de que sus allegados y sirvientes le siguieran la corriente en aquel peligroso juego. Dejaron de llamarle faraón para llamarle por su nombre: Haji. Así pasarían los días, semanas y meses. La humilde chica de las calles se había convertido en la mano derecha del faraón sin darse cuenta. Ella le acompañaba a todas partes e incluso opinaba sobre las decisiones que él tomaba. Durante ese tiempo, la reputación del faraón había mejorado notablemente e incluso las personas comenzaron a admirarlo y venerarlo sin recibir amenaza alguna por parte de los guardias. Aquel fracturado reino comenzaba a unificarse nuevamente y la calidad de vida de los habitantes mejoraba notablemente.

-Naciste para gobernar, tienes un don especial para mover a las masas y eres una estratega innata.-Dijo Haji a su acompañante.

-¿Eso piensas? De ser así... es irónico que yo naciera en un lugar en el que jamás podría gobernar. Pasé prácticamente mi vida entera en las calles, hasta que me capturaron y luego tú me rescataste del faraón.-Respondió Neith.

Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, acostumbraban a cabalgar por las noches y mantener largas conversaciones a las orillas del río Nilo. El joven faraón jamás había confiado tanto en alguien como confiaba en ella. Había dado un vuelco a su vida y lo había llenado de la fuerza y confianza que necesitaba para gobernar a su nación. A pesar de su felicidad, su conciencia le pedía a gritos revelar su verdadera identidad a Neith. Sentía la necesidad de revelar quién era en realidad, necesidad que surgió junto con sentimientos inesperados hacia la chica.

-Yo creo que naciste en el lugar y en el momento correcto. Gracias a eso yo pude conocerte y pude darte una mejor vida.-Argumentó él.

-Yo... conocerte ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. No imagino estar sin ti.-Confesó ella mientras detenía su marcha.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, simplemente se dedicaron una nerviosa sonrisa y continuaron su camino. Haji pronto se sintió culpable al no haber confesado sus sentimientos, pero quería estar seguro de no recibir rechazo por parte de la chica al revelar quién era realmente. Se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio y a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pronto, la tranquilidad de la noche sería interrumpida por anónimos y peligrosos intrusos. Neith pudo percibir una extraña presencia que se adentraba en el palacio. Salió de su habitación y tuvo que contener su grito de sorpresa al divisar a un enorme hombre "sombra" que se dirigía a la habitación de Haji. El joven faraón no era el único con un secreto, Neith era poseedora en secreto de un poder sobre el cual Amsu deseaba tener control. Había sido acusada de ser una hechicera en múltiples ocasiones, pero las personas de su pueblo acudían a ella e incluso la consideraban la encarnación de alguna deidad. Cuando se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de Haji, escuchó un enorme estruendo y pronto pudo ver que ella no era la única con dones especiales.

-¡Sentirás mi furia!-Exclamó Haji mientras lanzaba un ardiente y poderoso golpe a su misterioso atacante.

Cuando la conmoción inicial se disipó, pudieron observar que se trataba de una shadow creature o criatura sombra, un misterioso emisario que era utilizado por los hechiceros para cometer sus fechorías y no ser descubiertos. Aquella sombra era un ser con mucha fuerza y se reponía rápidamente luego de recibir algún ataque. Pronto, la pelea se trasladó a las afueras del palacio. Haji se sorprendió gratamente al observar lo diestra que era Neith en batalla y lo rápido que se sobreponía a los ataques de la shadow creature. Luego de un par de golpes en conjunto, ambos lograron derrotar a la criatura y comenzaron a resentir el cansancio de la batalla.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme sobre esto?-Cuestionó él.

-Es por esto que he sido acusada precisamente, Amsu siempre quiso que yo utilizara mi poder para amedrentar a los ciudadanos y yo siempre me negué. Fui abandonada al nacer y fue en las calles donde descubrí de lo que era capaz. Al principio fue el agua, en todas sus formas y estados... pronto me di cuenta de que podía manipular luz y energía. No conozco el origen de mi poder, no tengo idea alguna de lo que soy o de lo que todo esto significa.-Respondió Neith.

-Hace mucho tiempo me hice las mismas preguntas que tú, pero un viejo amigo tuvo la bondad de explicarme un poco acerca de esto. Con sus propias palabras, él me explicó que todos poseemos un pequeño fragmento de universo dentro de nosotros y algunos pocos podemos tener acceso a esa energía para manipularla a nuestra voluntad. Él le llamó cosmos a ese pequeño universo dentro de nosotros, es el nombre que recibe ese poder incomprendido que ambos poseemos. Me contó historias sobre un lugar en tierras lejanas, un lugar donde grandes guerreros poseedores del cosmos entrenan y luchan por mantener la paz y tranquilidad en nuestro mundo.-Respondió Haji.

Neith escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que Haji pronunciaba y todo comenzó a tener sentido para ella. Volvieron nuevamente a la calma del palacio, pero un visitante inesperado irrumpió en su tranquila charla. Se trataba de Amsu, el gran juez y mano derecha del faraón. Había llegado al palacio tras el incidente y era acompañado por varios guardias.

-¡Vaya sorpresa Haji! ¿Renunciaste a tu cargo o se trata de un intento desesperado por ser humilde?-Preguntó Amsu en un tono notablemente sarcástico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Haji con mucha molestia.

-Pensé que serías listo y te desharías de esta pequeña bruja, pero veo que caíste en sus sucios encantos. No puedo creer que alguien tan ingenuo y estúpido como tú sea el faraón.-Decía Amsu entre risas.

Haji volteó hacía Neith y pudo ver la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras. El horror y la decepción eran notables en su mirada, había acompañado por meses a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Empuñó sus manos y golpeó a Amsu con fuerzas. El impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que ser ayudado por sus guardias para no caer al suelo.

-Un año atrás yo habría asesinado al faraón con mis propias manos... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el verdadero monstruo aquí eres tú.-Exclamó ella con mucha ira.

-Tuve confianza en ti y creí que querías lo mejor para nuestra gente igual que yo, pero ahora veo que tú solamente piensas en ti mismo. ¡Llévense a este traidor!-Ordenó el faraón.

Lo guardias reales acataron la orden y Amsu fue encadenado y posteriormente enviado a una lejana prisión en el ardiente desierto. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él, Amsu supo desde un principio sobre el odio que Neith sentía por el faraón y había sido ese el motivo por el que ella fue enviada como un "obsequio". Amsu asumió que Neith sería capaz de asesinar a quien tanto odiaba y él podría asumir el trono si eso sucedía. El faraón era joven y era hijo único, no tenía descendencia y no estaba comprometido. Era la oportunidad perfecta para quitarlo del camino sin ensuciarse las manos. Pero su plan no había funcionado como él deseaba, Neith y Haji se habían aliado y su dominio se veía restringido por ellos. Haji se sorprendió al ver a Neith de rodillas frente a él, ella se sentía sumamente avergonzada por el odio que por tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón. Se inclinaba en señal de rendición, se sentía incapaz de verle a la cara o de estar de pie a su lado.

-Por favor Neith, ponte de pie.-Pidió el joven faraón en un tono amable.

-No debo, te odiaba sin conocerte y no fui capaz de imaginar lo duro que es gobernar una nación. Te juzgué de manera injusta y tú en cambio me salvaste la vida. No merezco tu bondad o tu compasión.-Dijo Neith con el rostro cercano al suelo.

-No te culpo, ambos fuimos víctimas de las funestas acciones de Amsu y yo habría actuado de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste.-Dijo Haji.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica, se arrodilló frente a ella y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Aquel gesto la consternó por completo, pero no tuvo tiempo de argumentar pues sus labios fueron sellados por un tierno beso. Un año de aventuras juntos se resumían en aquel breve instante en que sus labios se unieron. Ninguno concebía la vida sin el otro y ese día sería el principio de una próspera vida juntos. La joven curandera, la joven que se preocupaba por el más necesitado se había convertido en la esposa del faraón. Pero la felicidad que ambos habían construido se vería afectada por un conocido enemigo.

-Sabía que Amsu no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.-Decía Neith con mucha preocupación.

-El mundo entero está en peligro y es por eso que he venido hasta ustedes.-Pronunció una voz que se adentraba en el palacio.

-¡Egan, viejo amigo! Es un gusto verte nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo.-Exclamó Haji con mucha alegría.

Un joven hombre se presentaba ante ellos en la sala principal del palacio. Sus cabellos castaños y ojos azules delataban que no era originario de aquellas tierras. Lo que más resaltaba en él era la protección que portaba: una armadura dorada dotada de un par de enormes alas. Un guerrero de tierras lejanas, provenía de Grecia, específicamente de un lugar conocido como santuario. Había llegado hasta ese lugar con una caja dorada y con la intención de pedir ayuda a su viejo amigo. Una guerra se avecinaba y necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

-Veo por tus vestiduras que no vienes con intenciones de saludar y pasar un buen rato.-Dijo Haji mientras bajaba del trono para saludar a su amigo.

-Lamento que sea de esta manera, pero mi diosa necesita tu ayuda.-Dijo Egan.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Cuestionó Neith.

-Mi nombre es Egan y soy el caballero dorado de Sagitario.-Respondió Egan.

-Dices que tu diosa te envió ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-Preguntó Haji.

-Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra me ha enviado porque solicita su ayuda. Sé muy bien que tú posees un enorme cosmos y puedo sentir que tu esposa también. Nunca había sentido un cosmos como el que ustedes dos poseen y necesitamos que luchen a nuestro lado para vencer al enemigo.-Explicó Egan.

Haji y Neith explicaron al joven santo contra qué enemigo se enfrentaban. Amsu poseía un enorme poder y con la ayuda de una joven hechicera llamada Amunet había liberado a una fuerza destructora temible. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de una plaga o alguna maldición lanzada por Amunet, pero la destrucción y el caos que comenzaba a reinar en el mundo sólo podrían ser obra de alguien específico: Apofis. Muchos males comenzaban a aquejar al mundo y el santuario no fue la excepción. Muchos santos de Athena habían perecido en la lucha por defender al santuario y al mundo. Incluso la élite de caballeros dorados había sido diezmada casi por completo, quedando únicamente Egan de Sagitario, Deo de Géminis y Theo de Capricornio. Egan había ayudado a Haji a controlar su cosmos y luego comentó a Athena que había encontrado a alguien con un don excepcional. Cuando aquella guerra había dado inicio, Athena encomendó a Sagitario que llevara a su amigo al santuario y le entrenara para luchar con ellos.

-El santuario los necesita, el mundo los necesita y he venido hasta aquí para suplicar su ayuda. Es imperativo que nos acompañen.-Dijo el santo dorado.

-No podemos abandonar nuestro puesto de manera tan repentina.-Reclamó Neith.

-¡Es una situación de vida o muerte! No habrá tierras que gobernar si la oscuridad se apodera de este mundo, tienen que luchar por su pueblo... tienen que luchar por el mundo.-Suplicó Egan.

-¿Para qué es esa caja dorada?-Preguntó Haji.

-Es una armadura dorada, justo como la mía. Solía pertenecer a mi amigo Quinn... pero lamentablemente perdió su vida en batalla así como muchos de nuestros compañeros. La constelación guardiana de mi amigo es la misma que la tuya y la he traído para ti. Quiero que seas el nuevo portador de esta armadura, no sé si te aceptará como su portador... pero al menos quiero que lo intentes.-Respondió Egan con tristeza.

-Hagamos un trato mi querido amigo. Si esa armadura me acepta como su portador, mi esposa y yo partiremos junto contigo al santuario. De no ser así, nos quedaremos en este lugar y haremos lo posible por ayudar desde aquí.-Ofreció el joven faraón.

Sagitario asintió con una leve sonrisa y colocó la caja en el centro de la sala. Haji bajó de su trono y se acercó a ella con algo de desconfianza. Se sorprendió al ver un brillo dorado proveniente de la caja y pronto sintió una fuerza resonar en su interior. Aquella caja se abrió y dejó ver una hermosa armadura dorada en forma de objeto: era un hermoso escorpión dorado. Esa bella visión duró poco, pues la cloth dorada cubrió el cuerpo del confundido faraón. Neith dio una sonrisa aprobatoria a su esposo y ambos partieron junto con Egan al amanecer del día siguiente. El viaje fue largo y al llegar encontraron ruinas y destrucción. Deo había perdido la vida defendiendo a su diosa y Theo se encontraba luchando contra un fortalecido Amsu. Athena y algunos caballeros de plata intentaban frenar el avance de Amunet, quien intentaba arrebatar el báculo a la diosa para poder liberar por completo a Apofis.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tienen que utilizar todo su poder!-Exclamó Egan mientras se encaminaba al lado de su diosa.

Neith y Haji no habían sido formados de la misma manera que los santos de Athena, pero poseían un arduo entrenamiento y eran guerreros con destrezas inigualables. Se movían como peces en el agua en el campo de batalla, no les fue difícil alcanzar a Amsu y decidieron separarse para cubrir así un campo más amplio. Haji ayudaría a Theo en su combate contra Amsu, mientras Neith se encaminaba a toda prisa entre los templos zodiacales para ayudar a la diosa Athena. Un destello llamó su atención cuando pasaba por el penúltimo templo, se acercó y sintió curiosidad al ver una hermosa armadura dorada en forma de objeto. Se disponía a continuar con su camino, pero sintió como algo en su interior le decía que permaneciera en el lugar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella armadura comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Al igual que Haji, también había sido elegida por aquel valioso objeto. Continuó su marcha ahora con aquella protección para la batalla y pronto se encontraría con el enemigo.

-¡Pero si es mi querida amiga de las calles!-Exclamó Amunet mientras volcaba su atención hacia a ella.

-¡Tú y yo no somos amigas!-Respondió Neith.

-Acuario y Escorpio... jamás habría imaginado que vendrían de tierras tan lejanas.-Dijo Athena con una ligera sonrisa.

La temperatura comenzó a descender y Amunet observó con ira como las criaturas de oscuridad que había creado eran confinadas en prisiones del hielo que les era imposible romper. Por su parte, Haji y Theo continuaban su lucha contra Amsu. Este poseía un enorme cosmos lleno de oscuridad y parecía que los esfuerzos de ambos guerreros eran insuficientes. Tendrían que derrotarlos y sellar a Apofis para que el caos y oscuridad no se apoderaran del mundo. Libraron una batalla que parecía interminable, Amunet fue la primera en caer y así, Neith logró abrirse paso para llegar al lado de su amado. Amsu no se rendiría fácilmente, Egan y Athena hacían lo posible por evitar que Apofis rompiera por completo el sello que le mantenía prisionero. Amsu no mostraba piedad alguna y en un traicionero movimiento quiso herir a Haji con su enorme y filoso cetro dorado. Aquel movimiento resultó mejor de lo esperado para aquel heraldo de la oscuridad, pues Neith intentó proteger a su compañero y ambos fueron heridos de gravedad. Ambos sabían que aquellas heridas significarían el fin de sus vidas y sabían que su destino sería la muerte, incluso si lograban vencer a Amsu y encerrar a Apofis.

-¡No dejaré que arruinen mis planes de nuevo! Los buscaré siempre y me encargaré de que nunca pueden encontrarse y liberar su poder verdadero.-Exclamó Amsu.

-¿Poder verdadero?-Preguntó Haji con dificultad.

-Osiris, Seth, Isis y Neftis... los dioses están entre nosotros.-Dijo Theo de Capricornio.

-¡Lo sabía!-Exclamó Egan de Sagitario.

Neith y Haji se encontraban malheridos y atacar significaría la muerte para ambos. La sangre brotaba lentamente y pronto, el color carmesí acompañaba al dorado de sus armaduras. Haji se abalanzó sobre Amsu y atacó con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Neith hacía uso de su cosmos para devolver a Apofis al sueño eterno del que estaba siendo liberado. Ambos perdían mucha sangre y seguían siendo heridos por sus respectivos oponentes. Amsu estaba a punto de ser derrotado, pero se tomó la libertad de dedicarle unas palabras a Haji antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente.

-Juro que los mataré, en cada vida que los encuentre yo los mataré.-Sentenció Amsu con su último aliento.

Haji buscó a Neith y ambos unieron fuerzas para contener a Apofis con aquel sello. Se tomaron de las manos y al verse pudieron ver que mucha sangre había abandonado ya sus cuerpos. La muerte sería inevitable para los dos, así que simplemente utilizaron toda la energía que pudieron para cerrar el portal por el que Apofis planeaba salir. Cayeron de rodillas mientras la última parte del portal se cerraba y se dedicaron una amorosa mirada.

-Te buscaré, no importa dónde estés yo te buscaré y estaremos juntos... en cada vida te amaré con la misma fuerza que te amo ahora.-Dijo Haji con dificultad.

-¿Cómo sabré que eres tú? ¿Cómo sabrás que soy yo?-Cuestionó Neith.

-En tu mirada estará la verdad de tu ser y al verte a los ojos yo sabré que eres tú... mi amada y mi cómplice.-Respondió Haji.

El portal se cerró por completo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Estaban sobre un enorme charco de su propia sangre y se encontraban tomados de la mano. La divina sangre de los dioses de las tierras lejanas cubría a aquellas armaduras doradas. Con el poco aliento que les quedaba, intentaban ponerse de pie y les fue completamente imposible. Athena, Egan y Theo se ponían de pie nuevamente y se llenaron de tristeza al ver aquella escena.

-Te amaré en cada vida... es una promesa.-Dijo Haji con la voz entrecortada.

-Te amaré justo con la misma intensidad que ahora... lo prometo y así será.-Dijo Neith en un casi suspiro.

Exhalaron su último aliento y luego se desvanecieron en una nube de polvo estelar. Un dorado singular cubría a aquellas armaduras que fueron portadas por los dioses de las tierras lejanas. Egan elevó una breve plegaria por el alma de sus compañeros y vio como en el cielo, las constelaciones de Escorpio y Acuario tenían un brillo renovado en sus estrellas. Prometieron que se encontrarían para estar juntos y volverían a luchar cuando la oscuridad se apoderara del mundo. Esa fue su gran hazaña juntos, esa fue lo que sucedió hace muchas lunas.

Comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, él pensó que se trataba de la impresión que le causaba estar en aquel lugar y decidió no darle importancia. Pero ella nunca había sido una persona que cayera presa de sus emociones y ya había tenido la oportunidad de visitar a una familia real. Abrió los ojos lentamente y luego de unos segundos, se levantó violentamente del suelo. Sostenía su cabeza en señal de dolor y veía a su alrededor con una mirada de confusión muy evidente.

-¿Qué me sucedió?-Preguntó Acuario con la voz entrecortada.

-Te desmayaste luego de presentarte ante mi padre, estuviste inconsciente aproximadamente media hora.-Respondió su compañero.

-Sahir... el santuario está en peligro, el mundo entero lo está y debemos hacer algo.-Dijo ella con mucha preocupación.

-No puedo dejar sola a mi gente, debo protegerlos.-Respondió Sahir.

Debemos proteger al mundo entero y lo sabes.-Dijo Natassia.

Ambos guardaron silencio y volvieron nuevamente a la sala donde ella estaba siendo presentada a los padres del chico. El ambiente de tranquilidad había desaparecido del lugar y en cambio, los reyes discutían con fervor algunos asuntos fuera del entendimiento de aquellos jóvenes santos de Athena. Ella le acompañó, a pesar del enorme dolor y preocupación que le invadían.

-Lamento lo sucedido hace un rato majestad.-Excusó Acuario.

-Comprendo perfectamente, había reaccionado así de enterarme que soy la reencarnación de una misteriosa diosa.-Respondió la reina Bashira.

-Algo horrible se avecina y es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlo.-Dijo con mucha preocupación la guardiana del penúltimo tempo.

Las piezas del tablero ahora estaban completas y el juego comenzaba a tener sentido. Osiris había podido encontrar a Isis y Seth estaba seguro de haber encontrado a su compañera Neftis. El único problema era que ni Sahir ni Anastassia habían logrado despertar como dioses y eso... eso significaba la ventaja inminente para Seth y Neftis.

 **Hi, this is Vega! La querida profesora Vega está de vacaciones y no había subido cap porque: está de vacaciones. No hay más excusa que estar de vacaciones D: En fin, quiero enviar un saludito a mi querida Vale y a mi amiga Ana pues ellas inspiraron esta historia que casi llega a su fin. No he terminado y estoy pensando en una continuación xD Pero todo depende de que tal bien recibida sea esta historia. Sin más, yo me despido. Saludos y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Confianza**

Su semblante sereno era una fachada solamente, moría de miedo y luchaba cada día por no desfallecer ante aquel mundo desconocido para ella. El palacio de Asgard le parecía pequeño en comparación con la magnífica obra arquitectónica en la que fue recibida. Tenía una formidable habilidad para disimular sus emociones, había aprendido de su padre y no titubeaba al momento de poner su conocimiento en práctica.

-¿Nunca sonríes?-Preguntó el pequeño Rasmi.

-Lo hago... pero ahora no creo que sea el momento adecuado.-Respondió la guardiana del onceavo templo.

-¿Diplomacia? Eres mi invitada y no tienes que sentirte intimidada o excluida.-Respondió Sahir.

Las visiones del pasado la atormentaban y sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de enloquecer. Ver la felicidad de la familia real le provocaba una mezcla entre nostalgia y tristeza. En su mente construía vida alterna en la que sus padres seguían a su lado y tenían una feliz y tranquila vida en Siberia. Una vida lejos de las inmensas ciudades, una vida en la que el santuario no existía y las batallas no forjaran su carácter. En esa vida alterna todo parecía perfecto y su mente se había encargado de acomodar todas las piezas que le llenaban de felicidad. Pero algo faltaba en esa vida, hundida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, volteó y pudo ver al joven príncipe teniendo una amistosa conversación con aquel niño que encontró en las calles a su llegada. Él era la pieza que faltaba en esa imaginaria vida perfecta, entonces supo que jamás habría sido posible conocerlo y eliminó aquella posibilidad de su mente. Sahir y Rasmi voltearon al notar que ella no les seguía el paso, ella mostró una cálida sonrisa y corrió hacia a ellos para alcanzarlos.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? Te he notado extraña desde tu llegada.-Preguntó el joven príncipe.

-¿Es tan obvio?-Preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

Él asintió y ambos buscaron la tranquilidad del amplio jardín para tener aquella conversación pendiente. Hacía un año desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, ahora ambos lucían diferentes. Él se veía imponente vistiendo con orgullo su armadura dorada y negándose a llevar los artículos que la realeza requería. Siempre había sido un alma rebelde y con aquel acto demostraba que su espíritu de rebeldía era inquebrantable. Su cabello lucía más largo, llegando a la altura de la cintura y su musculosa complexión mostraba que había estado bajo un estricto entrenamiento. Su mirada seguía mostrando la misma calidez y amabilidad que ella vio el día que se conocieron años atrás. Ella había crecido y madurado para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Dejó de luchar contra su cabello y ahora sus blancos rizos caían con libertad por su espalda y un flequillo adornaba su rostro. Se encontraban uno frente al otro y se observaban en silencio.

-Luces como tu padre.-Mencionó ella entre risas.

-¿Tanto así?-Preguntó él conmocionado.

Ella rió y luego de romper el hielo, ambos conversaron por largas horas. Tenían tantas cosas por contarse y al darse cuenta, ya había anochecido. Ponerse al día fue sencillo, siempre había sido sencillo ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Rieron, lloraron y se burlaron de las ironías que habían vivido. A pesar de que su apariencia había cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos enamorados y luchadores que recordaban.

-Hace un año te dije que quería escapar contigo cuando todo esto terminara.-Dijo él mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.-Respondió ella.

-Sigo queriendo lo mismo, quiero que cuando esto termine tú y yo podamos ir lejos. Quiero darte la vida que mereces, quiero que tengamos la vida que nos arrebataron... quiero que seamos tú y yo contra el mundo.-Propuso Sahir.

-Sabes que no podemos escapar de nuestro deber y que nuestro destino es diferente a lo que nosotros deseamos.-Respondió ella con pesar.

-¡Yo no quiero ser una marioneta del destino! Perdí a mi maestro por culpa de mi estúpido destino y casi te pierdo a ti también. Sólo soy un hombre que desea ser feliz a tu lado Anastassia. ¿Es un pecado acaso?-Argumentó él.

-¡Acepto! Te amo y te seguiré a donde sea que tú vayas.-Exclamó ella.

La respuesta le tomó por sorpresa, sabía que ella era alguien respetuosa de las reglas y que jamás estaría dispuesta a romperlas, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su felicidad. Sus tropiezos y experiencias le habían hecho apreciar lo valioso de los sentimientos. Sellaron su promesa con beso que poco a poco fue despertando nuevas sensaciones en ellos. En el silencio de la noche, ambos encontrarían la paz y armonía que por tanto tiempo necesitaron. Jóvenes y aventureros amantes que experimentaban por primera vez el confort de un cuerpo unido a otro, clandestino y en secreto. Decidieron entregarse el uno al otro en señal de amor y confianza. Sabían muy bien que aquella primera vez podría ser la última, pues una guerra envolvía al mundo del cual eran parte. Fue difícil romper el tan anhelado contacto, fue difícil soltarse y tener que volver a la realidad que los torturaba.

Los días pasarían con relativa tranquilidad luego de aquella noche. Se propusieron recuperar el tiempo perdido y ella parecía haberse convertido en su mano derecha. Se sentía gratamente sorprendido al ver la naturalidad y calma con las que Annie confrontaba los deberes de la realeza. Se adaptaba rápido a las situaciones que tanto dolor de cabeza le habían provocado a él. El rey Hatim y la reina Bashira se veían sumamente complacidos al ver a su hijo asumir sus responsabilidades de aquella manera.

-Creo que no lo sabías, pero yo conocí a tu padre muchos años atrás. Éramos un par de jóvenes cuando nos conocimos y al observarte me doy cuanta de lo parecida que eres a él.-Dijo el rey mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-¿Habla usted en serio?-Preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-¡Claro! Tu padre también era un caballero de Athena, recuerdo que su nombre era Artyom y cuando lo conocí portaba la armadura de Orión. Él intervino en una de las numerosas veces en las que intentaron asesinarme.-Respondió él.

-Orión... eso fue hace muchos años. ¡Usted es el hombre de la historia!-Exclamó ella.

-¿La historia del envenenamiento? Si hablas de esa historia, efectivamente soy yo.-Respondió el rey con orgullo.

Se trataba del protagonista de aquella loca historia que su padre solía contarle mientras entrenaban. Un joven rey al cual deseaban desplazar del trono debido a su labor humanitaria y su don con la gente. Se convirtió en objeto de envidia pues había ascendido rápidamente a pesar de su corta edad y había escapado de la muerte en innumerables ocasiones. Su padre comentó que intentó rescatarlo de unos asesinos a sueldo que lo habían envenenado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el poderoso veneno no había causado ni el más mínimo dolor en el joven rey. Sobrevivió y sus atacantes sufrieron un destino terrible tras aquel suceso. Al principio se sintió abrumada por el efusivo carácter del rey, pero poco a poco fue bajando la guardia y le fue imposible no imaginar que Sahir luciría justo así dentro de algunos años.

-Eres una joven llena de virtudes y cualidades. También eres una gran guerrera y tienes un don muy especial con la gente. Puedo ver con claridad las razones por las que mi hijo te ama.-Dijo el rey mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Ella se retiró a la tranquilidad de su habitación y cayó presa de un sueño profundo. En su interior ella tenía la sensación de que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella y Sahir tenían planeado combatir la inminente amenaza desde aquel lugar, pero algo en ese acuerdo le provocaba intranquilidad. En su sueño, se encontraba en un hermoso valle lleno de coloridas flores y la luz del sol acariciaba su piel con suavidad. Avanzó unos cuantos metros y una conocida silueta meditaba bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo. Era su padre, era Artyom quien meditaba bajo aquel árbol y abrió sus ojos lentamente para observarla.

-El dorado es un color magnífico para ti, siempre fue el color favorito de Irina.-Dijo Artyom mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Ha sido difícil acostumbrarse, fuiste un gran caballero y tengo muchas expectativas que llenar.-Respondió ella con melancolía.

-Es una trampa, deben volver al santuario o todo terminará siendo un desastre.-Dijo Artyom en tono sereno.

-Lo sé, es sólo que... lo veo tan feliz aquí que no me siento capaz de pedirle que abandone todo lo que ama.-Respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su padre.

-Él es feliz en cualquier lugar si tú estás a su lado.-Afirmó Artyom.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

-Porque así es el amor, una fuerza incomprendida muchas veces, una fuerza que nos orilla a luchar y perseverar para alcanzar la felicidad.-Sentenció Artyom para luego desvanecerse.

Despertó llena de dudas y de intranquilidad. Aquel día se llevaría a cabo una celebración en honor del joven príncipe, era su cumpleaños 20 y por fin estaría toda la familia real reunida. El ajetreo y el nerviosismo por los preparativos eran evidentes. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer un poco a Raissa, la más reciente adición a la orden de caballeros dorados. La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas cada vez que ella le llamaba "cuñada". Incluso se propuso hacerla lucir como miembro de la realeza para la gala de aquella noche.

-Luces como una diosa.-Dijo Raissa mientras sonreía con orgullo.

-¿Eso crees? Tal vez sea demasiado ¿estás segura de que esto es correcto?-Preguntó Natassia con la voz temblorosa.

-Luces preciosa, a mi hermano le encantará.-Afirmó Raissa.

Se encaminaron hacia el enorme salón lleno de invitados, había ya algunas personas en la pista de baile y pudo ver a la ya muy famosa princesa Marid rondando a los reyes para acercarse al joven príncipe posteriormente. Ambas mujeres se adentraron al salón y las miradas se dirigieron a ellas, especialmente a la joven forastera. Su poco común condición siempre la hizo el centro de atención, pero el hermoso vestido celeste que portaba esa noche la hacía destacar de una manera diferente. Lucía como una princesa y algunas pequeñas flores adornaban sus blancos rizos. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y fue directo hacia a él.

-Majestad ¿podría honrarme con su compañía por un momento?-Preguntó ella mientras hacía una reverencia.

Él asintió sin titubear y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Sintieron la furiosa mirada de Marid sobre ellos y sonrieron con complicidad. La música había comenzado y luego de una pequeña reverencia por parte de ambos, el primer baile había dado inicio. Para ellos era más sencillo imaginar que estaban solos y de esa manera lograron danzar con soltura y naturalidad. Se sentían como en un cuento de hadas, por fin estaban juntos y no había impedimento alguno. Pero la extraña sensación de que algo no marchaba bien comenzaba a inundar su mente.

-Todos te están observado ¿no te sientes incómodo?-Preguntó ella.

-No creo que me estén observando, eres tú quien se ha robado las miradas esta noche.-Afirmó él con ternura.

-Quisiera que esto fuera eterno.-Dijo ella con tristeza.

-Lo es, en muchas vidas luchamos por estar juntos y al final siempre logramos tener aunque sea un momento de felicidad.-Respondió Sahir.

Detuvieron la conversación, pudieron ver a Kane y Raissa movilizarse a la distancia. Parecían estar a la expectativa de que algo sucediera y algunos guardias observaban a los alrededores con cautela. Se sorprendieron al ver a la familia real de Asgard entrar al salón, la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Tonya acompañarles. Algo andaba mal en definitiva, se tomaron de las manos con fuerza y se prepararon para lo peor. A través de las ventanas pudieron divisar algunas sombras que rodeaban el palacio y sintieron una alarmante aura oscura proveniente de la heredera de Asgard.

-Una emboscada, mi hermano desea acabar conmigo aquí.-Dijo Sahir en voz baja.

-Nos quieren quitar del camino, el verdadero peligro está en el santuario... debemos volver.-Respondió ella.

-No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo, no puedo abandonar a mi familia... prefiero perder la vida en batalla.-Respondió Sahir.

-Esa es la intención hermano, ustedes tienen que irse de aquí.-Dijo Raissa mientras corría hacia a ellos.

Un escudo de hielo que Natassia formó con rapidez los defendió del primer golpe. Era Tonya quien había decidido atacar y todos los presentes comenzaron a huir lo más rápido que podían. Había pasado un año desde aquel primer encuentro y no estarían dispuestos a cometer los errores del pasado. Kane hizo gala de su poder y ayudó a Raissa a proteger a su familia.

-Tienes que irte de aquí hijo, nosotros vamos a encargarnos de esto.-Pronunció la reina Bashira.

-¡No voy a dejarlos! No quiero perder a mi familia nuevamente.-Respondió Sahir con mucho enojo.

-Confía en mí, te prometo que todo saldrá bien y que no vas a perder a tu familia.-Dijo Natassia mientras ofrecía su mano.

Él tomó su mano sin pensarlo dos veces y ambos se desvanecieron en una nube de polvo estelar. Raissa vistió orgullosa su armadura y se dispuso a luchar junto a su compañero para defender su reino. Ambos reyes sonrieron con satisfacción al ver que su hija se había convertido en una fiera guerrera con gran valor y muchas habilidades. Elevaron una plegaria al cielo por su hijo, sabían que lo peor estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto en el santuario...

-Ha llegado la hora mi querida Kaia, seguramente moriremos hoy.-Decía Koji de Libra en total calma.

-¡Deja de hablar así, idiota!-Reclamó Aries a su compañero.

Su charla fue interrumpida por un par de inesperados visitantes que aparecieron entre polvo estelar. Vestían sus armaduras doradas y estaban listos para la batalla. Kaia se sorprendió al ver el cambio en su compañero, su mirada llena de determinación mostraba que se encontraba dispuesto a terminar con aquella guerra que hacía años había comenzado.

-Parece que alguien si puso atención a mis lecciones sobre cómo teletransportarse.-Dijo Kaia mientras saludaba a sus compañeros.

-Debemos usar todo lo que tengamos a nuestro favor.-Respondió Acuario.

En la casa de Virgo, Nihal se encontraba completamente intranquilo ya que podía sentir un extraño cosmos que provenía de la casa de Leo. Escuchó a Alena y a otros caballeros correr escaleras abajo y sus dudas fueron disipadas al sentir un familiar cosmos acercarse a él. Se trataba de Áyax de Géminis, había llegado hacia su templo para acompañarle en la lucha.

-Esta batalla ya se ha librado antes y la historia no está conclusa.-Dijo Nihal a su compañera.

-Hoy por fin se cerrará el ciclo, para bien o para mal.-Respondió Áyax.

-Así es, hoy por fin seré libre de toda atadura y podré tomar el lugar que me pertenece.-Dijo una conocida voz.

Se trataba del caballero de Leo, lucía completamente diferente y su armadura parecía haberle abandonado. En su lugar portaba una singular protección color negro como la noche y en su piel brillaban algunos símbolos extraños que Nihal reconoció al instante. Áyax apresuró el paso y fue capaz de desviar el plasma relámpago de su compañero haciendo uso de la otra dimensión. Hans era la pieza que faltaba, él era el recipiente que contenía a la oscuridad que Seth deseaba liberar en el mundo. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran el sello que mantenía prisionero al caos, eran la prisión de Apofis.

-¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos de esta manera?-Preguntó Virgo en tono sereno e inmutable.

-¿A caso no lo viste venir? Pensaba que un dios como tú sería capaz de ver más allá de lo que los ojos permiten.-Respondió el ex santo de Leo con sarcasmo.

-Él no lo esperaba ¡pero yo sí! ¡Explosión de galaxias!-Exclamó Áyax mientras lanzaba su poderoso ataque contra Hans.

Mientras tanto Acuario y Escorpio se dirigían al lado de Athena. Detuvieron su marcha súbitamente al sentir aquel enorme cosmos aproximarse. Se trataba de Seth, usando su ropaje sagrado y empuñando aquel enorme cetro dorado. Iba con intención de romper aquel sello y liberar el caos y la oscuridad en el mundo. Quería utilizar dicho poder para doblegar a los dioses, había manipulado a los humanos a su antojo, haciéndoles creer que era la única solución para liberarse de la tiranía de los dioses. Instintivamente se tomaron de la mano al verlo, sabían que había llegado el momento de terminar con lo que su destino dictaba y ambos estaban aterrados de enfrentarse a ello. Sahir vio a su compañera sostenerse de él para no caer, parecía ser víctima de un leve mareo, tal vez era producto del miedo y de la ansiedad de la situación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó él con preocupación.

-No soy una persona que se llena de nerviosismo o se pone ansiosa ante la batalla... pero quiero vomitar en este instante.-Respondió ella.

-Ve con Athena y yo enfrentaré a mi hermano.-Pidió Sahir.

-Escucha bien principito, obedecí esa orden muchas veces y todo salió mal. Esta vez haremos las cosas a mi manera, haremos esto juntos y sólo así podremos vencer.-Respondió Natassia.

Algunos templos arriba se encontraba Athena al lado de Pólux y de Alena. La diosa de la sabiduría dio un largo y pesado suspiro al recordar aquella batalla que libró hacía algunos siglos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el resultado no fuera el mismo y que esta vez pudieran detener los malignos planes de aquel dios embaucador. Vio un pequeño destello dorado surcar los cielos cercanos al santuario y sonrió con esperanzas. Las piezas se alineaban sobre el tablero, esta vez el juego sería reñido pues las fuerzas de la luz contaban con más aliados.

-¿Creen que podamos lograrlo esta vez?-Preguntó Pólux con algo de temor en su voz.

-Ellos tres lo lograrán, pero tendremos que ayudarles lo más que podamos. Es tu momento para reivindicarte mi querida Hécate.-Dijo Athena.

-Prometo que esta vez haré lo correcto para el mundo, ya no soy prisionera de nadie y esta vez haré lo que debí hacer desde un principio.-Respondió la joven hechicera.

 **Hi this is Vega! Esto ya casi se termina, pero mientras eso sucede he comenzado a trabajar en una secuela. Hay una pequeña luz de esperanza para nuestros guerreros, tal vez mi corazón sea benevolente y haga un final feliz. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Enfrentando el destino**

-¡Hermanito! ¡Intrusa! Es un placer tener esta bella reunión, apostaba que ustedes se quedarían escondidos tras la muralla... pero veo que fallé otra vez.-Dijo Seth de la manera más sarcástica y falsa posible.

-Intentaríamos convencerte de desistir, pero ambos sabemos que esto no terminará hasta que acabemos contigo.-Dijo Sahir con decisión.

Para Natassia aquella escena transcurría casi en cámara lenta, era irreal que el momento hubiera llegado. Pudo notar las intenciones que Seth tenía de atacar y formó un muro de hielo justo a tiempo para defenderse. Todos conocían las técnicas básicas de los caballeros dorados, pero aquella generación se había caracterizado por crear técnicas únicas y ellos dos no eran la excepción. Sahir se sintió confundido al ver una capa de hielo atrapar sus piernas e impedirle el movimiento. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él, miedo a la traición.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-Preguntó él con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Excelente! Sabía que tú serías racional, eres de las personas que agota todas las opciones antes de recurrir a la violencia.-Dijo Seth muy complacido.

-Así es, me gusta considerar otras opciones y lo hago especialmente cuando personas inocentes corren peligro.-Respondió ella con firmeza.

Sahir estaba completamente confundido, sintió una oleada de dudas golpearlo con fuerza y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su compañera. La sorpresa inicial fue sustituida por horror al ver una pequeña silueta asomarse tras el dios embaucador. Natassia siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la compostura en situaciones llenas de tensión, su rostro parecía sereno e inexpresivo, pero incluso ella se encontró horrorizada al ver al pequeño Rasmi de la mano del dios Seth. Este lo alzó en sus brazos con tanta familiaridad que nadie imaginaría que aquel joven hombre era en realidad un maligno ser que deseaba desatar la oscuridad perpetua en el mundo.

-¿No les parece lindo? Es un chiquillo muy listo y ha aprendido a valerse por sí mismo.-Dijo Seth mientras tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Nos parecería más lindo aún si lo dejaras fuera de tu estúpido plan.-Respondió Sahir mientras se liberaba del hielo.

-¡Oye, Acuario! ¿No te parecen conocidos estos lindos ojos verdes?-Preguntó Seth con malicia.

Ella no respondió, simplemente recuperó la compostura y mantuvo su expresión inmutable. Aquel pequeño fue la primera persona con la que pudo hablar al llegar a Egipto, la siguió a todas partes y se mostraba muy interesado por sus historias. Ella sintió una enorme empatía por el pobre niño abandonado, se sintió fascinada por sus bellos ojos verdes y mirada sincera. Le recordaba a la mirada de su amado, en ese instante ella supuso que era un rasgo particular del pequeño niño debido a su nacionalidad, en realidad ella ignoraba lo que se ocultaba tras aquellos hermosos ojos.

-¿A qué juegas?-Se limitó a responder Natassia.

-¡Es tu hijo mi querido hermano! ¿Qué dices querida? ¿Vas a cuidar de un hijo que no es tuyo? ¿Harás lo mismo que hizo lobo blanco?-Dijo el dios mientras reía.

Sahir abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y un par de lágrimas escaparon sin ser notadas. Natassia por su parte, se mantenía estoica ante la situación y su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna. Tomó de la mano a Sahir y le brindó una cálida sonrisa para tratar de calmar aquel doloroso sentimiento que le invadía. Limpió sus lágrimas y sujetó con fuerza la mano de su amada. Esa sonrisa seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él, era la señal de que todo estaba bajo control y simplemente debía confiar en ella.

-Tranquila querida, estás ante el dios de la fidelidad y la estupidez. Era un hueso duro de roer, así que tuve que pedir algo de ayuda para obtener su ADN. Tu querida hermana Tonya ha sido una excelente y activa colaboradora en este maravilloso plan.-Explicó Seth para posteriormente atacarlos.

Mientras tanto en Egipto...

-¡Saquen a todos de aquí ahora!-Pedía la princesa Raissa a sus padres.

-¿Estás segura de que podrás con esto?-Preguntó la reina a su hija.

-Sé que soy una simple humana, soy una simple humana al igual que los habitantes de este mundo y es por eso que haré lo que sea necesario por protegerlos.-Respondió Raissa.

-Además no está sola, será un honor acompañarla en esta lucha, será un honor acompañarla en la victoria.-Añadió Kane.

Los reyes asintieron y pronto partirían a proteger a los ciudadanos que se encontraban en peligro a las afueras del palacio. La poca humanidad que Tonya poseía había desaparecido casi por completo, Raissa no tuvo que hacer muchas deducciones para darse cuenta contra quién se enfrentaban. Tendría que luchar contra Neftis, la diosa representante de la oscuridad y de todo lo que a ella se refiere.

-¿Humanos? ¿Simples humanos se atreven a desafiarme?-Dijo Tonya llena de ira.

-Simples humanos se alzaron contra los dioses y lograron milagros anteriormente.-Respondió Kane con orgullo.

-Pensé que tendría el gusto de acabar con Osiris, ahora resulta que me han dejado el premio de consuelo. No piensen que seré benevolente con ustedes, los humanos me dan asco.-Dijo la diosa de la oscuridad.

-¡Dioses como tú me dan asco!-Respondió Kane mientras se lanzaba para atacar.

Kane estaba dispuesto a descargar el poder de sus puños en la diosa, pero no contaba con que sería atacado por el gran ejército de "momias" que ella había creado para protegerse. El fénix sabía que su compañera era una gran guerrera, pero los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia a ella le causaban... miedo. Tenía miedo de verla malherida o peor, decidió no ceder ante esos sentimientos y continuó con su combate. Por su parte, Raissa se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Esbozaba una leve sonrisa y esperaba que Neftis fuera la primera en atacar. Un enorme cosmos golpearía de lleno contra ella, cerró sus ojos y de pronto todo se oscureció tras una gran nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó, Raissa se encontraba de pie en la misma posición y simplemente mostraba unos cuantos rasguños. Su casco se encontraba dañado por el inmenso golpe que había recibido, pero eso parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba un poco más, eres una diosa y pensé que sería más difícil.-Dijo Raissa mientras se despojaba de su casco.

-¡Te cortaré el cuello y beberé tu sangre!-Exclamó Neftis mientras se lanzaba sobre Raissa.

-Quiero verte intentarlo.-Dijo Raissa con una sonrisa.

Desde pequeña fue entrenada por su padre y cuando llegó al santuario le fue muy sencillo sobresalir de entre los demás aspirantes. Dejó de ser la protegida del santuario y en poco tiempo se convertiría en una implacable guerrera que defendía el segundo templo zodiacal. Su fuerza física era admirable, pero lo era aún más su fuerza de voluntad. Esta vez sería ella quien lanzaría su ataque, concentró su cosmos en su puño derecho y lo liberó en un certero y poderoso puñetazo contra Neftis. Ese abrumador ataque logró destruir la protección que cubría el cuerpo de la diosa y logró aturdirla por un momento. Kane por su parte, se abría paso entre las criaturas de oscuridad que amenazaban con atacar a Raissa y defender a Neftis. Pudo observarla de lejos, le parecía un espectáculo impresionante ver a aquella mujer luchar con tanta fuerza y destreza. En verdad le parecía alguien admirable y haría lo que fuera necesario para estar a la altura, sabía que podía ser la clave de la victoria. De pronto, sintió un dolor inmenso en su pecho, Neftis había desviado su ataque y esta vez era él su víctima.

-¡Maldita seas!-Gritó Raissa al ver a Kane retorcerse de dolor ante el ataque de la diosa.

-Veamos si tú te rindes más fácil, niño bonito.-Dijo Neftis con su maliciosa sonrisa.

Raissa intentó acercarse lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían, había hecho un gran despliegue de su cosmos y eso la había debilitado. Dio un grito de horror y desesperación al ver a Neftis atravesar el pecho de su compañero Kane. Lo vio caer al suelo y en sus ojos no había rastro de vida alguna. Ella cayó de rodillas y la ira comenzó a invadirle. Se sentía destrozada y su visión comenzaba a nublarse debido a las lágrimas. Bajó la guardia y nada pudo hacer para detener el ataque de la diosa. Neftis la golpeó en el rostro y ella cayó al suelo. La tomó por los cabellos y realizó un corte justo en la yugular, el dorado de su cloth pronto se fue tiñendo del color carmesí de su propia sangre. Neftis bebió de aquella sangre en señal de victoria, ambos guerreros habían caído ante ella y era el momento de que acompañara a Seth para continuar con sus planes.

-¿Pensaste que sería tan sencillo?-Dijo Raissa en voz baja.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Neftis con sorpresa.

-¡Ahora Kane!-Exclamó Raissa mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Neftis volteó y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue golpeada por el inesperado Lightning Bolt que Kane lanzó. Atravesó uno de los enormes ventanales del palacio y un estruendoso sonido anunció su caída. Había sido un leve golpe, al asomarse ambos guerreros vieron como se ponía de pie nuevamente y haciendo uso de su poder se elevaba nuevamente, preparada para la lucha.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo misma atravesé tu pecho! ¡Lo hice con mis propias manos!-Exclamaba con furia la diosa de la oscuridad.

-Verás, en realidad no lo hiciste. Fuiste víctima de los diabólicos puños del fénix, te hice ver lo que tanto deseabas y aunque mi armadura está hecha añicos, yo estoy intacto.-Explicó Kane.

-¡Pero ella! ¡Tú debiste morir!-Decía Neftis llena de enojo.

-Todo fue parte del truco, nos subestimaste por ser simples humanos y ahora estás herida, fuiste herida por simples humanos.-Respondió Raissa.

Neftis no pudo contener su ira y se lanzó nuevamente contra Raissa. Sus ataques eran poderosos y descontrolados, Raissa comenzó a ceder ante el poder de la diosa. Ambas atravesaron una de las puertas de cristal del palacio y cayeron al vacío. Kane se lanzó justo tras ellas y las vio forcejear. Se acercó lo más rápido posible y encontró a Raissa herida. Neftis había realizado un profundo corte en su hombro del cual brotaba sangre a un ritmo alarmante. La diosa de la oscuridad bebió la sangre de su adversaria y rió al verse victoriosa. Su celebración duró poco, Raissa se puso de pie y sonreía descaradamente.

-¿De qué te ríes, humana estúpida?-Dijo Neftis visiblemente molesta.

-Elegiste mal a tu víctima, mi sangre no te hará más poderosa o más joven. A mi padre lo conocen como el gran rey escorpión, él nos otorgó a mi hermano Sahir y a mí un bello regalo: nuestra sangre es un poderoso veneno y ahora tú morirás.-Explicó Raissa.

Una sensación abrasadora se apoderó de su cuerpo, era como tener fuego en las venas. Se retorcía del dolor y sangre comenzó a brotar por su boca. Aquella iracunda mirada había desaparecido, en cambio ahora era la mirada de una chiquilla asustada y arrepentida. Hizo una seña con su mano y Raissa accedió a acercarse. No quedaba rastro de la diosa Neftis, en su lugar, se veía a la pobre joven asgardiana sufrir los efectos del veneno.

-Tienes que ir al santuario, tienes que salvar a mi hermana... tienes que salvar a mi hijo.-Dijo Tonya en su último aliento.

-Prometo que acabaremos con esto y tu familia estará a salvo.-Dijo Raissa.

Un destello dorado surcó los cielos y aquella luz cegadora envolvió a Kane. Se trataba de la armadura dorada de Leo, había sido enviada para protegerlo y él la aceptó gustoso. Sintió como sus fuerzas renovadas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Raissa se acercó a él y ofreció un abrazo como felicitación. Él sabía que debían volver al santuario, algo desconocido esperaba por ellos. Simples humanos enfrentándose a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, sabía que tal vez no sobrevivirían y si lo hacían, ya tendría tiempo para disculparse por lo que haría en ese momento. Besó a Raissa, lo hizo sin miedo al rechazo y con miedo a lo que pudiera suceder con ellos después. Ella correspondió inmediatamente y luego de aquel mágico instante, se separaron para volver a la realidad.

-Trabajas mejor bajo presión.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si muero hoy, al menos habré besado a una bella princesa.-Respondió él.

-Tenemos que volver al santuario.-Dijo Raissa con pesar en su voz.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo?-Cuestionó el ahora caballero de Leo.

-Fui alumna de Kaia de Aries, nos llevaré al santuario en un instante.-Respondió ella para luego ser envuelta por un manto de polvo estelar junto con Kane.

Mientras tanto en el santuario...

Seth no se detuvo a pensar dos veces lo relativamente sencillo que había sido derrotar a sus oponentes. Casi parecía que se habían rendido voluntariamente y él decidió atribuirlo a que no habían logrado despertar su verdadero poder a tiempo, justo como sucedió en muchas de sus vidas anteriores. Se encaminaba de la mano con el pequeño Rasmi, quien lucía asustado y perturbado. Los templos zodiacales se encontraban vacíos, su tranquilidad terminó al llegar al templo de Virgo. Encontró a Nihal de Virgo y Áyax de Géminis, ambos se encontraban meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Permiso para cruzar el templo de este par tan adorable?-Dijo Seth con Sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo pasar?-Preguntó Nihal a su compañera.

-No podemos interferir en el destino de los demás, te sugiero que lo dejes pasar a él... pero el niño debe quedarse.-Respondió Áyax a su compañero.

-¡No me crean tan idiota! ¡No dejaré al chiquillo!-Respondió Seth alzando la voz.

Áyax abandonó su posición y se encaminó hacia Seth. No mostraba signo alguno de querer atacar, incluso mantenía sus ojos cerrados y eso hizo que Seth confiara en ella. Se acercó y ofreció su mano a dios, este dudó por un momento pero cedió ante la insistencia de la guardiana del tercer templo zodiacal. Áyax soltó la mano de Seth y repitió el proceso con el pequeño Rasmi. Abrió sus ojos ante aquel dios y se dispuso a dedicarle algunas palabras.

-Un niño será tu ruina, es por eso que te he pedido que cruces este templo, pero que abandones a este pequeño acá.-Dijo Áyax.

-¿Es una estúpida trampa, verdad?-Dijo Seth con sarcasmo.

Géminis abrió sus ojos y un inmenso cosmos comenzó a rodear al dios. Comenzó a tener una visión, pudo ver que aquel pequeño niño que había sido engendrado para crear una trampa, sería su ruina justo como Áyax había predicho. Si el pequeño se quedaba con él, lo traicionaría y robaría el lugar que él obtendría al desatar la oscuridad. Si lo asesinaba, alguien vengaría su muerte de todas maneras. En cambio si lo abandonaba en ese instante, no representaría una amenaza para sus planes y perecería junto con los santos del santuario.

-Serías una pieza muy importante en esta lucha.-Ofreció Seth a Géminis.

-Prefiero mantenerme imparcial, no quiero seguir siendo controlada por los dioses y tú eres un dios después de todo.-Respondió Áyax mientras volvía a la misma posición al lado de su compañero.

Seth abandonó al pequeño Rasmi dentro del sexto templo y continuó su marcha hacia el templo de Libra. Mientras tanto, Rasmi observaba a ambos guerreros en posición del loto, meditaban con los ojos cerrados y no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Pasaron algunos minutos y el pequeño se acercó a ese par tan peculiar. Nihal fue el primero en abrir los ojos y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé conocer a tantos dioses, primero Isis y Osiris, luego Neftis y Seth. Ahora tú, tan pequeño pero nada indefenso.-Dijo Nihal mientras ofrecía una mano al niño.

-¿Soy a caso un dios?-Preguntó el pequeño con temor en su voz.

-Lo eres y necesitamos tu ayuda... te necesitamos para detener esto, en verdad necesitamos de tu ayuda Anubis.-Pronunció Áyax de Géminis.

Aries y Libra no fueron rivales para Seth y este sonrió victorioso al verlos escapar en una nube de polvo estelar. Se colmó de alegría al pasar por el octavo templo y encontrarlo completamente vacío, su guardián había sido neutralizado por completo. Pensó que el arquero del noveno templo sería un gran adversario, pero se rindió fácilmente ante su poder y la legendaria espada de Capricornio no fue suficiente para detener su paso. Sintió un enorme cosmos en la casa de Acuario, al entrar pudo sentir como la temperatura había descendido de manera abrupta. Entonces la vio, estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en una silla de madera y sostenía un libro cuya portada no pudo reconocer. Su armadura lucía impecable, no había rastro alguno del encuentro anterior y un par de gafas adornaban su rostro.

-Es complicado ver con poca luz ¿no crees?-Dijo ella.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Preguntó Seth con asombro.

-¿No me reconoces? Supongo que es por mi condición y porque no me comporto de manera rebelde y descontrolada como antes. Pero apostaba a que reconocerías mi mirada, siempre fuiste precavido con eso.-Expuso ella mientras se despojaba de las gafas y se ponía de pie con aquel libro entre sus manos.

-¡Maldita seas Isis! ¿Fuiste tú todo este tiempo? ¡Por eso pudiste escapar de mi sarcófago!-Exclamó Seth con ira en sus palabras.

-Lograste separarme de Osiris en cada vida, impediste que nos conociéramos y nuestro ciclo jamás pudo completarse. Pero tantas vidas viviendo la misma historia nos dieron experiencia, tú mismo fuiste el causante de que él y yo pudiéramos coincidir esta vez.-Explicó la diosa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando... yo mismo me había encargado de que no renacieras en esta vida.-Dijo Seth.

-Así es, tuve suerte de que mi madre no me asesinara al nacer con esta condición. Atacarme no fue muy buena idea, eso solamente logró convencer a mis padres de traerme a este lugar y fue justamente aquí donde me crié al lado de Osiris.-Afirmó Isis.

-¡Estás incompleta! ¡Jamás serás rival para mí!-Gritó Seth mientras dirigía su cetro directamente hacia ella.

Ella tomó la otra parte del cetro con sus manos y ambos fueron envueltos en polvo estelar. Ahora se encontraban en el coliseo y no estaban solos. Osiris se encontraba acompañado del resto de caballeros dorados, Athena y el patriarca Pólux. Jamás se rendirían con tanta facilidad y él sonrió con sarcasmo al reconocer que había caído en aquella trampa. Seth comenzó a emanar un enorme cosmos de oscuridad y lanzó un certero golpe que hizo volar por los aires a Isis. Aquel golpe daría inicio nuevamente a aquella batalla campal que había iniciado momentos antes. Seth creaba criaturas que invadían el santuario y Athena y sus santos hacían lo posible por derrotarlos. Osiris se abrió paso rápidamente y pronto se encontró luchando uno a uno contra su propio hermano.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos mi querido hermano, te derrotaré como en los viejos tiempos.-Decía Seth mientras luchaba contra su hermano.

-Nada es como en los viejos tiempos, no cometeré los mismos errores que en los viejos tiempos.-Dijo Osiris para luego dar un fuerte golpe de cosmos a su hermano.

Seth cayó al suelo, pero pudo ponerse de pie en forma rápida y avanzó hacia su hermano. Estaban en el centro del viejo coliseo del santuario y ambos desplegaban su poder. Pronto, Isis le acompañaría en la lucha y juntos se enfrentarían a Seth. En un momento de la batalla, Seth logró enviarlos lejos del centro del coliseo de un golpe y colocó su cetro en el suelo. Un brillo azul que se elevaba al cielo comenzó a surgir del centro del coliseo, era el portal que completaría el surgimiento de Apofis en el mundo. Simplemente necesitaba que el antiguo caballero de Leo entrara en él y Apofis sería liberado. Mientras él abría el portal, Hans se encontraba luchando contra su antigua alumna Alena de Andrómeda.

-¡Tienes que liberarme!-Exclamaba Hans al verse prisionero de las cadenas de Andrómeda.

Alena no pronunció palabra y simplemente siguió elevando su cosmos para afianzar la fuerza de sus poderosas cadenas. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante y ambos esbozaron una leve y triste sonrisa. Alena elevó su cosmos aún más y las cadenas parecieron disolverse lentamente en el cuerpo del ex santo de Leo. Al verse libre, este comenzó su huida para encontrarse con su nuevo amo. Hizo lo posible por evitar confrontación con Osiris o con Isis, vio que el portal estaba abierto y esta vez el proceso para el cual había nacido sería completado. La tristeza en la mirada de Athena provocó un dolor latente en su pecho, pero ni siquiera eso le hizo desistir de sus planes. Comenzó a atravesar el portal mientras Isis y Osiris eran distraídos por el despliegue de poder que Seth hacía ante ellos. Pronto sintió que algo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal, aquella parte de Apofis que habitaba en él luchaba por salir y al hacerlo desgarraba su cuerpo. Se suponía que sería el envase de todo ese poder, pero ahora ese poder amenazaba con matarlo y abandonar su cuerpo. Entonces comprendió que todo había sido una trampa por parte de su alumna.

-Bien jugado mi querida Alena, siempre supiste que mi única manera de ser libre sería esta.-Pronunció Hans para sí mismo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse dentro de aquella cegadora luz azul.

El balance del portal se había desestabilizado, lo había logrado esta vez, por fin había evitado que la oscuridad se apoderara del mundo. El cansancio se hizo presente en su cuerpo y casi se desploma en el suelo. Un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y de esa forma evitaron que impactara contra el suelo. Él la vio sorprendido al notar como su oscuro cabello comenzaba a teñirse de un peculiar color verde esmeralda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese color, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba aquella sensación.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó la estrella celeste de la ferocidad mientras tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Significa que por fin soy libre de la atadura de este dios y que puedo ser yo misma por completo.-Respondió Hécate, la hechicera y aliada de Athena.

Athena por su parte, se encontraba ayudando en la batalla. Hacía uso de su habilidad para sanar a sus guerreros y combatía con destreza en el momento que fuera necesario. A su lado, Pólux luchaba con fiereza y determinación. Un destello de luz llamó la atención de ambos y detuvieron su actividad. Esa luz se haría más grande y el alma de Hans se materializaría frente a ellos. Tenía una expresión de tranquilidad y de felicidad, parecía estar agradecido por algo.

-Lamento que mi partida tenga que ser de esta manera mi amada diosa.-Dijo Hans con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Yo lamento más que debas partir tan pronto.-Pronunció Athena con tristeza.

-Espero que en mi próxima vida yo pueda coincidir nuevamente con la maravillosa diosa de la sabiduría y la justicia.-Dijo Hans para luego desvanecerse.

Athena y sus santos voltearon con sorpresa al sentir un poderoso cosmos que aumentaba rápidamente. Seth comenzaba a alimentarse de la oscuridad que escapaba del ya desestabilizado portal y su fuerza ahora era mayor. Debían cerrar ese portal y sellar el alma de Seth para impedir la liberación de Apofis. Natassia vio a su compañero y le dedicó unas palabras al oído.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y gracias a ti es que tengo el valor de enfrentar esto.-Dijo ella a su amado.

-Moriré junto a la mujer que amo, prometo que en otra vida voy a encontrarte y seremos felices de una vez por todas.-Dijo él con tristeza.

-Si la vida nos da la oportunidad de estar juntos nuevamente... escapemos juntos, justo como lo prometimos aquella noche.-Pidió ella.

Él simplemente asintió y se tomaron de la mano con mucha fuerza. Concentrarían todo su poder en aquel golpe, esa cantidad enorme de cosmos cerraría el portal, pero los efectos colaterales podrían significar la muerte para la joven pareja. A pesar de poseer un gran poder, eran un par de jóvenes inexpertos y solamente seguían sus instintos en la batalla.

-Si hacen eso... ellos morirán.-Dijo Kaia con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero ellos están dispuestos a sacrificarse para que este mundo sea libre de las fuerzas de la oscuridad y el caos. Morirán siendo héroes.-Respondió Koji mientras ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse en pie.

Sus puños se iluminaban en una luz casi cegadora, en sus ojos había un destello diferente y su cosmos era digno e impresionante, era el cosmos de los dioses. Seth bajó la guardia por un instante y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de ambos dioses. Unieron sus fuerzas para cerrar el portal, pero sabían muy bien que Seth no cedería fácilmente. Se acercó nuevamente a ellos con la intención de atacar, pero un cosmos desconocido lo hizo retroceder por un momento. Lanzó un grito furioso al ver que se trataba de pequeño que habían abandonado en la casa de Virgo.

-Gracias hermano, el ciclo casi se completa y esta vez ha sido gracias a ti.-Dijo Osiris a Seth.

-¡No puede ser! Este poder ¿Anubis?-Dijo Seth con Sorpresa.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el pequeño simplemente alzó su mano en dirección a Seth y este comenzó a sentir que algo ardiente como el fuego atravesaba la piel de su pecho. Era un sello creado por él para evitar que Seth fuera capaz de utilizar su poder nuevamente. El dios cayó al suelo y fue encerrado por Isis en un ataúd de hielo. Los tres dioses unirían sus fuerzas para cerrar el portal y evitar que Apofis fuera liberado en el mundo. Se tomaron de las manos y de pronto todo fue inundado por una inmensa y cegadora luz blanca. El estruendoso sonido de las rocas indicaba que el portal se estaba cerrando y un enorme estallido de cosmos hizo que todos apartaran la vista. Muchos de los que se encontraban cerca resultaron heridos y la visibilidad era limitada debido a la espesa nube de polvo que cubría el panorama cerca del coliseo. Raissa corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el centro del coliseo y cayó de rodillas ante lo que encontró.

-Eso tiene que ser una pesadilla... esto no puede estar pasando.-Decía ella entre lágrimas.

Cuando la conmoción inicial terminó, Athena y sus santos dorados se hicieron presentes al lugar. El portal se encontraba cerrado por el enorme sello de los dioses y Seth yacía a un lado, encerrado en un enorme ataúd de hielo. No había rastro de Natassia, de Sahir o del pequeño que les acompañaba. Athena rompió en llanto al no sentir el cosmos de sus dos fieles guerreros. Kane intentaba consolar a Raissa, pero incluso para él fue difícil contener el llanto en aquella ocasión. Sus compañeros habían sacrificado sus vidas por un mundo mejor, un mundo que jamás podrían volver a ver o disfrutar.

3 meses luego de la batalla...

El santuario estaba siendo restaurado con la ayuda de Pólux y los santos de Athena. Kaia de Aries había partido rumbo a Jamir junto con su inseparable compañero Koji de Libra. Áyax de Géminis se dedicaba a entrenar e instruir a los nuevos aspirantes al igual que Nihal de Virgo. Ryu de Capricornio decidió continuar con su entrenamiento para perfeccionar el filo de su espada y Rin de Sagitario estuvo gustoso de ayudarle en el proceso. Aunque se sintieron tentados a desertar, Marion de Piscis y Renzo de Cáncer se mantuvieron firmes con su deber en el santuario. Mantendrían en secreto la relación que existía entre ambos, querían evitar cualquier clase de conflicto y se mantenían alejados de cualquier situación que pudiera comprometer su estadía en el santuario. Para Raissa el mundo parecía haberse detenido, seguía llorando día con día la partida tan repentina de su hermano y Kane era quien intentaba aminorar ese dolor.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, hay tanto que debo decirle.-Dijo Raissa.

-Sabes que no es posible... él ya no está con nosotros.-Respondió Kane con pesar.

-Hablo de mi hermano Zahid, necesito hablar con él ahora que no está bajo la influencia de ese estúpido dios.-Dijo Raissa con tristeza.

Luego de conseguir la autorización de Athena, ambos partieron con rumbo a Alejandría, era el lugar donde se encontraba prisionero el joven que sirvió como recipiente para el dios Seth. Raissa tuvo fácil acceso al lugar por ser de la realeza, Kane tuvo que esperar a una distancia prudente ya que tenía prohibida la entrada al lugar. Lucía desmejorado, su cabello llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojeras y aspecto demacrado provocaban lástima. Se encontraba encadenado de pies, manos e incluso su cuello estaba aprisionado por gruesas cadenas. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero esbozó una leve y efímera sonrisa al ver que su hermana había viajado desde tan lejos para visitarlo.

-Raissa de Tauro... fuiste capaz de derrotar a una diosa. Es un honor tener una visita de esta magnitud.-Pronunció el joven prisionero.

-Tuve ayuda y no he venido a hablar de eso Zahid.-Respondió Raissa.

-Zahid, hace tantos años que no era llamado por mi nombre... casi lo olvidaba.-Dijo él con nostalgia.

-Tu hermano y muchos inocentes perdieron la vida por tu causa. Casi acabas con tu pueblo y casi liberas a la máxima entidad del caos y destrucción en el mundo. Perdí a mucha gente que amaba por tu causa, mis hermanos y yo perdimos valiosos años de nuestras vidas por culpa tuya.-Decía la joven mientras contenía el llanto.

-¡Vaya que es larga la lista! ¿No lo crees tú? ¿Algo más que desees añadir?-Cuestionó él.

-Quiero pensar que lo hiciste bajo la influencia de Seth, no soy capaz de imaginar que mi propio hermano tuviera tanta sed de muerte y destrucción. Pero yo... yo te perdono, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste yo te perdono.-Dijo ella mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-¡Oh mi querida hermana! Me ha perdonado por querer destruir este asqueroso mundo, me perdonas porque tú necesitas salir adelante y lo sabes bien. Me perdonas porque tú necesitas sentirte bien contigo misma. El odio te carcome por dentro, así como sucede conmigo y con cada humano que habita este planeta. El orden impuesto por los dioses nos mantuvo sumisos por tanto tiempo, el mundo necesita un poco de caos y de liberación. El mundo necesita que cada humano sucumba ante su oscuridad interior para derrotar a los dioses. Si lo piensas bien, un poco de Apofis habita dentro de todos nosotros y lo sabes. Incluso tú sientes sed de venganza ahora que estás frente a mí, estabas comenzando a rendirte ante la oscuridad y la maldad.-Expuso el joven mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Yo te perdono porque nadie más lo hará, no creo que nuestros padres tengan la fuerza de ver a la cara a un asesino como tú y no tienes a nadie más. Hay mucha verdad en tus palabras mi querido hermano, pero el fin nunca justifica los medios.-Argumentó Raissa.

-Un día seré libre nuevamente y los mataré a todos, incluyéndote a ti.-Dijo Zahid con una diabólica sonrisa.

-Quiero verte intentarlo.-Respondió Raissa mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a su hermano en la tranquilidad de su prisión.

Mientras tanto en el santuario...

-¿Los extrañas?-Preguntaba Áyax a su hermano.

-Todos acá los extrañamos ¿a caso no lo haces tú también?-Preguntó Pólux.

-Claro que lo hago, señor patriarca.-Respondió ella entre risas.

-Es difícil asimilar que hayan muerto de esa manera tan prematura.-Dijo Pólux mientras veía al horizonte.

-Sabes hermano, hay algo muy curioso en todo esto. Cuando un caballero dorado muere, su armadura vacía regresa al templo correspondiente. En esta situación, la casa de Escorpio y la casa de Acuario se encuentran completamente vacías. No hay guardián, pero tampoco están las armaduras y eso ha sembrado la duda en mí.-Explicó Géminis.

El joven patriarca vio partir a su hermana y las dudas comenzaron a invadirlo. Efectivamente, las cosas sucedían de la manera en que su hermana había explicado. Si las armaduras no habían vuelto a sus respectivos templos, eso significaría que sus portadores se encontraban con vida. Sin embargo, también podría significar que las armaduras habían elegido a sus sucesores. Intentó buscar la respuesta en las estrellas, pero estas se negaron a mostrar lo que en realidad sucedía. Él sabía que el ciclo de aquellos dioses de las tierras lejanas no había terminado, era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, era cuestión de tiempo para que vivieran nuevamente aquella historia que no ocurría desde los tiempos mitológicos.

En algún frío y lejano lugar...

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí?-Preguntó ella al pequeño niño.

-¡Me encanta! Ya hice muchos amigos y me encanta jugar con ellos en la nieve.-Respondió el infante.

-Mañana podrás jugar nuevamente con ellos y conmigo también.-Dijo el padre del pequeño.

-¿Puedes cantar una canción para que yo pueda dormir tranquilo?-Preguntó el pequeño con timidez.

Aquella escena era enternecedora, ambos se encontraban sentados al pie de la cama y contaron un par de historias cortas al pequeño para que este pudiera descansar. Tuvo que insistir varias veces para obtener lo que deseaba, a pesar de escuchar diferentes historias, él prefería escuchar aquella vieja canción que tanta paz le traía antes de dormir:

 _When the moon is in the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mars._

 _Then peace will guide the planets and love will steer the stars._

 _This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius... the age of Aquarius._

 _Harmony and understanding, sympathy and trust abounding._

 _No more falsehoods or derisions, golden love and dreams of visions._

 _Mystic crystal revelation and the mind´s true liberation._

 _This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius... the age of Aquarius._

-Gracias por cantar para mí señorita A...-El pequeño se quedó en silencio al ver a la joven mujer moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Puedes llamarme madre si así lo deseas.-Pidió ella.

-Gracias por cantar para mí, gracias madre.-Dijo el pequeño antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hi guys, this is Vega! Es el fin de esta historia y quiero agradecer a quienes me acompañaron durante este proceso. Un agradecimiento especial a Vale, Vickytoria y a Virgin of Aquarius que me acompañaron desde el principio de este cuento tan peculiar. Tenía planeada la continuación e incluso tengo escritos ya los primeros capítulos, pronto los leerán. Pero por ahora quiero disfrutar un poco de mis vacaciones, ya volveré a publicar la continuación dentro de unos días. Mientras tanto los dejo con el nombre de la continuación: Naaaaa todavía no les diré xD Nos leemos en la próxima historia y que la fuerza los acompañe siempre.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epílogo**

Su vida se había sumido en una rutina bastante agradable, no podía quejarse del lugar en el que vivía y mucho menos de las personas que le rodeaban. Hacía unos cuántos días había sido su cumpleaños número 5 y pesar de su corta edad, había pasado por tantas experiencias poco gratas que le habían marcado tal vez de por vida. Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que vivía en aquel extraño e inhóspito lugar, pero se sentía tranquilo en general. Pero aún despertaba en medio de la noche debido a las horribles pesadillas que interrumpían su ciclo de sueño, pero siempre era consolado por su padre o por aquella mujer a la que con tanta pena llamaba madre.

-Tengo tanto miedo.-Decía el niño entre llanto.

-¿A qué le temes tanto?-Preguntó la joven mujer mientras le abrazaba.

-Tengo miedo de que papá no me quiera o de que usted se canse de cuidarme y me abandone. Tengo tanto miedo señorita Anastassia-Sollozaba el pequeño.

Ella sintió un frío golpe en el pecho al escuchar las palabras del pequeño y simplemente lo abrazó con fuerzas. Le permitió dormir esa noche junto a ella, después de todo ambos estarían por su cuenta durante unos días. Sahir había partido con rumbo desconocido y no volvería hasta dentro de 3 días. El chiquillo parecía tener una muy buena relación con su padre y con ella, pero aún notaba cierto temor en él. Muchas noches se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana de la habitación para ver hacia el cielo. Lo único que encontraba era la oscuridad profunda, solamente una persona conocía la ubicación de aquel lugar y seguramente jamás se molestaría en volver. La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que ella hubiera deseado, al voltear se encontró con la enternecedora escena de aquel pequeño aferrado fuertemente a uno de sus brazos. Le despertó con suavidad y luego de un rápido desayuno y la usual rutina, salieron de su humilde vivienda. Se dirigieron al pequeño parque del lugar, a pesar de llevar casi 4 meses viviendo en aquel lugar, para Rasmi era sorprendente ver a los peculiares habitantes: albinos en su mayoría. Se encontraban bajo tierra de nadie, en aquel lugar llamado "La villa de Ast".

-Señorita ¿usted vivió antes en este lugar?-Preguntó Rasmi.

-No, yo viví 10 años en Rusia y luego el resto de mi vida la viví en el santuario de Athena.-Respondió ella.

-¿Había mucha gente como usted en Rusia?-Cuestionó el niño.

-No, las únicas personas albinas que yo conocía antes de venir aquí eran mi madre y mi medio hermano.-Respondió Natassia mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño.

-Entonces es debido a su señora madre que usted es albina... es tan hermosa y tan blanca como la nieve.-Decía el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-Ella era la mujer a la que yo llamaba madre y él era mi padre. Ella era Irina, él Artyom y esta soy yo cuando tenía tu edad. Ella no era mi verdadera madre, pero yo la amaba como tal y sé que ella también me amaba.-Dijo ella mientras mostraba una vieja fotografía al pequeño.

-Abandonada... abandonada igual que yo.-Dijo el pequeño Rasmi con tristeza en su mirada.

-Digamos que mamá no podía cuidar de mí, entonces mi padre quiso hacerse cargo y recibió la ayuda de su esposa. Ambos cuidaron de mí y fuimos una familia muy feliz. Fue años después de llegar al santuario que conocía a mi verdadera madre, pero en mi corazón mi verdadera madre siempre será Irina.-Dijo Natassia.

-¿No cree que es algo muy triste?-Preguntó él.

-No todo en la vida es felicidad, al igual que tú o que yo, muchas personas han sufrido los mismos destinos o incluso peores. Pero siempre habrán personas dispuestas a amarnos y a hacer de nuestra vida algo mejor. Quiero que sepas que yo... yo siempre soñé con tener una familia y tú hiciste ese sueño realidad.-Confesó ella.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntaba el pequeño con mucha alegría.

-¡Claro! Eres un niño maravilloso y te ganaste un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.-Admitió Natassia.

-¡La quiero tanto señorita!-Dijo el pequeño para aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así, yo soy tu madre y tú mi hijo. Somos una familia y debemos tratarnos como tal.-Pidió ella mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Gracias... muchas gracias por quererme tanto mamá.-Respondió el pequeño.

-Gracias a ti.-Dijo ella.

-Sabes algo mamá, tuve un sueño extraño en el que un enorme lobo blanco me dijo que pronto tendré un hermanito.-Dijo Rasmi con mucho entusiasmo.

Natassia simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo, atribuyó aquel sueño a las ganas que el pequeño tendría de relacionarse con más niños de su edad. Continuaron con su caminata habitual, esta vez, Rasmi se veía más tranquilo y más animado. Conversaron por un largo rato y el pequeño hacía muchas preguntas. La vida del santuario le parecía interesante y mucho más interesante le parecía el poder que los santos de Athena manejaban. Él confesó que muchas veces tuvo que defenderse cuando vivía en las calles y siempre sintió un gran poder dentro de él. También habló a su madre sobre ese extraño episodio que vivió junto con Nihan y Áyax en el santuario. Ella y Sahir se habían enfocado en cuidar del niño, pero habían obviado por completo que ese pequeño escondía en su interior el poder de un dios. Desde que Sahir partió, ella comenzó a notar un brillo extraño en los ojos del pequeño y su manera de hablar no parecía ser la de un niño. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que lidiar con ello. Al anochecer, volvieron a la pequeña cabaña en la que se hospedaban. Luego de una sencilla cena y una que otra historia, él pequeño cayó rendido ante el sueño y Natassia se dirigió a su habitación.

-Irina... ojalá y yo pueda ser tan buena madre como lo fuiste tú.-Susurró Natassia para luego entregarse a un sueño profundo.

Rasmi despertó en medio de la noche, esta vez no había sido una pesadilla la que habría causado su despertar, era una fuerza extraña que lo atraía. Salió de su habitación de la forma más silenciosa que pudo y luego salió de la vivienda. La oscuridad del lugar era apenas atenuada por las luces de algunos faroles que seguían encendidos. Escuchó una voz en su interior, una voz que le llamaba y de manera casi automática comenzó a caminar con sus pies descalzos entre la nieve. Un blanco destello apareció para guiar su camino. Natassia despertó de forma abrupta y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño. Ahogó un grito de horror al encontrarse con la cama vacía y salió lo más rápido posible de la cabaña. Al salir, se encontró con un rastro en la nieve, eran las pequeñas huellas de Rasmi y corrió tras él. Las huellas se dirigían al espeso bosque que crecía en el lugar, no tenía idea de dónde buscar pues el rastro había terminado. Mientras tanto Rasmi había llegado a la parte más profunda del bosque. Un enorme lobo blanco le esperaba allí y él se acercó con toda confianza. Aquella imagen se desvaneció cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló, era el mismo lobo de sus sueños.

-¿Estás ahí lobo blanco?-Preguntó Rasmi.

-Claro que lo estoy, mi amado niño.-Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Por fin estaremos juntos mi hermano y yo, querido lobo blanco?-Cuestionó Rasmi, esta vez un extraño brillo se hizo presente en su mirada.

-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Los hermanos que son tan viejos como aquellos cuyas huellas ya se han desvanecido... por fin volverán a encontrarse en esta vida.-Respondió la voz.

-¿Nos han olvidado ya, querido lobo blanco?-Preguntó el pequeño.

-No, aunque intentan olvidar. Pero muy pronto, ustedes les harán recordar.-Respondió aquella voz.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos esta vez?-Cuestionó el niño.

-Por la eternidad, nunca el uno sin el otro.-Dijo la voz mientras comenzaba a materializarse.

Cuando Natassia llegó al centro del bosque encontró al pequeño Rasmi frente a frente con aquel enorme y bello lobo blanco. Ella portaba la armadura de Acuario y se encontraba dispuesta a luchar si era necesario, pero al acercarse sintió un aura cálida y llena de paz. Aquella criatura parecía cuidar del pequeño en lugar de atacarlo, ella se acercó lentamente y notó que la criatura la observaba con sus enormes ojos grises. Ella sentía algo familiar en aquella mirada, era una mirada tierna y maternal. El enorme lobo acercó su rostro al de Rasmi y él colocó su dedo índice sobre la nariz del lobo. Una extraña energía parecida al fuego comenzó a envolver a la criatura, eran extrañas llamas azules que el pequeño niño hacía surgir. Al desaparecer las llamas, surgió la figura de una mujer. Era una mujer tan blanca como la nieve y les miraba con mucha calma.

-¿Irina?-Dijo Natassia con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo serás, claro que lo serás mi querida hija. Además tienes la ayuda de un gran hombre que te ama y está más que feliz de haber formado una familia contigo.-Dijo Irina.

Natassia derramó algunas lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras, eso significaba que Irina había escuchado lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior. Escuchó su temor y sus dudas, escuchó su miedo y esta vez se había presentado ante ellos para afirmar que todo estaría bien. Abrió sus brazos y les invitó a ambos a recibir aquel abrazo tan esperado. Ella sonrió al recordar aquella cálida sensación y se llenó de alegría nuevamente.

-Cuídense mucho los cuatro por favor, los amo.-Dijo Irina para luego desvanecerse con el viento.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y vieron como el bosque comenzaba a llenarse de aquellas pequeñas llamas azules que flotaban en los alrededores. Pronto, aquellas pequeñas llamas comenzaron a rodear al pequeño, parecían sentirse atraídas con la presencia de él en el lugar. Casi por instinto o por curiosidad, él comenzó a apuntar a ellas con su dedo índice y al hacerlo, estas se desvanecían en un brillo dorado. Natassia observaba detenidamente cada movimiento del pequeño, sabía que cada una de esas llamas era un pequeño fuego fatuo... eran almas que permanecieron atrapadas en el bosque durante mucho tiempo y ahora estaban siendo liberadas por Rasmi. Él las estaba ayudando a encontrar su camino y a abandonar el mundo terrenal.

-Oficialmente he conocido a mis abuelos ¿no es así?-Preguntó Rasmi a su madre

-Bueno, a tu abuelo Artyom nunca lo conociste.-Respondió Natassia.

-Lo hice, fue cuando aún vivía en Egipto. Estas cosas siempre me persiguen a dónde sea que yo vaya, pero había una muy diferente... por algún motivo no podía deshacerme de ella como hago con las demás. Me mostró su forma humana, tú eres idéntica a él, incluso tu mirada es como la de él. Su aura era muy fría como la tuya y siempre me ayudaba a defenderme. Hace unos días lo vi desaparecer en uno de mis sueños.-Explicó Rasmi.

-Están juntos por fin... por fin pueden descansar.-Dijo Natassia en voz baja.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron su marcha de vuelta a su humilde morada. Luego de tantas emociones, el camino les pareció corto y al llegar, Natassia se regañó mentalmente por haber dejado la puerta abierta. Se despojó de su armadura y se dirigió a descansar junto con su hijo. Era de madrugada y ambos se encontraban cansados debido a la experiencia vivida. Era casi medio día y aún dormían plácidamente. Habían olvidado que ese día Sahir regresaba a casa, él entró lentamente a la habitación y sonrió con ternura al encontrarlos a ambos dormidos, abrazados. Acomodó sus cosas con cautela y tomó asiento al lado de la cama para leer uno de los tantos libros que Natassia siempre dejaba regados por la casa. Rasmi fue el primero en despertar y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre al notar su presencia.

-¡Volviste papá!-Decía el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Te extrañé tanto, los extrañé mucho a ambos.-Dijo Sahir.

-Lamento que nos encontraras así.-Dijo Natassia, aún soñolienta.

Los tres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y compartieron lo que había sucedido durante los días anteriores. Natassia se sentía tranquila al poder descansar entre los brazos de su amado nuevamente, la vida que llevaba ahora le recordaba mucho a su infancia en Siberia y eso le causaba nostalgia muchas veces. Había soñado con una vida normal, siempre mantuvo en secreto ese sueño para poder cumplir con su deber en el santuario. Seguramente todos pensarían que ellos habían perdido la vida aquel fatídico día, ella lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta de escapar por fin de aquella vida llena de luchas y dolor. Pero de alguna manera, sentía que sus vidas siempre estarían ligadas al santuario y era algo de lo que jamás podrían escapar por completo. Al día siguiente, los tres se dirigieron al pequeño centro comercial del pueblo. Era un fin de semana habitual en familia, y los tres caminaban tomados de las manos. Sahir veía de reojo los gestos casi imperceptibles en el rostro de Natassia, notaba algo de molestia en ella y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-Preguntó él.

No obtuvo respuesta, ella se desvaneció y él a penas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Logró sostenerla antes de que golpeara contra el suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Entraron al modesto consultorio del médico del pueblo, para cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, ella ya había despertado y se negaba a ser atendida. Luego de los poco ortodoxos métodos de convencimiento de su amado (fuertes abrazos y súplicas) decidió que se quedaría. Ambos entraron al consultorio mientras su pequeño hijo permaneció en la sala de juegos junto con algunos otros niños.

-¿Ha notado síntomas fuera de lo usual en los últimos días, semanas o meses?-Preguntó el médico.

-No.-Fue la fría y esperada respuesta por parte de ella.

Sahir sabía que ella no era de las personas que admitiría tan fácil esa clase de cosas. Comenzó a recordar y a analizar algunos cambios que había notado en ella. Se tomó la libertad de explicar al médico cada uno de los cambios que habían surgido y expresó su preocupación por sus constantes mareos y desmayos. Él médico tomó algunas muestras de sangre y los hizo esperar por un momento los resultados.

-¿Era necesario avergonzarme así frente al doctor?-Preguntó ella, completamente sonrojada.

-Lo era, yo sé que tú jamás admitirás que algo está sucediendo.-Respondió él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Eran solamente unos cuántos minutos, pero la espera se le hacía eterna. Notó que él también se encontraba nervioso, tomaba su mano con fuerza e incluso la despojó varias veces de la argolla dorada que portaba en su dedo anular. Ella comenzó a reír por lo bajo al notar la preocupación que ambos compartían, habían pasado por cosas que pudieron significar la muerte y ahora se encontraban aterrorizados en el consultorio de un médico.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Preguntó ella.

-¿De qué podría arrepentirme?-Cuestionó él.

-Pudiste haber sido un rey, pudiste casarte con una hermosa princesa. Si te hubieras quedado en el santuario seguramente serías un guerrero amado y admirado. Pudiste haber tenido todo y ahora lo único que tienes... es una vida como un humano normal.-Expresó ella.

-Nunca me interesó la realeza... siempre me sentí perdido y minúsculo en el enorme palacio. No me casé con una hermosa princesa, pero una bella diosa es mi esposa. No me importa ser amado y admirado por los demás, quiero el amor y admiración de mi familia. Tengo la vida que deseaba, porque lo único que me importa es con quiénes estoy y no dónde estoy.-Respondió él mientras colocaba nuevamente la argolla en el dedo anular de su esposa.

-Lamento interrumpir la bella escena de amor.-Comentó el médico mientras entraba nuevamente al consultorio.

-¿Algo fuera de lo normal?-Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Todo se ve perfectamente, según lo que cuenta tu esposo, subiste algo de peso. Ahora estás en el peso ideal para tu estatura y tu salud es muy buena. Dejaré una dieta que quiero que sigas al pie de la letra para evitarte molestias durante esta nueva etapa.-Comentó el doctor mientras veía los resultados del sobre.

-¿Nueva etapa?-Preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-Así es, tienes 12 semanas de embarazo. Tienes que cuidarte mucho a partir de ahora y tu esposo debe cuidar mucho de ti también. No debes temer, eres una mujer joven y fuerte, todo saldrá muy bien.-Explicó el doctor.

Luego de la charla de motivación y de algunos consejos más por parte del médico, ambos salieron del consultorio. Los tres caminaron hacia al pequeño parque y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas. Muchas familias jugaban y disfrutaban del tiempo juntos aquel día. Rasmi los observaba con curiosidad, sabía que ocultaban algo ya que se dedicaban extrañas miradas que le hacían pensar que guardaban un secreto. Su curiosidad lo venció y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo malo con mamá?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Todo lo contrario, mamá está muy bien y muy feliz.-Respondió Sahir.

-¿Qué sucede entonces?-Preguntó él nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas tu sueño con el lobo blanco?-Preguntó ella a Rasmi.

-¡Siii! Lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Por qué?-Dijo el pequeño.

-Pronto seremos cuatro, justo como en tu sueño.-Respondió Natassia.

El pequeño saltó de la felicidad y abrazó a sus padres. Tenía varios días teniendo aquel sueño y el encuentro que tuvieron con Irina en el bosque, aumentó su ilusión. Ese brillo extraño en sus ojos volvió y colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Natassia. Aguardaron en silencio por cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir, sonrió con mucha alegría y al retirar sus manos comenzó a hablar.

-¿Podemos llamarlo Alec?-Preguntó el niño con mucha ilusión.

-¡Por supuesto! Alec será su nombre.-Respondió Natassia.

 **Hi, this is Vega! Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo de la secuela de esta historia: The rise of the hawk and the jackal. Nos leemos en una próxima y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
